Bakara Suresi/RBT/5
Yer Ve Gök 7 Âlim Ve Hükemâ'ya Göre Felekler 7 Gemilerin Su Üzerinde Hareket Etmesi 7 Semâ'dan Suyun İndirilmesi 8 Semâ'nın Manâsı 8 Toprağın Hayat Bulması 8 Canlıların Yaratılması 8 Rüzgârların Esmesi 8 Rüzgârların Çeşitleri Ve İsimleri 9 Gökle Yer Arasında Emre Müsahhar Bulutlar 9 Akıllarını Kullanıp Düşünenler İçin Âyet Ve İbret 9 Tevhîd Hakkında İnen İlk Âyet 10 Tevhdinin Rütbeleri 10 Allah'ın Âyetlerine Mazhâr Oian Eşya Değil, Onu Akıl Eden Ve Düşünen İnsan Üstündür 10 Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerinin Öğrettiği Faydalı Dua 11 Güden Ve Güdülen İnsan 11 Endâd Kelimesinin Manâları 12 Muhabbet, Kulun Allah'ı Sevmesi Ve Allah'ın Kulunu Sevmesi 12 Azabı Gördüklerindeki Pişmanlıkları 13 Reisler Ayak Takımını Yakalarından Sıyırdıkları Gün 13 Hasret, Nedamet Ve Pişmanlık 14 Cehennem Azabı 14 Muhabbetüllah 15 Helal'dan Yeyin Ve Şeytana Tabi Olmayın 15 Tefsir 15 Şeytan Ancak Kötülüğü Emreder 16 Şeytanın Vesvesesi 16 Şeytanın Vesvesesinin Mertebeleri 17 Şeytanın Yaratılış Gayesi Ye İşi 17 Te'vîlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf! Manâlar 18 Çalışma Ve Kazancın Faydaları 18 Kur'ân'a Ve Akla Uyun 18 Kâfirler Sağır, Dilsiz Ve Kördürler 19 Âhir Zamanda Vaaz Tesir Etmez 20 Kötü Olan Selefi Ve Bid'at Ehlini Terket 20 Sahte Şeyhler, Yol Kesen Eşkiyâdırlar 20 Babadan Kalma Şeyhlik 20 Te'vîlât-I Necmiyye'den Tasavvufî Manâlar 21 Mürşid-İ Kâmile İhtiyaç 22 Temiz Ve Helaldan Yiyip Allah'a Şükredin 22 Tefsir 22 Her Çeşit Temiz Meyveyi Yemekte Bir Beis Yoktur 23 Hoş Ve Temiz Şeylerden Yemekle Emir Olunmanın Hikmeti 23 Allah'a Şükredin 23 Allah'tan Başkası Adına Hayvan Kesmek 24 Muztarrın Durumu 24 Meyte sayılan hayvanlar 25 Hayvanın On Yeri. 25 Böbrek ve Dalaklar 25 Ölü Eti Yemeden Ölenin Durumu 26 Necaset Ve Şarap İle Tedâvî 26 Haram Olan Şeyler İle Tedâvî Ve Şifâ 26 Gafur Ve Gaffarın Manası 27 Ayıp Örtenin Dünyâ Ve Âhirette Ayıbı Örtülür 27 Her Şeyde Güzel Görmek 27 Allah'ın İndirdiklerini Satanlar 28 "Muhakkak Şu Kimseler Ki," 28 Allah'ın Kitabını Satanlar Cehennemliktirler 28 Âlimleri Hakikati Gizlemeye Sevkeden Dünyevî Çıkarlar 29 Âlimlerin Hakkı Gizlemelerinin Sebepleri: 29 Kötü Amel Cehenemden Güzel Amel De Muhabbetten Bir Ateştir 30 Yağcı Ve Dalkavuk Olan Kötü Âlimlerin Kötü Sonu 30 En Faziletli Cihâd 30 Kötü Âlimlere Zebanilerin Saldırması 31 Şeytandan Şikâyet 31 Hikâye 31 Asıl Erginlik Allah'a İman Ve Salih Ameldir 32 Sebeb-i Nüzul: 32 İmanın Esasları 32 Allah'a İman 32 Âhiret Gününe İman 32 Meleklere İman 33 Kitaplara İman 33 Peygamberlere İman 33 Sevginin Esası Olan Malî Yardımlar 33 Şakadanın En Faziletlisi 33 Akrabaya Verilen, Hem Sakada Ve Hem Sıla-İ Rahim'dir 34 Yetimlere Yardım 34 Miskinler 34 Yolda Kalanlar 34 Dilenciler 35 Köle Azad Etmek 35 Namaz 35 Zekât 35 Ahid Ve Sözleşmeye Bağlılık 36 Sabır 36 Bu Âyetle Amel Edenin İmanı Mükemmel Olur 37 Sağlam İtikad 37 Hüsnü Muaşeret 37 Güzel Ahlak 37 Sabreden, Şükredenden Daha Faziletlidir 37 Kati ve Kısas 38 Kaatil Kısas'tan Kaçamaz 38 Kısas Âyetinin Sebebi Nüzulü 38 Kaatilden Başkası Kısas Edilmez. 39 Bizden Öncekilerin Şeriatı 39 Maliki Ve Şafiî Mezhebinde Köle Yerine Hür Kısas Edilmez 40 Kaatilin Affı 40 Kaatil Maktulün Velisinin Din Kardeşidir 40 Diyet Güzellikle Ödenmelidir 40 Eski Şeriat Ve Dinler De Kaatilin Cezası 41 Kısasta Hayat Vardır 41 İnsan Öldürmek Kul Haklarının En Büyüğüdür 42 Günah Üç Kısımdır 42 Mesnevî'de Duyuruldu: 43 Vasiyet 43 Tefsir 43 Bu Âyeti Kerimenin Nüzul Sebebi; 44 Vasiyeti Değiştiren Günahkârdır 44 Vasiyetteki Haksızlığı Düzeltmek Günah Değildir 45 İnsanlar Vasiyetlere Muhtaçtır 46 Vasiyet Edilecek Şeyler 46 İmam Şafiî Hazretlerinin Vasiyeti 47 Mevtaların Ruhları İki Kısımdır 47 Tasavvufî Manâlar 47 Kur'ân-I Kerim Zahir Ehline İndiği Gibi Bâtın Ehline De İndi 48 ORUÇ 48 Nida Harfinin İncelikleri 48 Oruç Farz Kılındı 49 Oruçtaki Benzetme 49 Oruç Takvanın Kaynağıdır 50 Oruç Sayılı Günlerdir 50 Oruç Tutmaya Gücü Yetmeyenler 51 Kendisi Hakkında Daha Hayırlıdır." 51 Ramazandan Sonra Şevval Orucu 52 Tebliğdeki Tedriç 52 Fakirlerden Dolayı Oruç 52 Oruç İnsanı Melekûtî Âleme Yükseltir 52 Te'vîlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manalar 53 Ramazan-i Şerif ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim 54 "Şehr-İ Ramazan," 54 Şehr-i Ramazan 54 Kur'ân-I Kerim Ramazanı Şerif Ayında İndirildi 54 Te'vîlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 56 Oruç Günlerini Tamamlayın 56 Evliyâullah Ve Allah'ın Düşmanı 56 Cennet Dört Kişiye Müştaktır 56 Oruç Tutanlara Kıyamet Günü Yapılan İlâhî İkram 56 Oruç Tutanların Berâati 57 Amellerde Niyet 57 Teravih Namazı 57 Ramazan-I Şerifin Gelişini Tebrik Etmek 58 Orucun Âdabı 58 Bayramlarımız 59 Ebdâl 59 İlim Talebelerine Yardım 59 Dua 61 Sebeb-i Nüzulü: 61 Zikr-İ Cehrî 61 Dua'nın Kabulü 61 Reşîd Kimdir? 62 Dua Etmek Bir Vecibedir. 62 Sebebe Sarılmak 62 Rivayet Olundu: 63 Duanın Hemen İcabet Edilmemesinin Sebebleri 63 Duanın Kabul Sebepleri 64 Hikâye 64 Dua Edenin Yapması Gereken Tezkiye Ve Arınmalar 64 Dua Edenlerin Kısımları 65 İcabetin Büyük Sırrı 65 Mü’min Ve Fâcirin Duası 66 Hikâye 66 Dünya Dört Şeyle Ayaktadır 66 Duada Tevessül 66 Duanın Kabul Edildiği Bâzı Mekânlar 67 Ramazan Gecelerinde Kadınlara İlişmek 67 Rares 67 İslâm'ın Başında Oruç 68 Sünnetin Kitab İle Neshi 69 "Fecir'den," 69 Visal Orucu Ve Oruçta Niyet 70 İtikâf 70 İtikâf Ve Halvetin Faydalan 71 Takva 72 Rüşvet 72 İki Hasmın Güzel Davranışı 72 Kul Hakkı - Hikâye 73 Kul Hakkı - İmâmı Âzam ile Mecûsî 73 Kul Hakkı - Hikâye 74 Te'vilât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 74 Hilâl Ve Takvim 75 Hilâl'in Durumu Nedir? 75 Haccın Belirli Vakit Ve Mikâtı Vardır 75 Birr (Erginlik Ve Erdemlik) Takva İle Olur; Evlere Arkadan Girmekle Değii 75 Hikâye 76 Hikâye 77 Te'vİlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf! Manalar 77 Allah Yolunda Savaşın 78 Sebeb-i Nüzul 78 Sebeb-i Nüzul 80 "Ve Bütün Hürmetler Birbirine Kısastır," 80 "O Halde Kim Size Tecâvüz Ettiyse," 80 Zekat Ve Cihadın Sırrı 81 Güzellikleri Özetleyen Bir Hadîs-İ Şerif 81 Cihât İki Kısımdır 81 Tevilât-I Kâşâniyye'den Tasavvuf! Manâlar 82 Tevilât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufi Manâlar 82 Allah Yolunda İnfak Edin, Kendinizi Tehlikeye Atmayın 83 "Tehlikeye" 83 Sebebi Nüzulü ve 83 Ebû Eyyûb Sultan hazretlerini İstanbula getiren sebeb 83 Haccacın Halka Yemek Vermesi 84 Cömertlik ve bir Hikâye 84 Hâtem-İ Tâî'nin Cehennemdeki Ateşsiz Avlusu 84 Melek-İ Mukarrabînle Uçabilmenin Yolu 85 Hakikat ehline tasavvufî mânâlar 85 Te'vîlât-I Necmiyye'den Tasavvufî Mânâlar 85 HAC VE UMRE 85 Meali: 86 "Allah İçin," 86 Haccın Rükün, Vacip Ve Sünnetleri 86 Umrenin Rükünleri 86 Tehallül İkidir 86 Haccın Çeşitleri 87 İhsâr 87 Mescid-İ Haram Ehli Kimlerdir? 89 Te'vîlât-I Necmiyye'den Tasavvuf! Mânâlar 90 Bir Gencin Hakiki Haccı 91 Hacda Cidal ve Kadına Yaklaşma Yoktur 91 Tefsir: 91 "El-Hac!" 91 Dünya Ve Âhiret Seferlerinde Azık 93 Hacca Azıksız Ve Hazırlıksız Gidilmez 93 Şerrin Menşei Olan Kuvvetler 93 Hac Yolcusunda Bulunması Geren Üç Hususiyet 94 Hac Dönüşü Helallik Dilenmelidir 94 Te'vîlât-I Necmiyye'den Tasavvufî Mânâlar 95 Arafat 96 Zikrin Mertebeleri 97 Hums'un Kötü Âdeti 97 Rivayet Olundu: 97 Fazl (Ve Kerem) Üç Kısımdır 98 Te'vilât-I Necmiyye'den Tasavvufi Mânâlar 99 Atalarla Övünmek Yerine Allahı Zikredin 99 Dünya Ve Âhiret Saadetini İsteyin 100 Te'vîlât-I Necmiyye'den Tasavvufî Mânâlar 101 Teşrik Tekbirleri 102 Hacc-ı Mebrûr 103 Hikâye 104 Hikâye 104 Fesat ve Bozgunculuk 105 Tefsir: 105 Sebib-İ Nüzulü 105 Sebeb-i Nüzul 107 Mü'minlerin Canlan Ve Mallarının Bedeli Cennettir 107 Ne Mutlu Gariblere 107 Devamlı Abdestli Gezmek 107 Bâtını Tasfiye Ve Kalbi Parlatmanın Yolu Zikrullahtır. 108 Barışa Girin Ve Şeytana Tâbi Olmayın 108 Tefsir: 108 Sebeb-İ Nüzul 109 Yer Ve Gök "Şüphesiz göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında," Yâni, yer ve gök yoklar iken, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onları, oldukları hal üzere İcâd edip yaratmasından, yer ve göğü, insan aklının anlamaktan aciz kaldığı bir şekilde yani, "Bedâyi-i sanayi"' (sanat harikası) ile beraber, yer ve göğün içlerinde bulunan acâib ibretleri yaratmasında, Âyet-i kerimede görüldüğü gibi, "gökler," kelimesi cemi, kelimesi ise müfred olarak geldi. Bunun sebebi şu¬dur: Çünkü her semâ (gök), diğerinin cinsinden değildir. Her bir gök arasında, beşyüz yıllık mesafe bulunmaktadır. Her birinde devreden felek, ecrâm diğerinden değişiktir. Ama yeryüzü öyle değildir. Bütün yeryüzü birdir. Hepsi topraktandır. Âlim Ve Hükemâ'ya Göre Felekler İbni Temcîd "Hâşiye"sinde buyurdu: Hukemâ (yâni bilginlere) göre, Arş diye isimlendirilen dokuzuncu felek hariç, semâ'nın diğer bütün katlan, kamburumsu olup, üstündekine derinlik ve çukurlukta, içine girmiş bir destek gibidirler. Arş'ın kamburumsu olması, herhangi bir feleğe destek olmak için değildir. Çünkü Arş'dan Öte bir şey yoktur. Arş'dan ötesi boşluktur. Bize göre, .Arş'dan ötesi gayri müntehâ, yâni sonsuzdur. Hukemâya göre, "Arş"dan ötesi, ne boştur ne de dolu. İşin gerçek ilmi, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ka-tındadır. Gece ve gündüzün değişmesi "gece ile gündüzün {birbiri ardınca ge¬lip) değişmesinde,"Yâni gece ve gündüzün gidiş ve gelişlerinde birbirlerini takib edip izlemeleri, biri geldiğinde diğerinin değişmesi, diğeri geldiğinde öbürünün ardı sıra gelmesinde, yâni uzayıp kısalmasında, karanlık ve aydınlığında... Gemilerin Su Üzerinde Hareket Etmesi "Ve denizde akan gemilerde," Gemi, "kesif ve ağır olduğu halde, su hafif ve latîf olmasına rağmen, gemiler suyun dibine batmadan suyun üzerinde kalan ve ufak bir rüzgârın esmesiyle hareket edip, dönen ve yer değiştiren gemilerde (hikmetler) vardır. Âyet- kerîme'de geçen, kelimesi cemidir. Yâni gemiler demektir. Müennes olması, cemaat te'viHyîedir. (Cemi müzekker salimin dışında kalan bütün cemiler, müennes hükmünde olduğu için burada mjuÎı kelimesi müennes kabul edilip ona raci olan ve yine kendisine râci olan zamir, müennes olan fiilinin al¬tındaki müennes olarak geldi.) "İnsanlara yarar şeylerle (suyun üzerinde akan gemiler)." kelimesi, ismi mevsûl ve musâhebe yâni beraberlik manasınadır. Bu cümle, nin failinden hâl olmak üzere nasb mevzuunda vaki olup mahallen mensûbdur. Cümlenin manâsı şöyle olmaktadır: Yâni, o gemiler, insanlara fayda verecek olan eşya ve manâlar ile beraber akarlar, demektir. Çünkü insanlar gemilere binmek, onlara ticâret eşyasını yüklemekle gemilerden faydalanmaktadırlar. Gemiler, kendilerine binen kişilere faydalı olmaktadır. Gemiye binen kişi (ticâret malını başka yere götürüp satmak ithalat ve ihracat yapmak suretiyle) kâr etmektedir. Zira, kendisine yük yüklenen gemi, kendisine yüklenen yüke faydalı olmaktadır. Semâ'dan Suyun İndirilmesi "Ve şey ki" Yâni muhakkak o şeyde (de hikmet vardır). "Allah (onu) semâ'dan indirdi." Ibtidâiyye olup, gaye yâni sonuç manasınadır. Yâni semâ cihetinden, (gök tarafından), demektir. "Su'dan," Bu cümle, gökten inen şeyin cinsini beyân etmektedir. Çünkü semâ'dan indirilen şey. umûmî olup, su ve suyun dışındaki şeylere de şâmildir. Çünkü gökten inen şey, su da olabilir başka bir şey de olabilir. Semâ'nın Manâsı Semâ, felek manasınadır. Semânın felek manâsına olması: "Yağmur, göklerden bulutlara ve bulutlardan yere inmektedir," diyen kişiye göredir. Semâ, yüksek tarafa denir. Bu yüksek taraf, ister bulut ve isterse gök olsun farketmez. Zîrâ insanın üzerinde olan her şeye semâ denir. Bundan dolayı evin tavanına "Evin semâsı" denir. Toprağın Hayat Bulması "Onunla diriltti." Bu cümle. Uy üzerine atıftır. Yâni, semâdan inen su ile yeşertir. Cümlesinin arzı (yeryüzünü)" Türlü türlü, nebatat (otlar, yeşillikler) çiçekler ve yeryüzü üzerinde bulunan ağaçlan yeşertir. Yâni yeryüzünü, envâ-i çeşit, bitki ve çiçekler ile donatır ve ağaçlar ile bezer. "Ölümünden sonra," Üzerlerine kuruluğun hakimiyetiyle, nebatat ve ağaçlar, rutubet, nemlik ve yeşilliğini kaybeder. Yapraklarının tesiri ve ziraatlikleri gider ve ölür. Bu ölen bitki ve ağaçlar yeniden can bulup yeşerirler. İbnü'ş-Şeyh, Haşiyelerinde buyurdular: Yeryüzünde çeşitli güzel nebatatın (bitkilerin) yeşerme sebebleri beyan edildi. Bunun mükemmel bir benzeri de canlıların hayatında vardır. Bir cisim canlı olduğu zaman, kendisinde güzel yeşillikler (1/267) (yüzünde canlılık), behâ ve nema (yâni güzellik. letafet, parlaklık ve üretkenlik) bulunur. Arz da böyledir. Arz, münbit (verimli) bir kuvvetle süslendiği zaman, üzerinde çeşit çeşit kitler meydana gelir. Kalb de toprak gibidir. Kalb. mürşide bağlanıp oradan feyiz alırsa nurlanır. Canlıların Yaratılması "Ve orada yaydı." Yâni yeryüzünde, neşredip ayırdı, yaydı. "Her deprenen hayvanât'tan." Yâni yeryüzünde, hareket edip deprenen akıl sahibi ve akıl sahibi olmayan hayvanların, yâni canlıların hepsini yaratmasında hikmetler vardır. Bu cümle, cümlesinin üzerine atfedilmiştir. İkisinin arasındaki münâsebet şudur: Canlıların yeryüzünde yaratılıp dağılması, dünyânın yağmurla hayata kavuşmasından sonradır. Muhakkak ki canlıların hepsi yağmura yâni suya muhtaçtırlar. Çünkü canlılar, topraktan yaratılıp suyla yaşamaktadırlar. Rüzgârların Esmesi "Ve rüzgârları değiştirmesinde," Bu cümle, cümlesinin üzerine atıftır. Yâni, rüzgârın e-sintisini değiştirmesinde, rüzgârı, ileri, geri, kuzeyden, güneyden estirmesinde, rüzgârın keyfiyetinin sıcak ve soğuk olmasında, rüzgârın halinin kimi zaman kasırga ve kimin zaman yumuşak olarak esmesinde, bazan yakıcı, kısır bırakıcı ve {çiçek ve değişik bitkilerin tohumlarını getirip) aşılayıcı etkisinde, bazan rahmet ve bazan azap getirmesinde ibretler vardır. İbni Abbas (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allah'ın en büyük ordusu rüzgâr ile sudur. Rüzgâra, diye isim verilmesinin sebebi ise, nefisleri rahatlatıp dinlendirmesindendir. el-Cerrâh (r.h.) şöyle buyurdular: Eğer rüzgâr ve sinekler olmasaydı, dünyâ kokuşurdu. Kâdî Şureyh (r.h.) buyurdular: Rüzgâr, ya bir hastanın şifâsı veya bir sağlamın hastalığı için eser. Yâni, esen her rüzgâr, ya hasta olana şifâ'dir veya sağlıklı olana hastalıktır. Rüzgârların Çeşitleri Ve İsimleri Bekir bin Abbas buyurdular: Şu dört rüzgâr, bulutlar üzerinde çalışmadıkça buluttan bir damla yağmur çıkmaz. Sabâ rüzgârı, bulutlan heyecanlandırıp harekete geçirir. Cenûb (güney) rüzgârı, onu takdir eder, biçer. Debûr rüzgârı (mağrib yeli, yâni batıdan esen rüzgâr), bulutlan aşılar. Şimal (kuzey) rüzgârı, bulutlan birbirinden ayırır. Rüzgârların aslı bu dördüdür. Şimal rüzgârı, Şam (Kuzey) tarafından eser. Cenûb rüzgârı, onun mukabilinde yâni zıddı olan rüzgârdır. Sabâ rüzgârı, doğudan eser. Debûr rüzgârı, onun mukabilinde esen rüzgârdır, yâni batıdan eser. Abdullah bin Amr bin As (r.a.) buyurdular: Rüzgârlar sekiz türlüdür. Bunların dördü rahmet, dördü de azabtır. Rahmet olan rüzgârlar: Nâşirât; bu tabii rüzgârdır. Mübeşşirât; bu yağmuru müjdeleyen rüzgârdır. Levâkıh; bu ağaçları aşılayan rüzgârdır. Zâriyât; toprak ve başka şeyleri, kırıp ufalayan rüzgâr. Azab olan rüzgârları: Sarsar, Akîm; bu iki rüzgâr, karada olur. Âsıf, Kâsıf; bu iki rüzgâr da denizde olur. Akîm rüzgârı, ne bulutları ve ne de ağaçlan aşılamayan rüzgârdır. Âsıf rüzgârı, çok şiddetli esip, çadırları yerlerinden söken fırtınadır. Gökle Yer Arasında Emre Müsahhar Bulutlar "Ve müsahhar (emre hazır olan) bulut" Bu cümle, Ve rüzgârları değiştirmesi, "cümlesinin üzerine atıftır. Yâni. zelil kılınıp boyun eğdirilmiş, emre hazır, Allahü Teâlâ'nın kendisine akmasını söylediği yere akıp gidecek olan bulut, demektir. O, yani, cins ismidir. Müfredi, Buluta Arabça'da "Sehâb" denilmesinin sebebi, bulutların havada sanki çekiliyorlarmış gibi hareket etmelerindendir. Yâni bulutların sür'atli yürümelerinden sanki, çekiliyorlarmış gibi görünmelerin-dendir. "Semâ ile yer arasında." Bu cümle, lafzı itibariyle kelimesinin, yâni bulutların sıfatıdır Bazen de manâsı İtibâr edilir. O zaman da cemi ile vasıflanır. Şu âyeti kerimede olduğu gibi: "Ağır bulutları. Yâni, gök ile yer arasında emre hazır olan bulut, yere inmez, inkişâf da etmez. Halbuki bulutlarda bu iki vasfı yâni yere inmek ve inkişâfın gerektirmesiyle beraber, emre müsahhar olan bulutlar, ne yere inmekte, ne de inkişâf etmektedirler. Denildi ki, müsahhar olan bulutlar, eğer hafif ve latif olmuş olsalardı, yükselmeleri gerekirdi. Yok eğer kesif ve ağır olmuş olsalardı yere inmeleri yâni yağmalan gerekirdi. Akıllarını Kullanıp Düşünenler İçin Âyet Ve İbret "Elbette âyetler (vardır)." "âyetler" kelimesi, bu âyeti kerimenin en başında geçen, 'nin ismidir. Haber üzerine te'hir edildiği için başına (lâm) geldi. Eğer isim kendi yerinde olmuş olsaydı o zaman üzerine 'j (lâm)'ın dâhil olması asla caiz olmazdı. "âyetler", kelimesinin nekre gelmesi, tefhim yani, fehâmet ve azamet içindir. Nasıl ve ne gibi? Yâni, Allah'ın kahır ve kudretine delâlet eden bir çok büyük âyetler ve mucizeler vardır. Apaçık hikmetler ve geniş rahmetler vardır. Bunlar Allah Teâlâ ve subhânehû'nun ulûhiyetinin hususiyeti ve gereği olan sıfatlardır. "Kavim (ümmet) için," kelimesi her ne kadar lafzan, harfi cer ile mecrûr ise de, kelimesinin sıfatı olmakla mahallen mensubtur. kelimesi, mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. "Akıllı olan... " Cümle, kelimesine sıfat olmakla mahallen mecrûrdur. Yâni, onun hakkında tefekkür ederler. Kalblerinin ve akıllarının gözleriyle ona bakarlar ve ondan ibret alırlar, demektir. Çünkü bütün bunlar, Allahü Teâlâ'nın kudretinin büyüklüğüne delâlet eder ve hikmetini ortaya koyarlar. Akıllı kişiye, bu eşya (yani, göklerin ve yerin yaratılışı, gece ile gündüzün birbiri ardınca gelişi, insanlara yarar şeylerle denizde akan gemiler, Allah'ın yukarıdan bir su indirip de onunla arzı -ölmüşken- diriltmesi, dirilttiği hayvanâtı yer yüzünde yayması, rüzgârları değiştirmesi, gök ile yer arasında müsahhar bulut yaratması,) Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine işarettir. Burada müşriklerin bilgisiz ve cahil olduklarına da bir ta'riz vardır. Çünkü müşrikler: Her halde hepinizin ilâhı bir olan ilândır; (ondan) başka ilâh yok, ancak 0 (vardır). 0, rahmânü'r-rahîm'dir âyeti kerimesinin doğruluğunu dasdik edecek bir âyet istiyorlardı. İşte bu âyeti kerime, müşriklerin, akılsızlıklarını ortaya koyup tescil ediyor. Eğer müşrikler ve kâfirler akıllarını kullansalardı bu sıralanan âyetlerin sâdece biri, onları, şirk ve küfürden engeller ve iman etmelerine sebep olurdu. Bu âyetlerden ibret almayanlara yazıklar olsun Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Bu âyeti kerimeyi okuyup ondan ibret almayana yazıklar olsun. kelimesinin hakikati (yâni asıl manâsı), ağızdaki tükrük ve benzeri şeyi dışarıya atmaktır. Kendisinde atmak manâsı olduğu için, w (be) harfiyle müteaddi oldu. Burada (bu hadîs-i şerîfte) ise, istiare yoluyla ibret almamak ve mutedil olmamak manâsında kullanılmıştır. Çünkü bu âyeti okuyup üzerinde düşünen bir kişi, sanki onu ezberlemiş ve ağzından dışarı atmamıştır. Tevhîd Hakkında İnen İlk Âyet Bil ki, Allahü Teâlâ'nın: Her halde hepinizin ilâhı bir olan ilâhdır; (ondan) başka ilâh yok, ancak O (vardır). O, rahmânü'r-rahîm'dir" (1/268) kavl-i şerîfl rütbe bakımından, Tevhîd hakkında nazil olan ilk âyettir. Yâni, Hak Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından Tevhîd hakkında en önce takdim edilen âyettir; yoksa bizim tarafımızdan değil. Tevhdinin Rütbeleri 1. Tevhîdü'z-zat 2. Tevhîdü's-sıfat 3. Tevhîdü'l-ef âl Tevhîdü'z-zat: Bu âyeti kerime yani, Her halde hepinizin ilâhı bir olan ilâhdır;" "Tevhîdü'z-zât" yâni Allahü Teâlâ'nın zâtının Tevhîdini beyan etmektedir. Tevhîdü's-sıfat: Bu tevhid'den sonra, insanların anlaması için, "Tevhîdü's-sıfat", beyan edildi. Alfahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarının tevhîdini şu kavl-i şerîfiyle beyan etti: (Allah) rahman ve rahimdir." Tevhîdü'l-ef âl: Bizim tarafımızdan tevhîd'in ilk rütbesi, "Tevhîdü'l-efâl" yâni fıilerin tevhididir Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, tevhîdüs-sıfatı beyan ettikten sonra kendisine delâlet etmesi için, ef âlinin tevhîdine geçti. Ve: "Şüphesiz göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında, gece ile gündüzün birbiri ardınca gelişinde, insanlara yarar şeylerle denizde akan gemide, Allah'ın yukarıdan bir su indirip de onunla arzı -ölmüşken- diriltmesinde, diriltip de üzerinde deprenen hayvanâtı yaymasında, rüzgârları değiştirmesinde, gök ile yer arasında müsahhar bulutta, şüphesiz hep bunlarda akıllı olan bir ümmet için elbet Allah'ın birliğine âyetler var.buyurdu." Te'vilâtı Kâşâniyye'de de böyledir. Allah'ın Âyetlerine Mazhâr Oian Eşya Değil, Onu Akıl Eden Ve Düşünen İnsan Üstündür (Allah) rahman ve rahimdir." Sıfatının neticele-rindendir. Bu sıfatlar; âyeti kerimesinde kendisine işaret edilen insanlar hakkındadır. Yâni bu eşyanın yaratılışındaki hikmet, bunlardan herbir şeyin Allah'ın âyetlerinden bir âyete mazhâr olmasıdır. Bu eşyanın, Allah'ın âyetlerine mazhâr olması ve onların yaratılışlarında bulunan hikmetlerin onlara hiçbir faydası yoktur. Yâni onlara bir fayda ve kudsiyet vermez. Çünkü bunlarda olan fayda, sâdece ve sâdece insanlaradır. Çünkü insanlar, Allah'ın âyetlerini akıl eden ve düşünen şerefli varlıklardır. Allahü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "İleride biz onlara hem âfakta, hem nefislerinde ayetlerimizi öyle göstereceğiz ki, nihayet onun hak olduğu kendilerine tebeyyün edecek! Bu âlem ve içindekiler, yaratılış bakımından insana tabidirler. Çünkü âlem, Hakk'm âyetlerinin izhâr olduğu yerdir. Bu âyetleri gören ve bilen ise insandır. İnsan, Cenâb-ı Hakkın ma'rifetine mazhâr olmuştur. Yâni insan, Cenâb-ı Hakkı bilmenin yâni ma'rifetüllahın mazhariyetine eren şerefli varlıktır. Bundan dolayı Allahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu "Ve ben, cinn u insi, ancak, bana kulluk etsinler, diye yarattım; Burada geçen, "Beni tanısınlar," manasınadır. Eğer Allah'ı bilme ve tanıma sebebi olmasaydı insan yaratılmazdı. Eğer insan için olmasaydı, âlemler ve âlemlerin içindeki varlıklar yaratılmazdı. Bunun için, Allahü Teâlâ, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine şöyle buyurdular: "Habibim Ahmed, Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi Eğer sen olmasaydın bu kâinatı yaratmazdım. Âlem bir aynadır. Âlem, Hakkın kemâl ve Celâlini yansıtan bir aynadır. İnsan, âlem aynasında, Cenâb-ı Hakkın Celâl ve Cemâl âyetlerini müşahede eden ve görendir. İnsanın kendisi de bir aynadır. Âlem aynasını ve kendisinde zahir olan şeyleri yansıtan bir aynadır. Allah buyurdu: Nefislerinizde de! Hâlâ görmeyecek misiniz? Bu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin: "Nefsini tanıyan, rabbini tanır. Çünkü insanın nefsi, rabbinin cemâlinin aynasıdır. İnsandan başka hiçbir mahlûk, âlem aynasında rabbinin halini müşahede edemez. İnsanın nefsr:-aynası, Hakk'ın irâdesiyledir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "İleride biz onlara hem afakta, hem nefislerinde ayetlerimizi öyle göstereceğiz ki, nihayet onun hak olduğu kendilerine tebeyyün edecek! Ey miskin! Sen kendi kadr-ü kıymetini bil ki, rabbinin kadrini bilesin. Göklerin, yerin ve ikisinin içinde bulunan şeylerin yaratılışına delâlet eden şeyler, insanın yaratılışına tabidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin: "Yer yüzünde Allah Allah diyen kalmayıncaya kadar kıyamet kopmaz." Yâni. Allah Allah, diyen insan öldüğü ve yeryüzünde Allah Allah diyen kalmadığı zaman kıyamet kopar, gökler ve yer kalmaz. Çünkü yer ve göklerin varlığı, insanın varlığına tabidir. Metbû kalmadığı zaman, tâbi olan da kalmaz. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Sâlike düşen, hakîkî zikir ile, aslî maksûda vâsıl olmasıdır. Çünkü tevhîd, bâtıl ve ağyarı nefyeder. Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerinin Öğrettiği Faydalı Dua İmrân bin Husayn'den rivayet olundu. "İmrân bin Husayn'den rivayet olundu. Dedi ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, babam Husayn'a sordu: -"Bu gün kaç ilâh'a tapıyorsun?" Babam: -"Yedi ilâh'a tapıyorum. Bunların altısı yeryüzünde biri göktedir," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Bunların hangisine rızâsına uyarak ve gazabından korkarak ibâdet edersin?" diye sordular. Babam: -"Gökte olana..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.): (Bundan sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onun mekandan münezzeh olan Allahü Teala inanana en yakın inanç olarak gökteki ilah sözünü yakın buldu ve : "Öyleyse senin inancına göre gökte olan ilah sana kâfidir," dedi. Ve sonra devamla:) -"Ey Husaynî Eğer Müslüman olursan, sana faydası dokunacak iki kelime öğreteceğimi" dedi. O da Müslüman oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) buyurdular: Ey Husaynî Şöyle dua et: , "Allahümme elhimnî rüşdî ve eiznf min şerri nefsî, Alfahım! Bana rüşdümü ilham et! Ve beni nefsimin şerrinden koru!" buyurdular. Güden Ve Güdülen İnsan "İnsanlardan kimi de, Allah'tan başka, birtakım sınarlar ediniyorlar da, onları Allah sever gibi seviyorlar. İymân edenler ise. Allah için sevgice daha kuvvetlidirler. Görselerdi o zulmü edenler; azabı görecekleri vakit, hakîkaten kuvvet, bütün kuvvet Allah'ındır ve hakîkaten Allah çok şedîd azaplıdır.165 0 vakit, o metbû olanlar -azabı görerek- tâbi olanlardan teberri etmişlerdir; aralarındaki bütün rabıtalar didik didik kopmuştur. Tâbi olanlar da şöyle demektedir: -"Ah? Bizim için dünyâya bir dönüş olsaydı da, onların bizden teberri ettikleri gibi biz de onlardan teberri etseydik! İşte böyle!.. Allah onlara, bütün amellerini, üzerlerine yığılmış hasretler halinde gösterecektir ve onlar, o ateşten çıkacak değillerdir."167 insanlardan kimi de Allah'tan başka ediniyorlar..." İbtidâ-i gaye içindir. taaîiuk etmektedir, ojAsimdazarf-imekândır. Burada^ (gayr) manasınadır. ise, sunu' ve amei manasınadır. Bir mefû.'e müteaddidin Mefûlü, burada şudur: Endâd, denkler, sınarlar. Endâd Kelimesinin Manâları kelimesi, bir şeyin dengi, emsali ve benzeri manâsına o-lup burada putlar manasınadır. Putların bâzıları bâzılarına denk olduğu İçin onlara denildi. Ya da bunlar, kendi bozuk düşün¬celerine göre, Allah'a denk ve benzer tutulmalarından dolayı denildi. Çünkü onlar, putlardan zarar ve fayda ummaktadırlar. İsteklerini bunlardan dilemekte ve bunlara bir takım kurbanlar' adarnakta idiler. "onları seviyorlar," kavl-i şerifindeki ukala zamirinin kelimesine râci olması, müşriklerin putlar hakkındaki bâtıl inançlarından dolayıdır. Yâni onların bozuk itikatlarına mebnidir. Onların ancak kendisiyle, akıl sahiblerinin vasıflandığı vasıflar ile putlarını vasıflandırma işindendir. Endâd, o müşriklerin kendisine itaat ettikleri reisleri manasınadır. Tasavvufta ilerleyen sofular ve arifler buyurdular; Hndâd, Allah'tan gayri senin kalbini meşgul eden herşeydir. Senin Allah'tan gayri kalbine yerleştirdiğin ve ona denk koştuğun her şey mâsivâ'dir. (1/269) Kâdî Beyzâvî tefsirinde buyurdular. iiijÎ Endâd, her ikisinden yani, put ve reis manâsından daha umûmidir, Endâd, insanı Allah'tan meşgul eden her şeydir. Buna şu âyeti kerime delâlet eder: "Ya, şimdi baksana o kimseye ki, ilâhını hevası ittihaz etmiş, Allah da onu bir ilim üzerine şaşırtmış, kulağını ve kalbini mühürleyip gözüne de bir perde çekmiştir. Artık onu Allah'tan sonra kim yola getirir? Hâlâ da düşünmez misiniz?" "Onları seviyorlar;" Bu cümle, aiijf Endâd kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Yâni onlara ta'zîm ediyorlar, onlara saygı duyup onlardan korkuyorlar, itaat ediyorlar. O sevdiklerine besledikleri ta'zîm ve onlara itaat edişleri: "Allah sever gibi..." Yâni, Allahı sever gibi onları seviyorlar. Sevgileri Allah sevgisi gibidir. Yâni. taat ve ta'zîmde, onlar ile Allah'ın arasını müsavî tutuyorlar. Burada teşbihten maksut, kuvvet ve zaiflikte sevginin vasfını beyan etmek içindir. Burada murad edilen ise. müsâvîliktir. Ta'zimdeki bu müsâvilikleri, onların Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rubûbiyetini ikrar etmelerini nefyetmez. Onların Allah'ın rubûbiyetine inandıklarını şu âyeti kerime beyan etmektedir: Celâlim hakkı için, sorsan onlara, 'O gökleri ve yeri kim yarattı?'; elbette diyecekler: ('Onları o azîz-alîm yarattı' Muhabbet, Kulun Allah'ı Sevmesi Ve Allah'ın Kulunu Sevmesi Muhabbet lafzı, Li habbe kelimesinden gelmektedir. Li. kalimesi, (Ha) harfinin fethası ile okunur. Buğday ve arpa hab¬besi mânasına olan sli. Habbe, kelimesi gibi. Kalbin habbesi yâni kalbin sevdası, bilinen arpa ve buğday tanesine benzetildi. Bun¬lardan herbiri, acâib eserlerin başlangıcı ve menşei oldukları için, kalbe ekilen sevgi tohumu ile tarlaya ekilen arpa ve buğday to¬humlan birbirlerine benzetildiği için, kelimesi istiare yoluyla sevgi manâsında kullanıldı. Sonra habbe kelimesinden kalD için müsteâr olan kelime müştak kılındı. sevgi, kalbin meyletmesi manasınadır. Çünkü kalb, ona isabet etmekte ve kalbin içine doğru kök salmaktadır. Kulun Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevmesi demek, onun taat, emir ve nehiylerine göre irâdesini kullanması, yâni Allah'ın emri istikametinde hareket etmesi ve Allah'ın rızâsını tahsil etmek için itinâ etmesidir,. Allah'ın kulunu sevmesi İse, ona ikramda bulunması, taatiyle amel etmeyi ona sevdirip kolay kılması ve onu isyanlardan koruması demektir. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlerin muhabbetlerinin daha faziletli olduğunu şöyle beyan etti: "İmân edenler ise, Allah için sevgice daha şiddetli (kuvvetli) dirler." Allah'a iman edenler, kâfirlerin endâdmı (put ve reislerini) sevmelerinden daha çok severler. Çünkü mü'minlerin, Allah'a olan sevgileri, asla kesilmez. Endâdin (put ve reislerin) sevgisi böyle değildir. Kâfirlerin ve müşriklerin endada karşı besledikleri kötü sevgileri, kötü maksat ve niyetlerine bağlı olduğundan, hemen değişir, en ufak bir bahaneyle sevdiklerini bırakırlar. Bundan dolayı şiddet ve sıkıntıda kaldıklarında kendi ilahlarını bırakıp Allah'a sığınırlar. Puta tapanlar, zamanla taptıkları puttan daha güzel bir put gördüklerinde, taptıkları birinci putu bırakıp yeni görüp beğendikleri ikinci puta tapmaya başlarlar. Rivayet olundu: Bâhile, kendisi için hurmadan bir put yaptırmıştı. Kıtlık senesinde açlık başgösterince hurmadan yaptırdığı bu putu yemişti. Azabı Gördüklerindeki Pişmanlıkları "Görselerdi o zulmü edenler;" Yâni, Endâd (put, heykel, reisi ilah) edinip onları, ma'bûd olan Allah'ın yerine koymakla şirke giren zâlimler keşke bilmiş olsalardı:"Azabı görecekleri vakit," Kendileri için hazırlanmış olan azabı, ayan ve beyân yâni aşikâr olarak kıyamet gününde gördüklerinde... Yâni gözleriyle gördüklerinde, demektir. "Muhakkak kuvvet," Yâni, galebe ve ilâhî kudret, "Hepsi Allah'a mahsustur." Hâl olduğu için mensûb'dur. Bu cümle, fiilinin mefulü¬nün yerine kaimdir. "Ve hakîkaten Allah çok şedid azaplıdir." Bu cümle, Hakîkaten kuvvet, bütün kuvvet Allah'ındır." Cümlesinin üzerine atıftır. Bunun faidesi ise. muhatapları korkutmada mübalağa ve müşriklerin, Allah'tan başka ma'bud edinme işlerinin çirkinliğini ortaya koymakdır. Muhakkak ki, kuvvet ve kudretin sâdece ve sâdece Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsus olması, azabının şiddetli olması vacip değildir. Yâni, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şiddetli azab etmeye gücü yettiği ve kudreti olmasıyla beraber, af ve mağfiret ederek azabı terketmesinin caiz olmasından dolayı, azabının şiddetli olması vacip değildir. edatının cevâbı mahzûftur. Yâni, şirkleriyle zulmü irtikâb eden bunlar eğer bilmiş olsalardı ki, kudretin hepsi Allah'ındır, Sevab ve ıkâb (mükâfatlandırma ve cezalandırmadan her şeye kaadir olan sâdece Allah'tır, Endâd (put, heykel ve reislerinin) buna güçlerinin yetmediğini ve zâlimler için olan azabın şiddetini bilmiş olsalardı, azabın kendilerine göründüğü günde; endâda taptıklarından dolayı, elbette hasret ve nedamet çeker ve pişman olurlardı. Öyle pişmanlık ki, nerede ise tavsîf edilemez. Reisler Ayak Takımını Yakalarından Sıyırdıkları Gün 'O vakit o metbû olanlar, teberi etmişlerdir;" Bu cümle, cümlesinden bedeldirler. Teberra aslında yâni halâs olmak ve kurtulmak demektir Teberra kelimesi, kişinin sevmediği ve ikrah ettiği kişilerden kaçınmak, uzaklaşmak, yakasını kurtarmak ve sıyrılmak manasına olup, onu geçmek demektir. Âyetin manâsı, matbu olunan reisler teberri ettiği zaman: "tâbi olanlardan," Etbâ'dan, kendilerine tabi olan ayak takımından. Yâni reisler, peşlerine gelen ayak takımından dünyâda savundukları şeylerin ortaya koydukları türlü türlü sapıklıkların bâtıl ve asılsız olduğunu itiraf ederek uzaklaşacaklardır. Onlardan ayrılacaklardır. Artık onlarla beraber olmaktan kaçacaklar ve onlara lanetle karşılık vereceklerdir. "Ve azabı gördükleri hâlde," (vâv) hâliyye... Ve gizli olan azabı gördükleri halde onlardan teberri ettiler. "Ve aralarındaki bütün rabıtalar didik didik kopmuştur." Bu cümle, cümlesinin üzerine atıftır. Teberri etmenin yâni matbu olan reisleri, tabi olan ayak takımından kaçıp sıyırmalarının illet ve sebebini beyan ve tenbih etmek için ikisinin arasına hâl girdi. Yâni aralarında bulunan bağlan kopacaktır. İnsanların yâni reisler ile ayak takımlarının arasında bulunan, bir din üzerine ittifak, düşünce birliği, neseb, aşiret, sevgi, tabi olmak ve insanları kendine tabi ettirmek gibi bütün bağlar ve rabıtalar didik dikik kopacatır. Zamirinin başında bulunan harfi, manasınadır. Haydi ne dileyeceksen o habîrden dile." Âyet-i kerîmesinde 'nin başındaki, harfi, manâsına olduğu gibi burada da harfi, manasınadır. Veya harfi sebebiyet içindir. Yâni küfürleri sebebiyle kendisiyle kurtuluşu umdukları sebebler ile onların arası kesildi, demektir. Ya,da (be) harfi, ta'diye içindir, fiile müteaddi manâsı vermek için gelmiştir. Yâni, sebepler onlardan kesildi, demektir. Meselâ senin: Sen yolu onlardan ayırdın, yâni sen onları ayırdın, demen gibi, müteaddi içindir. "Tâbi olanlar da şöyle demektedir:" . Reislerin kendilerinden sıyrılıp kurtulmak istedikleri ve kaçtıkları gün gibi ortaya çıktığı zaman, ayak takımı reislerine tabi olup onların emirleriyle iş yaptıkları ve dünyâda reislerin arkasından gittikleri için pişman olacaklardır. "Ah! Keşke bizim için dünyâya bir dönüş olsaydı da," "Biz de onlardan teberri etseydik." Orada, dünyâ da. Onların (şimdi) bizden teberri ettikleri gibi." Onların bu gün bizden uzaklaştıkları gibi, biz de dünyâda onlara yüzvermezdik, onların arkasından gitmezdik. Bu cümlenin başında geçen h (kef) mahzûf masdarm sıfatı olmak üzere mahallen mensûbtur. (i/270) "İşte böyle," Yâni, bunun gibi rezil ve rüsvây olan kişi görür. Bu gördükleri ise, üzerlerine inen azabtır. Azab'tan çiolayı bâzıları bâzılarından teberri edip uzaklaşmak isterler. "Allah onlara bütün amel¬lerini üzerlerine yığılmış hasretler halinde gösterecektir." Hasret, Nedamet Ve Pişmanlık Yâni onlara şiddetli halsizlik, bıkkınlık ve yorgunluk vardır. Hayvanlardan zaâfiyete düşen, hayvanlardan kuvvetten kesilip iş yapamayacak ve kendisinden faydalanılamayacak bir hâle gelmesi gibi. Hasr'in aslı, keşif, yâni izhâr olup ortaya çıkmaktır. İnsanın kaçırdığı şeylere pişmanlık manâsına hasret denilmesinin sebebi şudur: Kişi kendisine hazırlanan şeyleri kaçırır ve kalbi inkişâfla açılıp, kaçırdıklarını kalbiyle hissettiği ve gördüğünde kaçırdıklarından dolayı pişmanlık ve teessüfe kapılır, üzülür. İşte bundan dolayı, kalbin keşfiyle, kaçırdıklarına karşı hissedilen duyguya "hasret" tabiri kullanıldı. Hasretin mülâzimi pişmanlıktır. yâni görmek, eğer basariyyet yâni çıplak gözle görmek olursa, o zaman, kelimesi, kelimesinden hâl olur. Bu takdirde cümlenin manâsı şöyledir: Muhakkak ki onların amelleri, kendilerine hasret, pişmanlık ve zaâfiyet olarak geri döner. Onlar amellerini ancak ve ancak hasretler ve pişmanlıklar halinde görürler. mij yâni görmek, eğer gözle görmek, yâni basar değil de, basiret yâni kalben görmek ise, o zaman, kelimesi, üçüncü mef ûlüdür. kelimesine taalluk etmektedir. Muzâfda mahzûfdur. Yâni onların ifratları üzerine zarar ve hasretler vardır, demektir. Ya da, câr ve mecrûru, kelimesinin sıfatı olan mahzûf bir mensuba taalluk etmektedir. Yâni: Üzerlerini istilâ etmiş, benliklerini kaplamış olan hasret ve pişmanlıklar vardır. Muhakkak ki, onların hayırdan yâni iyilik adına yapmış oldukları hayırlar, küfürleri sebebiyle yandı. Hayırlarını küfürleri sebebiyle kaybettiklerinden dolayı, yapmış oldukları isyanları, neden yaptıklarına tahassür edip pişmanlık duyarlar. Bütün benliklerini hasretler kaplar. Süddî buyurdu: Cennet yükseltilerek. Cehennem ehline gösterilir. Onlar eğer, Allah'a itaat etmiş olsalardı; girecekleri Cennet kendilerine gösterilir, onlar oradaki yerlerini görürler. Sonra kendilerine: Eğer Allah'a itaat etmiş olsaydınız, işte yeriniz bu olacaktı, denilir. Sonra oralar mü'minlerin arasında bölüştürülür. İşte onların (kâfir, müşrik, ateist, Allah'ı bırakıp reislerinin ve putların ardına düşenler ve bütün gayri müslimlerin) pişmanlık, büyük bir hasret ve nedamet duyacakları an bu andır. Cehennem Azabı Ve onlar, o ateşten çıkacak değillerdir." Çünkü onlar, Cehennem için yaratılmışlardır. Rivayet olundu. Cehennem ehli Cehenneme sevkediürler. Onlar, bütün uzuvları (ve organları) ile azabı görürler. Azab, ya onu ısıran bir yılan veya ona vuran zebânî bir melektir. Melekler ona vurdukları zaman, kırk gün kadar Cehenneme yuvarlanır yine de Cehennemin dibine kavuşup bir yerde karar kılmaz. Bir yerde karar kıldığı zaman, Cehennemin alevleri yine onu yukarıya kaldırıp yükseltir. Melekler, yine ona vurup azab etmeye başlarlar. Melekler ona her vurdukça o, Cehennemin dibine yuvarlanır, alevler onu yukarı çıkardıkça zebaniler yine başına vurup, onu Cehennemin derinliklerine doğru batırırlar. Allahü Teâlâ, Cehennemliklerin azabını şöyle beyan ediyor: "Şüphesiz, âyetlerimizi tanımayan kâfirler, muhakkak ki, biz onları yarın bir ateşe yaslayacağız; derileri piştikçe azabı duysunlar djye kendilerine tebdîlen başka deriler vereceğiz. Onlardan biri susayıp su istediğinde, kendisine son derece kaynatılmış su verilecek ki, daha yüzüne yanaştırırken, yüzünün derileri dökülecek, sonra, ağzına girdiğinde dişleri dökülecek, daha sonra karnına girince bağırsakları parça parça olup bütün vücudunun derisi dökülecek. İşte Cehennemde böyle azap edilecekler. Cehennemde, ne Ölecekler, ne dirilecekler ve ne de çıkabileceklerdir. Muhabbetüllah Said bin Cübeyr (r.h.) buyurdular. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet gününde, dünyâda putlara tapmak suretiyle rububiyetle nefislerini yakanlara, tapmakta oldukları putlarıyla beraber cehhenneme girmelerini emir buyurur. Onlar Cehennemi bildikleri için girmezler. Çünkü Cehennem azabı devamlıdır. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kâfirlerin yanında mü'minlere buyurur: "Eğer siz beni seviyorsanız Cehenneme girin," der. Mü'minler, Cehenneme hücum ederler. Mü'minlerin Cehennemin önünde yığılmaları üzerine Arş'ın altında bir münâdî şöyle nida eder: İmân edenler ise, Allah için sevgice daha şiddetli (kuvvetli)dirler. Çünkü önce Allah onları sevdi, sonra da onlar, Allah'ı sevdiler. Kim muhabbetle, o kendisine ma'bud edindiğine şahitlik ederse; o zaman muhabbeti tamamlamış olur. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: Allah onları sever ve onlar da Allah'ı severler. Ve kim ki, ezelde muhabbetüllaha ehil olmazsa, izzet, onu endâd (put, heykel, reis ve Allah'tan başkasının) sevgisine atar. Endâd sevgisi demek, Allah'tan gayri sevilen her şey demektir. Kim ki, nefsânî muhabbete dayanırsa, o muhabbeti kendisini nefsin hevâ ve heveslerine meylettirip günahlara bağlar ve putlara tapmaya götürür. Nasıl ki, kâfirlerin bir kısmı Lâtı seviyor ve ona tapıyorlar, kâfirlerin bâzıları "da, evlâdı seviyor ve ona ibâdet ediyorlar. Evlât, eşler ve mâl sevgisi onları, muhabbetüllah yâni Allah sevgisinden alıkoydu. Onların Allah'ı sevmelerine mâni oldu. Kim Allah'ı severse, ondan başkasını düşman gözüyle görür. İbrahim Halîl Aleyhisselâm buyurdukları gibi: Hep onlar benim düşmanım, ancak o rabb'ul-âlemîn başka!" Ezelde muhabbetüllah'a yâni Allah'ı sevmeye ehil olan kişiyi, inayet cezbeder ve böylece inâyetüllahın cezbeleriyle Hak ona tecelli eder. Bu muhabbet onun kalbinin aynasından akis eder ve yansır. Ve böylece Allah'tan başkasına taalluk etmez. Çünkü o vahdet âlemindedir, şirketi asla kabul etmez. Düşmanlar, endâdı (put, heykel, reisleri ve Allah'tan gayri şeyleri) fânî ve nefsânî bir sevgiyle severler. Dostlar ise, Alllahü Teâlâ hazretlerini, rabbânî ve bakî bir muhabbetle severler. Belki onlar, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini, fânî ve bakî olan bütün eczaları (parça, uzuv ve organları) ile severler. Allahım! Bizleri, muhabbet, yatân ve temkinin hakîkatına vâsıl eyle! Amin. Helal'dan Yeyin Ve Şeytana Tabi Olmayın "Ey insanlar! Bütün arzdaki nimetlerimden, helâl olmak, pâk oimak şartıyla yeyin fakat, Şeytan'ın adımlarına uymayın. Çünkü o size, belli bir düşmandır,168 o, size hep çirkin ve murdar işleri emreder ve Allah'a karşı bilmediğiniz şeyler söylemenizi ister."169 Tefsir "Ey insanlar!" Bu âyeti kerime kendilerine değerli yiyecek ve giyecekleri haram kılanlar hakkında nazil oldu. "Arzdaki nimetlerden yeyin," Yâni yeryüzünde bulunan yiyecek sınıflarının bâzısından yiyin, demektir. Çünkü yeryüzünde bulunan her şey yenilmez. "Helâl (olduğu halde)." İsmi mevsul'den yâni (kelimesinden) hâldir. Yâni, helâl olduğu halde yiyin demektir. (1/271) O da, kendisinden tehlike bağının çözüldüğü şeydir. Çi? "Pak ve temiz." Yâni bütün şüphelerden arınmış ve temiz şeyler... Helâl, kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Veya şeriatın temiz kabul ettiği helal şeylerden yiyin demektir. Müstakîm şehvetin yâni her türlü maddî ve manevî hastalıklardan ve saplantılardan salim olan bir nefsin, istek ve arzuların meylettiği şeydir. Yâni tabiatın kendisinden lezzet aldığı şeydir. "Fakat Şeytan'ın adımlarına uymayın;" kelimesi, "Adım" kelimesinin cemiidir. harfinin fethası ile kelimesi, bir kere adımını atmak demektir. harfinin zammesiyle kelimesi ise, yürüyen ve adım atan kişinin iki adımının arasındaki mesafedir. Bir kişi, birinin ardı sıra yürüdüğü, birine uyduğu ve sünnetiyle amel ettiği yâni çizdiği yol ve fikirlerine göre hareket ettiği zaman: Onun adımlarına uydu ve onun ardı sıra yürüdü ve ona tabi oldu," denilir. Buna göre âyeti kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Şeytanın eserlerine, tarikatına, mezheblerine girip ona uymayın, şeytanın çizdiği yoldan gitmeyin, onun yolunu izlemeyin, hevâ ve isteklere boyun eğerek onu takip etmeyin, onun vesveselerine kapılmayın. Çünkü şeytan, haramı helal; helâli de haram kılar. "Çünkü o size apaçık (ve belli) bir düşmandır. Burası, Şeytana tabi olmaktan nehyetmenin sebebini ve illetini beyân etmektedir. Yâni, basiret sahibi olanların yanında Şeytan, apaçık bir düşmandır. Hevâ ve heveslerine tabi olup basîreti olmayanlar için ise şeytan, çok samimi bir dosttur. Çünkü şeytan, onu hep nefsin arzulan istikametinde yönlendirir, haramları lezzetli gösterir ve nefsince neyi güzel buluyorsa, onu elde etmeye yöneltip büyük bir hırs ile çalıştırır. kavl-i şerîfî, den gelir. Zahir olmak, apaçık olmak ve ortaya çıkmak demektir: Vahidî kavl-i şerîfini, müteaddî olan den geldiğini beyan edip şöyle buyurdular: Şeytan apaçık bir düşmandır. Çünkü babanız Adem Aleyhisselâm için secde etmekten kaçınmak suretiyle size düşmanlığını açıklamıştır. Adem Aleyhisselâm'i Cennetten çıkaran da o'durl Şeytan Ancak Kötülüğü Emreder "Ancak o emreder size," Yâni size vesvese verir. Burada şeytanın emrederek insanlara musallat olması hali, kendisine itaat olunan bir âmire benzetildi. Vesveseyi kabullenenler de, itaat kabullenen memurlara benzetilmiştir. Bu bir semboldür. Yâni bunda vesveseyi kabullenenler, şeytanın tüm isteklerine boyun eğdiklerine bir remz ve işaret vardır. Bu onların görüşlerinin değersizliğini, fikirlerinin hakirliğini ve durumlarının da sefâhet ve aşağılık olduğunu gösterir. "çirkin işleri," yâni kötülüğü, seni (dolayısıyle insanları) sonuçta başarısızlığa, üzüntüye ve felâkete götüren tüm isyan ve günahları... Bu günah ve isyan isterse cevârih yâni uzuv ve organlar ile işlenmiş günahlar olsun, isterse kalbî ameller olsun, farketmez. Bu iki günah ve isyan çeşidi de. sahibine kötülük vermekte ve onu mahzun edip ona üzüntü vermede birbirlerine ortaktırlar. Ve fuhşiyyâtı (hayasızlığı ve çirkin işleri emre¬der)." Bu kelime, husûsî olanın umûmî olan üzerine atfedilmesi kabindendir. Yâni, 'Syân ve günahların en çirkini ve kötülük bakımından en büyüğü demektir. Zina bir fuhuş, yani, çirkin ve hayasız bir ameldir. Cimrilik çirkin ve büyük bir kötülüktür. Çirkin olan her bir fiil, fahişeliktir. fuhuş, aslında her şeyde ölçüyü aşmaktır. Yâni her amelde haddi tecâvüz etmektir. Beyzâvî, zât değil de mefhûm bakımından; kötülük kelimesiyle çirkinlik kelimesinde mügâyirlik yâni zıtlık ve ayrılık bulunduğunu beyan etti. Ma'siyet ve günaha kötülük denilmesinin sebebi, aklı perdelediği ve kişinin aklını bulutlandırıp çalışmaz hale getirdiği içindir. Ma'siyet ve günaha, çirkinlik denilmesinin sebebi ise, ona çirkinlik verdiği içindir. Buna göre, kötülük ve çirkinlik kelimelerinin masiyete itlak olunmaları yâni günah ve isyanda kullanılmaları mübalağa için masdar ile vasıflanmak yâni masdan sıfat olarak almak gibidir. adaletli adam, sözü gibi. "Ve (şeytan) söylemenizi ister." Yâni şeytan sizin iftira etmenizi ister, (kime) "Allah'a karşı," Şeytan, size, "Allah şunu veya bunu haram kıldı" sözünü söyleterek Allah'a iftira etmenizi sağlar. U "Bilmediğiniz şeyleri," Allah emrediyor der. Şeytanın yaptığı bu fiil (yâni şeytanın Allah bunu emrediyor diye Allah'a iftira edip insanları aldatması), şeytanın yaptıklarının en çirkini ve en iğrencidir. Çünkü Allah'a yakışmayan vasıflar ile Allah'ı vasfetmek, günah çeşitlerinin en büyüklerinden, fuhuş ve kötülük çeşitlerinin en çirkini olduğu gibidir. Şeytanın Vesvesesi Suâl: Eğer denilse ki: "Biz şeytanı görmediğimiz halde ve sözlerini işitmediğimiz halde, şeytan nasıl bize emreder? Şeytanın vesvesesi nasıldır? Ve nasıl kalbe ulaşır?" Cevap: Deriz ki: Şeytanın sözü, insan nefsinin ve tabiatının kendisine meylettiği ve ona karşı eğilim duyduğu gizli bir sözdür. Denildi ki, şeytan latif bir cisim olduğu için Adem oğlunun bedenine girer, insana vesvese verir ve böylece nefse, kötü fikirleri vesvese yoluyla konuşarak telkin eder. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: (O şeytan) ki vesvese verir sînelerinde nâsıri. Efen"dimfz (s.â.v.) hazretleri şöyle dua etmişlerdir. "Allahım, senin zikrinden alıkoyan vesvelerden kalbimi tamir et ve benden şeytanın vesveselerini uzaklaştır. Şeytanın Vesvesesinin Mertebeleri Akâmi'l-Mercân isimli kitap'ta buyuruldu: Şeytanın Adem oğluna vesvese vererek, onu çağırdığı şeyler şu altı mertebeye münhasırdır. Birinci mertebe: Küfür, şirk ve Allah Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine düşmanlık mertebesidir. Eğer şeytan, Adem oğlunu bu yönden elde eder ve isteklerine kavuşursa, bundan dolayı yorgunluklarını unutur. Çünkü şeytan istediğini elde etmiştir. Şeytanın kuldan istediği ilk şey budur. İkinci mertebe: Bid'at mertebesidir. Bu mertebe yâni birini bid'at ehli yapmak, şeytana göre fâsıklıktan ve isyandan daha sevimli gelir ve hoşuna gider. Çünkü insan bir günah işlediğinde, tevbe edebilir. Halbuki bid'atın tevbesi yoktur. Çünkü bid'atın sahibi düştüğü sapık yolun sahih, doğru, hak yol olduğunu sanmaktadır. Bundan dolayı bid'attan asla tevbe etmez. Üçüncü mertebe: Her türden büyük günahlardır. Şeytan insana büyük günahları işletmekten aciz kalır ve bunu başaramazsa dördüncü mertebeye döner. Dördüncü mertebe: Küçük günahları işletir. Küçük günahlar bir araya geldiklerinde yâni toplandıklarında büyük günah olur. Büyük günahlar, çok kere sahibini helak eder. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Sizi sakındırırım; küçük günahlardan. Çünkü küçük günahlar, bir kulda toplanır ve zamanla onu helak ederler." Başka bir hadîs-i şeriflerinde şöyle buyurdular: "Sizi küçük günahları umursamayan davranışla; dan sakındırırım! Çünkü bu, bir çöle inen topluluğa benzer. Bu topluluktan biri, küçük bir odun parçası getirip büyük bir ateş yakarlar. Sonra onun üzerinde yemek pişirip doyasıya yerler. Eğer şeytan bundan da aciz kalır ve başarılı olamazsa, beşinci mertebeye intikal edr. (t/272) Beşinci mertebe: Mubahlar ile iştigaldir. Kendisinde sevâb ve azab bulunmayan, mubah olan işler ile meşgul olmasını sağlar. Belki mubahların en büyük cezası, mubahlar ile meşgul olurken sevapları kaçırmak ve boş yere zaman harcamaktır. Eğer şeytan bundan da âciz kalıp başarılı olmazsa, altıncı mertebeye yönelir. Altıncı mertebe: Faziletçe düşük ameller mertebesidir. Fazilet ve sevap bakımından daha faziletli ve üstün ameller varken, şeytan kişiye bunları bıraktırarak fazilet ve sevabı daha düşük amellere yöneltir ve teşvik eder. Böylece faziletin elden çıkmasını temin edecek ve daha üstün amelin sevabını kaçırtacaktır. Şeytan, faziletli amelden, mefdûle (yâni kendisinden daha faziletli amel bulunan az faziletli amellere), Efdâl (en faziletli amelden) faziletli amelilere çeker. Böylece faziletli amellerden serlere çekmesi mümkün olsun diye kişiyi, kolay olan faziletli amellerden kişiyi zor ve meşakkatli olan faziletli amellere çeker. Sürekli iki rekat nafile namaz kılmayı alışkanlık haline getiren kişiyi, o iki rekatten soğutmak ve onu tamamen taatten nefret ettirmek için, ona yüz rek'at namaz kıldırtir. Şeytanın Yaratılış Gayesi Ye İşi Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, şeytanı pis ile temizi, iyi ile kötüyü birbirinden ayırt etmek için yarattı. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberleri, kendilerine saidler tabi olsunlar ve iyi insanlar onları örnek alsınlar diye yarattı. Şeytanı da kendisine şakiler tabi olsunlar, kötü insanlar onun yolunda yürüsünler diye yarattı. Böylece iki kesimin arasındaki fark ortaya çıkmış olur. Şeytan ateşe dellâldir, dünyâ çığırtkanlığı yapar ve ateşe çağırır. Onun işi, Cehennem simsarlığıdır, insanların arasına ayrılık koymaktır. Şeytanın sermâyesi dünyâdır. Şeytan dünyâyı kâfirlere arzettiğinde kendisine: -"Bunun ücret ve karşılığı nedir?" denilir. Şeytan: -"Dünyaya sahib olmanın karşılığı, dini terketmektir," der. Kâfirler, dinin karşılığında dünyâyı satın alırlar. Zâhidler, dünyâyı terkederler. Şeytanın kendilerine arzettiği dünyâdan yüz çevirirler. Ona rağbet edenler ise, kalblerinde ne dinin ve ne de dünyânın terkini görmezler. Yâni dini de terketmezler, dünyâyı da bırakmazlar. Onlar, şeytana: -"Dünyadan bize bir tadımlık ver de bakalım dünyânın tadı nasıl bir şeymiş?" derler. Şeytan, onlara: -"Bana rehin verin" der. Onlar da bir tadımlık dünyânın karşılığında, işitmelerini ve görmelerini verirler. Bundan dolayı, dünyâ erbabı, dünyalığın haberlerini işitmeyi ve dünyânın ziynetlerini, süslerini müşahede edip görmeyi çok severler. Çünkü hakikatte onların işitme ve görmeleri, şeytanın yanında rehindir. Şeytan onlardan rehin aldıktan sonra dünyalıktan bir tadımlık verdi. Bundan dolayı dünyâ ehli, zahidlerin dünyânın ayıbı hakkındaki konuşmalarını işitmezler, duymazlıktan gelirler. Onlar, dünyâyı asla çirkin görmezler, belki dünyalık, gözlerine hep güzel görünür. Dünyanın süs ve metâıni hep hoş görürler. Zîrâ: Bir şeyin sevgisi kör ve sağır eder," denildi. Arif kişiye gereken, zahid olması ve dünyâdan kaçması, dünyâya rağbet etmemesidir. Dünyalıktan ancak ve ancak helâl ve temiz olanı kabul etmelidir. Hasan Basrî (r.h.) buyurdular: Helâl temizdir. Helal için kıyamet gününde suâl yoktur. O da, elbette elde edilmesi gerekendir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, Âdem oğluna hibe ettiği her şeyde sevap vardır. Adem oğlu avret yerini örtmek için bir elbise alıp giymesinde, açlığını gideren bir ekmek alıp yemesinde ve kuş yuvası kadar da olsa bir ev alıp girmesinde sevap vardır." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordular: -"Yâ Râsûlellah! Tuz nasıldır?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Tuz kendisinden hesap sorulan nimetlerdendir," buyurdu¬lar. Te'vîlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf! Manâlar "Helâl," Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yemesini mübâh kıldığı şeylerdir "Pak ve temiz," Kendisinde, kul hakkı şüphesi bu¬lunmayan ve nefsin haz çalıntılarının bulunmamasıdır. Her temiz helaldir. Ama her helal temiz değildir. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki Allah temizdir, yalnız temiz olanı kabul eder. Yâni herhangi bir ayıp ve şüphe karışmamış, temiz, duru, arınmış ve pak Allah he¬laldir, denilmez. Bil ki, helal ve temiz yiyecekleri yemek, kişiye taat ve ibâdetlere sarılmayı miras edip nasib ettiği gibi, kişiyi, şeytanın adımlarına tabi olmaktan koruyup kaçındırır. Salih amel, helal ve temiz lokmanın neticesidir. Mesnevide buyruldu: İlim ve hikmet; aşk ve merhamet helal lokmaya bağlıdır. Bunlar ancak helal lokma ile olurlar. Bir lokmadan hased, hile, tuzak, gaflet ve cehalet meydana geliyorsa o lokma haram olduğundandır. Buğday ekilen tarladan arpa hasadı kaldırılmaz. Şüphesiz atın yavrusu merkeb olmaz. Lokma tohum gibidir, meyvesi fikirler. Lokma derya gibidir, incisi düşüncelerdir. Helal olmak insanda taat arzusu ve Hakka vasıl ve yakın olma isteğini meydana getirir. Çalışma Ve Kazancın Faydaları Meşru yoldan çalışıp helali istemek peygamberlerin yoludur. Kazanan faydaları çoktur. 1-Kazancın faydalarından biri, sermâyeyi artırır, ticâret için çalışır. Ziraat, ağaç dikmek için çalışır. Ağaç dikmede sadaka sevabı vardır. Kuş ve başkası o ağaçtan faydalandıkça eken kişiye sadaka sevabı vardır. 2-Kazancın faydalarından biri de, çalışan kişi, çalışmakla meşgul oldukça, tembellikten, boş ve faydasız şeylerle uğraşmaktan kendisini korumuş olur. 3-Kazanç ve çalışmada nefsi kırmak vardır. Çalışan bir kimse, şehevî isteklerine engel olacak ve böylece azıp sapması da azalacaktır. 4-Kazancin faydalarından biri de, çalışmak olup, fakirlikten emin olmaya bir vasıtadır. Çalışan kişi, dünyâ ve âhirette insanların yüzünü karartan, insanların yüz karası olan fakirlik ve yoksulluktan emin olacaktır. 5-Çalışan kişi meleklerin ve salihlerin duasına mazhar olur. Çalışan bir kişi, ailesini geçindirmek için çalışma işinde hareket ettiği zaman "Hafaza" melekleri kendisine: "Allah, çalışmanı ve hareketlerini sana mübarek kılsın. Ailen için kazandığın nafakayı Allah, sana Cennette zahire kılsın!" diye dua ederler. Göklerin ve yerin bütün melekleri de bu güzel duaya "Âmin" derler. En faziletli çalışma ve kazanç cihadtır. Sonra ticârettir. (1/273) Sonra çiftçiliktir. Sonra san'attır. Kur'ân'a Ve Akla Uyun -"Allah'ın indirdiğine uyun!" denildiği vakit de, onlara, -"Yok!" dediler. "Atalarımızı neyin üzerinde bulduksa ona uyarız." Ya, ataları bir şeye akıl erdiremez veya doğruyu seçemez idiyselerdemi?...170 0 kâfirlerin meseli, sâde, bir çağırma veya bağırmadan başkasını duymaz bir kulakla haykıranın hâline benzer; sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, kördürler, akıl da etmezler.171 "Denildiği vakit de onlara..." Bu âyeti kerime, arab müşrikleri ve Kureyş kâfirleri hakkında nazil oldu. Onlara, Kur'ân-ı kerîme ve Allah'ın indirdiği diğer apaçık delillere uymaları emredildi. Fakat onlar taklit yoluna sığındılar ve geleneklerin yolunu seçtiler. İnsanların içinden müşriklere nasihat ve irşâd yoluyla: "Allah'ın indirdiğine uyun! Allah'ın indirdiği kitaba tabi olun. Allah'ın helal kıldığı şeyler ile amel edin ve Allah'ın Kur'ân-ı kerim'de haram kıldığı şeyleri de haram kabul edin ve bu şekilde Allah'ın indirdiğine tabi olun, şeytanın adımlarına tabi olmayın, denildiği zaman onlar: "Yok!" dediler." Kendisini takib eden cümleyi kendisinden önce geçen, mahzûf cümlenin üzerine atfetmektedir. Yâni bulduğumuz şeye uyarız. Atalarımızı neyin üzerinde bulduksa..." Derler ki: Endâd (put, heykel ve Allah'tan gayrisini ilah) edinmek, temiz şeyleri helal kabul etmek ve pis şeyleri haram kabul etmek ve bunlara benzer şeylerde, atalarımızı üzerinde bulduğumuz geleneklere tabi oluruz. Çünkü atalarımız bizden daha hayırlıydılar, deyip atalarını taklid ettiler. Ey akıl sahipleri! Şu ahmaklara bakınız. Nasıl tutarsız ve akıl dışı bir cevap veriyorlar. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, inkâr hemzesi, taaccub ve kendisinden sonra gelen hâl vaviyle onlara şöyle cevab verdi: "Ya, ataları, olmuş olsa da mı... (hemze) sadrı kelamı iktizâ ettiği (hemze cümlenin başında gelmeyi gerektirdiği) için, (vav) kendisiyle cümlenin araşma gir¬di, f (hemze) 'nin cümlenin başında vaki olması sahih olsun diye} (vav) kendisinin arasına bir cümle takdir edildi. Bu cümlenin ma¬nâsı şöyledir. Ya, ataları, olmuş olsa da mı onlara hâlâ tabi mi olacaklar?" Yâni babaları oldukları halde mi? "Bir şeye akıl erdiremez." Ataları, dinden hiçbir şeye akıl erdiremezler. Çünkü onların ataları ancak dünyâ işlerine akıl erdirirler. "Ve doğruyu seçip hidâyeti bulamazlar idiyselerde mi?" Ataları böyle olsa da mı, onlara tabi olacaklar! Yâni doğru ve hakkı seçip hidâyete ermeseler de mi atalarına tabi olacaklar? Yâni bu cidden, akıldan uzak ve çok kötü bir şeydir. Çünkü aklı olmayan ve hak yolu bulup hidâyete ermeyen kişiye tabi olmak asla olacak bir şey değildir. Bu şekilde hareket eden, asla doğru yolu bulamaz. Kâfirler hayvan sürüsü gibidir Ve misâli," Vaaz edenlerin, 0 kâfirlerin." Yâni kâfirleri hakka ve İslama davet eden ve onlara vaaz edenin misâli: "O ki sesleniyor ve çağırıyor." Çoban ve müezzinin seslenmesi. mühmele olan ayın ile, savt ve ses demektir. Ucmede ise, karga sesi ve ötmesine denir. kelimesinin manâsı, sırf ses, yâni bağırıp çağırmadır: "O şeylere ki işitmezler." O işitmeyenler, hayvanlardır. Hayvanlar işittiklerini idrâk etmezler yâni anlamazlar. "Ancak bir çağrı..." Bağırandan bir ses. "Ve nida, sesleniş ve haykırma..." Hayvanlar, çobanın sesini, sâdece ve sâdece bir sakındırma olarak işitirler. O sesi anlamazlar ve onu hıfzedemezler. Kâfirlerde akıllı insanın anladığı ve kendisine icabet ettiği gibi vaizlerin seslerini anlayamaz ve ona icabet edemezler. Denildi ki: dua (çağırmak) ile nidâ'nın arasında şu fark vardır: dua (çağırmak), yakında bulunan için kullanılır. nida ise uzakta olana kullanılır. dua (çağırma)' nidadan daha umûmî olma ihtimâli de vardır. Bu âyeti kerimede zikredilen teşbih, "Teşbih-i müfrik" kabîlindendir. Burada kâfirleri hakka davet eden kişi. bağırana; kâfirin kendisini de, kendilerine seslenen hayvanlara, kâfirleri hakka davet edenin davetini ve sesini de; hayvanlara seslenen çobanın seslenişine benzetildi. Bu âyetin manâsı: "Habîbim Ahmed, Rasûlüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)! senin kâfirlere öğüt vermen ve onları hakka davet etmenin misâli ve kendilerine verilen vaaz ve Allah'a davet edilmelerini işitmeyen ve hidâyete ermeyen kâfirlerin misâli; tıpkı çobanın durumuna benzer. Çoban, koyunlara sesleniyor ve onlarla konuşarak şöyle diyor: Yeyin, için ve yayılın. Halbuki koyunlar, çobanın sesinden hiçbir şey anlamazlar. İşte kâfirlerde bu hayvanlar gibidirler. Senden ve senin konuşmalarından ve Allah'ın kitabından hiçbir şeye akıl erdirip anlamazlar. Kâfirler Sağır, Dilsiz Ve Kördürler "(Kâfirler) sağırdırlar," Yâni onlar sağırdırlar. Onlar sanki Hakkı işitmekte sağırmış gibi davranıyorlar, duymazlıktan geliyorlar. "Dilsizdirler," Ahraz ve lâl mertebesindedirler. Kendisine çağırıldıkları Hakka icabet edip kabul etmekten dilsiz gibidirler. "Kördürler," Kör mertebesindedirler. Onların kendilerine sunulan delillerden yüz çevirdikleri için, sanki onları müşahede etmeyen körler gibidirler. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kâfirleri bu üç kuvvetli organı kaybedenlere benzetti ki, bu üç organ ki işitme, konuşma ve görmenin sayesinde insan, hak ile bâtılın arasını temyiz edip, iyiyi kötüden ayırıp hakk olanı tercin eder. Bu benzetmeden sonra hemen peşinden şöyle buyurdu: "(Ve bu yüzden) onlar akıl da etmezler." Bunlar, tabiî ve güzel olan akl-i selîmin yaratılışıyla kabul ettiği hakkı, elde edemezler. Çünkü onu kazanmak, ancak o şeye bakmak, dikkat etmek ve sunulan delillerden yola çıkmakla olur. Bir kimse eğer sağırlar ve körler gibiyse, hakkı işitmeme ve görmeme noktasında sağır ve körlere benziyorsa, o kişi nasıl olur da, hakkı anlamak için delil getirebilir? Ve nasıl onu akıl eder, ona akıl erdirir? Bundan dolayı bir kişi, eğer akıl hissini kaybetmiş ise o kişi ilmi de kaybetmiştir. Burada onların akıldan yoksun olduklarını ifâde etmek, onlardan aklın aslının olmadığını murat etmek değildir. Zîrâ, eğer onlardan re'sen aklın olmadığı beyan edilseydi, onların zemmedilmemeleri ve verilmemeleri gerekirdi. Çünkü din, akıl sahiplerine hitab ediyor. Onlar akıllarını kullanmadıkları için, (Ve bu yüzden) onlar akıl da etmezler," denildi. Zîrâ akılsızlar, yâni deli olanlar, iman etmedikleri için yerilmezler. Âhir Zamanda Vaaz Tesir Etmez Âhirzamanda insanların durumu da böyledir. Âhirzamanda, vaazlar asla fayda vermez. Çünkü o devirde, insanların kulakları, hakkı işitme noktasında kapalı, zihin ve duygulan da, hakkı kabul etmeye kapalıdır. Sadî ne güzel buyurdu: Söyleyen söyledi, ama işiten o sözleri anlamadı. Onun güzel tabiatına göre, sanki konuşan bir şey demedi. Meydan söz meydanı ama. anlayan kim. Konuş, konuş! Kötü Olan Selefi Ve Bid'at Ehlini Terket Ya. ataları, olmuş olsa da mı?" âyeti kerimesin¬de, şu işaretler vardır. 1-Kötü olan seleflerden,. ilgi ve nazarı mutlaka kesmenin gerekli olduğuna işaret vardır. 2-Değişik hevâ ve heves ehline tabi olmamanın gerekli olduğuna, 3-Bid*ât ehline asla uymamak lazım. Bid'at ehli ki, onlar, tarîk-i hak*dan hiç bir şeye akıl erdiremiyorlar. 4-Dünya ehlinden uzaklaşmak lazım. Sahte Şeyhler, Yol Kesen Eşkiyâdırlar Dünya ehli olan âlim ve şeyhler, dünyâ muhabbeti çölünde yollarını şaşırdılar. (1/274) Kendilerinin ilim ehli olduğunu iddia ederler ama, asla ilim ehlinden değiller. Onlar, sâdece, mal kazanmak ve makamlara yükselmek için ilim edindiler. Onlar, kuttâ-i tarik olup hakkı talep edenlerin yollarını kestiler. Yâni. dünyâya muhabbet eden, mal ve makam için ilim elde edenler, yol kesen hırsızlar olup, hakkı arayan kişilerin yollarını kesen eşkiyâlardır. indirilen bâzı ilâhî kitaplarda Allahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Dünya sevgisiyle gerçekten sarhoş olmuş olan âlimler(in Cehennemde ki yerin)den (veya bağışlanmalarını) benden istemeyin. Çünkü onlar, kullarımın üzerinde "Kuttâ-i tarik"dirler. Yâni, onlar yol kesen eşkiyâ olup, hakka gitmek isteyen kullarımın yollarını kesmektedirler." Kim ki, hak caddede olup, sırât-i miistakîm ve şeriat yolu üzerinde olur ve yanında da tarikatın makamlarına seyr-ü suluk etme ma'rifetine de varırsa, ona iktidâ etmek ve ona uymak caizdir. Çünkü bu kişi, hakîkat âlemine hidâyet bulanların ehlindendirler. Kişiyi de hakka götürür. Babadan Kalma Şeyhlik Babadan, âbâ-ü ecdâddan miras yoluyla şeyhlik iddia edenle¬re asla iktidâ etmemek ve onlara tabi olmamak gerekir. Çünkü babadan miras yoluyla şeyhlik iddia edenlerin, hakîkat âlemine götüren tarikatta, bir hidâyet ve nasipleri yoktur. Bunlar, yâni miras yoluyla şeyhlik makamına oturanlara iktidâ etmeye sâlih değillerdir. Bunlara uymak ve onlara murid ve talebe olmak caiz değildir. Sadî buyurdu: Kişi, âbâ-ü ecdâdiyla ölçülmez. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm babası da put yapan Âzer idi. Te'vîlât-I Necmiyye'den Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de buyuruldu. "O kâfirlerin meseli," Âlemi ervâh'da, mîsâk ânında, Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine; "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" diye kendilerine hitab ettiği zamanda kâfirlerin durumu ve misâli: "Sâde bir çağırma veya bağırmadan başkasını duymaz bir kulakla haykıranın hâline benzer;" Çünkü kâfirler, son saflardaydılar. Zîrâ ruhlar, dört saf ve sınıfdırlar. 1-Peygamberlerin (aleyhimüsselâm'ın) ruhları, 2-Evliyâ'nın ruhları, 3-Mü'minlerin ruhları, 4-Kâfirlerin ruhları. (Bir izah: Safların bu şekilde olması, Cenab-ı hakkın ilmi ezelisi icabı olmuştur. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hak ilmi ezelisi ile İmtihan yeri olan dünyâda kendi ihtiyarları ile bâzı kimselerin küfre sapacaklarını bildiği için ruhların saf tutma şekli ona göre yapılmıştır. Bu izah ilm-i akaide göre zarurîdir. Allahü A'lem bissavab. A.D.) Allahü Teâlâ, Adem Aleyhisselâm'm belinden çıkacak olan bütün zürriyetinin, atomlarını hazır edip, her birini ruhunun hizasına ikâme ettirdi. Ve sonra Hak Teâlâ hazretleri onlara hitabetti: ikj^ 'dit "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" Peygamberler, Hakk Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmını vasıtasız olarak tam hakkıyla işittiler. Hicâpsız {yâni arada perde ve herhangi bir engel olmaksızın) Hakk'ın Cemâlinin nurlarını müşahede ettiler. İşte bundan dolayı burada yâni dünyâda peygamberler, nübüvvette, risâlette mükâlemeye (Allah ile konuşmaya) ve Allah'ın vahyine müstehak ve mazhar odular. Allah risâletini kime vereceğini çok iyi bilmektedir. Evliya, Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin: "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" kelâmını işittiler. Peygamberlerin ruhlarının hicâblannin yâni perdelerinin ardından mâlüllahın nurlarını müşahede ettiler. Bundan dolayı evliya bu ada peygamberlere tabi olmaya muhtaçtırlar. Hakkın kelâmını şittiklerinde hemen ayağa kalktılar ve nidâyâ tabi oldular. Onları 'lâhî hitâb ve nidâ'ya tabi olmalarından dolayı ilhama, hicâb'ın yâni perdelerin ardından ilâhî kelâm'a müstehak ve mazhar oldular. Mü'minler, Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin:"Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" kelâmını peygamberlerin hicabının (perdesinin) ve evliyanın ruhlarının ardından işittiler. Bundan dolayı, mü'minler, gaybe iman ettiler ve peygamberlerin davetini kabul ettiler. Kendilerine Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'm risâletinin perdesinin ardından ve peygamberlerin risâletinin hicabının ardından tebliğ edildiğinde hemen iman ettiler. Ve "Biz işittik ve itaat ettik," dediler. Bu minval ve karan belirtmek için Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Bununla beraber hiçbir beşer için kaabil değildir ki, Allah ona başka suretle kelâm söylesin: ancak vahiyle veya bir hicab arkasından veyahut bir rasûl gönderip de izniyle ona dilediğini vahyettirmesi müstesna! Çünkü 0 çok yüksek, çok hakfm'dir. Bu âyeti kerimede geçen: "Bununla beraber hiçbir beşer için kaabil değildir ki, Allah ona başka suretle kelâm söylesin; ancak vahiyle konuşur," kavl-i şerîfiyle peygamberler kastedildi. "Veya bir hicab arkasından," kavl-i şerîfiyle, evliya kasd edilmektedir. "Yahut bir rasûl göndermesiyle," kavl-i şerîfiyle, mü'minler kastedildi. Kâfirler ise, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" hitabını nida olarak üç perdenin ardından işittiklerinde, O kâfirlerin meseli, sâde bir çağırma veya bağırmadan başkasını duymaz bir kulakla haykıranın hâline benzer;" oldular. Ve böylece, Hakkın kemâlinin nurlarını asla müşahede edemezler. Ne azını ne de çoğunu; ilâhî nuru hiç müşahede edemediler. "Hayır hayır! Muhakkak ki onlar o gün rablerinden hicabda kalacaklar. Kâfirler, işittiklerinde, hakkın kelâmından hiç bir şey anlayamadılar. Ancak onlar, mü'minlerin zerrelerinden, perdelerin arkasından işittiler. Onlar, (anlayarak ve bilerek değil de) sâdece mü'minleri, taklid ederek:^; "Evet! Sen bizim Rabbimizsin!" dediler. Bundan dolayı, kâfirler, dünyâ da da taklit üzerine kaldılar, taklide ülfet ettiler ve bundan dolayı onlara: "Allah'ın indir¬diğine uyun!" denildiği vakit de onlara, "Yok!" dediler: "Atalarımızı neyin üzerinde bulduksa ona uyarız. "Yine böyle, senden evvel hangi memlekette bir nezîr gönderdikse, onun refahlı takımı demişti ki: 'Bizler atalarımızı bir ümmet üzerinde bulduk, biz de onların izlerine uyarız". Ne zaman ki, kâfirlerin ruhları, cesetlere börünüp, dünyâya geldi, hisler, duygular ve kuvvâ-i nefsâniyyenin karaltısı ile karardı. Hayvânî sıfatların zulümâtı ile karardılar ve kazandıklarıyla yâni kötü amelleriyle kalbleri karardı: "Hayır hayır! Fakat onların ka¬zançları kalblerinih üzerine pas bağlamıştır! Kâfirler, behîmî zevkler, şeytanî ahlak ve cismânî lezzetler üzere yasaya yasaya kalbleri pas tuttu ve karardı. Böylece Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların kulaklarını sağır ve gözlerini de kör etti. Kâfirler şu anda: "Sağırdırlar," Onlar, peygamberlerin davetini işitmeklikten sağırdırlar. Kabul etme eğilimiyle işitmezler. "Dilsizdirler," Hak olan sözü söylemekten ve Tevhîdi ikrar etmek yönünden dilsiz ve ahrazdırlar. "Kördürler," Mü'cizelerin âyetlerini görmekten kördürler. "Onlar akıl da etmezler." Onlar ebediyyen akıl etmezler. Çünkü onlar, pas, kir ve bulanıklık ile ruhanî akıllarının saf ve duruluğunu ibtâl ettiler ve böylece Rabbânî nurların feyzinden mahrum kaldılar. Saib buyurdu: Ey çiftçi! Ektiğin tohumlardan neden şikâyetçisin? Ektiğin toprak bozuk, tohumun ne suçu var?" Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Gerçi, nasihat edenin yüzlerce sesi var. Fakat işitmede bütün kulaklar sağır. (1/275) Mürşid-İ Kâmile İhtiyaç Akıllı kişi, rıza tarikatına seyr-ü sülük ederek halini düzeltmeli, Allah'tan gelene rızâ göstermeli, geçmiş şeylere nedamet duymalı, nefsini kötü ahlaktan tezkiye etmeli ve kalbini temizle¬yip safî bir hale getirmelidir. Kendisini Melik ve Hallak olan Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nuru akıp pak edinceye kadar, kalbini tasfiye edip temizlemelidir. Bu durum ise, yani, kalbe ilâhî nurun ve feyzin akması çok defa kolay elde edilmez. Bu ancak, hakikat ehlinden olan bir Mürşid-i kâmil'in terbiyesiyle hâsıl olur. Çünkü kişi. Rabbinden mahcûbtur, yâni önünde perde ve örtüler vardır.. Kişinin hicabı (perdesi ise) gafletidir. Bu gaflet perdesi ancak ve ancak Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-ü keremiyle kalkar. Lâkin bu gaflet perdesinin kalkmasının birçok sebepleri vardır. Hastanın ilacını bulması, ancak bir tabîb-i hâzik yâni kendi dalında mütehassıs bir doktorun İşaretiyle mümkündür. Bu mütahassıs doktor, Mürşid-i Kâmil'dir. Kalbden kir ve pas zail olduğu zaman, kalbden gaybe bir pencere açılır. Sâlikin ikrân tahkîkî olur; taklîdî değil... Yâni iman ve ikrarı, taklit olmaktan çıkar, tahkîkî olur. Tevhîdi. tecrid ve tefrîdî olur. İşte bu durumda emir akseder: Sâlİk sağır olur. Sâlik mahbûb-u hakîkfnin dışındakilerin haberlerini işitmekten sağır olur. Sâlik dilsiz ve ahraz olur. Sâlik, hakîkat sırrını ifşa etmek konusunda dilsiz olur. Sâlik kör olur. Sâlik bu fânî dünyâda ağyarı görmekte görme konusunda kördür. Allah'tan gayrisini görmez. Allahım! Bizi taklitten kurtar. Bizi Tevhîdin hakîkatına ulaştır. Muhakkak ki sen, hamîd ve mecîdsinî Amin. Temiz Ve Helaldan Yiyip Allah'a Şükredin "Ey o bütün iymân edenleri Size kısmet ettiğimiz rızıkların hoşlarından yeyin ve Allah'a şükreyleyin. eğer ancak Ona kulluk ediyorsanız. O, size yalnız şunları haram kıldı: Meyte, kan, hınzır eti, bir de Allah'ın gayrisinin nâmına kesilen... Sonra, kim bunlardan yemeye muztar kalırsa -diğerin hakkına tecâvüz etmemek ve zaruret miktarını geçmemek şartıyla- ona da günah yükletilmez; çünkü Allah gafur, rahînYdir."173 Tefsir "Ey o bütün iymân edenler? Yeyin. "Size kısmet ettiğimiz rızıkların hoşlarından," Yâni azıklarınızın helâllerinden yeyin. Zîrâ ehi sünnet ve'l-cemaat mezhebine göre,"Size verdiğimiz nzıklardan." cümlesi, umûmîdir. Helâl ve haramı içine almaktadır. Veya en lezzetlilerinden yeyin demektir. Çünkü rızık, lezzetli ve lezzetsiz bütün azıklara şâmildir. İbnü Şeyh buyurdular: Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Size kısmet ettiğimiz nzıkların hoşlarından yeyin." Âyet-i kerimesinde geçen, kelimesine hoş ve lezzetli olanlar, manâsını vermek daha münâsiptir. Böyle bir mânâ, şüpheden temiz olan helâl rızıklardan yeyin manâsından daha evlâdır. Zîrâ makam, rızıklandığı leziz şeyleri hatırlatarak, bu nimetleri Iütfedene yâni Mennân olan Allah'a şükretmenin taleb edildiği bir makamdır. kelimesinin üç manâsı vardır. 1- Tabiat bakımından (yâni doğa olarak) lezzetli. 2- Şer'an mübâh olan şey. 3- Vazf bakımından (yâni konum itibariyle) temiz olan, demektir. Her Çeşit Temiz Meyveyi Yemekte Bir Beis Yoktur Âyet-i kerimede şu İşaret vardır: Meyvelerin her çeşidinden yararlanmak ve meyvelerin her türlüsünü yemekte bir beis yoktur. Çünkü meyveler, oLj£ "hoş olanlar,"dandır. Lakin meyve¬lerin her türlüsünü yemeği terketmek daha faziletlidir. Meyvelerin her çeşidini yemekte bir beis yoksa da ancak; "Ve küfredenler, ateşe arz olunacağı gün şöyle denir: 'Siz bütün tayyibâtınızı (lezâizinizi) dünyâ hayatınızda giderdiniz ve onlarla zevkyâb oldunuz, alacağınızı aldınız, artık bugün hakaret azabıyla cezalanacaksınız; çünkü yeryüzünde haksızlıkla kibir taslıyordunuz ve çünkü dinden çıkıp fâsıklık ediyordunuz. Âyet-i kerîmenin hükmüne girmemek ve kişinin manevî derecesinin düşmemesi için. yine de her çeşit meyveyi yemeği terketmesi daha faziletlidir. Hoş Ve Temiz Şeylerden Yemekle Emir Olunmanın Hikmeti Bu âyeti kerime de, "Size kısmet ettiğimiz nzıkların hoşlarından yeyin!" diye, hoş, pak ve temiz şeyleri yemenin emredilmesinde iki fayda vardır. Birincisi: Yedikleri şeylerin, kendi hallerine bırakılmayıp bir emirle beyan edilmesi, insanları hayvanlardan ayırmak içindir. Dolayısıyla insanlar, şeriatın nurları ile kendi tabiatlarının karanlığının perdesinden çıkarlar. İkincisi: Yeme emriyle sevab kazanmaları içindir. Bir mü'min, Allah'ın emri olduğu için yerse sevab kazanmış olur. Allah'a Şükredin "Ve Allah'a şükreyleyin," Allah ki, onları size rızık olarak verdi ve helâl kıldı. "Şükür," Kulun zahirî ve bâtını a'zâlannı, yaratıldığı şey i-çin sarfetmesidir. Yâni kulun iç ve dış organlarını, yaratıldığı gaye istikametinde kullanmasıdır. Bu emir ibâhe emri değildir. Şükür emri, herşeyin mübâh olduğunu ifâde eden bir emir değildir. Belki vücûb ifâde eden bir emirdir. Hiç şüphesiz, akıllı kimsenin, sayılamayacak derecede üstün ve değerli nimetleri kendisine ihsan ve ikram eden Yüce Allah hakkında, en büyük ta'zîm ve hürmete layık olduğunu kalbiyle bilmesi vâcibtir. Kalbiyle bildiği bu hakikati, dil ve diğer organlarıyla izhâr etmesi gerekir. "Eğer ancak O'na ibâdet ediyorsanız..." Yâni, eğer siz Allah'a inanıyor ve ibâdetlerinizi ona tahsis ediyorsanız, Allah'a şükredin. Çünkü iman bunu gerektirir. Şükür, imanın şartlanndandır. Arablann ve bütün halkın arasında meşhur olan bir söz vardır: Bir adam kendisini sevdiğini bildiği kişiye: "Eğer sen beni seviyorsan; benim için şunu yap!" der." Burada kişiyi, kendisiyle emredilen şeye teşvik ve tahrik etmek ve işin yapılmasının muhabbetin şartlarından olduğunu Hân etmek için, cümlenin başına şart harfi dâhil olur. Buraya dâhil olduğu gibi. Şart intifa edildiğinde, meşrutun intifasını istilzam ettiği manâsı murad edilmez. Yâni bu âyeti kerimede şükür için şart koşulan ibâdet, gereğince yapılmadığı zaman bile şart koşulmuş olan şükrü terketmek, manâsı murad edilmez. Zîrâ bu ibâdetleri yapamayan kişinin üzerine de Allah'a şükretmek _vacibtir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hadîs-i kudsî'de şöyle buyurduğu rivayet olundu: "Allah şöyle buyurdu: Benim durumumla insanlar ve cinlerin durumu büyük bir haberi azretmektedir: Onları ben yaratıyorum; onlar ise başkasına ibâdet ediyorlar. Onları ben nzıklandırıyorum, onlar kalkıp başkasına şükrediyorlar. Sa'dî buyurdu: Şükret! Durma (1/276) Leş, kan ve hınzır eti ve Allah'tan başkası için kesilen hayvan "O, size yalnız şunları haram kıldı: Meyteyi," Ya boğazlamadan, şeriate göre kesilme işlemi yapılmadan ölen hayvanı haram kıldı. Ancak balık ve çekirge, şeriat örfü bakımından bunun dışındadır. Zira: "Falan meyteyi yedi," denildiğinde, balık ve çekirge akla gelmediği gibi, âdetlere itibâr edilmez. Âlimler buyurdular: Bir kişi, et yemeyeceğine dair yemin etse ve sonra balık eti yese, yeminini bozmuş değildir. Her ne kadar hakikatte balık yese bile, o kişi yine de yemininde sâdikdır. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Yine odur ki O, denizi teshîr etmiştir ki, ondan taze bir et yiyesiniz. Burada meytenin (leşin) haramlığından murat, onun etinin yenilmesi, sütünün içilmesi, ya da bunlardan yararlanılmasının haramlığıdır. Çünkü şeriatın ahkâmı, a'yâna değil ef âle taalluk eder. Yâni şeriatın hükümleri, bir şeyin zatına değil; fiillerine bağlıdır. "Ve kan," Yâni akıcı durumda olan kanı da haram kılmıştır. Fakat örf itibariyle karaciğer ve dalak bundan istisna edilmiştir. Bu ikisi yâni karaciğer ve dalak helaldir ve yenilebilirler. "Ve hınzır eti," Hınzırın (domuzun) bizzat kendisinin haram olduğuna kati icmâ vardır. Hınzırın bütün eczası (yâni bütün parçalan) haramdır. Allah, hassaten hınzırın etini zikretti. Çünkü hayvanlardan en çok yararlanılan şey etleridir. Bu bakımdan et, asıl olması itibariyle zikredilmiştir. Etin haricinde kalan yerleri de, ete tâbi olup haramdırlar. "Ve Allah'ın gayrisinin nâmına kesilen şeylerin (hayvanların) eti," Yâni, hayvanı put adına keserken sesin yükseltilmesini, bu şekilde kesilen hayvandan yararlanmayı da haram kılmıştır. Allah'tan Başkası Adına Hayvan Kesmek İhlâlin aslı, sesi yükseltmektir. Müşrikler, putları için hayvan keserlerken seslerini yükseltip onu zikrederlerdi. Ve şöyle derlerdi: "Lat ve Uzza adına," Hatta hayvanı keserken besmeleyi şerifeyi cehrî okumasa yâni aşikâr olarak besmeleyi çekmezse o kişi muhildir. Yâni kurbanı Allah'tan başkasının adına kesmiştir. Âlimler buyurdular: Eğer bir Müslüman herhangi bir hayvanı, Allah'tan başkasına yaklaşmak gayesiyle keserse, kesen kişi mürted ve kestiği hayvan da leştir; haramdır. Kitap ehlinin kesmiş oldukları hayvanlar ise, bize helâldir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Bugün pâk nimetler, sizin için helâl kılındı. Hem kendilerine kitâb verilen ümmetlerin taamları size helâl kılındı." Ancak, kitap ehli, hayvanı keserlerken Allah'tan başkasının adını zikrederlerse o zaman onların kesmiş oldukları hayvanlar haram olur. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin: "Bugün pâk nimetler sizin için helâl kilindi. Hem kendilerine kitâb verilen ümmetlerin taamları size helâl, sizin taamlarınız da onlara helâl... Mü'min kadınların hür olanlarıyla, sizden evvel kitâb verilen ümmetlerin hür kadınları da, iffetlerinizi muhafaza ederek, zina etmeksizin, gizli dost tutmaksızın, kendilerine mehirlerini verip nikahladığınız takdirde size helâldir. Ve her kim şeriatin ahkâmını tanımazsa, her halde bütün işlediği hederdir. Ve âhirette o, hüsranda kalanlardandır. Âyet-i kerîmesi umûmidir. Ama: Ve Allah'ın gayrisinin nâmına kesilen şeylerin (hayvanların) eti," Âyet-i kerîmesi, hâss'dır yâni husûsî bir hükmü ifâde etmektedir. Bu âyeti kerime hâsûsî olup. umûmî hüküm üzerine takaddüm etti. Muztarrın Durumu Ve kim ki," kelimesinin, şartıyye olması caiz olduğu gibi, mevsûle de olması caizdir. "Muztar olur (Yemeye mecbur kalırsa,)" Yâni, Allah'ın haram kıldığı şeylerden başka bir şey bulamayıp, haram bir şeyi yemeğe muhtaç olur ve ona iltica ederse, yâni yemek mecburiyetinde kalırsa... Iztırar, bir kişinin kendi nefsinden korkması, yâni hayatî tehlikesinin olması veya a'zâlanndan (organlarından) bâzılarının telef olmasından endişe etmesi, demektir. "Gayri" Bu kelime hâl olmak üzere, mahallen mensûbtur. Çünkü kelimesi, y nefiy harfinin yerinde kullanılması el¬verişli olduğu zaman, Jâ kelimesi hâl olur. kelimesi, İstisna harfinin yerine kullanıldığı zaman da kelimesi, istisna olmuş^ olur. Eğer istisna değil ise, sıfattır. Burada zii-hâi olan kelime, 'dan sonra gelip mahzûfolan bir fiilin failidir. Bu durumda bu âyeti kerimenin takdiri şöyledir: Kim iki şeyden dolayı, bu haramlardan birini yemeğe muztar ve mecbur kalırsa, o iki şeyden birincisi, açlık ve şiddettir. Yâni kim helâl'dan yiyecek bir şey bulamayıp, açlık ve şiddetten dolayı bu haramlardan birini yemeğe muztar ve mecbur kalırsa, açlığını gidermek veya yaşayabilmek için azıcık bir şey yer. İkincisi, bu haramlardan birini yemeğe zorlanmaktır. Haramları yemeğe zorlanan tecâvüz hali olmaksızın, azıcık yer. "Bâğî olmadığı (diğerin hakkına tecâvüz etmediği) halde," Yâni, kendisi gibi başka bir muztarrın hakkına tecâvüz etmeden yiyebilir, demektir. Bâğî, başkasına karşı azgınlık eden demektir. Burada bâğîlik, muztar olan kişilerden birinin, diğerinin hakkını da yiyip onu ölüme terketmesidir. "Ve Zaruret miktarını geçmediği halde," kelimesi, den gelir. Bir işte hududu tecâvüz etmek ve geçmek demektir. Yâni: Zaruret ânında haram olan şeyleri yerken, tokluk hududunu geçmemek, karnı tıka basa doldurmaksızın ve ancak hayatını devam ettirecek ve açlığını giderebilecek kadar kıt kanaat yemelidir. "Ona bir günah yükletilmez;" Zaruret ânında haram olandan yediği için. "Muhakkak ki Allah gafûr'dur." Iztırar halinde yediklerinden dolayı Allah gafurdur, ona bağışlar. "rahîm'dir." Buna ruhsat vermekle merhamet sahibidir. Bu âyeti kerimede haram kılınan diğer şeyler zikredilmedi. Çünkü bu âyeti kerime haramları hasretmek için değildir. Belki bu âyeti kerime, insanları, Allah'ın haram kıldığını helal etmeyi nehyetmek için sevkedildi. Çünkü onlar, yâni müşrikler, bu zikredilen şeyleri, helal kılıyorlardı. Ve onlar, meyte (leş) etini yiyorlardı ve diyorlardı ki: Siz kendi öldürdüğünüzü yiyorsunuz da Allah'ın öldürdüklerini yemiyorsunuz," Bu mantık ile Müslümanları suçluyorlardı. Yine müşrikler, kanı, hınzır etini ve putlar için kesilen hayvanların etlerini de yiyorlardı. Bu âyeti kerime, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bunları haram kıldığını beyan etti. Bu zikredilenlerden murat, sâdece müşriklerin helal kabul ettiği şeylerin haram olduğunu beyan etmektir; yoksa mutlak olarak bütün haramları açıklamak değildir. Meyte sayılan hayvanlar Denildi ki, bu âyeti kerimede meyte zikredildi. Meyte (leş) hayvanların şu şekillerdeki ölümlerine de şâmildir. 1- Kuyuya döşüp boğulan (veya susuz kuyuda ölen), 2- Suyun içine döşüp boğulan, 3- Yüksek bir yerden düşüp ölen, 4- Boğulan yâni ağ ile boğulan, 5- İple boğulan, 6- Birinin boğazını sıkmasıyla öldürülen, 7- Tahta, sopa veya odun ile vurulurak öldürülen, 8- Susulmuş, (İki hayvanın birbirlerini süserek öldürmeleri), 9- Canavar tarafından yenilip öldürülen, 10-Bilerek üzerinde besmele terkedilen hayvanlar ye benzerleri de meyte sayılır. Hayvanın On Yeri. Hayvanlardan on yerinin yenilmesi mekruhtur. 1 - Kanı, 2- Uddeleri (et ile deri arasındaki bezler), 3- Ön taran, 4- Arka tarafi, 5- Zekeri (erkeklik aleti), 6-7 Her iki husyeler 8- Safra kesesi (öd kabı), 9- Mesaneler (idrar kabı), 10- Boyun kemiği içindeki ak ilik (omur ilik). Kanın haram olması şu âyeti kerimeden dolayıdır. Size haram kılındı: Ölü, kan... Kanın dışında kalanlar ise hepsi habâis'den yâni pislik oldukları içindir, (1/277) Böbrek ve Dalaklar Üftâde Efendi buyurdu: Zikir olundu ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, dalak, böbrek ve sarmısak yemediler. Ama bunları yemeği de (ümmetine) yasaklamadı. Evlâ olan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin eserine iktidâ ederek (onun izinde giderek) bunları yememektir. Sonra yine böbrek ve dalak için şöyle denildi: Menî, ineceği zaman, böbreklere yapışmadan inmez. Dalak ise, muhakkak ki o, Cehennem ehlinin yiyeceklerindendir. Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâî'nin "Vâkiât-i Mahmudiyye" isimli eserinde böyle zikredildi. Ölü Eti Yemeden Ölenin Durumu Kim ki, açlık ve mecbur olduğu zaman, meyte etini yemekten imtina eder veya oruç tutup yemez ve bu şekilde ölürse, o kişi günahkârdır. Kim de, tedâvîyi kabul etmez ve ölürse o kişi günahkâr olmaz. Çünkü onun bu hastalıktan mutlaka öleceği bilinmiyordu. Çünkü kişinin, ilaçsız olarak da iyileşip sıhhatine kavuşma ihtimâli vardır. Necaset Ve Şarap İle Tedâvî "Eşbâh ve'n-nazâir"de zikredildi, iki kavilden (iki fetvadan) birisine göre, necaset ve hamr (şarap ve alkollü şeylerle) tedâvî olmaya ruhsat vardır. Ama "Kâdî Han necaset ve hamr (şarap, içki, alkollü ve uyuşturucu şeylerle) tedâvî olmanın caiz olmadığı görüşünü ihtiyar edip seçti ve bu şekilde fetva verdi. Lokma boğazda düğümlenip kalırsa, onu yutmak için boğazı (necaset, şarap ve benzeri şeylerle) ıslatmakta ittifak vardır. Doktorun avret yerine bakması ve memelere bakması mubahtır. Kadı Hân'ın sözleri bitti. Haram Olan Şeyler İle Tedâvî Ve Şifâ Susuzluktan müztarıp olan kişiye ölmemek için, şarap içmesi helal olur. Hâniyye'de buna delâlet eden naslar vardır. "Şehid" bölümünün başında: Haram ile şifâ bulmaya çalışmak haramdır, demesi, mutlak oiarak söylenilmiş bir söz değildir. Çünkü haram ile şifâ bulmaya çalışmak yâni haram bir şeyi tedâvî niyetiyle kullanmak, kendisinde şifâ olduğu kesin bilindiği zaman caiz olur. Haram ile tedâvî olmanın caiz olması: Hastanın hastalığına herhangi bir haramda şifâ olduğunu bilip, derdine de o haramdan başka şifâ olocak şey bilmediği zamandır. Bu durumda haram ile şifa aramak ve onunla tedâvî olmak ona caiz olur. İbni Mesûd (r.h.) hazretlerinin: "Allah sizin şifânızı size haram ettiği şeylerin içinde kılmadı," buyurması, Abdullah bin Mesûd (r.a.) hazretlerinin, bunu haramdan başka, yâni helal şeylerden tedâvî ve ilacı bilinen bir hastalık için söylemiş olması mühtmeldir. Çünkü bu durumda helal olan ilaçlar ile haram olan ilaçlara karşı müstağni olmuş olur. Yâni haram olan ilaçlara ihtiyacı kalmamış olur. "Et-Tehzîb" isimli eserde buyuruldu: Hastanın tedâvî maksa¬dıyla bevil ve kan içmesi caizdir. Bunu kendisine müslüman bir doktor, bunlardan başka hiçbir şeyde şifâ olmadığını ve mubah olan şeylerden bu ikisinin makamına geçen bir şeyin bulunmadığını kendisine haber verdiği zaman, hasta için o zaman bevil ve kan içmesi caiz olur. Anadolunun Allâmesi İbni Kemal Paşa'nın "Şerh-i Erbeîn" isimli kırk hadis şerhi kitabında böyledir. "Muhakkak ki size meyteyi haram kıldı." Bu sayılan zahirî şeyler size haram kılındığı gibi bâtında da bir çok şeyler haram kılındı. Bâtın âleminde Allah'tan gayrisini müşahede etmek haramdır. Dünyadır. Çünkü dünyâ bir cîfe yâni kokuşmuş bir leştir. "Ve kan." Kan nefsânî şehvetlerdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki şeytan Adem oğlunun kanlarının aktığı yerlerde akıp gezer." "Muhakkak ki şeytan, insanın kan damarlarında dolaşır." Eğer şehvetler kanın İçinde yerleşmiş olmasaydı, kanda şeytanın bir yolu olmazdı. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyie buyurdular: "Açlik ile şeytanın yollarını kapatın." Yâni açlık şehvetin maddesini keser. Açlık şehveti yok eder. "Ve hınzır eti." Bu şerîfte, nefsin hevâsma işaret vardır. Nefsin hınzıra benzetilmesinin yönü ise, şehvetin gayet haris olmasından, şerrinin çokluğu, hasis olmasından, zahirî ve bâtınî olarak kötülük yapmasmdandır. 'Ve Allah'ın gayrisinin nâmına kesilen... Allah için ihlâs olmaksızın, mâlî hayrat ve bedenî taatiardan Allah'a yaklaşmak için yapılan hertürlü ihlassız ibâdetler... Allah için ve Allah yolunda ihlâs ile yapılmayan her malî hayır ve bedenî taat belki riyakârlık ve hevâ (heves) yolunda bir sum'â'dır. Yâni halka duyurmaktır. "Sonra kim bunlardan yemeye muztar kalırsa," Ya nefsânî bir hacetini karşılamak için zaruret olur veya üzerinde vacip olan şeriatın hükümlerini ikâme etme zarureti doğarsa, kendisinin üzerine doğan zarureti ikâme etmek için işe başlasın. "Bâğî olmaksızın, yâni diğerin hakkına tecâvüz etmek¬sizin," Yâni dünyâ üzerine haris olmaksızın, helâl ve haram'dan dünyalık toplamaksızın. Taat ve ibâdetlerde, hayır ve sünnetleri işlemekte riya ve gösterişe devam etmeksizin ve bid'âtlerden kaçmak şartıyie amel etsin. "Ve Zaruret miktarını geçmemek şartıyla," Yâni dünyâ malında kanaat hududunu aşmamak üzere, demektir. Kanaat hududu ise, açlığı gideren ve avret mahallini örten dünyalıktır. "Ona bir günah yükletilmez;" Bu şartarı yerine getiren kişiye vebal ve günah yükletilmez. "Muhakkak ki Allah gafur, rahîm'dir." Rahmetinin eserleriyle kendisi için amel edenlere, rahmetinin nurlarını ikâme edenlere, rahmetinin sıfatlarıyla yaşayanlara Allah gafur ve rahimdir. Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Gafur Ve Gaffarın Manası "Gafur, "Gaffar," güzeli izhâr eden ve çirkinlikleri örtüp gizleyen demektir. Günâh, kabahat ve çirkinliklerin cümle-sindendir. Settâr olan Allah'ın değişik örtme ve gizleme sebepleriyle, dünyâda gizlemiş olduğu günahları âhirette de onları cezâlandırmayacaktır. Bu isimden kulun alacağı nasip ve ders: Kulun da, halkın ayıp ve kusurlarını gizlemesidir. Ayıp Örtenin Dünyâ Ve Âhirette Ayıbı Örtülür Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kendisinden Örtülmesini ve gizlemesini sevdiği şeylerde, kişi, başkalarının hata, günah ve çirkinliklerini gizlemelidir. Gerçekten Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Kim müslüman'm avretini gizlerse, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de âhirette onun avretini gizler. "Kim bir müslümanın hatasını örterse, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de dünyâ ve âhirette onun hatalarını örter ve İnsanlardan gizler. insanların gıybetini yapan, tecessüs eden (insanların ayıplarını araştıran) ve maharetlerini günahta kullanıp kötülük üzerine birbirlerini destekleyenler, bu vasıflardan azledilmiş ve uzaklaşmışlardır. Gafur ve gaffar sıfatlarıyla müttasıf olan kişi, Allah'ın mahlûkatnda ancak ve ancak onlarda güzel olan ve onların hoşlarına giden şeyleri ifşa ve izhâr eder. Her Şeyde Güzel Görmek İsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan rivayet olunduğu: fsâ Aleyhisselâm. havarileriyle bir köpek leşine uğradılar. Havariler, burunlarını kapatıp: -"Bu cîfe ne pis kokuyor," dediler. (1/278) İsa Aleyhisselâm şöyle buyurdu: -"Ne güzel beyaz dişleri var! Dişlerinin beyazlığı ne güzel," buyurdu. Isa aleyhisselâm, bu sözleriyle, her şeyde onun en güzel tarafını zikretmenin gerekli olduğunu tenbih etmek ve insanları uyarmak istedi. İmam Gazâlî hazretlerinin "Şerhü'I- Esmâ-i Hüsnâ" isimli kitabında da bu böyledir. Allah'ın İndirdiklerini Satanlar Allah'ın indirdiği Kitâb'dan bir şeyi ketmedip de, bununla biraz para alanlar; muhakkak ki onlar, karınlarında ateşten başka bir şey yemezler ve kıyamet günü Allah onlara ne söyler, ne de kendilerini tezkiye eder. Onlara sâde bir azâb-i elîm vardır.174 Onlar, işte hidâyeti verip dalâleti, mağfireti bırakıp azabı satın alan kimseler... Bunlar, ateşe ne sabırlı şeyler!..175 Zîrâ şüphesiz ki Allah, Kitâb'ı, sebeb-i hakk ile indirdi. Kitâb'da ihtilâf edenler ise, şüphesiz hakktan uzak bir şikâk içindedirler.176 "Muhakkak Şu Kimseler Ki," Bu âyeti kerime, yahûdîlerin din adamları hakkında nazil oldu. Onlar, Tevrâtta vasfedilen ve övülen âhir zaman peygamberinin kendi içlerinde yâni Isrâiloğullarından çıkacağını umut ediyorlardı. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, onların dışında bir kavimden (Kureyşlilerden) gönderince, yahudî bilginler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Tevrâtta belirtilen bütün vasıflarını değiştirdiler. Hatta sefil ve beyinsiz bir kişi bile ona bakınca onun Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sıfatlarına aykırı olduğunu hemen anlar bir hale getirdiler. Onlar, riyasetlerinin elden gitmemesi için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmadılar. "Allah'ın indirdiği Kitâb'tan bir şeyi ketmedip gizliyorlar." Bu cümle mahzûf olan aid'den hâldir. Yâni: kitabta olduğu halde Allah, onu indirdi." kitabtan murat. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vasıfla¬rına şâmil olan Tevrâttır. "Onunla satın alıyorlar," Yâni gizledikleri kitaba bedel aldılar: "Biraz para (Az bir semen)" Yâni dünyalıktan hakîr, az, düşük bir ivaz (karşılık ve ücret) alıyorlar. Yâni sefillerinden, ayak takımlarından kendilerine isabet edecek ve ellerine geçecek olan yiyecekler İçin, ilâhî hükümleri değiştirenler.... Allah'ın Kitabını Satanlar Cehennemliktirler "Muhakkak ki onlar ka¬rınlarında ateşten başka bir şey yemezler," Bunların ateş yemeleri hakkında iki ayrı tevil vardır. Ya âhirette olur. Zahir olan da budur. Çünkü bunlar, kıyamet gününde, ceza olarak ateşin aynısı, yâni bizzat ateşin kendisini yiyecekleridir. Onların âhirette ateş yemeleri, dünyâda rüşvet yedikleri içindir. Ya da dünyâda olur. Bu da ateşe sebep olan rüşvet yemeleridir. Çünkü yahudî bilginlerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Tevrâtta bulunan vasıflarını değiştirme karşılığında almış oldukları şeyler ve nefislerine tabi olmaları, ebedî olarak onların ateşle cezalandırılmalarına sebep olmaktadır. Çünkü onun üzerine ateş isminin itlâk edilmesi, müsebbib'in isminin sebep üzerine kullanılması kabilindendir. "Karınlarında," buyurmanın manâsı, Karınları doluşunca demektir. Halk arasında şöyle denir: Karnını tıka basa yedi," Karnının bâzı kısmı ile yedi." Burada, Karınlarında," kavl-i şerifinin zikredilmesinden maksat, "Yiyorlar," kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmek içindir. Yâni, Karınlarında," kelimesiyle, yemeğin mahalli ve yenilen şeylerin karar kılıp insanın vücûdunda yerleştiği yer beyan edilmektedir."Karınlarının bir kısmıyla yiyorlar," denilmedi. Yenilen yemeğin yerinin karnın hepsi olduğunu bildirmek içindir. Bu kelimeyle karın dolusu lazım gelmektedir. Bunda mübalağa vardır. Sanki onlar, yemek yerlerken karınlarını tıka basa yemekte ve duymamaktadırlar. Yemekle karınlarını doldurdular, demektir. "Ve kıyamet günü Allah onlarla konuşmaz." Yâni Allah onlara gadab ettiği için onlarla rahmet yoluyla konuşmaz. Yoksa bundan murad, kelâm yâni konuşmanın cinsini nefyetmek değildir. Bu âyeti kerime; Rabbin hakkı için, biz onların hepsine mutlak ve muhakkak soracağız. Ve benzeri âyeti kerimelere, tearuz etmemesi ve çelişmemesi için, burada geçen kelâmdan murat, rahmet tarikiyle konuşmaktır. Yoksa kelâmın cinsi değildir. Çünkü Allah, onları suâle çekecektir. "Ve kıyamet günü Allah onlarla konuşmaz." Kavl-i şerifi, gadabtan kinayedir. Çünkü konuşmayı nefyetmek, örfî olarak gadabın lâzımıdır. Birine kızdıkları zaman onunla konuşmamak meliklerin âdetlerindendir. Nitekim, birinden razı ve memnun oldukları zaman lütfedip, ona teveccüh eder ve onunla konuşurlar. "Ve onları tezkiye etmez." Onları övmez ve mü'minlerin mağfiret ile günah kirinden temizlendikleri bir günde Allah, onları günahların kirinden temizlemez. "Onlara sâde bir azâb-ı elîm vardır." Daimî, elim ve acı bir azâb vardır, iît "Onlar," Allah'ın kitabını az bir para karşılığında satıp, ilâhî hükümleri değiştirenler, hakîkatte onu para ve ücret karşılığında satmıyorlar. Habibim Ahmed! Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi (s.a.v.) de ki, Belki onlar: "Satın aldılar (satın alan kimselerdir.)" Dünyâ'ya nisbetle: "Dalâleti," Katiyyetle satın alınması mümkün olmayan sapıklığı satın aldılar. "Hidâyetin karşılığında/' Ne kadar pahalı ve değerli olursa olsun, hiçbir şeyin karşılığında verilmeyecek olan hidâyeti verdiler ve dalâleti satın aldılar. "Ve azabı..." Âhirete nazaran satın alınması asla düşünülemeyen ve hiçbir zaman akla getirilemeyen azabı satın aldılar. "Mağfiretin karşılığında" Herkesin uğrunda yarış yaptığı ve kendisine gark olmak için herkesin çalıştığı mağfireti verip azabı aldılar. "Bunlar, ateşe ne sabırlı şeyler!." Yâni bunlar, hidâyeti terkedip ve dalâlet yollarına girdikleri zaman, ateş amellerine ne sabırlıdırlar! Burada geçen, Ateş" kelimesinden murat, ateşe götüren sebeplerdir. İkisinin arasında münâsebet olduğu için, ateşe götüren kötü amel ve sebeplere ateş adı kulanildı. Burada (fıil-i taaccub-ı evvel cemi müzekker sığası ile) zikredilen taaccüb manası: "onlar ne sabırlılar," kullara râcidir. O taaccub edilen yani, kendisine şaşılan şeyin meydana gelmesinin mümteni olmasından dolayı muhatabın içine taaccübü yerleştirmek içindir. Çünkü noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında taaccub, şaşmak ve hayret etmek fiilinin meydana gelmesi mümtenidir. Çünkü, şaşmak ve taaccub, sebep yoluya cehâjetten yâni o şeyin hakikatini bilmemekten doğar. Âlimler buyurdular: Taaccüb, nefsin sebebini bilmediği ve sebepleri kendisine gizli olan ve benzerlerinin dışında olan hadiselerin karşısında nefsin infialidir. Bundan dolayı taaccüb fiilinin Allah'a isnâd edilmesi caiz olmaz. "Bu," Onların ateş ile azâb edilmeleri, "Şüphesiz ki Allah," Onların ateş ile cezalandırılmalarının sebebi, hiç şüphesiz Allahü Teâlâ: "Kitabı inzal etti." Yâni Kitap cinsini, "Hak ile," Hakk sebeple indirdi. Yâni, kitabı, hakka iltibas etmiş doğruluğa bürümüş olduğu halde indirdi. Hiç şüphesiz o, kitabı tekzib eden, gizleyerek ondan ayrılan kişilerin olur. Onlar cehalet metinlerine (yazılarına) ve buna benzer fena azapların gayelerine biniyorlar. "Ve muhakkak ki kitâb'ta ihti¬lâf edenler," 1- Yâni ilâhî kitapların cinsinden (hepsinden onların Allah tarafından gönderildiğinden ihtilaf edenler). 2- İâhî kitapların, bâzılarına iman ve bâzılarını da inkâr edenler (İ/289) 3- Veya Tevrâtta ihtilâf edenler, demektir. Yâni Tevrâtın bâzı âyetlerine iman edenler ve bâzı âyetlerini inkâr edenler demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliğine şâmil olan âyetleri değiştirmeleri ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin güzel vafıslarını anlatan âyetleri inkâr etmeleri gibi. 4- Veya Kur'ân-ı kerîm hakkında ihtilaf etmeleridir. Onların bâzılarının, "Kur'ân şiirdir", bâzılarının, "Kur'ân sihir ve büyüdür". ve bâzılarının da "Kur'an kehânettir," demeleriyle Kur'ân-ı kerim hakkında ihtilaf etmeleridir. Yâni Kur'ân-ı kerîm hakkında söz birliğine varamadılar. "(Onlar), şüphesiz hakktan uzak bir şikâk içindedirler." Yâni Hakdan ve doğruluktan uzak ve şiddetli bir azabı mucîb olan ihtilâfın içindedirler. Âlimleri Hakikati Gizlemeye Sevkeden Dünyevî Çıkarlar Bil ki, muhakkak bu âyetlerde, dünyevî fasit (ve bozuk) maksatları uğruna hakkı gizleyenler için büyük bir vaîd (uyarma) vardır. Bundan dolayı sakınsınlar. Onlar (kötü âlimler), hakkı meliklerden, emirlerden, vezirlerden ve dünyâ erbabından gizliyorlar. Âlimlerin Hakkı Gizlemelerinin Sebepleri: 1- Bunu ya mertebelerinin düşmesinden korktukları için, 2- Veya onların yanında kadr-ü kıymetlerinin noksanlaşmasın-dan korktukları için yapıyorlar. 3- Ya da, onların ihsanlarına tamah ettikleri için, 4- Ya da onlar (kötü âlimler) bâzı hallerde devlet başkanları, yetkili kişiler ve dünyâ erbabına ortak oldukları içindir. Meselâ a) Dünya malını sevmek, b) Dünya malını toplamak c) Ve dünyâ malını isteme konusunda haris olmaları. d) Makam ve mevki istemede. e) Ve reislik yâni başkanlığı sevmeleri gibi. 5- (Âlimlerin hakkı gizlemelerinin bir sebebi de) nimetlere kavuşma isteklerinden dolayıdır. Bu nimetler:. a) Yiyecekler, b) İçecekler, c) Giyilecekler, d) Binekler, e) Meskenler, f) Barınak, bağ ve bahçeler, g) Ev âletleri yâni ev eşyası, h) Bâzı şeylerden faydalanmalar ve zevklenmeler, i) Ziynet yâni herşey de süs, j) Hizmetten faydalanmak, k) Akarlar, 1) Hizmetçiler, m) İhtişam, n) Makam - mevki, o) Dünyevî çıkarlardır. Bu durumda âlimler, yağcılık ve dalkavukluk yaparlar ve karşılığında az bir şey yerler. Yâni yapmış oldukları yağcılığın karşılığında az bir dünyevî çıkar elde ederler. Değersiz bir mal karşılığında yağcılık yaparlar. Halbuki onların hakîkatte yedikleri şey; gönüllerde tutuşan, hırs, şehvet ve haset (yâni kıskançlık) ateşidir. Ateşin odunları yediği gibi haset de hasenatı (ve iyilikleri) yer. Zîrâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ateş odunları yediği (ve yaktığı) gibi, haset (kıskançlık da) hesenâtı yer (iyilikleri yakar). Kötü Amel Cehenemden Güzel Amel De Muhabbetten Bir Ateştir Bil ki, şeriate muhalif olarak kuldan sadır olan her amel, fiil ve söz, seîr Cehenneminden yükselen dumansız bir alevdir. Yâni ateştir. O ateş hemen o anda kulun kalbinde hâsıl olur. Kuldan şeriate muvafık olarak, sâdır olan her bir amel, fiil ve söz de muhabbet ateşinden yükselen dumansız bir alev ve ateştir. Kalb'de zahir olur. Bu muhabbet ateşi, kalbin içinde bulunan Allah'tan gayri bütün mahbub (sevgili ve düşünceleri) yakar. Tıpkı seîr ateşinin kalbde bulunan iyilikleri ve ahlâk-i hamîde'yi (güzel ahlakı) yaktığı gibi. Hakkı gizleyen âlimler, böylece her hâl ve durumda ateş yemektedirler. Yağcı Ve Dalkavuk Olan Kötü Âlimlerin Kötü Sonu Âyet-i kerîmede "Muhakkak ki onlar karınlarında ateşten başka bir şey yemezler," buyurdu. Çünkü onların fesatları (bozgunculukları) hakkı gizleyerek yapmış oldukları tahribat ve tahrifatları, bâtıl yereydi. Onların azâblan da batınlarında yâni karınlarında oldu. "Ve kıyamet günü Allah onlara kelâm etmeyecektir." Çünkü onlar dünyâda Allah'ın kelâmını gizlediler. Onlar doğru bir şekilde Allah'ın kelâmı ile konuşmadılar. Allah'ın kelâmını dile getirmediler. Böylece kötülüğün cezası, kendi misliyle, yapmış oldukları kötülüğün cinsinden olmuş oldu. "Ve Allah onları tezkiye etmez." Çünkü bir insan için nefsini tezkiye etmek, iman, sâdık bir niyetle salih amel ve şeriatın âdabı ile güzel ahlâka bağlı ve mukadderdir. Alimlerden yağcılık ve dalkavukluk yapanlar ise, hakkı izhâr etme hidâyetinin karşılığında dünyâ sevgisini satın aldılar. Onlar halkı, hakkın üzerine; yağcılık ve dalkavukluğu da en faziletli cihâdın üzerine tercih ettiler. En Faziletli Cihâd Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki cihâdın en faziletlisi, zâlim hükümdar karşısında söylenen hak sözdür. Zâlim sultanın yanında hakkı söylemek en faziletli cihâd oldu. Çünkü hüccet, burhan ve delilleriyle cihâd etmek, en büyük cihâdtir. Kılıç ve silâh ile yapılan cihât böyle değildir. Silah ile yapılan cihât küçük cihâdtır. Hakkı gizlemek, dünyâ malı ve dünyâ sevgisi bütün hataların başıdır. Kötü Âlimlere Zebanilerin Saldırması Hasan Basrî Hazretleri buyurdular: Zebaniler (Cehennemin âmir melekleri), fâsık olan hamele-i Kur'ân ve kötü din âlimlerine, puta tapanlardan daha süratli ve daha hızlı saldırırlar. Bunun üzerine onlar, yâni hamele-i Kur'ân ve kötü din âlimleri: -"Ey Rabbimiz! Ne oluyor bize? Bu Zebaniler neden Önce bize saldırıyorlar? " diyecekler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, şöyle buyuracaktır: "Bilen kişi, bilmeyen gibi değildir." Kim dinin karşılığında dünyâyı satın alırsa, o kişi gerçekten apaçık ve büyük bir zarar ve hüsranın içine düşmüştür. Ve daimî olarak o kişi şeytan ile münazara ve çekişme içindedir. Şeytandan Şikâyet Hikâye olunduğu gibi: Adamın biri, Şeyh Ebû Medyen (k.s.)'a geldi. - "Bu şeytan bizden ne istiyor?" diyerek şeytanı ona şikâyet etti. Şeyh de buyurdu: - "Senden az önce de şeytan geldi; o da senden şikâyetçiydi" dedi. Adam, büyük bir şaşkınlıkla sordu: -"Şeytanın benden şikâyeti neydi?" Şeyh buyurdu. Şeytan: -"Yakında o gelip beni şikâyette bulunacaktır. Lakin Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, beni dünyâya mâlik kıldh Mülkümde benimle çekişen kişinin imanını almadan ben teselli olmam. Kim elini dünyâ ve dünyânın süslerinden çekerse, o kişi, dünyânın yorgunluk ve mihnetinden kurtulup istirahate nail olmuştur" dedi. Hikâye Hikâye olundu: Zülkarneyn dünyâdan el ve etek çeken bir kavme uğradı. Dünyayı terketmişlerdi. Ölülerinin mezarlarını, evlerinin kapılarının önünde kazmışlardı. Yiyecek olarak da topraktan biten yeşillikler ile kanaat ediyorlardı. Hep taat ve ibâdetle meşgul idiler. Zülkarneyn onların meliklerini (idarecilerini) yanına davet etmek üzere haber gönderdi. Onların melikleri: -"Benim Zülkarneyn'in sohbetine ihtiyacım yoktur," dedi. Bunun üzerine Zülkarneyn onun yanına geldi. Zülkarneyn onların meliklerini çok fakir bir halde görünce sordu: -"Sizin yanınızda neden altın ve gümüş çok az bulunmaktadır?" O: -"Bizim aramızda dünyâyı isteyen hiç kimse yok. Dünya bizden hiç kimseyi doyurmaz. Biz ölümü unutmayalım diye mezarlarımızı her zaman görebileceğimiz bir yere, evlerimizin kapılarının önünde kazmaktayız," dedi. Sonra melikleri, bir insan başı çıkarttı. -"Bu vatandaşlarına zulüm eden krallardan bir kralın başıdır. Dünyanın odunlarını topluyordu. (Yâni altın ve gümüşlerini topluyordu). Allah onun ruhunu kabzetti. Üzerinde kötülükleri ve günahları kaldı," dedi. Sonra melik, ayrı bir insan başı daha çıkarttı. Yine dedi: (1/280) -"Bu âdil bir kralın başıdır. Vatandaşlarına karşı adaletli ve müşfikti. Zamanı gelince Allah onun ruhunu aldı. Onu Cennetine koydu. Onun derecelerini yükseltti." Melik daha sonra elini Zülkarneyn'in başının üzerine koydu. Ve şöyle dedi: -"Senin başın bu iki kafa'dan hangisidir?" Zülkarneyn ağlamaya başladı. Ve Zülkarneyn, melike şu teklifte bulundu: -"Eğer benimle sohbet etmek istersen, memleketimin yarısını sana veririm. Vezirlik işlerimi sana havale ederim,"dedi. Melik: -"Heyhat, benden uzak olun," dedi. Zülkarneyn sordu: -"Niçin?" Melik: -"Çünkü senin mülk, saltanat, memleket ve malından dolayı bütün insanlar sana düşmandırlar. Ama kanaatımdan dolayı hepsi bana dostturlar," dedi. Sa'dî buyurdu: Kanaat köşesinde yamalı elbiseyle oturmak, manâ ehlinin katında yüz hazineden daha iyidir. (Not: Bu hikâyede geçen, Iskender-i zülkarneyn olsa gerektir. A.D.) Asıl Erginlik Allah'a İman Ve Salih Ameldir "Erginlik değil: Yüzlerinizi kâh gündoğu tarafına çevirmeniz, kâh batı... Velâkin eren o kimsedir ki, Allah'a, âhiret günü'ne, melâike'ye, Kitâb'a ve bütün peygamberlere iymân edip, karabeti olanlara, öksüzlere, bîçârelere, yolda kalmışa, dilenenlere ve esirler uğrunda seve seve mal vermekte, hem namazı kılmakta, hem zekâtı vermekte... Bir de antlaştıkları vakit ahidlerini yerine getirenler, hele sıkıntı ve hastalık hallerinde ve harbin şiddeti zamanında sabr u sebat edenler... İşte bunlardır o sâdıklar ve işte bunlardır o korunan müttakîler."177 "Erginlik (kurtarıcı amel) değildir." kendisinden razı olunan ve sahibini Cennete götüren iş demektir (kurtarıcı amel). "Çevirmeniz," Yâni ey Kitap ehli! Sizin döndürmeniz ve çevirmeniz değildir. "Yüzlerinizi," Namazda. "Maşrik ve mağrib tarafına" Yâni doğu ve batı tarafına .... Bu cümle,fiilinin zarf! mekânıdır. (Zarfı mekânı mübhem olduğu için (fi) harfi cerri kıyâsî olarak hazf edilmiştir.)kelimesi, "değil," manâsına olan nakıs fiilinin) mukaddem haberi olmak üzere mensûbtur. nin) ismi de ijjpûf "Çevirmeniz, " cümlesidir Çünkü her ne kadar fiil İse de basma masdariyyet manası olan bfgelmekîe masdar te'vilindedir. Müevvel olan masdar, mahallinde j (lam) ile kullanılan masdardan daha ma'rifelidir. Müevvel masdarlar, "kendisi hiçbir şey ile vasıflanmaz ve hiçbir şey de kendisiyle vasıflanmaz" cihetinde zamire benzemektedir. Nahiv ilminde bulunan bir kaideye göre "evlâ olan, en ma'rlfe olanın isim ve en ma'rife olmayanın da haber yapılmasıdır, "Burada öf cümlesi, kelimesinden daha ma'rlfe olduğu için JJI 'nln ismidir. Sebeb-i Nüzul: Yahudi ve hiristiyanlar, kıble konusunun üzerine çok düşünceye dalıyor ve çok düşünüyorlardı. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri, Beyt-i aksâ'dan Ka'beye döndüğü zaman yahudî ve hıristiyanları yersiz yere bir düşünce almıştı. Bu iki fırkadan her biri, birr'in (iyilik, erdemlik ve ergenliğin) kendi kıblelerine dönmek olduğunu zannediyorlardı. îşte bu ayet-i kerime onların bu görüş ve düşünlerini reddetti. Birr (kurtarıcı amel), sizin üzerinde olduğunuz kıble değildir. Çünkü sizin kıbleleriniz mensûh'dur. Yâni sizin kıblelerinize dönme emri neshedilip kaldırıldı. Kıbleleriniz, birr (kurtarıcı amel)'den çıkarıldı. İmanın Esasları "Ve*âkin birr (iyilik, erdemlik ve ergenlik)" Yâni o bilinen şey ki, onun şanının korunması ve onun tahsili için çalışılması gereken; birr, iyilik, erdemlik ve ergenlik."0 kimse ki," yâni , o kimsenin birri (iyiliği) ki, demektir. Burada muzâf olan kelimesi hazf olundu. Çünkü, ^jü kelimesinin ismi, manâ ifâde eden isimlerden, haberi de a'yan (muayyen) isimlerden olur. Buna hamledilmesinden imtina edildiği için burada^ kelimesi hazf olundu. Allah'a İman "Allah'a iman etti." Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine, her türlü şirk şaibesinden uzak bir iman ile iman etti. "Uzeyr Allah'ın oğludur, diyerek müşrik olan yahûdîlerin ve "Mesih (İsa Aleyhisselâm) Allah'ın oğludur," diyerek hıristiyanlann yâni müşrik yahudî ve hıristiyanlann imanları gibi bir iman değil... Âyet-i kerîmede "Allah'a iman etti," diyerek Allah'a imanı takdim etti. Çünkü Allah'a iman etmek, ilmî ve amelî bütüm kemâlât'ın aslıdır. Âhiret Gününe İman "Ve âhiret gününe (iman etti.)" Yâni işlenen amellerinin karşılıklarının verileceği ve gerçekleşeceğinden asla şüphe bulunmayan yeniden dirilme gününe... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerinde olduğu, inandığı gibi iman eden, demektir. Yoksa Yahûdîlerin imanları gibi değil. Çünkü onlar, "Bize sayılı birkaç günden maada asla ateş dokunmaz', demeleri ve babalarının ve atalarının peygamberler olduğunu ve peygamberlerin kendilerine şefaat edeceğini söylemeleri gibi âhirete iman etmeyin. Birr (ergenlik, erdemlik ve iyilik), mebd'e ve meâda teveccüh etmektir. Zîrâ hakikatte doğu ve bat bu ikisidir, yâni mebde' ve meâdtır. Âhiret gününe iman, Allah'a iman etmenin fer'idir. Çünkü biz Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ulûhiyete müstehak olduğunu tam olarak bilmedikçe ve onun bütün kâinat (ve mümkinât) üzerindeki kudretini tam olarak kavramadıkça, bizim haşr ve neşri sıhhatli bir şekilde bilmemiz mümkün değildir. Âhirete iman, kişiyi, Allah'ın emrettiği ve nehyettiklerinin hepsinden; korkarak veya isteyerek, Allah'a boyun eğmeye tahrik ve davet edicidir. Bundan dolayı âhirete iman, Allah'a iman etmenin ardından zikredildi. Meleklere İman "Ve meleklere (İman eden) Meleklerin hepsine iman... Yâni bütün meleklerin, erkek, dişi, beşer veya Allah'ın evlâtları olmadığına iman etmektir. Melekler, Allah'ın katında ikram görmüş varlıklardır. Melekler, vahiy ilkâ etmek ve kitapları indirmekle Allah ile peygamberlerin arasında vasıtadırlar. Yahudiler, bunu ihlâl edip, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a düşman oldular. Kitaplara İman "Ve kitab'a (iman etti)," Yâni ilâhî kitapların cinsine ki, o ilâhî kitaplardan biri de "Furkân" yâni Kur'ân-ı kerîmdir. Yahudiler bunu da ihlâl ettiler. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in ilâhî kitap olduğu hakkında deliller ikâme edildiği halde, onu reddettiler ve kabul etmediler. Peygamberlere İman "Ve peygamberlere (iman etti)," Peygamberlerin hepsinin, Allah'ın mahlûkâtına gönderildik¬lerine, onun hakkını ikâme ettiklerine, Allah tarafından tasdik olundukları; emrinde, nehyinde, vaadinde, vaîdinde, haberlerinde ve hiçbirinin arasını tefrik etmeksizin bütün peygamberlere iman edenler, demektir. Yahûdîler, bunu da ihlâl ettiler. Kendilerine gönderilen bir çok pegyamberi öldürmek ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliği hakkında ileri geri konuşmakla, peygamberlere imanı da çiğnediler. Ve bilki, muhakkak, meleklere ve kitaplara iman etmek, peygamberlere iman etmekten sonradır. Âyet-i kerîmede, meleklere ve kitaplara iman etmek, peygamberlere- iman etmekten önce zikredildi. Onların hariçte var olmalarındaki tertibe riâyet etmek içindir, ilimde tertip, nazar-ı i'tibâra alınmadı. Çünkü melek önce yaratılıp vahye memur edilir, sonra onun vasıtası ile peygamberlere kitab'm inmesi hâsıl olur. Peygamberler de o kitapların içinde bulunan ilâhî ahkâmı halka tebliğ edip halkı ona davet ederler. Bu iman, usûlüddin (dinin aslı ve esası) ve akaidin kaideleri olarak zikredilen beş emirden biridir. (1/281) Sevginin Esası Olan Malî Yardımlar "Ve mâlı verdi." Yâni malından sadaka verdi. Sevgisinin üzerine (seve seve,)" Bu cümle, "verdi," fiilinde bulunan zamirden hâldir bulunan zamir-i mecrûr "mâl" kelimesine râcidir. Yâni: usıs'isikendisimâlı sevdiğihalde, "demektir. Şakadanın En Faziletlisi Nitekim Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, hangi sadakanın daha faziletli olduğu sorulduğunda, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) şöyle buyurdular: "Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Adamın biri gelip, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: -"Sevab cihetinden hangi sadaka daha büyük ve daha faziletlidir?" diye sodu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Senin sağlıklı, mala düşkün (mala karşı haris), zenginliği düşünüp fakirlikten korktuğun anda verdiğin sakadadır. Sadakanı, can boğaza gelip, falancaya şunu, falancaya bunu, vasiyet ediyorum, dikkatli olun! Falancanın da şu kadar alacağı vardır, dediğin duruma düşünceye kadar, asla sadakalarını ihmâl edip geciktirme. Böyle bir an gelmeden önce sağlığında sadakalarını ver. Sa'dî buyurdu: Bu gün perişan olduğum gündür. Elde bir şey kalmadı, kaldım yalnız. Her ne var idiyse gitti elden; eli boş kaldım. Perişan oldum. Akrabaya Verilen, Hem Sakada Ve Hem Sıla-İ Rahim'dir "Karabeti olanlara," Hâl delaletiyle nin birinci mefûlüdür. Yakın akraba, kendilerine sakada verilecek olan diğer kimselerin üzerine takdîm olundu. Çünkü sadakalara en layık olanlar yakın akrabalardır. Zîrâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Senin Müslümanlara vermiş olduğun sadaka bir sadakadır. Yakınlarına vermiş olduğun sadaka ise ikidir." Çünkü bu, hem sadaka ve hem sıla-ı rahim'dir. "Yoksula verilen sakada bir sadakadır. Akrabaya verilen İse i$ sadakadır. Sakada ve sıla-i rahim sevabı vadir. "Miskin (yoksul Müslümana) verilen sakada birdir. 0 yakın bir akrabaya verilirse iki sadaka olur. (Bu sadakalar:) Sadaka ve sıla-i rahim'dir." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ebû Eyyub el-Ensâri (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki, en faziletli sakada, sinsîce düşmanlık eden yakın akrabaya verilen sadakadır. Yetimlere Yardım " Ve yetimlere (vermendir)," Yetimlerden fakir olanlarına vermendir; zenginlerine değil. Yetimler, kendilerine sakada verilip sarf/edilecek diğer kişi guruplarının üzerine takdim olundu. Zîrâ yoksul ve fakirlerin içinde, küçük olup babası ve bir kazanç yolu bulunmayanlar, diğer fakirlerden ve kendilerinden sonra zikredilenlerden daha muhtaçtırlar. Yetimlerin ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak, onlara asla kahretmemek gerekir: "Öyle ise, amma yetime kahretme, Miskinler "Miskinlere (çaresiz katmışlara)" kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Miskinler iki kısımdırlar. 1-Dilenen,. 2- Dilenmeyen. Dilenmekten kendisini çekip alan, yâni dilenmeyenler. Burada geçen, Miskinler (bîçareler,)" dilenmeyen yoksul insan¬lardır. Yüzünü kara edip dilenenler: Bu kısım ise, "ve isteyenler, dilenenler," kavl-i şerifinin altına girerler. "miskin" kelimesi, "sakin" olan ismi failin mübalağa sıygasıdır. Yerlerinde kımıldayamayacak kadar fakir olan demektir. Muhakkak ki, muhtaç olan kimse, ihtiyacının çokluğu kadar, insanların yanında sükûnet bulmaya ihtiyaç duyar. Yolda Kalanlar "Ve yolda kalmış olanlara Yâni mal ve mülkünden uzak kalan yolcu demektir. Müsâfîr olan kişiye, "yolun oğlu" denildi. Yola düşmek ona lazım ve gerekli olduğu için, yolcu kişiye bu isim verildi. Yol kesen hırsıza "yolun oğlu", Geceleri namaz kılan kişiye, "gecenin oğlu", Suda yüzen kuşa "suyun oğlu", denildiği gibi... Müsâfîr kişi, yoldan geldiği için, sanki yoldan doğmuş gibi kabul edildi. Ve ona: "yolun oğlu" denildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman eden, müsâfirine ikram etsin. "Kim Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanıyorsa, müsâfirine ikram etsin. Ve kim Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman ediyorsa, sıla-i rahim etsin (yakın akrabalarını ziyaret etsin). Ve kim Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanıyorsa, hayır konuşsun veya susup sükût etsin. Yine buyurdular: î^ts: ili^Jj : i', '«aiı \yji\ "Kâfir de olsa müsâfire ikram ediniz. Dilenciler "Ve dilenenlere," Onlar ki, ihtiyaçları sebebiyle zarurî olarak, istemeye gelen ve bu yola baş vuran kimselerdir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri: "Ve amma sâili (dileneni) azarlama! Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Dilencinin hakkı vardır; atının sırtında gelse de..." "Dilenci atının üzerinde gelse bile hakkı vardır. Sadi buyurdu: Ne istedi diğerleri senden. Onlar teşekkürle istediler insanlardan. Köle Azad Etmek "Ve kurtuluşları uğrunda, esirlerin" Mükâtebe olan köle ve esirlere yardım ederek. kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Boynun son kısmıdır. kelimesinin "murakabe, gözetleme" kelimesinden müştak oldu (yâni türetildi). Çünkü boyun, kavmin üzerine gözetleyici olan kimsenin gözetleme mekânıdır. İŞj "Allah kölesini azad etti," denildiğinde; bu söz ile, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kulunu Cehennem azabından halâs kıldığı, murat edilir. Denildi ki, rakabelerden murat, esirlerdir. Denildi ki, bundan murat, zenginlerin köleleri için eşler satın almalarıdır. Yine denildi ki, bundan murat, esirlerdir. Çünkü zenginler, esirlerin kurtulmaları için mallarını verirler. İşte bu, yâni yukarıda anlatılan yerlere Allah'ın muradına uygun olarak malı sarfetmek, âyette gfeçen ''jA\ birr, iyilik, ergenlik ve erdemliktir. Yahûdîler, bunu da ihlâl ettiler. Onlar insanların mallarını haksız yere yediler. Yahudî âlimler, İslâm hak din olduğuna ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmanın gerekli olduğuna delâlet eden âyetleri Tevrattan çıkarıp gizlediler. Ve bu yahudî âlimleri, hakkı gizlemenin karşılığında, az bir ücret ve maddi çıkar ve az bir karşılık aldılar. Aldıkları şey ise, sefil, beyinsiz ve ayak takımının verdikleri basit hediyelerdi. Namaz "Ve namazı kıldı." Farz olan namazları kıldı. "Kim ki" ismi mevsûlün üzerine atıftır. Yâni: kim ki iman etti, malını verdi ve namazını kıldı" demektir. Yahûdîler, insanları namaz kılmak ve zekât vermekten men ediyorlardı. Zekât "Ve zekâtı verdi." Farz olan zekâtı verdi demektir. Daha önce geçen, "malı verdi," kavl-i şerîfmden murat, nafile olan sakadaydı. Nafile sadaka, farz olan zekâtın üzerine takdim olundu. Sadaka vermeye mübalağa ile teşvik etmek içindir. Veya birincisi, yani, "malı verdi," kavl-i şerîfı zekâtın verileceği yerleri beyan etmektedir. İkincisi yani,"Ve zekâtı verdi." kavl-i şerifi de zekâtı vermenin farz olduğunu açıklamak içindir. Ahid Ve Sözleşmeye Bağlılık Ve ifâ ederler (ahidlerini yerine getirirler,)" Bu kelime, "Kim ki iman etti," cümlesinin üzerine atıf¬tır. Çünkü bu kelime, "ve kim ki ifâ ettiler" denilmesi kuvvettindedir. "Ahidlerine" Emirler, yasaklar ve adaklardan olan ahidlerini yerine getirirler. "Ahidleştikleri (antlaştıklan vakit)," Kendileriyle Allah arasında ve kendileriyle insanlar arasında, antlaştıklan vakit, sözlerini yerine getirsinler. Vaad ettikleri ve bir şeyi geçerli saydıkları zaman ve yemin ettikleri, veya nezir ettikleri (adakta bulundukları) zaman, yeminlerini yerine getirip adaklarını ifâ etsinler. Doğrudur dedikleri ve kendilerine bir şey emânet edildiği zaman emâneti edâ etsinler. Hadîs-i şerîf te buyuruldu: "Kim ki, Allah'a bir ahid (yâni söz) verdi. Sonra sözünü bozarsa, Allahü Teâlâ, ona rahmet nazarıyla bakmaz. Yâni ondan nazarını (ve rahmetini) keser ve ondan intikam alır. Ve kim Rasulüllah (s.a.v.)'in zimmetini verir ve sonra da cayar ve bundan dönerse, Peygamber (s.a.v.) hazretleri kıyamette onun hasmıdır, ondan davacı olacaktır. Yahûdîler, ahdi bozdular. (1/282) Aliahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Ey İsrailoğullanî Size in'âm ettiğim nimetimi hatırlayın ve ahdime vefa edin ki, ahdinize vefa edeyim ve benden, korkun artık bendeni.." MesnevTde buyruldu: insan ağaca benzer. Kökleri de ahidtir. Kökün iyileşip gelişmesi için çalışmak lazım. Fasid ahid çürümüş ağaç kökü gibidir. Ondan meyve hâsıl olmaz. Ağacın dalı ve yaprakları yeşilde olsalar eğer kök çürümüşse meyve vermez. Yeşil yapraklar yok, fakat kökler sağlamsa sonunda bir gün yüzlerce yaprak ve meyve verir. İlminle mağrur olma da ahdini yerine getirmeye çalış. Zira ilim bir kabuk, ahidse içi gibidir. Sabır "Ve sabredenler," Medih üzerine mensûb'tur. Yâni, "Ben kasd ediyorum," fiilinin takdiriyle medh üzere mensûb'tur. Hakikatte böyledir. Ama manâ bakımından ise, "O ki iman etti," cümlesinin üzerine atıftır. Sabır, imanın kategorisinde değildir. Ama sabrın, fazilet, meziyet ve ehemmi¬yetini tembih için, sabır iman üzerine atfedildi. Ve sabredenler," cümlesinin manâsı şöyledir: Yâni: "Ve o sabredenleri kasd ediyorum." "Sıkıntı halinde," Yâni, fakirlik ve şiddet durumunda, "Ve zararlar (hastalıklar) halinde," Hastalık, kötürümlük ve tedavi olunmaz dertler anında; "Ve harbin şiddeti zamanında sabr u sebat edenler," "Ve sabredenler," kelimesiyle mensûb'tur. Yâni şiddet' ve sıkıntı vaktinde; hâsseten savaşın şiddeti ânında sabredenler, demektir. kelimesi, mutlak manâ'da şiddet demektir. Kendisine "vakit ve zaman," kelimesinin ziyâde kılınması ise, şiddet, zorluk, sıkıntı ve savaşın zaman zaman meydana geleceğini ve sür'âtle tahakkuk edeceğine işaret etmek içindir. Yahûdîler, bunu da yâni sabretmeyi de ihlâl ettiler. Gerçekten yahûdîler, büyük bir ürkeklik ve korku içindedirler. Vel-hâsıl (kısacası), kıble değiştiğinde, kitap ehli, bu meselenin münâkaşasına dalıp, konu üzerinde çok konuşunca sanki onlar: (iyilik, erdemlik ve ergenlik)in medarı (falanca kıbleye) dönmektir," demiş oldular. Yâni bir mekânı ön plana çıkarttılar. Yahudî ve hıristiyanlann bu tutumlarına karşı Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyeti indirdi. Sanki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Dinîn temel esaslarından yüz çevirdikleri halde, bu kıble konusunda şiddetli bir mücâdeleye dalmalarının ve aşın şekilde durmalarının sebebi nedir? Birr (iyilik, erdemlik ve ergenlik) sıfatı mücerred manâ'da doğuya veya batıya dönmekle hâsıl olmaz, yâni yalnızca doğu veya batıya dönmekle elde edilmez. Birr (iyilik, erdemtik ve ergenlik) ancak zikredilen bütün esasları yerine getirmekle elde edilir." "İşte onlar." Yâni bu sıfatların ehli ve bu sıfatlara sahib olanlar, "Onlar ki sâdıklardır," Dinde, hakka tabi olmada ve birr'de araştırıp yaşama konusunda sâdık ve davalarında doğru olanlardır. Kıblenin değişmesi onları değiştirmedi. Yâni kıblenin değişmesiyle dinlerinde bir değişiklik ve hakka tabi olma konusunda bir gevşeklik ve İslâmı yaşama cihetinde zaafa düşmediler. Kıblenin değişmesi onları sarsmadı. Ve işte bunlardır o korunan müttakiler." Yâni küfür ve diğer rezaletlerden korunanlar bunlardır. Burada dajjf "işte onlar," ism-i işaretinin tekrar edilmesi, onların sânının ziyâde yüceliğini beyan etmek içindir. "Ve işte bunlardır o korunan müttakiler." Cümlesinde ikisinin arasında zamir'in gelmesi, takvâ'nın bu zikredilen kişilere münhasır olduğunu ve onlardan başkasının takva ehli olmadığını gösterir. Bu Âyetle Amel Edenin İmanı Mükemmel Olur Bu âyeti kerime incelikleriyle bütün insanî kemâlâtı câmi'dir. Yâni yüksek insanî değerleri içermektedir. Sarahaten veya zımnen insanî kemâlâta delâlet etmektedir. İnsanî kemâlât olan şeyler çok olmasına rağmen, bütün çokluğu, şü'beleriyle münhasıran bu şeylerdedir. 1 -Sıhhatli itikad (sağlam inanç) 2-Hüsnü muaşeret, 3-Güzel ahlak. Sağlam İtikad Erginlik değil: Yüzlerinizi kâh gündoğu tarafına çevirmeniz, kâh batı... Velâkin eren o kimsedir ki. âhiret günü'ne, melâike'ye, Kitâb'a ve bütün peygamberlere iymân etmektir. Âyet-i kerimesinde kendisine işaret edilen, Allah'a iman, Âhiret gününe iman. Meleklere iman, Kitaplara iman, Ve Peygamberlere imandır. Hüsnü Muaşeret Hüsnü muaşeret, yâni insanlar ile geçinmeğe ise şu âyeti kerimenin şu kavl-i şerîfîyle işaret etmektedir. "Karabeti olanlara, öksüzlere, bîçarelere, yolda kalmışa, dilenenlere ve esirler uğrunda, seve seve mal vermekle olur." Yardım etmek. Yakın akrabalara vermek, Yetimlere yardım etmek, Miskinlere yardım etmek. Yolda kalmışa yardım etmek, Dilenenlere vermek, Köle ve esirlere yardım etmek. Güzel Ahlak Güzel ahlaka işaret eden ise, âyeti kerimenin son kısmıdır: "Zekâtı vermekte... Bir de antlaştikları vakit ahidlerini yerine getirenler, hele sıkıntı ve hastalık hallerinde ve harbin şiddeti zamanında sabr u sebat edenler, işte bunlardır o sâdıklar ve işte bunlardır o korunan müttakiler." Zekât vermek, Ahde vefa etmek. Sabretmek, Savaş ânında firar etmemek, Sadık olmak. Dolayısıyla kişinin iman ve itikadına bakılarak bu vasıfları kendisinde toplayana, (sidk) doğru ve samîmi vasfı verilmiştir. Halk, yâni insanlar ile münâsebetleri ve hak ile olan muamelesi ile de takva ile vasıflanmıştır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu hadîs-i şeriflerinde bu hakikate işaret ettiler: "Kim bu âyeti kerime ile amel ederse muhakkak imanını kemâle erdirmiştir. Sabreden, Şükredenden Daha Faziletlidir Allah kendisine selâmet versin, şeyhimiz allâme hazretleri buyurdular: Bana denildi ki, kalbimde, kişinin, Allahü Teâlâ ile olan muamelesinde en güzel ahlakı, teslimiyet ve rızadır. Yâni Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine kalbten teslim olması ve ondan gelene razı olmasıdır. Kişi halk ile beraber olduğunda, beşerî ilişkilerinde hep af, sevgi ve hoşgörüyü ve cömertliği ön planda tutması lazım. Allâmenin söz bitti. Mal sevgisi, nefse gâlib olan ve en çok görülen, nefsin kötü ahlakındandır. Yine, işlerde acele etmek de nefsin kötü ahlâkındandır. Muhakkak ki bu incelikten dolayı: "Sabır şükürden daha faziletlidir," denil¬miştir. Haberde şöyle buyurulmuştur: "Kendilerine mükâfat ve amellerinin karşılığı verilmesi için dünyâ ehlinden "şükredenler" getirilir. Ve ardın da "sabredenler" getirilir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, şükredenleri işaret ederek, sabredenlere şöyle der: -"Bu kendisine verdiğim nimetlere şükreden kişidir. Seni ise dünyâda mübtelâ kıldım. Sana belâ verdim; seni sabır ile imtihan ettim. Sen sabrettin. Onun için senin ecir ve mükâfatını fazla fazla vereceğim." Bunun üzerine şükredenlere verilen mükafatın kat kat fazlası sabredenlere verilir. Hakîkaten nefsin terbiye ve güzel ahlakı, tevhîd ve kendisine mahsus tarik ile mümkündür. İmanın aslı, tevhîd ve şehâdetle hasıl olduğu gibi... Kati ve Kısas "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Maktuller hakkında üzerinize kısas yazıldı: Hürr*e hür, köleye köle, dişiye dişi! Bunun üzerine her kim kardeşinden cüzî bir affa mazhar olursa; o vakit vazife, birinin (maktulün velîsinin) o marufu takip etmesi, birinin de ona borcunu güzellikle ödemesidir. But rabbınızdan bir tahfif ve bir rahmettir. Her kim, bunun arkasından yine tecâvüz ederse, artık ona elîm bir azap vardır.178 Hem kısasta size bir hayat vardır, ey temiz aklı, temiz özü olanlar! Gerek ki korunursunuz"!179 "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Maktuller hakkında üzerinize kısas yazıldı." Bu hitab emirü'I-rnü'mininlere, yâni müslüman idarecileredir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, emîrü'l-mü'minin yâni devlet başkanına, onun yerinde iş gören vekillerine ve onun makamına kaim olan kişilere "kısas cezasını" uygulamasını farz kıldı. Bu kavl-i şerîfin takdiri şöyledir: "Ey imamlar! Yâni ey yöneticiler! Kısas uygulaması size farz kılındı. Eğer kanın velisi (maktul yâni ölünün sahibi) kısasın uygulanmasını isterse, kaatili bulup kendisine kısası uygulamak size farz kılındı," demektir. Kaatil Kısas'tan Kaçamaz Hitabın, kaatilin kendisine yönelik olma ihtimali de vardır.(1/283) Hitabın kaatile yönelik olduğu kabul edildiğinde, bu kavl-i şerifin takdiri şöyle olur: "Ey amden (yâni bilerek, kasten bir insana kıyıp öldüren) kaatiller! Öldürdüğünüz kişinin velisi, kısas için nefsinizi istediğinde, nefsinizi kısas için idarecilere teslim etmeniz size farz kılındı. Öldürdüğünüz insana karşı kısas olunmaktan kaçmayın," demektir. Çünkü, öldürmek işi "hakku'1-abd" yâni kul hakkı olduğu için, kaatilin bundan imtina etmesi ve kısastan kaçınması asla caiz değildir. Ama zina eden ve içki içen kişi böyle değildir. Zina eden ve içki içen kişi "hadd"den kaçabilirler. Çünkü zina eden ve içki içen kişinin üzerinde "Hakkullah" bulunmaktadır. Kısas, bir insanın başkasına yaptığının misliyle aynen kendisine yapılmasıdır. O, yâni kısas, cana kıymak, organlardaki tahribatlar ve yaralanmalarda, aynı eşitlik ve benzerlik olması şartıyla gerekenin yapılmasıdır. "Maktuller hakkında," cümlesinde geçen kelimesinin cemiidir. Cümlenin başında geçen; harfi cerri ise, sebebiyet içindir. Yâni, kaatilin öldürme işi, kısasın sebebidir, harfi cerrinin sebebiyet manâsında olduğu çok yerler varcfır. Bunlardan biri de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadîs-i şerifleridir: "Bir kadın bir kedi sebebiyle Cehennem ateşine girdi. Kediye bir şey vermedi ve onu yerdeki haşeratı bile yemeye bırakmamıştı. Yâni, kediyi bağlaması sebebiyle Cehenneme girdi, demektir. "Maktuller hakkında," kavlinde tevekkuf etmek güzeldir. "Hürr'e hür," Mübtedâ ve haberdir. Yâni, hür kişi kendi misliyle tutulur ve öldürülür. "Ve köleye köle," "Ve dişiye dişi!" Kısas edilir. Kısas Âyetinin Sebebi Nüzulü Câhiliyet döneminde, aralarında kan davası bulunan iki kabile hakkında nazil oldu. Câhiliyet döneminde iki Arab kabilesinin arasında kan davası vardı. Onlardan biri, diğerinden kuvvetçe daha üstündü. Bu bakımdan karşı tarafa karşı şöyle yemin ettiler: -"Elbette biz, köleye karşılık, sizden hür bir kimseyi, bir kadına karşılık bir erkeği ve bir erkeğe karşılık da sizden hür iki erkeği öldüreceğiz," dediler. Kendi aralarında, anlaşamadılar. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, İslâm dinini gönderdiği zaman, bu iki kabile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini kendi aralarında hakem tayin ettiler. Bu iki kabilenin davranışları üzerine bu âyeti kerime nazil oldu. Onlara aynı seviyede, adaletli olmalarını emretti. Kaatilden Başkası Kısas Edilmez. "Hürr'e hür, kısas edilir" kavl-i şerifi, elbetteki hasrı ifâde etmez. Yâni kısas, ancak iki hür ya da iki köle veya İki kadın arasında yapılır manâsına gelmez. Aksine kısasın kendisinde diğerlerine delâleti olmaksızın zikredilenlerin arasında meşru olduğunu ifâde ediyor... Zîrâ muhakkak ki Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Maktuller hakkında üzerinize kısas yazıldı." Kavl-i şerifi kendi başına müstakil bir cümledir. "Hürr'e hür, köleye köle, dişiye dişi karşılık kısas edilir," kavl-i şerîfi de, zikir yoluyla bu cümlenin bâzı cüzlerine tahsisde bulunmaktadır. Müstakil olan bir cümlenin bâzı cüzlerinin zikredilerek tahsis edilmesi, hükmün diğer bâzı cüzleri için sabit olmasını menetmez. Belki bu tahsis, sair suretlerde hükmün nefyedilmesinin dışında bir fayda içindir. Zîrâ bu âyeti kerime, câhiliyet döneminde insanların üzerinde oldukları kötü adet ve gelenekleri ibtâl etmektedir. Yâni câhiliyye âdetlerini geçersiz kılmaktadır. Çünkü câhiliyye mensupları, kendilerinden bir köle öldüren karşı taraftan, hür bir adam öldürüyorlardı. Yoksa burada köle ile hür, ya da erkekle kadın arasında kısasın cereyanının reddedilmesi söz konusu değildir. Belki bunun aksine, bu âyeti kerimede, kaatilden başkasına zarar ve haksız yere tecavüzün menedilme hükmü vardır. Yâni kaatilden başkası kısas edilmez. Kısas hükmü ancak kaatile uygulanır. Süfyân-ı Sevrî ve İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife hazretleri, hür kişiyi, köleye karşılık ve mü'mini de kâfire karşılık kısas ile Öldürüleceği görüşündedirler. Yâni eğer hür bir kişi, bir köleyi öldürmüş ise, köleyi öldürdüğü için hür insana kısas uygulanır. Yine eğer mü'min bir kişi, savaşın dışında herhangi bir kâfiri öldürmüş ise, o mü'mine de kâfiri öldürdüğü için kısas uygulanır ve o mü'min de öldürülür. Çünkü Süfyân-i Sevrî ve İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife hazretleri; Hem onda üzerlerine şöyle yazdık: "Cana can, göze göz, buruna burun, dişe diş, cerhler birbirine kısastır". Kim de bu hakkini sadakasına sayarsa, o ona keffaret olur. Ve her kim, Allah'ın indirdiği ahkâm ile hükmetmezse, onlar hep zâlimlerdir. Âyet-i kerîmesinin, umumîliğini delil getirdiler. Çünkü burada, jJLju ^İLjı of Can, cana karşılık kısas edilir," buyuruyor. Bizden Öncekilerin Şeriatı Muhakkak ki bizden öncekilerin şeriatı eğer Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de neshedilmeksizin bize haber veriliyorsa, onunla amel etmek vâcibdir. Onu beyân eden âyet-i kerîme, onun bizim şeriatımız olduğunu beyan eder. Yâni bizden önceki peygamberlerin şeriat ve dinî hükümleri, neshine delâlet etmeksizin Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de eğer haber veriliyorsa, o bize konulmuş bir hükümdür. Onunla amel etmek vacibtir. Çünkü o bizim şeriatımızdir. Ve şu rivayeti delil getirdiler: "Müs¬lümanların kanlan (kısas ve diyette) birbirine eşittir. Başka bir lafızla bu hadîs-i şerîf şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: "Mü'minlerin kanlan (kısas ve diyette) birbirine denk ve eşittir. Çünkü canda üstünlük muteber değildir. Bunun delili, bir kişi mukabilinde, bir cemaatin öldürülmesidir. Bir de kısas, ismette eşitliğe dayanmaktadır. Bu da din ve dar (devlet)dir. Müslümanda, bu iki şey de birbirlerine eşittirler. Maliki Ve Şafiî Mezhebinde Köle Yerine Hür Kısas Edilmez İmam Mâlik ve İmam Şafiî hazretleri, köleye karşılık hür kimseyi öldürmezler. Yine kâfir sebebiyle mü'minin de ölümüne fetva vermediler. İmam Şafiî rahimehullah hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: Şu ceylânı benim kanıma girdiği için yakalayın. Çünkü o, okumla beni vurdu. Beni öldürmesi de kasdîdir. Ancak onu öldürmeyin, çünkü ben onun kölesiyim. Mezhebimde köle yerine hür kimse öldürülmez. Kaatilin Affı "Her kim," kaatilden tabir etmektedir. ister şartıyye olsun, ister mevsûle... "Kardeşinden bir affa mazhar olursa;" Yâni öldüren, ölenin velisi olan din kardeşi tarafından affedilirse, demektir. Bu cümlede bulunan her iki zamir de "kim"e râcidir. "Bir şey," Yâni af dan az bir şey, demektir. Aff olundu" meçhul fiilinin failinin makamına kâim olmak üzere ondan bir şeyi yâni cezasının bir kısmını kaldırmaktır. masdar hükmündedir. Yâni senin: "affetmekle af olundu," sözün hükmündedir. Eğer, "Affetti" fiili, lâzım ise, mef ûlü bih'e geçmez. Yâni Mef ûlü bih almaz. Ancak lâzım da olsa, mef ûlü mutlak alır. O zaman da masdannin fail yerine geçmesi uygun olur. Şu âyeti kerimede olduğu gibi: "Çünkü sûr üfürülüp de bir tek nefha olmakla nefha "olduğu zaman, Onların: sözlerinde de mutlak olduğu gibi. Âyet-i kerimede geçen, "bir şey," kavl-i şerîfinin faydası şu inceliğe işaret içindi: Eğer taraftan biri, onu affederse veya tarafların bâzısı, ondan kanının bâzısını affederse, ya da varislerin bâzıları onu affederlerse, af tamam olur ve ondan kısas düşer. Bu durumda ancak diyetten başka bir şey vacip olmaz. Yâni kısas yapılmaz. "Affetti" fiili, cânî yâni kaatile ve günaha müteaddi olup geçer. (1/284) Affetti" fiilinin günaha geçmesi harfi cerri ile olur. Allahü Teâlâ'nın kavl-i şerifinde olduğu gibi: iüIiiLiiüi Allah, senden affetti." "Affetti" fıili'nin cânî yâni katile müteaddi olması ise, j (lam) harfi cerri ile olur. Meselâ halk arasında: c^uj "Falan¬cayı affettim." denilir. Yâni "falanca için bağışta bulundum," demektir. Buna göre cani (ve katilin) affedilmesi, ondan cinayetin gereğini kaldırmak demektir. Cinayetin gereği ise, burada kısastır. Sanki şöyle buyurulmaktadir: Katil kimse işlediği cinayet sebebiyle, öldürülenin kardeşi, yâni velisi tarafından kısmen bağışlanması halinde, bu af ister tümünü kapsasın, yâni tam bir af olsun, meselâ maktulün velilerinin tümüyle kaatil arasında, bir mal üzerinde bir anlaşma yapılmış olsun; ya da barışın kaatile velilerinden bâzıları arasında gerçekleşmesi gibi, kısmî olsun, her iki durumda da kısas düşer ve sâdece mal (diyet) ödemesi zorunluğu ortaya çıkar. İbni Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Bu âyeti kerime, bir kısas sebebiyle mal üzerinde yapılan bir anlaşma üzerine nazil oldu. Kaatil Maktulün Velisinin Din Kardeşidir "Bunun üzerine, her kim kardeşinden cüz bir affa mazhar olursa;" kavl-i şerifinde, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, cinayetin velisini yâni öldürülen kişinin velisini, kaatilin kardeşi olarak isimlendirdi. Ona şefkat ve acımadan ve hâsseten ikisinin arasında din kardeşliğinin devam ettiğine tenbih içindir. Yâni kaatil ile maktûl'ün velilerinin din kardeşleri olduğuna tenbih içindir. Zira kaatil. adam öldürmekle dinden çıkmış olmaz. Diyet Güzellikle Ödenmelidir "O vakit vazife, birinin (maktulün velîsinin) o ma'rüfu takip etmesi," Bu cümle mahzûf mübtedânm haberidir. Yâni, af dan az bir şey hâsıl olup, dem (yâni kısas), affın bâzısı ile bâtıl olduğu zaman, maktulün velisinin işi, sâdece ma'rûfu takip etmektir. Yâni maktulun velisi, daha şiddetli ve zor olan kısasın talebinden vazgeçtiği için sulh ve güzellik yoluyla kaatilin kısasına bedel olarak diyetini istemesi gerekir. Diyeti aldığı zaman da üzerine vacip olandan fazlasını isteyemez. "Birinin de ona borcunu güzellikle ödemesidir." Affa uğrayanı, ödemeye teşviktir. Affa uğrayan kaatilin, malı güzel bir şekilde ödemesi gerekir. Yâni, kaatile vacip olan, kendisini kısas edilmekten affeden maktulün velisine malı (yâni diyeti) güzel bir şekilde ödemesidir. Diyeti öderken, malı ödeme zamanını uzatmamah, diyeti vaktinde ödemeli, hile yapmamalı, az mal vermeye kalkmamalı ve karşı tarafa eziyet etmemelidir. Sil "Bu," Yâni af ve diyet hakkında zikredilen bu hüküm: "Rabbınız (tarafın) dan bir tahfiftir." Yâni kolaylık ve sizin için bir genişliktir. "Ve bir rahmettir." Ondan yâni Allah tarafından bir rahmettir. Eski Şeriat Ve Dinler De Kaatilin Cezası Çünkü Allah, size kesin olarak affı ve diyet almayı farz kılmadı. Belki sizi üç şey arasında müheyyer yâni serbest bıraktı. 1 - Kısas, 2- Diyet, 3-Af. Bu yâni kaatilin cezalandırılması, Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın şeriatında sâdece kısas yoluyla yapılırdı. Diyet ve af yoktu. Bu durum ise sâdece adalettir. İsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın dininde ise sâdece affetmek vardı. Bu da sâdece fazilettir. Bizim dinimizde ise gönlün rahatlaması için kısas: maddeten refah elde etmek için diyet ve kerem ve asalet için ise af ve bağışlamayı getirdi. Maktulün velîleri bu üç durumdan istediklerini seçmekte serbesttirler. "Her kim tecâvüz ederse," Yâni kendisine, meşru kılınmış olanı tecâvüz ederse, demektir. "Bundan sonra," Yâni bu hafiflikten sonra, kaatilden başkasını öldürürse ya da af ve diyetten sonra kaatili öldürmeye kalkarsa, tecâvüz etmiştir. Câhiliyyet devrinde maktullerin velîleri, diyeti kabul etmekle kaatile güvence veriyordu; sonra bir fırsatını bulduğunda kaatili öldürüyordu. Onun mallarını da kaatilin velilerine dağıtıyordu., "Onun için vardır." Bu tecâvüzden dolayı onun için vardır. "Elîm bir azap..." Çeşit çeşit acılı azap vardır. Bu azap, ya dünyâda haksız yere birini öldürdüğü için kısastır veya âhirette Cehennem ateşiyle azaptır. Kısasta Hayat Vardır "Ve kısasta size bir hayat vardır." Yâni, kısas olan bu hükümde büyük bir hayat vardır. Çünkü İslâmdan önce, bir kişi öldürüldüğü için kan davası güdülüyor, ve öldürülen bir kişi için, büyük bir cemaat öldürülüyordu. Mühelhel bin Rebia'nın, kardeşi Küleyb'in yerine bir çok kişiyi haksız yere öldürdüğü gibi... Hatta neredeyse Bekr b. Vail kabilesi bu yüzden tükenecekti. Ayrıca onlar, kaatili değil de. başkalarını öldürüyorlardı. Böylece fitne yayılıyor ve iki kabilenin arasına herc-ü merc, mücâdele ve düşmanlık yayılıyor ve bir sürü karışıklıklar oluyordu. Emniyet ve güvenceden bir eser kalmıyordu. İslâm kısas hükmünü getirince, yâni şeriat kısas hükmünü koyunca, artık hayat güvenceye kavuştu. Çünkü öldürüleceğini bilen bir kimse, artık kimseyi öldürmeye yanaşmıyordu. Kaatilin öldürü¬leceğini gören kimseler, böyle bir şey yapmaktan çekmiyorlardı. Böylece kısas iki veya daha fazla insanın hayatta kalmasına sebep oluyordu. Bu ifade gerçekten son derece fasih ve beliğ bir ifâdedir. Çünkü her hangi bir şeyin, kendi zıddı olan başka bir şeyin kaynağı yapılması, son derece ilginçtir. Zîrâ birbirine zıt olan iki şeyden birinin varlığı, diğerinin yokluğunu icap ettirir. Kısas, hayatı ortadan kaldırdığı için ona zıttır. Burada ise, tıpkı bir zarf gibi ona sığınak yapılmıştır. Kısasın hayatı koruduğuna işaret edilmiştir. Böylece bir şeyin, kendisine zıt olan diğer bir şeye korucu olması, son derece ince, güzel ve ilginç bir nüktedir ve bu, belâğât ve fesahat nüktelerinin en ilginç olanlarından ve en güzel yollarındandır. "Ey temiz aklı, temiz özü olanlar!" Yâni, ey vehim şaibelerinden kurtulmuş halis akıl sahipleri, demektir. Onlara, yâni vehim şaibelerinden halis olan akıl sahip¬lerine seslendi. (1/285) Kısasta bulunan hikmetleri düşünsünler; yâni kısasın, ruhların korunması, hayatın muhafazası, toplumda sevgi ve barışın sağlanmasındaki hikmet ve incelikleri düşünsün¬ler, demektir, "Gerek ki korunursunuz!" Kısas ile hükmederek, kısasın ehemmiyet ve önemini kavrayarak ve kısas müessesesini muhafaza ederek, takva ehlinin amelini işlemiş olursunuz. Ya da öldürülmek korkusundan dolayı öldürme işinden korunmuş olursunuz. İnsan Öldürmek Kul Haklarının En Büyüğüdür Bu âyeti kerimede, katiden (yâni öldürmekten) sakındırma da vardır. Zîrâ kul hakkının en büyüklerinden biri de kanlardır. Yâni insan öldürmektir. Kulun diğer haklarına nisbeten, insanların ilk hesaba çekileceği şey kandır. Nasıl ki Allah'ın-kullarının üzerindeki diğer haklarına nisbetle kulun ilk hesaba çekileceği namaz olduğu gibi... Hadîs-i şerifte buyuruldu: Kıyamet gününde, maktul (öldürülmüş olan kimse), bir elinde başı ve diğeriyle de kendisini öldüren kaatili işaret ederek gelir. Şahdamarlan kuruyuncaya kadar kan akar. Öldürülen kişi Allah'a: -"Bu adam beni öldürdü" der. Allah da kaatile: -"Sen artık helak oldun," buyurur ve adam Cehennem ateşine götürülür. Başka bir hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyrulur: Bir adamı, bilerek öldüren bir kişinin annesi ağlasın! Vay onun haline! Kıyamet gününde maktul sağ veya sol eliyle katilini tutmuş ve sağ veya sol eliyle de başını tutmuş bir şekilde gelir. Şahdamarları kuruyuncaya kadar kan akar. Arş tarafından şöyle seslenir: -"Ya Rabbi bu kuluna sor! Neden beni öldürdü? Günah Üç Kısımdır 1 - Kul ile Allah arasındaki günah, 2- Kul ile Allah'ın emrettiği amelleri arasındaki günah, 3- Kul ile Allah'ın kullarının arasındaki günah. Birincisi, kul ile Allahü Teâlâ arasındadır. Zina, livâta, gıybet ve iftira gibi. Tabiî ki, gıybet ve iftira, karşı tarafa ulaşmadığı ve toplumda yayılmadığı müddetçe böyledir. Eğer gıybetini yaptığı ve iftirada bulunduğu kimselere, bu durum ulaşırsa, helâllik diler ve günahkâr kişi pişmanlık duyar ve tevbe ederse, umulur ki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri onu bağışlar. Yine böyledir: Bir kişi kocası olan bir kadınla zina etse, bu zinâkâr adam kadının kocasıyla helâllaşmadıkça günahı bağışlanmaz. Çünkü onun hasmı insandır. Zina eden kişi pişman olur, tevbe eder ve karşı taraftan helâllik diler, o da hakkını helal ederse, günahları bağışlanır. Ondan umûmî manâda helâllik dilemesi yeterlidir. Zinayı zikretmez. Zina ettiği kadının kocasına: "Senin, üzerimde olan bütün haklarını bana helâl et. Seninle benim aramda bulunan bütün husûmetlerinden vazgeç, bana hakkını helal et" demekle olur. Bu ma'lûm ile meçhulün üzerinde sulhtur. Bu şekilde sulh. yâni yapmış olduğu günahı zikretmeden karşı taraftan hakkını dilemesini istemek ve böylece affolunma işi bu ümmete ikram olmak üzere caizdir. Çünkü bizden önceki ümmetler, günahlarını zikretmedikçe affa mazhar olup bağışlanmazlardı. İkincisi: Kul ile Allah'ın emrettiği ameller arasındadır. 1 - Namazı, 2- Orucu, 3- Zekat ve 4- Haccı terketmek gibi. Namaz ve diğerlerinde sâdece tevbe kâfi değildir. Mutlaka kaza edilmeleri gerekir. Zîrâ tevbenin şartı, terkedileni edâ etmek yâni kaza etmektir. Edâ etmediği zaman, sanki hiç tevbe etmemiş gibidir. Üçüncüsü: Kul ile Allah'ın diğer kullarının arasındadır. Bu da: 1 - Mallarını gasbetmek, 2- Zulüm etmek, 3- Dövmek, 4- Aleyhlerinde bulunmak, 5- Küfretmek, 6- Haksız yere öldürmek ve bunlara benzer günahlardır. Kul hakkında tek başına tevbe kâfi değildir. Ancak hasmını râzî ve memnun etmeli veya kendisi sâlih amellere ciddi bir şekilde sarılır da, kıyamet gününde, Allahü Teâlâ onunla hasmının arasını bulursa o müstesna. Zîrâ kul, tevbe ettiği zaman, üzerinde kul hakkı kalır. Kul hakkını mutlaka erbabına vermesi ve onlara haklarını Ödemesi gerekir. Eğer kişi, hakkı, hak sahihlerine ulaştırmaktan aciz kalır da, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de, onu affetmeyi murad ederse; kıyamet gününde onun hasmına: -"Başını kaldır!" der. O da başını kaldırır. Cennette yüksek köşkler ve güzel saraylar görür. Sorar: -"Ya Rabbiî Bunlar kimindir?" Allahü Teâlâ: -"Bunları almaya sen kaadirsin, senin buna gücün yeter," buyurur. 0: -"Ya Rabbiî Bunu nasıl alabilirim?" diye sorar. Allahü Teâlâ: -"Bu köşk ve sarayların ücreti senin kardeşini bağışlamandır," der. 0 da: -"Ya Rabbiî Ben kardeşimi bağışladım," der. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri: -"Öyleyse kardeşinin elinden tut ve beraberce girin Cennete..." buyurur. Âyet-i kerimede ayrıca şuna işaret vardır: Muhakkak ki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin öldürmenizde size kısası farz kıldığı gibi, onun öldürülmesinde nefsinin üzerine de rahmeti yazdı. Buyurduğu gibi:"Kim beni severse onu öldürürüm. Ve ben kimi öldürürsem onun diyeti benim." Mesnevî'de Duyuruldu: Akıllı kişiye gereken şiddetli riyâzât ile nefsini öldürmesi ve bakî temiz ve güzel hayat ile kalbini diriltmesidir. Allahım! Bizleri kendisinden razı olduğun kalb üzerine devam edenlerden eyle. Amin. Vasiyet "Birinize ölüm geldiği vakit, bir hayır -bir mal-bırakacaksa, babası ve anası ve en yakın akrabası için meşru bir surette vasiyet etmek, müttakîler üzerine icrası vacip bir hak olarak üzerinize yazıldı.180 İmdi her kim bunu duyduktan sonra onu değiştirirse, her halde vebali, sırf o değiştirenlerin boynunadir. Şüphe yok ki Allah, işitir, bilir.181 Her kim de, vasiyet edenin bir hata etmesinden veya bir günaha girmesinden endişe eder de tarafeynin aralarını düzeltirse, ona vebâl yoktur. Şüphesiz Allah gafur, rahimdir." 182 Tefsir "Birinize ölüm geldiği vakit, üzerinize meşru kılındı." Yâni ölüm sebebleri hazır olup; illet ve hastalıklardan emare ve işaretleri zahir olduğu zaman, demektir. Çünkü ölüm ânında kişi vasiyette bulunmaya muktedir olamaz. ısı "vaktinde," kelimesinin âmili "yazıldı," fiilinin delâlet ettiği manâdır. Çünkü yazılmak, icâbetmek manasınadır. Ölüm hazır olduğu zaman kişi konuşamaz. Belki onu ölümün huzuru ânında mükellef olduğuna taalluk eder. Sanki şöyle denildi: Ölümünüz hazır olduğu zaman, Allah'a icabet etmek ve kitabının gereğiyle amel etmek ve Allah'a yönelmek vazifesi size verildi. Bu manânın ezelde yazıldığına delâlet etmesi için, icabete yönelmek ve ona taalluk etmekten "yazıldı," ile tabir olundu. (1/287) "Bir hayır -bir mal- bırakacaksa," Yâni az veya çok mal bırakacaksa veya çok fazla mal bırakacaksa, demektir, "Falanca kişi mal sahibidir," denilir. Bu tabir, az malı olan kimse için kullanılmaz. Yâni çok malı olana böyle söylenir. Hazreti Aişe (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Bir adam vasiyette bulunmak istedi. Hazreti Aişe ona: -"Ne kadar malın var?" diye sordu. 0: -'Üçbin," cevâbını verdi. Hz. Aişe (r.a.) yine sordu: -"Bakmakla yükümlü olduğun kaç kişi var?" O: -"Dört," dedi. Hz. Aişe annemiz: -"Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri: Bir hayır -bir mal- bıraka¬caksa, buyurdu. Ama senin malın ise, az bir şeydir. Onu ailene yâni bakmakla yükümlü olduğun kişilere yâni varislerine bırak," dedi. Hayır aslında, kendisine rağbet edilen her fayda, demek¬tir. Çünkü hayır, şerrin zıddidır. "İhvânü's-Safâ" da: Hayır, gereken işin, gereken vakitte ve gereken için yapılmasıdır, diye tarif etmişlerdir. "Vasiyet etmek," kelimesi, "yazıldı," fiilinin naibi failidir. Yâni vasiyet etmek farz kılındı, demektir. "Babası ve anası ve en yakın akrabası için," Kendisine varis olan ve varis olmayan akraba ve yakınları için vasiyet etmesi kendisine yazıldı. Lj "Meşru bir surette," Hal olmak üzere mahallen mensûb'tur. Yâni adaletle, vasiyet etmesi demektir. Malın üçte birinden fazla olamaz. Fakiri bırakıp zengin kişiye de vasiyet edemez. Bu Âyeti Kerimenin Nüzul Sebebi; Câhiliyye ehli, mallarını uzak olanlara, yâni yakın akrabası olmayanlara riya, gösteriş, duyurmak ve halkın kendisinin hakkında konuşması için, şan ve şöhret kazanmak için, vasiyet ederlerdi. Yakın akrabalarını da fakirlik, meskenet ve yoksulluk içinde bırakırlardı. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu âyet ile vasiyeti, en uzak olanlardan en yakın olana anne-baba ve yakın akrabaya dönüştürdü. Yâni vasiyetin sarf yerinin başta anne ve baba olmak üzere yakın akrabalar olduğunu beyan etti. İslâm'ın başında Müslümanlar bununla amel ettiler, kendisiyle amel etmek salâhiyeti ve hükmü olduğu müddetçe... Daha sonra Nisa süresindeki "miras âyeti" ile bu âyet neshedildi. Şu anda uzak veya yakın hiç kimseye bir şey vasiyet etmesi vacip değildir. Eğer vasiyette bulunacaksa, o zaman mirasçıların dışında akrabalarından herkese ve uzak olanlara vasiyet etmesi uygundur. Sadece varislerine vasiyet edemez. "Hak'dır." Yâni bu vasiyet gerçekten hakdır "Müttakiler üzerine," Yâni malın zayi olmasını ve akrabalarını mahrum bırakmaktan korkanlar üzerine vaciptir. Yâni eğer siz Allah'tan korkan müttekîler iseniz, bu âyeti kerime ile amel etmeyi terketmezsiniz demektir. İbnü'ş-Şeyh, haşiyelerinde buyurdu: Suâl: Eğer denilse ki, "Müttakiler üzerine icrası vacip bir haktır." Kavl-i şerifi, bu vasiyet teklifinin sâdece müttekîlere mahsus olmasını icap ettirir. Halbu ki, vaciplerin ve tekliflerin umûm olduğu ve bütün ehli imana yâni müttekî ve gayrisi, herkese olduğu icmâ ile sabittir." Cevâb: Şöyle cevap veririm: "Müttakiler üzerine icrası vacip bir haktır." Kavl-i şerîfiyle murad edilen manâ şudur: Bu ilâhî hüküm ile amel etmek, takva yolunda giden, takvayı arayan, takvayı kendisine tarikat edinen ve takvayı kendisine bir mezheb ve yol edinip kendisine giren herkesin üzerine vaciptir, demektir." Vasiyeti Değiştiren Günahkârdır imdi her kim onu değiştirirse," Buradaki zamir, sl^iı vasiyete râcidir. Çünkü kendisi, "vasiyet etmek," te'vilindedir. Yâni şer-i şerifin emrettiği şekliyle vasiyet etmeksizin, bu hükmü değiştirirse, demektir. Meşhur olan, meşru şekilde vasiyet etmeyip bu âyeti kerimeye muhalefet eden şunlardır. 1- Muhtazar (ölmek üzere olan can çekişen kişi). 2- Şâhidler 3- Vasiyete mani olanlar. "İmdi her kim onu değiştirirse," kavl-i şerîfi, vâsî hak¬kındadır. Muhtazar, yâni ölmek üzere olan kişinin, bu âyetin hükmünü değiştirmesi demek: 1 - Vasiyette bulunmaması, 2- Vasiyetin yazılışında değiştirmesi, 3-Taksiminde kişilerin hukuklarına riâyet etmeksizin değiştirmesi demektir. Şahidin değiştirmesi, "İmdi her kim onu değiştirirse," kavl-i şerifinin şâhidler için olması mümkündür. O zaman da: 1 - Şahitlik şeklini değiştirmesi, 2- Şahitliği gizlemesi, 3- Birinin aleyhine ve lehine şahitlik etmesiyle olur. Diğer insanların değiştirmesi, "İmdi her kim onu değiştirirse," kavl-i şerifinin vâsî ile şahidin dışında kalan diğer insanlar içinde olması mümkündür. 1 - Vasiyette bulunan kişinin malının hak sahiplerine ulaşmasına mani olmakla olur. 2- Vasiyeti kabul etmemekle olur. 3- Vasiyette bulunan kişinin malını gasbetmekle olur. İşte Allah'ın emrettiği şekilde vasiyette bulunmayan kimse, vasiyet hakkındaki şahitliğine dürüst davranmaya, şahit ve vasiyet edilen malın hak sahiplerinin eline ulaşmasına mani olan ve onun gereğince kullanılmasına engel olan kişiler, "İmdi her kim onu değiştirirse," kavl-i şerifinin altına girerler. "Bunu (vasiyeti) duyduktan sonra," Yâni vasiyet hakkındaki kesin bilgi kendisine ulaştıktan ve bunun hakîkatına vâkıf olduktan sonra onu değiştirirse, "Muhakkak ki bunun vebal ve günahı," Yâni, vasiyette değişiklik yapanın günahı veya vasiyette tamamen değiştirenin günahı ancak: "(Sırf) Onu değiştirenlerin üzerinedir." Çünkü onlar, vasiyet edenin malına ihanet edip; şeriata muhalefet ettiler. Vasiyyette bulunanın üzerine değildir. O ölüdür. Muhakkak ki o, bu günahdan uzaktır. "Muhakkak ki Allah, semdir." Vasiyeti ve vasiyeti değiştirenleri hakkıyle işitir. Alim'dir." Vasiyyette bulunan kişinin sevabını ve onu değiştiren kişilerin cezasını en iyi bilendir. Allah, bunlardan her birine hakkıyla karşılığını verecektir. İyilik yapanı mükâfatlandıracak ve kötülük yapanı cezalandıracaktır. Vasiyetteki Haksızlığı Düzeltmek Günah Değildir "Her kim ki, şartıyye veya mevsûle'dir. Korktu," yâni endişe ederse, vasiyette şeriate muhalif olduğunu bilirse ve bildiği zamanda korkarsa, demektir. Bu tabir, lâzımın ismini melzûmünde kullanmak kabilindedir. "Vasiyet edenden," Yâni vasiyette bulunan kişiden korkarsa demektir. harfi cerrinin ibtidâiyye-i gaye için olup korktu' fiiline taalluk etmesi caiz olur. Veya "meyletmek," kelimesinden hal olan bir mahzûfa taalluk etmesi de caizdir. Üzerine tekaddüm etti. Çünkü aslında onun sıfatıydı. Üzerine tekaddüm ettiği zaman hal olarak nasb oldu. "Hataya meyletmek," Yâni vasiyette hatâ edip, hak'dan meyletmesinden korkarsa; "Veya günaha girmesinden (korkarsa)," Yâni bilerek meyletmesinden daha açıkçası şu demektir: Vasiyette bulunacak kişi, vasiyetin yerini, kimlere nasıl vasiyette bulunacağını bilmediği zaman veya vasiyet miktarında ziyâde de bulursa yada vasiyet edilmesi caiz olmayan bir şeyi vasiyet ederse; 1 - Vasiyette bulunacak kişi vasiyetin yerini bilmezse, 2- Kimlere vasiyete bulunacağını bilmezse, 3- Kime ne kadar vasiyette bulunacağını bilmezse, 4- Vasiyetin miktarında ziyadelik yapsa, 5- Birine az birine çok vasiyette bulunursa, 6- Şer'an vasiyet edilmesi caiz olmayan bir şeyi vasiyet etse, 7- Vasiyetinde hata etse. 8- Günah olan bir şeyi vasiyet edip vasiyetiyle vebal altına girerse, "İslâh edip düzeltirse," Zahir olan "muslin" yâni islâh ediciden murad vasiyette bulunan kişinin kendisidir. Çünkü vasiyet emriyle en şiddetli bir şekilde ilişkisi olan odur. Ancak, burada murad edilen, "muslin" yâni islâh edici vasfını sâdece vasiyette bulunan kişiye tahsis etmek doğru değildir. Belki, ölen kişinin vasiyetinde bulunan fesat ve haksızlığı kaldırmak işi, elinden gelen herkes "muslin" yâni islâh edici hükmünün altına girer. Bu kişi: 1 - Şehrin Valisi, 2- Ölünün velisi, 3- İyiliği emreden herkes olabilir. 4- Müftü. 5- Kâdî (mahkeme olabilir) 6- Ölünün varisleri olabilirler. 7- Ve diğer ilgili kişiler olabilirler. Onların arasında," Yâni kendilerine vasiyet edilen kişilerin arasındaki bunlar, anne - babalar ve akrabalardır. (1/287) Böyle bir durumda vasiyetinin seran gereğince değiştirilip meşru bir şekilde icra edilmesinde; "Ona bir vebal yoktur." Yâni şeriata aykırı olan bir hatayı değiştirip düzeltme şeklinde yapılan bir değişiklikte asla bir vebal ve günah yoktur. Çünkü bu bâtılın hakka dönüştürülmesi şeklinde olan bir değişikliktir. Birinci değişikliğin tam zıddıdır. Yâni haram ve günah bir değişiklik, yanlış vasiyette bulunmak, vasiyette şehâdeti gizlemek veya vasiyetin has sahihlerine ulaşmasına mani olmak gibi değildir. "Şüphesiz Allah gafur, rahimdir." Bu kavl-i şerîf, islâh yâni düzeltme işini yapanlara sevâb ile bir vaaddir. Mağfiretin zikri, günahın zikrine mutabakat içindir. Yâni kötülük için değişiklik yapanlara günahı zikrettikten sonra, münakaşayı gidermek için yapılan düzeltmede sevabın olduğunu belirtmesi, çok manidar bir ifâdedir. Çünkü bu değiştirme olayı zahirde bir önceki değiştirmenin cinsinden olup ona benzemektedir. Çünkü değişikliklerin bir kısmı yâni hak'dan bâtıla doğru değişiklik yapmak günahdır. Fakat bu değişiklik suret bakımından müşkildir; manevî bakımdan değil. Çünkü bâtıldan hayra doğru değişiklik yapmak asla günah değildir. Lakin suret ve biçim, günah olan değişikliğin suretidir. İnsanlar Vasiyetlere Muhtaçtır Bil ki, vasiyet etmek müstehabtır. Çünkü insanların vasiyete ihtiyacı vardır. Zîrâ insan ehliyle mağrur olur. Yâni hayatında uzun bir süre hep dünyâ hayatını ümit edip ona aldanır ve onun için çalışır. Bütün gayretini dünyâ hayatına verir. Ama hastalandığı zaman ve öleceğinden korkmaya başladığı ân, malı ile herhangi bir şekilde taksiratının yâni ibâdet ve sevablardaki noksanlıklarını tedârik etmeye başvurma ihtiyacını duyar. Eğer adam vefat ederse, onun düşündüğü maksadına göre malı sarfedilecektir. Yok ölmez ve bu hastalığından iyileşirse o malını, yine o ândaki taleb ve ihtiyaçlarına göre harcayacaktır. Hadîs-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Muhakkak ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, size ömürlerinizin sonunda malınızın üçten birisiyle sadaka verme konusunda lütufta bulunmuştur; Amellerinizde ziyâdelik için. Malınızı istediğiniz şekilde koyup, harcayın. "Muhakkak ki Allahü Teâlâ vefatınız ânında size malınızın üçte birisiyle sadaka verme konusunda lütufta bulunmuştur; Amellerinizde ziyâdelik için." Vefat etmek üzere olan kişi, namazın ve orucun fidyesini vasiyet eder. Her farz namaz İçin yarım sa1 buğday (1450 gram buğday veya bedelini) vermesini vasiyet eder. Vasiyet Edilecek Şeyler Vefat etmek üzere olan Müslüman şunları vasiyet eder: 1 - Beş vakit namaz, 2- Vitir namazı, 3- Ramazan-ı şerif orucu için her günden dolayı yine yarım sa' buğday verir. 4- Adak oruçlar için, 5- Haccı vasiyet eder. Şeyh tefsirinde buyurdu: Haccı vasiyet eder, eğer kişinin üzerine hac farz olmuş da hacca gitmemiş ise, 6- Keffâretleri vasiyet eder. a) Oruç keffareti, b) Yemin keffareti, c) Zıhar keffareti, d) Kati keffareti gibi keffâretler. 7- Bütün vacipleri vasiyet eder. Özetle üzerinde borç olarak kalan vacipleri vasiyet eder. (Üzerine vacip olduğu halde kesemediği kurban gibi) vacipleri vasiyet etmek vaciptir. Eğer kişi, vasiyette bulunmaz ise, vârisleri muhayyerdirler. Dilerlerse yerine getirirler; dilemezlerse getirmezler. Fetva buna göredir. (Hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyurulmaktadır: Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Adamın biri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine şöyle dedi: -"Yâ Rasûlellah! Babam bir şey vasiyet etmeden vefat etti. Geri bir çok mal bıraktı. Kendisinin yerine sadaka verirsek, ona keffâret olur mu?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Evet! Olur." Buyurdular. Yine başka bir hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: Ibni Abbas (r.a.)dan rivayet olundu. Sa'd (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordu: -"Annem, hiçbir şey vasiyet etmeden öldü. Ondan için sadaka verirsem olur mu?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Evet! Olur. 8- Hasımların memnun edilmesini, 9- Düşmanlarının razı edilmesini, 10- Üzerinde bulunan kul hakkının hak sahiblerine verilmesi ve, 11 - Borçlarının ödenmesini vasiyet eder. İmam Şafiî Hazretlerinin Vasiyeti Hikâye olundu: imam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretleri, ölüm hastalığı ile hastalandığında şöyle buyurdu: -"Falanca kişiye söyleyin beni yıkasın!" İmam Şafiî hazretleri öldüğünde, onun vasiyetini ilgili kişiye ulaştırdılar. 0 da geldi. -"Bana İmam Şafiî hazretlerinin vasiyetnamesini getirin." dedi. Getirdiler. Adam vasiyetnâme'ye bakıp okudu. İmam Şafiî hazretlerinin üzerinde yetmiş bin dirhem borç vardı. Adam, bu borcu ödemeyi kendisine vazife bildi. 0 borcu ödedi ve adam: -"Bu benim, İmam Şafiî hazretlerini yıkamamdır. 0 bana bunu emretti," dedi. Sahih olan haberde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şöyle buyurdukları rivayet edildi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, buyurdular: -"Vasiyet etmeyene ölülerle beraber konuşmasına izin verilmez." 0 zaman: -"Yâ Pasûlellah! Ölüler konuşur mu?" diye soruldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Evet! Ölüler konuşurlar ve hatta birbirlerini ziyaret bile ederler." Buyurdu. Mevtaların Ruhları İki Kısımdır İmam (Fahreddin Râzî), bâzı imamlardan naklen buyurdu: Ruhlar iki kısımdır. 1 - Nimet olunanlar, 2- Azab olunanlar. Azap olunan ruhlar, hapistedirler. Onlar, azap ile meşgul olup; birbirlerini ziyaret etmekten, buluşmak ve görüşmekten men edilmişlerdir. Nimet ve ikram olunan ruhlar, salıverilmişlerdir, hapis değiller. Onlar, birbirleriyle görüşürler, buluşurlar ve birbirlerini ziyaret ederler, ve müzâkere ederler. Yâni dünyâda olup bitenleri hatırlayıp, kendi aralarında konuşurlar ve dünyâ ehlinden söz ederler. Ruhlardan her biri, ameli kendi amelinin misli olan bir arkadaşının ruhu ile beraberdir. Bu beraberlik "Darü'l-berzâh" ta yani kabirde ve "Dârü'l-cezâ"da yani mahşerde vardır ve sabittir. "Kişi sevdiğiyle beraberdir. Hadîs-i şerifinin gereğince, insanlar, üç âlemde de sevdiğiyle beraberdir. Bu üç âlem: 1 - Dünya, 2- Kabir 3- Mahşer (Âhiret) İnsanlar, her vatan ve her durakta sevdikleriyle beraberdir. Bundan dolayı akıllı kişiye gereken, seçkin kişilerin sohbetini tercih etmeli, gece ve gündüz âhiret hazırlığı içinde olmalı, mal, makam ve mevkiye aldanmamalıdır. Tûli emel ile Allah'tan alâkasını kesmemelidir. Çünkü dünyâ ve dünyânın içinde bulunan her şey fânidir, geçicidir. Onun için her vakit ve her ân Allah'tan korkun, takvâlı olun. Sâib buyurdu: Eğer başta gaflet ve tûl-i emel varsa, o hanesini harab etmiştir. Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyeti kerimede şu işaretler vardır. "Üzerinize yazıldı." Allah, zenginlere mal vasiyet etmelerini yazdı. Evliyâ'nın üzerine de hâl ile vasiyet etmelerini yazdı. Zenginler, ömürlerinin sonunda mallarının üçte birini hayra sarfedilmesini vasiyet ederler. Evliya ise, hallerinin başında her şeyden çıkarlar. "Birinize ölüm geldiği vakit, bir hayır -bir mal- bırakacaksa vasiyet etmesi (yazıldı.)" Yâni onların herbirinin, kalblerini Allah ile beraber bulundurması farz kılındı. Yâni kalbinden mâsivâyı çıkartması farzdır. Ölürken tek başına kendi iradesiyle Allah'a gitmesi; hayvânî ve tabiî sıfatlardan arınması farz kılındı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi"Ölmeden önce ölünüz." Kaynağı dünyâ ve ukbâ (yâni âhiret) olan her hayır ve şer terkedilir. Ona gereken, vasiyet etmesidir. "Ebeveyni için (anne ve babasına)." Onlar, ulvî olan ruh ve süflî olan bedendir. Çünkü nefs, ruh ile bedenin izdivacından doğdu. "Ve en yakın akrabasına," Onlar, kalb, sır ve diğer beşerî mütevellidat ki onları terk ile, Ve bütün meşreblerin terkiyle insanlar için bakî olan ruhanî meşrebler tezahür eder. Rûhânî meşrebler, bakîdir; cismânî meşrebler ise, fânîdir. "Örf İle (meşru bir surette) Yâni itidal ile, israf etmeksizin ve telef etmeksizin dağıtır. (1/288) Bununla şehvetlerden herhangi bir şehvete meyletmek hallerinden kaçınmak içindir. Amellerde şekilcilikten ve âdetlerden kaçınmak içindir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Ben âdet ve gelenekleri kaldırmak ve şehvetleri terkettirmek için gönderildim." Ve yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ben mekârimi ahlâkı (yâni ahlakın üstün değerlerini) tamamlamak için gönderildim. "Ben sâlih ahlakı tamamlamak İçin gönderildim. Bu da meşreblerini, bir meşreb, mahbublarını bir mahbub ve mezheblerini bir mezheb yapmak yâni bire indirgemekle olur. "Müttakiler üzerine icrası vacip bir hakdır." Yânı zikrettiğimiz bu vaciblerin cümlesi, şirk-i hafiyi terkeden takvâlı kişinin üzerine vacip ve haktır. Bundan dolayı Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Müttakiler üzerine," buyurdu da: "Müslümanların üzerine veya mü'minlerin üzerine hak olarak vacip oldu" buyurmadı. Çünkü onlar, zahir ehlidirler. Müttakiler ise, bâtın ehlidirler. . Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Takva buradadır" (deyip) üç kere eliyle mübarek sadrını (göğsünü) işaret etti. Kur'ân-I Kerim Zahir Ehline İndiği Gibi Bâtın Ehline De İndi Bil ki, Kur'ân-ı Kerim, bâtın ehline indi, zahir ehline indiği gibi. Bunun delili de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadîs-i şerifleridir. "Muhakkak ki Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in zahiri ve bâtını vardır." Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in zahiri, zahir ehli için ahkâm'dır. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in zahirinin, nesh olma ititimali vardır, bu vasiyet âyeti, miras âyetleriyle nesh olduğu gibi... Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bâtını ise, hüküm ve hakikatlerdir. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in bâtınının ebediyyen nesh'e ihtimali yoktur. Bundan dolayı ma'nâ ehli: "Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'den nesh olmuş hiçbir şey yoktur" dediler. Yâni her ne kadar Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in zahiri hükümlerine nesh girmiş ise de, bâtınî hükümlerinde asla nesh yoktur. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'i ebediyyen, vaazlar, esrar ve hakîkatlerde kullanmak müttekiler üzerine bir haktır. Çünkü Kur'ân-io Kerîm, müttakîlerin hidâyetine mahsusdur.Bundan dolayı: Kur'ân-ı Kerîm, müttekiler için hidâyettir. Vasiyet hükmü, bâtın ehli hakkında asla mensûh değildir, yâni neshedilmemiştir. Tevilatı Necmiyyede de böyledir. ORUÇ "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Üzerlerinize oruç yazıldı; nitekim sizden evvelkilere yazılmıştı. Gerek ki, korunursunuz.183 Sayılı günler... içinizden hasta olan veya seferde bulunan ise, diğer günlerden sayısınca... Ona dayanıp kalacaklar üzerine de fidye, bir miskin doyumu... Her kim de hayrına fidyeyi artırırsa hakkında daha hayırlıdır. Bununla beraber oruç tutmanız, sizin için daha hayırlıdır; eğer bilirseniz."184 "Ey o bütün iymân edenleri" Nida Harfinin İncelikleri Usan (yâni lügat, nahiv ve belagat) erbabı buyurdular: ü nida harfidir. Habib'den habib için nida. bir çağrı ve seslenmedir. kelimesi de habibden habib için bir tenbihtir. bir uyandır. habib'den habibe bir şehâdettir. Hasan Basrî hazretleri buyurdular: "Eğer sen Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin: "Ey o bütün iymân edenleri" dediğini işitirsen, onu dinlemek için kulağını kaldır yâni kulağını dört aç. Çünkü o, ya sana emredilen bir emirdir veya sana nehyedilen bir yasaktır." Cafer-i Sâdık hazretleri buyurdular: Nidâ'da bulunan bir lezzet ibâdetlerdeki bütün yorguniuk ve zahmeti giderir. Nİdâ, sevenin sevdiğinin emrine bağlılığını ve hemen emredilene koştuğuna işaret eder. Hatta sevdiği kendisine canını ateşe atmasını emretse bile (gözünü kırpmadan) bunu yapar." Oruç Farz Kılındı Üzerlerinize oruç yazıldı;" Yâni üzerinize Ramazan-ı şerif ayının orucu farz kılındı. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hemen bu âyetin ardında: "Sayılı günler olarak," buyurdu. Daha sonra: "0 şeh'r-i ramazan ki, insanları irşad için hak hırkanı, hidâyet delili beyyineler halinde Kur'an, onda indirildi." Buyurulduktan sonra: Onun için sizden her kim bu ay şuhudda (seferde' ve hasta değil) ise, onu oruç tutsun; kim de hasta yahut seferde İse tutamadığı günler sayısınca diğer günlerden kaza etsin. Buyurdu. Bu farzedilen oruç, Ramazân-ı erîf ayında tutulan oruçtur. Sıyâm, yâni oruç kelimesi şeriat dilinde, niyetle beraber, gündüz alışılmış olan şeylerden imsak yâni kendini tutmaktır. Oruç, takva yönünden üç'e ayrılır. 1 -Avamın orucu, 2-Havâssin orucu, 3-Havâssu'l~havâssın orucu Avamın orucu, yemek - içmek ve cinsî münâsebetten (ve orucu bozan diğer şeylerden) sakınmaktır. Havassın orucu, yukarıdaki esaslarla beraber, gözünü, kulağını, dilini, elini, ayağını ve diğer organlarını günahtan korumaktır. Ağzıyla Kur'ân okur, hayırlı ve güzel şeyler konuşur, diliyle teşbih, tehlil, tahmid, tevhîd söyler. Gözüyle ancak helâle bakar, ayağıyla sâdece helâl olan yerlere yürür. Kalbiyle zikir ve fikirde bulunur. Gıybet, haset, kin ve düşmanlık gibi bütün kötü düşüncelerden kendini arındırır. Havâssu'l-havâssm orucu ise, avam ve havassın orucuna ilâveten kalbine ve diğer letâifıne oruç tutturmaktır. Kalbi, mâvisâdan yâni Allah'tan gayri her şeyden uzak ve tertemiz bulundurmaktır. "Yazıldığı gibi," kelimesi, mahzûf bir masdarın sıfatı olmak üzere mahallen mensûbtur. Yâni:YazıIanm benzen olmak üzere size'yazıldı," demektir. L. masdariyettir. Veya kelimesinden haldir, u. mevsûle olursa, cümlenin manâsı şöyle olur: Daha önce yazılana benzeyen oruç sizin üzerinize yazıldı." "Nitekim sizden evvelkilerin üzerine (yazıldığı gibi)." Adem Aleyhisselâm'dan bu yana peygamberlerin ve ümmetlerin üzerine yazıldı. Bunda hükmü te'kid, teşvik ve muhâtabların nefisini, gönlünü hoş tutmak da vardır. Çünkü oruç gerçekten zor şeylerdendir. Zor olan şeyler umûmîleşince taşınması kolaylaşır. O zaman insanlar, bir şekilde onu yerine getirmek ister. Oruçtaki Benzetme Zahir olan âyeti kerimede geçen teşbih (yâni benzetme) oruç farz oluşunun aslınadir. Yoksa farz kılınan oruç ibâdetinin kemmiyetinde ve vaktinin beyanında değildir. Orucun vaktinin beyan edilmesi: Âdem Aleyhisselâm "Eyyâm-i Bîyz de oruç tutardı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi "Âşûrâ orucunu" tutardı. Bu ümmete farz kılınan orucun, her cihetten, önceki ümmetlere farz kılınan oruca benzemesi şart değildir. Duada denildiği gibi: Allahım, (Peygamber Efendimiz hazret-i) Muhammed'e ve âline, rahmet eyle; Hazret-i İbrahim'e ve âline rahmet ettiğin gibi. Muhakkak ki sen hamîd ve mecîdşin. Allahım, (Peygamber Efendimiz riazret-i) Muhammed'i ve âlini, mübarek kıl; Hazret-i İbrahim'i ve âlini mübarek kıldığın gibi. Muhakkak ki sen hamîd ve mecîdşin. Bu duada teşbih tamdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hadîs-i şeriflerinde buyurdular: "Bu ayı gördüğünüz gibi muhakkak ki sizler, Rabbinizi de yakında (Cennette) göreceksiniz. Bu hadîs-i şerifteki teşbih (yâni benzetme), görüleni görülene benzetme olmayıp, görmeyi görmeye benzetmedir. Yâni ayın ondördünde ayı gördüğünüz gibi Rabbinizi göreceksiniz, demektir. İşte oruçtaki benzetme de böyle bir benzetmedir. Oruç Takvanın Kaynağıdır "gerek ki, (takvalı olur) kgrunursunuz." Oruç, her günahın kaynağı olan şehveti kırar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular. "Ey gençler topluluğu! Sizden kimin evlenmeye gücü yeterse, hemen evlensin. Çünkü bu gözü daha çok korur, iffeti daha çok muhazafa eder. Kimin de gücü yetmezse, oruç tutsun. Çünkü oruç onun için bir kalkandır. Bu hadîs-i şerîfte geçen: s-a£jı gençler, kelimesi, genç kelimesinin cemiidir. Bizim ashabımıza göre, vL-s genç, otuz yaşını geçmeyen kişilerdir. Nevevî de böyle buyurdu.(1/289) sidı kelimesi, nikâh ve evliliktir. 0 da eve yerleşmektir. Çünkü bir kadınla evlenen kişi onu bir eve yerleştirir. kelimesi, hadım yâni iğdişlikten bir nevîdir. Bu da, iki damarı 'iyice dövüp, enemek ve hayalarını (yâni husyelerini) oldukları halde terketmektir. Teşbih üzerine bu cümlenin ma'nâsi: "Oruç, cima şehvetini keser ve tıpkı hadım gibi meninin şerrinden kurtulur." demektir. Hadîs-i şerîfte geçen emir, vucûb içindir. Çünkü bu, "Ey gençler topluluğu!" işareti ve karinesiyle gücün yetmesi haline bağlıdır. Çünkü gençler, gerçekten sağlıklı bir yaratılışa sahip olmaları halinde buna karşı istekleri ve tâkatları vardır. Âlimler buyurdular: "Şehveti kırmak, gündüzleri sıyâm (oruç), geceleri kıyam (ibâdet) etmek, şehvetleri hazfetmek yâni akıldan silip çıkartmak, onları unutmak ve şehevî arzulan uyandıran şeyleri konuşmak, seyretmek ve diğer yollardan şehevî şeylere çağrışım yapan herşeyi terketmekle hâsıl olur." Suâl: Eğer sen dersen ki: "Kişi oruç tutuyor, geceleri ibâdetle geçiriyor, fazla yemiyor ve içmiyor ama, yine de nefsinden şehevî bir hareket ve zorlama görebiliyor?" Cevâp: Buna cevaben derim ki: "Bu durum daha önce kendisine yerleşmiş olan aşın şehvetten ileri gelmektedir. 0 kişi için bu aşın şehveti, dertler, kederler, üzüntüler, ölümü hatırlayarak, ecelinin yaklaştığını düşünmek, murakabe, rabıta yapmak, taat ve ibâdetleri muhafaza edip hakkıyla yerine getirmekle mümkündür." Oruç Sayılı Günlerdir "Sayılı günlerdir." Yâni sayılan belirlenmiş olan günlerden ibarettir. Ya da az sayıda günlerdir. Çünkü az olan mal sayılır, çok olan ise sayılmaksızın ve ölçülmeden dökülür. Bu itibârla Allah, bize yıl orucunu veya yılın büyük kısmını oruçlu geçirmeyi farz kılma-mıştır. Çünkü Allah, hafiflik ve rahmet dilemiştir. Tüm ümmet¬lere verilen bu vafize ve yükümlülük bize çok kolaylaştırılmıştır. "günler," kendisine delâlet eden bir zamir sebebiyle nasbi kabul etti. 0 günlere delâlet eden sıyâmdir. Yâni oruç tu¬tunuz" fiil ve failinden sonra geldiği için, Cılf ya zarfiyyet veya genişlikten dolayı mef ûliyyet üzerine mensûbtur. "İçinizden hasta olan ise," Kim oruç tutması halinde sağlına zarar verecek bir hastalığa yakalanmış ise veya oruç tutması halinde kendisine fazla bir zarar gelecek ise. "Veya seferde bulunan ise," Veya yolculuğa çıkmak üzere binmiş ise... Burada şu imâ edilmektedir: Gün ortasında sefere çıkan kişi orucunu tamamlar iftar etmez. Sefer onun üzerine binicinin merkebine binişıyle ıstııa etmediği içindir. Belki ona, yolculuktan bir şey dokunmuştur. Ruhsat, ancak seferde olan kişi için sabittir. Bu cümlede bulunan: kelimesi "îstiâre-i tebeiyye' dir. Sefer üzerinde," demekle, yolun üzerinde olmayı, binicinin bineğinin üzerine binmesine ve bineğinin üzerini kaplamasına benzetildi. Bindiği bineğini de istediği tarafa çevirebilir. İstiare yoluyla bu manâya delâlet bulunduğu için kelimesinin ismi faili getirilmedi. Yâni: "Veya müsâfîr olan" denilmedi. Çünkü onda yâni müsâfırlıkte, yolun üzerine istilâ manâsı tam olarak yoktur. "Sayısınca," Yâni hasta veya seferde olduğu günlerin sayısınca oruç tutmak üzerine farzdır. kelimesi, "sayı" kelimesinden gelip ma'dûd yâni sayılan manasınadır. Bundan dolayı, cemaat yâni topluluk için, "İnsanlardan sayılı bir topluluk" denir. Sayısınca oruç tutar: "Diğer günlerden..." Hasra ve seferî olduğu günlerin dışında, yâni hasta ve sefer olmadığı günlerde oruç tutar. İftar ettiği yâni, oruç tuttuğu günler, ard arda gelen günler olsa da olmasa da, daha sonra kaza eder. Âyet-i kerime, kasd edilen orucun farziyetinin sayılı günlerde olduğunu, oruç tutabilmekte itibâr edilen şeyin, sıhhat olduğunu, hasta veya yolcu olanların ise, oruçlarını bu günlerde değil de başka günlere tehir edip sonra da tutabileceklerini beyan etmektir. Oruç Tutmaya Gücü Yetmeyenler "Ve ona dayanıp kalacaklar üzerine de vardır." Müfessirlerin çoğuna göre "Oruç tutmaya tâkâtı yetenler"den murad, oruç tutmaya gücü yeten sağlıklı ve mukîm kişilerdir. Bu kişiler, islâm'ın ilk dönemlerinde, iki husus arasında muhayyer bırakılmışlardı. Dilerlerse oruç turarlar, dilerlerse oruç tutmayıp, bunun yerine fidye öderlerdi. Çünkü henüz oruca alışık olmadıklarından orucun kendilerine zor gelmemesi isteniyordu. Daha sonra bu muhayyerlik neshedildi. Ve: "Onun için sizden her kim bu ay (Ramazan ayında) şuhudda (hazarda) ise, onu oruç tutsun; kim de hasta yahut seferde ise tutamadığı günler sayısınca diğer günlerden kaza etsin. Buyuruldu. Ve böylece Ramazan ayının orucunu tutmak herkese farz oldu. Sağlıklı insanların fidye vermesi neshedildi. Âyetin manâsı şöyledir: Gücü oruç tutmaya yettiği, buna takati olduğu halde, eğer iftar ederler ve oruç tutmazlarsa: "Fidye," Yani fidye vermek gerekir. O da: "Bir miskin doyumudur." Bunun yemek değil de, eşya olarak bedeli şöyledir: Fidye miktarı buğdaydan olursa, yarım sa' (1460) gr. Ağırlığında bir ölçek veya para olarak bedelidir. Eğer buğdayın dışında olursa, bir sa' (2920) gr ölçek ve para olarak onun bedelidir. "Fidye," ceza manasınadır. Bu da, bir şeyin yerine kaim (geçen) bedel ya da karşılık demektir. Şeyhin tefsirinde buyuruldu: şeklinde juiı babından gelmektedir. başındaki hemze selb (yâni bir şey'in olmadığını ifâde etmek) içindir. Meselâ, birinin takat ve kuvveti kalmadığı, güçsüz bir duruma düştüğü zaman ona: "Falanca kişi takatsiz kaldı" denir. Buna göre âyeti kerimenin manası şöyledir: "Oruç tutmaya gücü yetmeyenler" demektir. Onlar da, gençliklerinde oruç tutmaya güçleri yettiği halde, sonra yaşlanınca oruç tutmaktan âciz kalanlardır. "Her kim de hayrına fidyeyi artırırsa," Yâni kim fidyeyi fazla tutar da kendiliğinden hayır yaparsa, veya nafile olarak fazladan yapmış olduğu, 'O" nafile ve fazlalık: Kendisi Hakkında Daha Hayırlıdır." Nafile ve fazladan yapılan hayrın üç şekilde olduğu zikredildi. Birincisi: Kişi bir miskin (yoksul) yerine her gün iki miskini veya daha çok miskini doyurur. İkincisi: Her yoksulu doyururken, ona vermesi vacip, yâni farz olanın üzerinde yedirir. Üçüncüsü: Kişi hem oruç tutar ve hem fidye verir. İşte bu tümüyle hayırdır. "Ve (bununla beraber) oruç tutmanız," masdar hükmündedir. İbtidâ ile merfu'dur. Yâni: "Ey oruç tutmaya gücü yeten hasta ve müsâfirler, oruç tutmanız," (1/290) "Sizin için daha hayırlıdır." Fidyeden daha faziletlidir. "Eğer bilirseniz." Oruçta bulunan fazilet ve zimmeti temize çıkarmayı bilirseniz... Şartın cevâbı mahzûftur. Oruç tutmayı tercih ederdiniz, demektir. "el-Eşbâh" isimli kitapta buyuruldu: "Seferde oruç tutmak, iftar etmekten daha faziletlidir. Ancak seferde oruç tuttuğu zaman hayatından korkarsa veya beraber yemek satın aldıkları arkadaşları iftar etmeye karar verirlerse, yolculukta arkadaşlarına muhalefet edip sorun çıkarmamak için, o da İftar edebilir." Eşbâh'm sözleri bitti. Oruç tutmak azimet olduğu için, yolcunun oruç tutması daha faziletlidir. Orucu te'hir etmek ise ruhsattır. Ruhsat terkedip, azimet ile amel etmek ise daha^ faziletlidir. Amma Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, "Sefer'de oruç tutmak, birr (erdemlik, ergenlik ve iyilik)" değildir Hadîs-i şerîfı, oruç tutması Halinde zaif düşecek ve bu kendisini helake götürecek olan kimseler için olması muhtemeldir. Ibni Melek'in "Şerhü'l-Menâr" isimli kitabında da bu böyle anlatılmıştır. İftar etmeyi mubah kılan, yâni oruç tutmamaya ruhsat veren yolculuk, İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanif e hazretlerine göre. üç gün ve üç gecelik olan yolculuktur. Ramazandan Sonra Şevval Orucu Bil ki: Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, bize tam bir ayı oruç tutmayı emretti. Bunun va'dolunan sevâb ve ecir bakımından yılın günlerine muvafık (ve denk) düşmesi içindir. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Kim bir hasene ile gelirse, ona on misli verilir, kim de bir seyyie ile gelirse, ona ancak misliyle ceza edilir ve hiçbirine haksızlık edilmez.. Bir aylık oruç, üçyüz (300) günlük oruca müsâvîdir. Şevval ayında tutulan altı günlük oruç da altmış (60) günlük oruca eşit olmuş olur. Zîrâ Ebû Eyyûb el-Ensârî hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğuna göre, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Kim Ramazân-ı şerif orucunu tutar, sonra da ona Şevval ayından altı gün eklerse, o kişi sanki bütün seneyi oruçla geçirmiş gibi olur. Eğer Ramazân-ı şerif, yirmidokuz gün çekmekle aydan bir gün eksik olursa, sevab'dan bir şey eksik olmaz. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sekiz (8) Ramazân-ı şerif orucu tuttu. Bu sekiz oruçtan beşi, yirmidokuz gündü. Diğer üç Ramazân-ı şerifi ise otuz gündü. Ramazân-ı şerif, Nübüvvetin onbeşinci; Hicret'in de üçüncü senesinde farz kılındı. Tebliğdeki Tedriç İbni Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kelime-i Tevhîd ile geldi. Önce bu mübarek kelimeyi insanlara tebliğ etti. insanlar, kelime-i tevhîdi tasdik ettiklerinde, namazı ziyâde İnsanlar, namazı tasdik ettiklerinde, zekâtı ziyâde etti. İnsanlar, zekâtı tasdik ettiklerinde, orucu ziyâde etti. İnsanlar, orucu tasdik ettiklerinde, haca ziyâde etti. İnsanlar, haca tasdik ettiklerinde, cihâdı ziyâde etti. Din cihâd ile tamam olup mükemmel bir hâle geldi. Fakirlerden Dolayı Oruç Fakirlerden dolayı, zenginlerin üzerine orucun farz yâni mecburî kılınması. Kral Tahmûris zamanında oldu. Kral Tahmû-ris, Adem Aleyhisselâm'dan sonra yeryüzüne hükmeden üçüncü kraldı. Onun zamanında kıtlık başgösterdi. Kral Tahmûris, zengin¬lere, sâdece güneş battıktan sonra, bir kere yemek yemelerini, gündüz yiyecekleri yemekleri de fakirlere, yoksullara ve biçârelere dağıtmalarını emretti. Zenginlere, fakirlere karşı şefkatli ve merhametli olmalarını, Allah'a kulluk ve tevâzuda bu-lunmaları ve fakirleri, kendi nefislerine tercih etmelerini emretti. Oruç İnsanı Melekûtî Âleme Yükseltir Oruç, semâvâtın melekûtuna yükselmek için sebeb ve cismânî ve sıkıcı olan rahm'dan çıkmaya bir vâsıtadır. Sıkıcı olan bu cismânî rahm'dan çıkmaya ikinci diriliş diye tabir edilir. İsa Aleyhisselâm, bu sözüyle buna işaret etti: "İki kerre doğmayan kişi, semâvât ve yeryüzünün melekû¬tuna giremez, yüksek derecelere eremez." Belki orucun mücâhedesi, mülâki olmanın müşahedesine bağlıdır. Hadîs-i kudsî'de buna işaret edilmektedir: "Allahü Teâlâ azze ve celle buyuruyor: Oruç benim içindir ve elbette onun sevabını ben vereceğim. Kulum benim rızâm için, şehvetini, yemesini ve içmesini terketti. Oruç bir kalkandır. Oruçlunun iki sevinçli ânı vardır. Bir sevinci iftarını yaptığı zamandır; diğer sevinci ise, Rabbine mülâki olduğu vakittir. Oruçlunun ağzının kokusu, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında, misk ve anber'den daha güzel ve daha temizdir. Bu hadîs-i kudsî'de geçen; Oruç benim içindir ve elbette onun sevabını ben'verecegim," demek; orucun karşılığı, benim demektir. Orucun karşılığı, hurîler, saraylar, köşkler, değildir. Orucun karşılığı Allah'dır. Bundan dolayı Allahü subhânehû ve teâlâ hazretleri, kendisini görme saadetine nail olmayı açlığa bağladı. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın kendisini görme isteğine karşı ona şöyle hitâb etti:"Aç kalırsan; beni görürsün." Sa'dî buyurdu: O olmadan ten hiç bir şey değil. Maden ve hikmet odur. benim içindir ve elbette onun sevabını ben vereceğim," hadîs-i kudsî'de oruç, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine izafe edildi. Çünkü oruçda riya yoktur. Belki oruç tutmak bir sırdır. Onu yâni bir kişinin oruç tuttuğunu, ancak ve ancak Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. Bundan dolayı da, Allahü subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, orucunun karşılığı olur. Bir kişinin, kalbini, sırrını, ruhunu, hafî ve ahfâ'sını mâsivâ'-dan (yâni Allah'tan gayri her şeyden)! tuttuğunda, işte o zaman havass ehline göre hakîkî orucu tutmuştur. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Her kim hevasına temiz olan canı verdiyse, o kişi Hazretin o temiz dergahında doğmuştur. Te'vîlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manalar "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Üzerlerinize oruç yazıldı (farz kılındı)." Oruç zahirde olduğu gibi bâtında da olur. Bâtına hitâb, kalbin, ruhun ve sırrın orucuna; "Ey o bütün iymân edenler!" kavl-i şerîfiyle işaret edilerek, Allah ile huzur bulup, onun nurlarını müşahede edenlere seslenildi. Kalbin orucu, akla gelen düşüncelerden yâni mahlûkatın meşrebinden kendini alıkoyup oruç tutmaktır. Ruhun orucu, ruhanî mülâhazalardan kendini alıkoyup oruç tutmaktır. Sırrın orucu, Allah'tan gayrisini müşahede etmekten kendini alıkoyup oruç tutmaktır. Kim orucu bozan şeylerden imsak eder (kendini tutarsa), onun orucunun nihayeti, gece çöktüğü zamandır. Yâni akşam olduğu zaman o kişi, iftar eder. Kim ağyardan yâni Allah'tan gayri her şeyden imsak ederek oruç tutarsa, onun orucunun sonu yâni iftar vakti, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini müşahede etmesidir. Zîrâ Efendimiz '(s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Onu (Ramazân-ı şerîf ayını) görünce oruç tutun ve onu (Şevval ayını) görünce iftar edin. Hakikat ehline göre bu hadîs-i şerîflerdeki zamirler, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine râcidir. Onun için kulun orucunun hem zahirî ve hem de bâtınî olması gerekir. (1/291) Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini görmek için hem zahirî ve hem bâtınî tutulan oruç, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini görmekle olur. Kişinin, "Üzerlerinize oruç yazıldı;" yani, zahirde her uzvun ve bâtında da her sıfatın üzerine oruç yazıldı. Dilin orucu, yalan, fuhuş ve gıybetten kendini tutmasıdır. Gözün orucu, gafletle bakmaktan ve kötülüğe bakmaktan kendisini tutmasıdır. Kulağın orucu, mâlâyâni (dünyâ ve âhiretine faydası olmayan şeyleri), nehyedilenleri ve şehevî duyguları uyandıran sesleri dinlemekten kendisini alıkoymasıdır.. Buna göre, vücûdun diğer a'zâlannı da kıyâs et. Nefsin orucu, temenni, hırs ve şehvetlerden alıkonmasıdir. Kalbin orucu, dünyâ sevgisi ve süslerinden alıkonmasıdır. Ruhun orucu, âhiret nimet ve lezzetlerinden alıkonmasıdır. Sırrın orucu, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışında hiçbir şeyi görmemek ve isbât etmemekten kendisini alıkoymaktır. "Nitekim sizden evvelkilere yazılmıştı." Bu kavl-i şerîf, cismânî ve ruhanî insanın vücûdunun bütün a'zâları terkipten önce, bütün meşreb (yiyecek ve içeceklerden) oruçlu olduğuna işarettir. Ne zaman ki, ruh kalıba taalluk etti; ka¬lıbı hayvanı zevklerden haz ve lezzet almaya müsait oldu. Ruhun imdadının kuvvetiyle ruhanî hazlara müsait oldu. Böylece ruh, kalıbın duyularının kuvvetinde olup, ruhanî ve hayvanî meşreblerden zevk almaya başladı. Ve şu ânda onların üzerine oruç farz kılındı; ferdlerden sizden öncekilere farz kılındığı gibi. "Gerek ki, korunursunuz." Mürekkeb olan meşreb (yiyecek, içecek ve zevklerden korunursunuz. Dünya hayatında içmeye istidanız ve kuvvetiniz olmasıyla beraber oruç tutunuz ki, Allah'ın kullarının kendisinden içtikleri, o pınardan iftar edesiniz. Rableri kendilerine "Şarab-ı tahûr" tertemiz içecekten ikram ettiği zaman, bu suyun temizliği sizi temizler. Bu su, sizi hayvânî ve ruhanî nazların istidadından ve günahlarından temizler. Âyet-i kerimede buyurulduğu gibi: lâkin o sizi pampâk etmek ve üzerinizdeki nimetini'tamamlamak istiyor ki, şükredesiniz.. Yıldızlar battığında,hazlar güneşin doğmasına hazırlanır. Kavuşmanın doğuşunda mülâkî olmaya yâni kavuşmaya hazır ve müsait bir şekilde doğar. İşte bu durumda Peygamberlerin Efendisi (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vaadi tahakkuk eder: "Oruçlunun iki sevinçli ânı vardır. Bir sevinci iftarını yaptığı zamandır; diğer sevinci ise, Rabbine mülâkî olduğu vakittir. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarının az hazırlıklarına karşılık olarak lütfunun kemâlinden haber verdi: "(Oruç) sayılı günlerdir." Bu Kavl-i şerîf ile, şuna işaret edilmektedir: Oruçlar belirli, sayılı ve mütenâhî (yâni sonu olan) günlerdedir. Ama oruçlarınızın meyvesi ve sevabı, sayısız ve gayri mütenâhî (yâni sonsuz) günlerdedir. O günlerin zikrine sizin kulaklarınız şu an hazır değil. Te vilâtı Necmiyye de böyledir. Ramazan-i Şerif ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim "O şehr-i ramazan ki, insanları irşad için, hak furkânı, hidâyet delili, beyyineler halinde Kur'ân onda indirildi. Onun için, sizden her kim bu ay şuhudda (hasta ve seferde değil) ise, onu oruç tutsun. Kim de hasta yahut seferde ise, tutamadığı günler sayısınca diğer günlerden kaza etsin. Allah size kolaylık irâde buyuruyor, zorluk irade buyurmuyor. Hem buyuruyor ki, sayıyı ikmal eyleyesiniz de, size hidâyet buyurduğu vech üzere Allah'ı tekbir ile büyükleyesiniz ve gerek ki şükredesiniz."185 "Şehr-İ Ramazan," Burası mübtedâ'clır. Sonra geleni ise haberidir. Bu cümlenin zikredilmesinden maksat, Ramazân-ı şerîfîn faziletine tenbih ve Ramazân-ı şerîfin mertebesine işaret etmek içindir. Diğer aylar içerisinde özellikle Ramazan- şerif ayının, orucun farziyetine tahsis edilmesinin yönünü beyan etmektedir. Çünkü önce oruç farz kılındı. Sonra da Ramazan-ı şerif orucu farz kılındı. Zira: "(Bundan dolayı) sizden her kim bu ay şuhudda (hasta ve' seferde değil) ise, onu oruç tutsun;" âyeti kerimesi, Ramazân-ı şerîfin orucunun farziyetini ifâde etmektedir. "Onun orucunu tutsun." Kavli şerifi Ramazân-ı şerîf ayının orucunun vucübunu ifade etmektedir. Şehr-i Ramazan Ramazan-ı şerif ayına, denilmesinin sebebi ise meşhur olmasından yâni diğer aylar içerisinde şöhret kazanmasındandır. "Ramazan" kelimesi, "yandı" fiilinden masdardır. "ay" kelimesi kendisine muzâf oldu. Ve "Şehr-i Ramazan" terkibi, oniki ayın içinde bilinen ayın ismi oldu. üUaij kelimesi, ma'rife ve elif nûn-i ziyâde kendisinde bulundu-ğundan dolayı gayri munsarıftır. Gayri munsarıf olduğu için cerri kabul etmedi. Yoksa izafetten dolayı cer (yâni son harfinin esre) olması gerekirdi. Bu mübarek ay'a ramazan denilmesinin bir çok hikmetleri vardır: 1-Ya ciğer susuzluktan ve açlıktan dolayı yanıp tutuştuğu içindir. 2-Ya da Ramazan-ı şerif orucunu tutmakla günahlar yanıp yok olduğu ve af olunduğu içindir. 3-Veya sıcak ve hararetli günlerde vaki olduğu içindir. O hararetli günlerde kum ve diğer şeyler üzerine vaki olup, onları yaktığı için kendisine Ramazan ayı denilmiştir. Denildi ki, Arablar, ayların isimlerini eski lügattan naklettikleri zaman, o ayların içinde vaki olan zaman ve hâle göre isim verdiler. Bu ay, yâni Ramazan-ı şerif ayı da, yakıcı sıcakların olduğu günlere muvafık geldiği için kendisine Ramazan (yakıcı ve sıcak) denildi. Rebi' ayı, rebi' (bahara) denk geldiği için, bahar manasında kendisine Rebi1 denildiği gibi. Cemâdî (donmak) denilmesinin sebebi ise, o günlerde su buz tuttuğu ve donduğu için bu ayın denk geldiği soğuk kış gününe Cemâdî ayı denilmiştir. Veya Ramazan kelimesi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin isimlerinden bir isimdir. "ay" kelimesi ona muzâf kılındı. Bundan dolayı şöyle rivayet olundu: "Ramazan geldi ve Ramazan gitti, demeyin. "Ramazan ayı geldi" deyin. Çünkü Ramazan, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinden bir isimdir." Kur'ân-I Kerim Ramazanı Şerif Ayında İndirildi "O (şehr-i Ramazan) ki Kur'an onda indirildi." Cümleten yâni topluca, semâ dünyâsında bulunan "Beytü'l-izzef'e indi. Daha sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, yirmi üç yıl içerisinde, Rabbânî meşîet (Allah'ın dilemesi) gereğince parça parça (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine) indirdi. Rivayet olundu: İbrahim (Aleyhisselâm'ın) suhufu (sahifeleri) Ramazan-ı şerifin ilk gecesinde indi. Tevrat, Ramazân-ı şerîften altı gün geçince indirildi. incil, Ramazan-ı şerifin on üçüncü gecesinde indirildi. Kur'ân-ı Kerim ise, Ramazân-ı şerifin yirmi dördüncü gecesinde indirildi. "Kuran" kelimesi, kelimesinden gelir. O da toplamak demektir. Çünkü geçmiş ve geleceğin ilmi Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de toplanmıştır. "insanlar için hidâyettir." Yâni Kur'ân-ı kerîm, insanları sirat-ı müstakîm'e yâni doğru yola götüren bir hidâyet kaynağı olduğu halde indirildi. Kur'ân-i Kerimde her türlü i'câz ve diğer beyan şekilleri vardır. "Ve hidâyet delili beyyinelerden ve furkân (olarak jndirdi)." Yâni, Kur*ân-ı Kerimin âyetleri apaçık bir şekilde Hakk'a hidâyet eder. Hakk'a sevkedip doğru yolu gösterir. İçinde bulunan hikmet ve hükümler ile hak ile bâtılın arasını ayırır. Hidâyet iki kısımdır. (1/292) 1 -Açık ve celî olan hidâyet 2-Bu şekilde olmayan hidâyet Birincisi, yâni açık ve celî olan hidâyet daha faziletlidir. Burada evvelâ hidâyetin cinsi zikredildi, sonra hidâyetin çeşitlerinden en şereflisi müteradif olarak getirildi. Belki onda mübalağa edildi. Sanki şöyle denildi: Belki o, hidâyetlerin içinde apaçıktır. Onun gayet mübalağalı hidâyet olduğuna şek ve şüphe yoktur. Çünkü o üçüncü bir hidâyet mertebesindedir. kelimesindeki atıf, teşrif için yapılan atıf bâbindandır. "Her kim" Burada ki a (fe) tefri' ve tertib içindir. "Şuhudda (hazarda) ise" Yâni şehir'den veya köyden her kim ikâmet mevkiinde hazır olarak bulunursa. Bu hazır kişi olursa: "Sizden bu ay'a (şehr-i Ramazan'a ulaşırsa)" "şehr" kelimesi zarf olmak üzere mensûb'tur. Yâni:"ayda, ayın içinde" demektir. kelimesi, mefûlü bih değildir (mefûlü fihtir). Çünkü mutâm ve müsâfirin her ikisi de aya şâhid olup ulaşırlar. "onu oruç tutsun;" Yâni, o ayda oruç tutsun, demektir. Burada harf-i cerri hazf olundu. Genişlikten dolayı, fiil mecrûre iysâl olunup bitiştirildi. Şâhid'den murad, âkil, baliğ ve sıhhatli olan demektir. Çünkü sabi ve deliye, ikâmet yerinde, Ramazan-ı şerif ayına kavuştukları halde oruç tutmak vacip yâni farz olmaz. Bu durum yani, "Onun için sizden her kim bu ay şuhudda (hazarda) ise, onu oruç tutsun:" ilâhî emir, bu sıfatlan {âkil, baliğ, sıhhat ve ikâmete) sahib olan kişilerin ister oruç tutma ve isterse oruç tutmayıp fidyesini verme muhayyerliğini neshediyor. "Ve her kim hasta ise," MüKîm olduğu ve Ramazan-ı şerife kavuştuğu halde hasta ise; "yahut seferde ise" Sıhhatli olduğu halde seferde ise, demektir. Bu âyeti kerimede geçen kelimesi, (istilâ manasına olmayıp) (yâni zarfîyet) manasınadır. Sıfat olan harflerin bâzıları diğerlerinin makamına kaaim olabilirler. "tutamadığı günler sayısınca diğer günler¬den kaza etsin." Ve tutmadığı oruçları başka günlerde kaza etmek onun üzerine vacip yâni farzdır. Bu kavl-i şerif, hasta ve müsâfirin (yolcunun) muhayyerliklerini tekrar iade etmiştir. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, ilk âyet-i kerimede gücü yeten mukîm kimsenin, müsâfirin ve hastanın oruç tutmalarını veya iftar etmelerini muhayyer bırakmıştı. Bu ikinci âyeti kerimede ise, mukîm olan kimsenin muhayyerliği, "onu oruç tutsun," kavl-i şerifiyle neshedilip hükmü kaldırıldı. Eğer sâdece bu âyeti kerime ile yetinilseydi, bu takdirde muhayyerliğin hepsi için yâni hasta ve müsâfir içinde kalktığı ihtimali ortaya çıkardı. Halbuki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, hasta ve müsâfîre ruhsat vermektedir. Neshin bir kısmı tekrar edildi ki, meselenin olduğu haliyle kaldığı bilinmiş olsun. "Allah size kolaylık irade buyuruyor," Allah size, yolculukta ve hastalıkta iftarı, yâni oruç tutmamayı mübâh kılarak kolaylık diler. "Yüsr" kişiye kolay gelen iş, demektir. "Ve size zorluk İrade buyurmuyor;" Yâni hastalık" ve müsâfîr (yolculuk) ânlarında oruç tutmayı farz kılarak, size meşakkat ve zorluk vermedi. Allah size karşı gayet raûf olduğu ve rahmetinin genişliğinden dolayı hasta ve müsâfîr olanlara oruç tutmamayı mübâh kıldı.Muhammed bin Ali et-Tirmizî (k.s.) buyurdular: Bu âyeti kerimede geçen, kelimesi, Cennetin adıdır. Çünkü bütün kolaylıklar Cennettedir. kelimesi de Cehennemin adıdır. Çünkü bütün zorluklar Cehennemdedir. "Allah size kolaylık irade buyuruyor, zorluk irade buyurmuyor; kavl-i şerifinin manâsı; "Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, oruçlarınız sebebiyle, sizi Cennete koymak istiyor; Cehenneme koymak istemiyor," demektir. Şeyhimiz Allâme Fazlî (k.s.) bu âyeti kerimenin tefsirinde buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size orucu emretmesinin muradı, dünyâ ve âhiret kolaylığı yâni saadeti içindir. Zorlukları için değildir. Dünyada olan kolaylık: Melekiyyet ve ruhâniyete terakki etmek, yükselmek; uyanıklık ve ma'rifete vâsıl olmaktır. Dünyada olan zorluk ise: Beşeriyyet ve hayvaniyyet ile kalmak, Tabiî ve nefsânî vasıflar ile muttasıf olup süflî bir hayat yaşamaktır. Âhirette olan kolaylık: O da Cennet, nimet, kurbet (Allah'a yakınlık), vuslat ve rü'yetyâni Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini görmektir. Âhirette olan zorluk: Cehennem, Cehennemin azabı ve onun derekeleridir. (Sözü burada bitti). Te'vîlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Necmüddin Kübra hazretleri, Te'vilâtinda buyurdu: Allah size kolaylık irade buyuruyor," Yâni zorlukla beraber, Allah size kolaylık diliyor, demektir. Zor işlere imtisal etmeye, yâni sarılıp amel etmeye bakma; lakin zorlukla beraber olan kolaylıklara bak. Zîrâ akıllı kişi, doktorun kendisine, hastalık belâsından daha acı bir şurup verdiğinde, o şurubun acılığına bakmaz. Lakin (o acı şurub'un ardından gelecek olan) sıhhat ve afiyetin tatlılığına bakar. Şurub'un açıldığına asla aldırmaz. Onu büyük bir istek ve kuvvetle içer. (Sözü bitti). Sa'dî buyurdu: Acılık verdi gönlüme, onun acılığından kandı. Onun acılığı sevdadandır. Çünkü o acılığın merkezidir. Hakîm'in kendisine verdiği acılıktan şifa buldu. Oruç Günlerini Tamamlayın "Ve sayıyı ikmal eyleyesiniz diye." Yâni, muhakkak ki Ramazan orucunun vucûbiyetinden sonra, biz size sayılara riâyet etmenizi emrettik. Allahü Teâlâ SlJ "sayılı günler olarak" buyurdu. Yâni, iftar edip yediğiniz günlerin sayısınca üzerinize oruç tutmak farzdır. Hastalığınız sebebiyle iftar edip yediğiniz günleri kaza ederek; ay günlerini tamamlayın. (1/293) "Veya seferinizden" iftar ettiğiniz oruçları kaza ederek ayı tamamlayın. "Ve Allah'ı tekbir ile büyükleyesiniz.' Yâni, ancak biz sana orucun keyfiyetini Öğrettik. Mutlak olarak: "başka günlerde," kavM şerifin medlulüdür. Hamdederek Allah'ı ta'zîm etmek için, ard arda veya ayrı ayrı olarak, Ramazan-ı şerif orucunun kaza edilmesi caizdir. "Size hidayet buyurduğu vech üzere,"kelimesi, masdariyyet içindir. Yâni, teklif ahdinden çıkma yolunu size gösterip hidâyet ettiği için, onu yüceltin. "Ve gerek ki şükredesiniz." Yâni (sefer ve hastalık durumlarında) size iftar etmek ruhsatı verdik. Bu nimetler için lisan, kalb ve beden ile Allah'a şükretmeniz içindir... Evliyâullah Ve Allah'ın Düşmanı "Kim üç şeyi muhafaza ederse, o kişi hakîkaten veliyyüllah'tır. Allah'ın dostudur. Ve kim ki, onu zayi ederse o kişi hakîkaten Allah'ın düşmanıdır. Onlar: Namaz, oruç ve cenabetten yıkanmaktır. Cennet Dört Kişiye Müştaktır Ve bâzı haberlerde şöyle varid oldu: "Cennetler dört kişiye müştaktır: 1 - Ramazan-ı şerif orucunu tutan, 2- Kur'ân-ı Kerim okuyan, 3- Dilini muhafaza eden 4- Ve komşularına yemek yedirip içiren. Muhakkak ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, müslüman kulun günahlarını iftar vaktinde bağışlar. Ayaklarıyla kendisine yürüdükleri (günahları), elleriyle kendisini kabzettiği şeyleri, iki gözünün bakmasından doğan günahları, kulaklarının işittiği günahları, dilinin konuştukları ve kalbine akan havadisten dolayı, Allah kulunu bağışlar." Oruç Tutanlara Kıyamet Günü Yapılan İlâhî İkram Hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: "Kıyamet günü olduğu zaman, kabirlerde olanlar dirilirler. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, Rıdvan'a vahyedip (emir verir): -"Oruçlu kullarımı diriltip, aç ve susuz olarak mezarlarından çıkarttım. Cennetin şehevî nimetleriyle onları karşıla," der. Ridvân seslenir: -"Ey gilmân, ey vildân! (Cennet hizmetçileri!) Nur'dan tabaklar ile nimetleri getirin!" Bunun üzerine kum tanelerinden, yağmur damlalarından, gökteki yıldızlar ve ağaç yapraklarından daha çok gilmân ve vildân (Cennet hizmetçiler); birçok meyveler, lezzetli içecekler, iştahlı yiyecekler ile toplanırlar. Karşılaştıkları herkese o nimetleri ikram edip yedirir ve içirirler. O nimetlerden yiyip içenlere şöyle derler: "Yeyin-için, afiyet olsun, takdim ettiklerinize mukabil; geçmiş günlerde!' Oruç Tutanların Berâati Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: "Mi'râc gecesi, sidretü'l-müntehânm yanında bir melek gördüm. Uzunluk ve genişlik bakımından onun bir benzerini görmemiştim. Onun uzunluğu bir milyon senelik yol kadardı. Onun yetmiş bin başı vardı. Her baştada yetmiş bin yüzü vardı, Her yüzde yetmişbin dil vardı. Yine her başta nurdan yetmişbin örük vardı. Her örüğün üzerinde de Allahl*ın kudretiyle bir milyon inci bağlanılmiştı. Her incinin içinde de nurdan bir deniz vardı. Bu denizlerde balıklar vardı. Her bir balığın uzunluğu ikiyüz yıllık kadardı. O balıkların sırtında, "Allâh'dan başka ilâh yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Rasûlüllah'tır" yazılıydı. Bu melek ellerinin birini başının üzerine koymuştu, diğerini de sırtının üzerine... O "hazaratü'l-kuds"teydi. O melek tPSbih ettiği zaman, onun sesinin güzelliği sebebiyle arş tftrtwrdu. Cebrail'e onu sordum. Cebrail bana: -"Bu bir melektir. Allah, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yaratmazdan ikibin sene önce onu yarattı. Ben: -"Bu melek, bu sonuca nasıl ulaştı?" diye sordum. Cebrail: -"Allahü Teâlâ Cennetin içinde arşın sağında bir havuz yarattı. O melek oradaydı. Ramazan-ı şerif orucunu tutmanız sebebiyle sana ve ümmetine o mekânda teşbih okumasını Allah ona emretti," dedi. 0 meleğin önünde iki sandık gördüm. Her bir sandığın üzerinde nurdan bin kilit vardı. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a o iki sandıktan sordum. Cebrail aleyhisselâm bana: -"Ona sorî"dedi. Ben de o meleğe sordum. Melek: -"Bu iki sandıkta ümmetinden oruç tutanların Cehennem azabından beraatleri bulunmaktadır. Ne mutlu sana ve senin ümmetine!" dedi. (Hadis kaynaklarında bulunamadı) Amellerde Niyet Bilki şüphesiz tüm amellerde, özellikle oruçta niyet, elbette lazımdır. Niyet, kişinin, kalbiyle oruç tuttuğunu bitmesidir. Müslüman kimse zaten Ramazan-ı şerif gecelerinde niyetten hâli olamaz. İmsakin (yememe ve içmemenin) bir çok sebepleri vardır: 1 -Bazan âdet gereği olur. 2-Veya iştâhızlıktan olur. 3-Veya bir hastalıktan dolayı olur. 4-Yahut riyazetten dolayı olur. 5-Veya ibâdet için olur. İmsakin niçin ve hangi gaye ile olduğu ancak niyet ile ta'yin edilir. Niyet, Ramazan-ı şerifin her günü için şarttır. Çünkü her günün orucu kendi başına bir ibâdettir. Görmüyor musun, kişinin, bir günün orucunu ifsat edip bozması, diğer günlerin sıhhatine mani değildir. Teravih namazı, böyle değildir. Zîrâ teravih namazında iki rek'atte bir niyet etmeye gerek yoktur. Çünkü bütün teravih namazı, bir namaz mertebesindedir. Esah olan, doğru görüş budur. Oruç için niyet, zorluğunu ortadan kaldırmak için, gündüzün ortasına kadar niyet etmek caiz olur. Ayrıca hadis-i şeriflerde oruca niyetin ancak geceden olabileceği konusunda gelen rivayetler, faziletinin azalacağına hamledilip yorumlanır. Yoksa geceden niyet edilmezse, oruç sahih olmaz, demek değildir. Ancak kaza oruçları, keffâret oruçları ve mutlak manâdaki nezir (adak) oruçları böyle değildir. Çünkü bunlar için belirlenmiş bir zaman yoktur. Kaza, keffâret ve adak oruçları için ta'yin edilmiş bir zaman olmadığından dolayı, karışıklığı gidermek için bunlara geceden niyet etmek vacibtir. Gündüzün ortası tabiri, ikinci fecrin doğmasından başlayıp, büyük kuşluk vaktinin sonuna kadar devam eden zaman dilimidir. Günün çoğunu niyetle geçirmek için; büyük kuşluk vaktinin sonundan önce oruca niyet edilir. O zaman kendisi için hükmü kül olmuş olur. Yâni vaktin büyük çoğunluğunu niyetli geçirmiş olur. Eğer bundan (yâni büyük kuşluk vaktini geçirdikten) sonra niyet ederse (1/294) caiz olmaz. Çünkü vaktin çoğunu niyetsiz geçirmiştir. Zîrâ itibâr çokluğadır. Ekser için hükmü kül vardır. Teravih Namazı Teravih namazının niyetinde ihtiyat; (şöyle niyet etmektir:) 1 - Teravih namazına niyet etmesidir. 2- Veya geceyi kıyamla geçirmeye niyet etmesidir. 3- Ya da vaktin sünnetini kılmaya niyet etmesidir. 4-Veya Ramazan-i şerifi kıyam etmeye niyet etmelidir. (Teravih namazında bu dört çeşit niyet de geçerlidir). Teravih, sünnet-i müekkededir. Hülefâ-i râşidîn hazerâtı teravihe devam ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular; "Allahü Teâlâ ve tebârake Hazretleri, sizin üzerinize Ramazan-ı şerif orucunu farz kıldı. Ben de kıyamını (teravih namazını) sünnet kıldım. Kim inanarak ve sevabını umarak. Ramazan-ı şerif orucunu tutar ve teravih namazını kılarsa; annesinden doğduğu gün gibi günahlarından çıkar (temizlenir). Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) "Bu ne güzel bid'attir. Yâni Ramazân-ı şerifin gecelerini kıyamla geçirmek; teravih namazını cemaat ile kılmak hakkında "bu ne güzel bid'attir" buyurmalarının manâsı şudur: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, teravih namazını kıldılar. Ancak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) teravih namazını terketti. Teravih namazını muhafaza edip devamlı kılmadı. Teravih namazı için insanları toplamadı. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) teravih namazını kılmaya devam etti. Teravih namazı için cemaat oluşturdu. Sahabeler de teravih namazı için camide toplanıp cemaat ile kılmayı hoş karşıladılar. Teravih namazını camide cemaat ile kılmak bid'attir. Lakin güzel bir bid'attir. Kurtubînin tefsirinin birinci cüzünde; "Göklerin ve yerin mübdii bir emri murad etti mi, ona yalnız ol der, oluverir. Âyet-i kerimenin tefsirinin olduğu yerde böyle buyurmaktadır Ramazan-I Şerifin Gelişini Tebrik Etmek Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ramazan-ı şerifin ashabına müjdeyle haber veriyordu. Ve şöyle diyordu: "(Ey ümmet ve ashabım!) Gerçekten size Ramazan-ı şerif ayı geldi. Ramazan-ı şerif mübarek bir aydır. Allah sizlere bu ayın orucunu tutmayı farz kıldı. Bu ayda Cennetin kapıları açılır. Bu ayda Cehennemin kapıları kilitlenir. Bu ayda şeytanlar bağlanır. Bu ayda, bin geceden daha hayırlı olan bir gece (kadir gecesi) vardır. Kim bu ayın hayrından mahrum kalırsa, gerçekten o kişi mahrumdur. Bâzı âlimler buyurdular: Ramazan-ı şerif ayında insanların birbirlerini tebrik etmelerinin aslı bu hadis-i şerife dayanmaktadır. İmam Sehâvî "Makâsidu'I-Hasene" isimli kitabında buyurdu: Bayramlarda we bâzı aylarda insanlar tebrikleşmeyi adet haline getirdiler. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden merfu olarak rivayet olundu: "Kim Cuma (namazın)'dan ayrıldığında müslüman kardeşiyle karşılaşırsa ona: "Takabbellah minnâ ve minke- Allah bizden ve sizden kabul etsin" desin. Yine rivayete göre, komşuluk haklan hakkında merfu bir hadîs-i şerîfte şöyle buyurulmaktadır: "Eğer ona (yâni komşusuna) bir iyilik isabet ederse, tebrik eder; bir musibet ve kötülük dokunursa, taziyede bulunur veya hastalanırsa, ziyaret eder. Orucun Âdabı Zahiri organları muhafaza etmek ve bâtınî hatıralardan kalbi korumak; orucun âdâbındandır. Allah'a yaklaşmak ancak ve ancak haramları terketmekle tamam olur. Haramlar terkedilmeden Allah'a yaklaşılmaz. Ebû Süleyman Dârânî (k.s.) buyurdular: Gündüzleri oruç tutup akşamleyin helal bir lokma ile iftar etmem, bana bütün gece ve gündüzleri kıyam (ibâdetle) geçirmekten saha sevimlidir. Ve midesinde haram bir lokma bulunan herhangi bir kulun kalbine, tevhîd güneşinin doğması haramdır. Hiç şüphesiz oruç vaktinde haram lokmaya daha çok dikkat etmek gerekir. Oruçlu kişi, haram lokmadan kaçınmalıdır. Zîrâ haram lokma, dini helak eden bir zehirdir. Sünnet olan, iftân acele edip, sahuru geciktirmektir. Çünkü gece orucu bid'attir. Kişi iftar etmeyi geciktirdiği zaman, sanki geceyi oruçlu geçirmiş gibi olur. Bu durumda da bid'at irtikâb etmiş olur. Uyûnu'l-Mezâhib şerhinde de böyledir. Bayramlarımız Bizim (Müslümanların) üç bayramı vardır. 1- İftar vakti. Bu tabiî bayramdır. 2- Ölüm bayramı. Kâmil bir iman ile ruhu kabz olup Müslüman olarak canı cânânâ teslim ettiği vakit. İşte bu büyük bayramdır. 3- Âhirette tecelli bayramıdır. Yâni Cennette Cenâb-ı Allah'ın tecelli ettiği ândır. Bu bayramların en büyüğüdür. Tirmizî rivayet etti. Zeyd bin Hâlid (r.a.)den sahih olarak rivayet olundu: "Kim oruçluya iftar verirse, oruçlunun sevabından hiçbir şey eksilmeksizin oruçlunun sevabının bir misli de onun olur." İmam Hafiz (yüzbinden fazla hadîs-i şerîfi ezbere bilen) Hammad bin Seleme (r.h.) Ramazan-i şerifin her gecesinde elli kişiye iftar verirdi. Bayram gecesi olduğu zaman da o elli kişiye ayrı ayrı elbise alıp giydirirdi. İmam Hafız Hammad bin Seleme (Allah'ın sevimli kullan olan) "ebdâl"'dan sayılırdı. Ebdâl Suyûtî "Câmiu's-sağîr"de ve Sehâvî "El-Makâsıdu'1-Hasene" isimli kitaplarında İbni Ömer (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet ettiler: İbnü Ömer (r.a.) hazretlerinden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ümmetimin seçkinleri, "beşyüz"lerdir. Ebdal kırk kişidir. Ne beşyüzler eksilir ne de kırklar. (Bütün çağlarda beşyüzler eksilmezler, kırklar da eksilmezler." Ebdal'dan herhangi biri vefat ettiği zaman, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, beşyüzlerden birini onların yerine kırkların içine koyar. Beşyüzlerden biri vefat ettiği zaman da o makama layık bir kişi onun yerini alır ve beşyüzler eksilmezler; kırklar da eksilmezler." Sahabeler: -"Ya Rasûlellah! Bunların amellerinin ne olduğunu bize delâlet edip anlat!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bunlar (beşyüzler ve kırklar) kendilerine zulmedenleri affederler, kendilerine kötülük edenlere ihsanda bulunup iyilik yaparlar ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine verdiği nimetleri başkalarıyla paylaşırlar. Hadîs-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Kim aç bir kişiyi doyurur; çıplak olanı giydirir veya müsâfiri (yolcuyu) barındırıp ağırlarsa, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de onu kıyamet gününün korkularından korur." "Hangi mü'min susuzluktan dolayı bir mü'mine su içirir (ve susuzluğunu giderirse) Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet gününde "rahîk-ı mahtûm" pınarından ona su içirecektir. Ve hangi mü'min, açlığında bir mü'mine yedirir (ve onun açlığını giderirse) Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de ona Cennet meyvelerinden yedirir. Ve herhangi bir mü'min çıplaklığında bir mü'mine elbise giydirip (avretini örterse) Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de ona Cennetin "hudr" elbiselerinden giydirir. İlim Talebelerine Yardım Abdullah b. Mübarek (r.h.) hazretleri, her sene fakirlere ve ilim talebelerine bin dirhem altın sadaka verirdi. Ve Fudayl bin lyaz (r.h.)'a şöyle derdi: "Eğer sen ve ashabın (talebelerin) olmasaydı ticâret yapmazdım." Abdullah b. Mübarek (r.h.) hazretleri, Fudayl ve ashabına şöyle derdi: "Siz dünyâ ile meşgul olmayın. İlim ile iştigâl edin. İlim öğrenmeye bakın. Ben sizin bütün ihtiyaçlarınızı karşılarım!" (İlim Talebelerine yardım hakkında İmam-i Rabbani hazretlerinin bir Mektubu) Yahya Bermekî266, Süfyân-ı Sevrî (r.h.) hazretlerine her ay bin dirhem gönderirdi. Süfyân-ı Sevrî hazretleri, secdelerinde Yahya Bermekî için şöyle dua ederdi: -"Allahım! Yahya Bermekî benim dünyâ işlerimde bana kâfi geliyor (benim ihtiyaçlarımı giderip kendimi ibâdete vermemde bana yardımcı oluyor). Sen de âhiret işlerinde ona kâfi ol. (Onun âhiretteki hâlini düzelt ve ona yardımcı ol)" (1/295) Yahya Bermekî öldükten sonra bâzı dostları onu rüyasında gördüler. Ona sordular: -'"Allah sana ne etti (nasıl muamele etti?) O: -"Süfyân-ı Sevrî hazretlerinin dualarının bereketiyle Allah, bana bağışladı. Günahlarımı affetti." dedi. Saib buyurdu: Bu cihan günlerinde idare lambasının kandilini yak. Sen kandile yağ koy ki, o da seni aydınlatsın. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bizi ve sizi, kitabının muktezası ve hitabının medlûlünce amel etmeyi nasîb etsin. Amin Dua "Ve şayet kullarım sana benden sual ettilerse, muhakkak ki ben çok yakınımdır. Bana dua edince duacının duasına icabet ederim. O halde onlar da benim davetime koşsunlar ve bana hakkıyla iymân etsinler ki, rüşd ile gidebilsinler."186 "Ve şayet kullarım sana benden sual ettilerse," Bu âyet-i kerimenin bir önceki âyete bağlantısı şöyledir: Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara (müslümanlara) Ramazan-ı şerif ayında oruç tutmalarını emretti, sayıya riâyet etmelerini emir buyurdu, onları tekbir ve şükürle geceleri kıyam vazifesine teşvik ettiğinde akabinde hemen bu âyet-i kerimeyi getirdi. Bu âyeti kerime, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendi hallerinden haberdâr olduğunu, zikir ve şükürlerine muttali olduğunu, sözlerini tam hakkıyla duyup işittiğini, dualarını kabul ettiğini ve amellerine göre onlara karşılık (ceza) vereceğini, te'kidli bir şekilde beyan edip, onları ibâdetlere teşvik etmektedir. Sebeb-i Nüzulü: Rivayet olunan bu hadisedir: A'râbrnin biri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gelerek: -"Rabbimiz bize yakın mı; ona münâcâtta bulunalım. Yoksa uzak mı; nida edip (bağırarak sesli) dua edelim?" diye sordu. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, dualara sür'atle icabet ettiğine işaret ederek şöyle buyurdu: "Ve şayet kullarım sana benden sual ettilerse," "Muhakkak ki ben çok yakınımdır," Yâni: Onlara söyle, ilim ve ihatamla muhakkak ki onlara ben çok yakınım, demektir. Bu bir temsîldir. Yâni, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarının fiillerini ve sözlerini tam ve mükemmel bir şekilde bildiğini, onların hallerine tam olarak vâkıf ve muttali olduğunu gösteren bir benzetmedir. Bu hâl onlara çok yakın olan bir kimsenin durumuna benzetilmiştir. Bu durumda, "yakın" lafzı "istiâre-i tebeiyye-i temsiliyye" oluyor. Ancak mekânda yakınlık demek olan hakîkî yakınlığa hamledilmedi. Zîrâ mekân isnâd etmek Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında mümteni'dir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, mekândan münezzehtir. Eğer Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bir mekâna yakın olmuş olsaydı, diğer bütün yerlere uzak olması gerekirdi. Çünkü (mekân olarak) hamele-i arş'a yakın olan kişi, yeryüzü ehlinden uzak olmuş olur. Doğu ehline (şarka) yakın olan batı ehline (mağribe) uzak olur. Bunun aksi de böyledir. Zikr-İ Cehrî Ebû Musa ei-Eş'arî hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hayber'e gaza ettiğinde idi. insanların eşrefi, Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir vadiye yöneldiği zaman (sahabeler) tekbirle seslerini şöyle yükselttiler: "Allahü ekber Allahü ekber. Lâilâhe illallah- Allah büyüktür, Allah büyüktür. Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara: -"Yavaş olunuz. Nefsinizi yormayın. Çünkü siz sağır ve gaib olanı çağırmıyorsunuz. Yâni sız sağır ve uzakta olana dua etmiyorsunuz. Siz hakkıyla işiten, çok yakın olan ve sizinle beraber olan Rabbinize dua ediyorsunuz." Buyurdular. Bu (yâni zikrin gizli veya aşikâr yapılması) meşrebier ve makamlar itibariyledir. Gaflet ehline layık olan hâtıra gelen kötülükleri sökmek (kalb'ten çıkartmak) için cehri zikretmeleridir. Huzur ehline de münâsip olan, zikr-i hafî (yâni gizli zikir daha uygun) olduğu gibi... Sa'dî buyurdu: Dost b na benden çok yakındır. Ne yazık ve ne şaşılacak şey ki, ben ondan çok uzağım. Dua'nın Kabulü "Bana dua edince duacının duasına icabet ederim." Bu makamda murad edilen, mecazî olan yakınlık için bir takrirdir. Bu da mekân'a mensûb olan yakınlığa teşbihtir. Bu âyeti kerime ile, müsteârün minh, müsteârün leh için levmedildiğinde, istiarenin ön plana çıkacağı takrir edilmiş oldu. Yine bu âyet-i kerime ile, dua eden kişinin duasına icabet edileceği vaad edildi. Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: Dua ve yalvarmada çok ileri giden mübalağalı bir şekilde tazarru*da bulunan kişileri görüyoruz; ama duaları kabul olunmuyor. (Bunun sebebi nedir?) Cevab: Derim ki: Bu âyet-i kerime mutlaktır. Mutlak, mukayyed üzerine mahmuldür yâni mukayyed ile sınırlandırılır. O da şu âyet-i kerimedir. "Doğrusu, yalnız O'na dua edersiniz de, dilerse o feryada geldiğiniz belâyı üzerinizden kaldırır, ve lâhza siz, o şirk koştuklarınızın hepsini unutursunuz. Âyet-i kerîmenin manâsı: Bana dua edenin duasını kabul ederim; (Ama:) 1-Eğer dilersem, 2-Veya kazâ'ma muvafık olursa, 3-Ya da muhal bir şey istemediği zaman, 4-Yahut icabet kendisi için hayırlı ise duasına icabet eder ve dileğini kabul ederim. İcabet, istenilen şeyin verilmesidir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, dileyen kişinin dileğini yerine getirerek mukabelede bulunur ve dua edenin duasına icabetle karşılık verir ve zarara uğrayan kişilerin zararlarını yeterince giderir. "O halde onlar da benim davetime (icabet etmeye) koşsunlar." Yâni ben onları iman ve taate çağırdığım zaman koşsunlar; onlar mühim işleri için bana dua ettiklerinde ben dualarına icabet ettiğim gibi.... "Vestecâbehü, vestecâbe lehü ve ecâbehü vahıdün= O kişinin isteğini yapmakla onun meselesini bitirdi." İsticâbet'in aslı yol almak ve yol katetmektendir. "Ve Dana hakkıyla iymân etsinler." Bu, insanların, halen üzerinde bulundukları şeyde sebat etmeleri için bir emirdir. Ibnü'ş-Şeyh buyurdular: İsticâbet, boyun eğmek ve teslim olmaktan ibarettir, juı İman ise, kalbin sıfatndan ibaret¬tir. Isticâbetin, iman üzerine takdimi, kulun imanının nuruna ve nuruna ve kuvvetine ulaşması için, ancak taat ve ibâdetleri takdim etmesiyle mümkün olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. "0 halde onlar da benim davetime koşsunlar ve bana hakkıyla iymân etsinler" kavl-i şerîfînin başında bulunan fe harfinin manâsı: Muhakkak ki, Allahü Teâlâ haz¬retleri, buyurdular ki: Ben mutlak olarak senden zengin olduğum (sana ihtiyacım olmadığı halde) senin dualarını kabul ederim. Öyleyse sen de, benim (iman ve ibâdet) davetime koş. Çünkü sen, fakir olup her yönden bana muhtaçsın. (İ/296) Bu ne büyük keremdir. Reşîd Kimdir? ".....onIar rüŞd ile gedebilsinler." Rüşdün isâbetiyle giderler. İşte ancak bunlar din ve dünyâ işlerinde hidâyet ve maslahata nail olmuşlardır. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şudur: Onlar davete icabet edip, iman ettiklerinde; hidâyet bulur. Dinlerinde ve dünyâlarında hidâyet ve maslahat bulurlar. Zîrâ reşîd, bu şekilde olan kimseye denir. Yâni reşid, din işlerinde hidâyet, dünyâ işlerinde maslahat üzere olan kimse demektir. Dua Etmek Bir Vecibedir. Bilki zararın keşfi zamanında (sıkıntının ortadan kaldırılması için) dua etmemek, şeriat ve tarikat ehline göre kötüdür. Sıkıntıların kalkması için dua etmemek, Allah'a karşı mukavemet göstermek gibidir. Meşakkat ve sıkıntılar yüklenmek için istekte bulunmak, sıkıntı istemek de şeytanın tuzaklanndandır. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Belâyı defetmekten kendini alıkoyma. Zîrâ şefaatçiye tazarru etmek iyi değildir. Sebebe Sarılmak (Sebeblere sarılmak kişiden kişiye ve hâlden hâle değişir. Sebeplere sarılmak konusunda insanlar birkaç kısma ayrılırlar:) 1- Sebeplere sarılmak, avam için vaciptir. 2- Sebeblere sarılmak, seyr-ü sülûke yeni başlayanlara da vaciptir. 3- Mütevassıtlar (orta durumda olanlara) efdal olan tevekkül etmeleridir. 4- Kâmil olanların hâllerini bir şey altında toplamak mümkün değildir. Zîrâ kemâl ehline göre, teşebbüs ve tevekkül aynıdır ve birbirlerine müsavidir. Rivayet Olundu: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, ateşe atıldığı zaman, daha havada iken Cebrail Aleyhisselâm geldi. Onunla karşılaştı ve ona: -" Bir hacetin var mı?" diye sordu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Sana ihtiyacım yok!" dedi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Ateşten kurtulmayı Allah'tan iste!" buyurdu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin benim durumumu bilmesi istek olarak bana yeter!" buyurdu. işte bu hakikat ehlinden, varlıktan ve ona taalluk eden şeylerden fena (derecesine) ermiş ve her halinde rabbiyle beka bulmuş olanların makamıdır. Peki sen bu makamın neresindesin? Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinden affını ve mağfiretini iste. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, insanlara (akıllarının) mertebesine göre konuşurdu. Bu konuda şöyle buyururlardı: "İnsanlara akıllarının kaderince konuşmakla emir olunduk. Bundan dolayı devesini çöle bırakıp Allah'a tevekkül eden arâbfye şöyle demişti: "Onu bağla sonra Allah'a tevekkül et. Hayvanı bağlamayı emretti. Çünkü bu tevekkül ile, hayvanı kaybolmaktan koruma murad edilmiştir. Bâzıları, tevekkülü, kuşun tevekkülü gibi bir tevekkül kabul ettiler. Bu, kazayı geçmekle sükûnet bulmadığı zamandır. Duanın Hemen İcabet Edilmemesinin Sebebleri Sonra duanın icabeti, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından doğru bir vaattir. Bundan asla hilaf yoktur, Allah vaadinden dönmez. Kim bir hacet için dua eder de duası hemen kabul olunmaz ve haceti hemen verilmezse, bu, yâni duanın hemen kabul edilmemesi birkaç şekilde yorumlanır: Birincisi: Duaya mutlaka icabet hâsıl olur, icabet edilmemesi muhaldir. Muhakkak ki duaya icabet, ihtiyacın giderilmesinden ayrı bir şeydir. İhtiyacın giderilmesi de, duanın icabetinden apayrı bir şeydir... Duanın İcabeti, kulun: "Ya Rabbi!" dediğinde, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ona: "Buyur kulum!" demesidir. Bu vaadedilen ve mevcut olan icabettir. Bu hal, doğrulukta O'na yönelen herkes içindir. İhtiyacın giderilmesi ise, istenen şeyin verilmesidir. Bu (yâni istenen şeyin verilmesi bir kaç şekilde tecelli eder:) 1 -Bazan hemen verilir. 2-Bazan da uzun bir süreden sonra meydana gelir. 3-Bazan da âhirete kalır. 4-Bazan da ondan daha hayırlı bir şey kendisine verilir. ikincisi: Duaya icabet, tek bir cihetten değildir. Belki İcabetin bir çok cihet ve yönleri vardır. Hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: "Müslümanın duası, şu üç sebepten biri dışında reddedilmez: 1 - Ya günah olan, ya da akrabayla ilişkiyi kesme ile ilgili olan bir konuda dua eder: 2-Veya istediği şey kendisi için âhirette bırakılır. 3-Ya da duası kadar kendisinden bir kötülük defedilir. "Herhangi (müslüman) bir kişi, bir dua ile Allah'a dua ettiğinde kesinlikle duasına icabet edilir. (Bu kabul:) 1- Ya hemen dünyâda âdlen verilir. 2- Ya âhirete bırakılır. 3- Ya Duasının miktannca günahları silinir. a) Bu kişi, günah olan bir şey istemedikçe, b) Ya da yakın akrabayla alâkasını kesen bir kişi olmadıkça, c) Veya acele etmedikçe, (Sahabeler) sordular: -"Ya Rasûlellah (s.a.v.) insan nasıl acele eder?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ben Rabbime dua ettim, Rabbim duamı kabul etmedi" diyerek aceleci olmuş olur. "Bir (müslüman) kul dua ettiğinde, muhakkak Allah onun istediğini ona verir veya onun istediği hayır kadar ondan bir şerri defeder. Ancak günah, yâni kötü bir şey için dua eden veya akraba ile ilgiyi kesen kimse bundan müstesnâ'dır. Üçüncüsü: Daha önce de geçtiği gibi. duaya icabet Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşietine yâni dilemesine bağlıdır. Dördüncüsü: Kulun duasına icabet edilmesinin şartı, kulun da Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin davetine icabet etmesidir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ bu âyeti kerimede şöyle buyurdu: -"O halde onlar da benim davetime koşsunlar ve bana hakkıyla iymân etsinler. Beşincisi; Muhakkak ki duanın şartlan ve edepleri vardır. Bu şartlar ve edepler, icabetin sebepleridirler. Bu şart ve edepleri mükemmel ve tam bir şekilde yerine getirenler, icabet ehli olup duaları kabul olunur. Bunları ihlâl eden yerine getirmeyenler ise, haddi aşanlardan olur ve o kişi cevâp ve Duasının kabul edilmesine hak kazanmış olmaz. Duanın Kabul Sebepleri Duanın hemen kabul edilmesinin sebepleri (çoktur). (Duanın kabul sebeblerinden) Bâzıları avama taalluk eder. yâni herkesi ilgilendirir. Bunun zikri ve anlatılması çok uzundur. Bir kısmını burada beyan ettim. (Duanın kabul sebeblerinden) Bâzıları, havass ehline taalluk eder, sâdece onları ilgilendirir. O da tezkiyedir. Duanın kabulü, dua edenin tezkiyesine yâni temizleyip arındırmasına tavakkuf etmiştir. Dua eden kişiye gereken, önce bedenini tezkiye edip temizlemesidir. Bedenini helal lokma ile islâh etmelidir. Gerçekten şöyle denildi: "Dua göklerin anahtarıdır. Helal lokma da onun dişleridir." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "(Müslüman) kişi Allah'a itaat için sefere çıkar. Uzun müddet yolculuk yapar. Saçı sakalı birbirine karışmış ve tozlanmış bir halde ellerini semâ'ya (göğe) uzatır ve: Ya Rabbiî Ya Rabbi!" diye yalvarmaya ve dua et¬meye başlar. Halbuki adamın yediği haramdır. İçtiği haramdır. Giydiği haramdır. Ve hep haramla beslenip gıdâlanmıştır. Bunun duası nasıl kabul olunsun? Allah onun duasına hiç icabet eder mi?" Hikâye Hikâye olunur ki, Kûfe'de duaları müstecâb yâni Allah katında! duaları makbul olan bir takım iyi insanlar vardı. Ne zaman onların başına bir vali musallat olsa, onlar, o valiye beddua ederlerdi. Vali) de kısa zamanda helak olurdu. Haccâc bir hile düşündü, tedbir aldı. İbni Mervân'dan Kûfe| valiliğini aldığı zaman kara kara düşündü. Bu Allah dostlarının beddualarından emin olmanın yollarını aradı. Kûfe'ye geldiği ilk' gün onları sofrasına yâni yemeğe çağırdı. Duası makbul olan o iyi insanlar, Haccac'ın yemeğinden yediler. Yemekten sonra Haccac, çevresindekilere: -"Artık bunların beddualarından emin oldum. Artık bunların bedduaları bana zarar vermez!" dedi. (Çevresindekiler, şaşkınlıkla sordular): -"Nasıl?" Haccac devam etti: -"Bunların midesine haram lokma girdi. Midesine haram lokma giren bir kişinin duasını Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri asla kabul etmez." Buyurdu. (Gerçekten de öyle oldu.) Dua Edenin Yapması Gereken Tezkiye Ve Arınmalar 1 -Nefsini tezkiye etmelidir. Dua eden kişi. nefsini tabiî vasıflardan ve ahlâk-ı zemîmeden (kötü ahlaktan) tezkiye edip temizlemelidir. Çünkü, tabiî sıfatlar ve ahlak-ı zemîme (kötü ve yerilmiş ahlak) duanın yollarını kesmektedirler. 2-Kalbini tezkiye etmelidir... Kalbini, nefsânî ve ruhanî olan, insanî alâkalardan meydana gelen kirlerden temizlemelidir. Dua eden kişi, kalbini ezkâr (zikir ve evrâd) ve zikrin nuruyla ve güzel ahlâk nuruyla tasfiye etmeli, nuriandırıp partlatmalidır. Çünkü bu sebepler (1/297) insanı Allah'a yaklaştırma sebepleridir. Bu sebeplerle dualar, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine yükselir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "O'na (güzel ve) hoş kelimeler (Tevhîd, zikir ve dualar) yükselir, onu (duaları) da amel-i salih yükseltir. 3-Rûhunu mâsivâ kirinden tezkiye etmelidir. Dua eden kişi, Mevlânın lutfuna mazhar olmak ve ilâhî iltifata mazhar olmak için; Allah'ın gayrisine iltifat etmek kirinden ruhunu tezkiye edip temizlemelidir. 4-Sırnnı şirkin pisliklerinden tezkiye etmelidir. Dua eden kişi, sırrını ayıp ve bulaşığından tezkiye edip temizlemelidir. Bu da ancak, hakkı taleb etmek için duada sâdece Hakka teveccüh edip, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelmekle olur. Duasının müstecâb olup Allah'ın katında makbul olması için; duada Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden, hakdan başka .bir şey istememelidir. Bu takdirde duası kabul olur; ricası boşa çıkmaz. Buyurduğu gibi: "İyi biliniz ki, beni (m rızâmı arayan ve) taleb eden bulur. Ama kim benden başka bir şey taleb ederse beni bulamaz." Ve Allahü Teâlâ, dua ile kendisini taleb edenlere icabet edeceğini vaadetti. Ve bu âyet-i kerimede şöyle buyurdu: "Bana dua edince duacının duasına icabet ederim." Yâni: J& lâı "Beni taleb ettiği zaman," demektir. Sa'dî buyurdu: Tarikata muhalif kişi evliya gibi oldu. Hiç Allanın rızasını Allah için istemedi. Bu şartların bâzılarını ihlâl eder ve çiğnerse, onun duasına icabet edilmez. Tıpkı namazın baş rükünlerini, farz ve şartlarını yerine getirmeyen kişinin namazı kabul olunmayacağı gibi... Ancak Cebbar olan Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarının amellerinde bulunan her türlü bozukluğu, kırıklığı, fazlı ve keremiyle düzeltir; hata ve noksanları telâfi eder. Zîrâ hakikatte Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına olan fazl-ü keremi (iyilik ve ihsanı) kullarının amellerinden öncedir. Ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri istenmeden verendir. Kulun muradı ise istemesinden sonra nail olacağı bütün nimetlerde gerçekleşir. Dua Edenlerin Kısımları Dua edenler iki kısım üzeredir. 1 - Dua eden, 2- Duayı okuyan. Şartlarına uyarak, candan ve gönülden dua eden kişiye, göklerin kapısı açılır. Hatta onun duası arşa ulaşır. Dua'yı okuyan ancak ve ancak kulaklara ulaşır. Daha yukarıya gitmez. İcabetin Büyük Sırrı Molla Fenâri "Tefsîr'ul-Fatiha" isimii eserinde buyurdular: Sonra duanın sıhhati için sağlıklı bir şekilde Allah'ın huzurunda olduğunu tasavvur etmek ve kalbi orada hazır etmenin icabette büyük bir eseri ve etkisi vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buna itibâr ettiler. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'a dua öğrettiklerinde buna teşvik ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'a öğrettiği duaların içinde şöyle bir dua vardı: "Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bana, şöyle dua et dedi"Allahıml Bana hidâyet ver ve beni doğruluk ve istikamet üzere bulundur. Ve duanda doğru yolu hidâyet bulmanı ve doğrulardan nasibin olan doğruluğu zikret. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'a dua vaktinde bu iki işi aklına getirmeyi ve kalbinde hazır etmeyi emir buyurdu. Bu icabetin sırrıdır. Peygamberlerin, kâmil insanların, benzerlerinin ve dualarının kabul olunmalarının büyük sırrı budur. İstikâmet, dua ve isteme halinde teveccüh etmektir, yâni yönelmektir. Dua ânında nida etmek icabetin kuvvetli şartıdır. Kim dua halinde görmekten, (yâni duasının kabul olunduğunu görür gibi olduğunu) geçenlerin veya hazır olanların ilimden daha sahih bir tasavvur ile, onu tasavvur eder ve sonra dua ederse hiç şüphesiz onun dua işinden sonra ve duaya sarılmasından sonra duasına icabet olunur. Bundan asla şüphe yoktur. Ama kim ki, nida olunan şeylere yöneldiğini sanır, çok dua eder, ama dua esnasında başkasını kalbinde ve düşüncele¬rinde tasavvur edip kalbinde hazır bir hale getirir de sonra duasının kabul olunmadığını ve kendisine icabet edilmediğini görürse, o kişi kendi nefsinden başkasını levmetmesin, kimseyi kötülemesin, ancak kendi nefsini yersin. Çünkü o icabete yetecek şekilde dua edemedi. Çünkü dua esnasında kendisine galib olan halin tasamıratından meydana gelen sıfatlara yöneldi. Lakin böyle kişilerin duaları da, bunların rablerine olan hüsnü zannının şefaatiyle bazan meyve verir. Ve şefaat, ilâhî bir maiyyet ve yardımda onun ihâtasıyladır. Teveccühünde hata eden kişi (min vehcin) yâni bir taraftan hata etmesiyle beraber, diğer taraftan isabet etmiştir. Teveccühlerinde hata eden kişiler, ictihadlannda hata eden müctehidler gibidirler. İçtihadında hatâ eden müctehid, külliyen mahrum değildir; ecir ve sevâb alır. Fenârinin sözü burada bitti. Mü’min Ve Fâcirin Duası "Kuşeyrî risâlesi"nde buyuruldu. Haber'de şöyle rivayet olundu: "Muhakkak ki bir kul, Allah'a dua eder. O kul Allah'ın sevdiği bir bir kul ise, Allahü Teâlâ, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle der: -"Bu kulumun ihtiyacının gereğini yap, yerine getir; ama hemen verme, ihtiyacının kendisine verilmesini geciktirin. Çünkü ben bu kulumun sesini işitmeyi seviyorum," Ama Allah'ın kendisine buğzettiği ve sevmediği bir kulu kendisine dua ettiği zaman da Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle emir buyurur: -"Bu kulumun ihlası karşılığında onun ihtiyaçlarını giderin. İstediklerini hemen acele olarak kendisine verin. Çünkü ben onu sevmiyorum ve sesini işitmekten ikrah ediyorum. Hikâye Bağdat'ta büyük bir kıtlık oldu. Halife, Müslümanlara yağmur duasına çıkmalarını emretti. Müslümanlar, yağmur duasına çıktılar. Dua ettiler. Allah'tan yağmur istediler. Yağmur yağmadı. Bunun üzerine Halife, yahûdîlere yağmur duasına çıkmalarını emretti. Yahudiler, yağmur duasına çıktı. Yağmurun yağmasını istediler. Yağmur yağdı. Herkes şaşırdı. Halife hayret etti. Müslüman âlimleri çağırdı. Meseleyi onlara sordu: -"Müslümanların duası kabul olunmadı. Yahudiler, yağmur duasına çıkınca hemen yağmur yağdı; bunun sebeb ve hikmeti nedir?" Âlimler bu soruya tatmin edici bir cevap veremediler. Sehl bin Abdullah (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ey mü'minlerin emîril Biz Müslümanlar topluluğu, AJlah'ın kendisinden razı olduğu İslâm dininde olduğumuz için, Allah, bizleri sevmektedir ve bize hidâyet etmektedir. Allah, bizim dualarımızı, tazarru' ve yalvarmalarımızı sevmektedir. Bundan dolayı dualarımıza hemen icabet etmedi. İstediğimizi hemen bize vermedi. Bunlar (yahûdfler topluluğu) ise. Allah'ın kendilerine buğzettiği ve lanet ettiği kişilerdir. Allah, onları rahmet kapısından defetmek ve onları kovmak için. onların istediklerini hemen verdi." (Hikâyenin tahlili) Dünya Dört Şeyle Ayaktadır Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Dünyanın ayakta durması dört şey sebebiyledir: 1-Âlimlerin ilmi, 2- Âmirlerin adaleti, 3- Zenginlerin cömertliği, 4- Fakirlerin (gönül erlerinin) duası." Duada Tevessül Kişiye gereken, Esmâ-i hüsnâ (Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin güzel isimleriyle) ona dua etmesi ve selef-i kiramdan rivayet ve nakil ile gelen tesirli dualar ile dua etmektir. Dua'da sâlihler, evliya ve peygamberler ile tevessül ederek Allah'a dua edilmelidir. Duanın Kabul Edildiği Bâzı Mekânlar Duâ için, kabul edilmesinin umulduğu bâzı mekânlar (yerler) vardır. Meselâ: 1- Kabe ilk görüldüğü ân, 2- Üç büyük mescid görüldüğü ân, a) Mescid-i Haram, b) Mescid-i Nebevî, c) Mescid-i Aksa, 3- En'âm sûresinin 124'ncü âyetinde bulunan iki lafzatüllah arasında durulup dua edildiği zaman. O mübarek âyet şudur: "Bunlara bir âyet geldiği zaman, "Allah'ın peygamberle-rine verilen risâlet, aynıyla bizlere verilmedikçe sana asla iymân etmeyiz," diyorlar. Allah, risâletini nereye tevdi* edeceğini daha iyi bilir... Mekkârlıklanndan dolayı öyle mücrimlere, yarın Allah yanında, hem bir küçüklük, hem pek şiddetli bir azap isabet edecek. 4- Tavafta yapılan dua, 5- Mültezem'de (kâbenin kapısında) yapılan dua, 6- Zemzem kuyusunun yanında, 7- Zemzem suyunu içerken, 8- Safa ve Merve (tepelerinin) üzerinde, (1/298) 9- Safa ile Merve arasında sa'y yaparken, 10- Makam-ı ibrahim'in arkasında, 11 - Arafatta, 12-Müzdelifede, 13- Minâ'da, 14- Üç Cemerâtta; hacda üç yerde şeytana taş attıktan sonra, 10-Peygamberler (a.s.) hazretlerinin kabirlerinin yanında okunan dualar makbuldür. Denildi ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinin kabr-i şeriflerinden başka hiç bir peygamberin kabri kesin olarak bilinmemektedir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm kabri şeriflerinin yeri tam olarak bilinmeksizin sûrun içindedir. Yâni bulunduğu çevre biliniyor. Diğer peygamberlerin kabirleri hakkındaki bütün rivayetler, kesin değildir. 11 - Sâlihlerin kabirlerinin yanında okunan dualar. Ehlince bilinen şartlara riâyet edildiği zaman, sâlihlerin (evliyâ'nın) kabirleri yanında yapılan duaların kabul olduğu tecrübeyle sabittir. Allah'ım, üzerimize sâlihlerin bereketini saç. Âmin. Ramazan Gecelerinde Kadınlara İlişmek "Size helâl buyuruldu." Zarfin, fail makamına kaim olanın üzerine takdîm edilmesi, teşvik içindir. Muhakkak ki hakkı takdîm olan bir şey tehîr edildiği zaman. Nefsi kendisine tarakkub etmiş bir halde kalır. Bu durumda da varid olmasının vaktinde temekkünün (manâsının yerleşmesinin) fazlı mümkün olur. Yâni: "Size mubah I kılındı" demektir. "Oruç gecesi," Yâni, oruç gününün gecesi demektir. Bu da kişinin sabahında oruç tuttuğu gecedir. "Oruç gecesi kadınlarınıza ilişmeniz size helâl buyuruldu. onlar sizin için bir libas, siz de onlar için bir libas mesabesindesiniz. Allah nefsinize emniyet edemeyece ğinizi bildiği için müracaatınızı kabul buyurdu ve sizden affetti. Şimdi onlara mübaşerette bulunun ve Allah'ın sizler için yazdığını isteyin ve tâ fecrin beyaz ipliği siyah iplikten sizce seçilinceye kadar yeyin için; sonra da ertesi geceye kadar orucu tam tutun. Bununla beraber siz mescidlerde itikâf hâlinde iken onlara mübaşerette bulunmayınF Bunlar Allah hudududur, sakın onlara yaklaşmayinî Böyle ayırdediyor Allah âyetlerini insanlara ki, sakınıp korunsunlar." Rares "Rafes (yani ilişmek)" "Rafes"in aslı, fuhuş olan çirkin ve kötü söz söylemektir. "Rafes" kelimesi, sonra, kadınların yanında cinsîlikle ilgili olarak yapılan konuşmalara isim oldu. "Rafes" kelimesi, daha sonra cinsî ilişki manâsında kinaye olarak kullanıldı. Zira dmâ, açık konuşulması gereken bir çok fahiş yani cinsîlikle İlgili sözlerin, kinaye yoluyla konuşulmasından hâlî değildir. İnsan açık konuşacağı bir çok şeyi kinaye yoluyla ifade eder. İbni Abbas (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdu: "Rafes" kelimesi, erkeklerin kadınlara yapmak istedikleri, çimdiklemek ve öpmek gibi fillerin hepsini içine toplamaktadır. "Kadınlarınıza "Rafes" kelimesi, harf-i cerriyle müteaddi oldu. Aslında meşhur olan,v harf-i cerriyle müteaddi olmasıydı. Meselâ, sen: cü; "Ben kadın ile Rafes ettim (iliştim, onunla başbaşa kaldım)," dersin. Çünkü ilişmek ve ona ifzâ etmek (kadınla kaynaşmak) manâsını taşımaktadır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Ve gerçekten bâzınız bâzınıza (birbirinize) karıştınız. Burada geçen "Karışmak ve kaynaşmak" kelimesinden, kadınla cima murad edildi. İslâm'ın Başında Oruç İslâm'ın başında, bir kimse Ramazan-ı şerif ayında akşam olunca yatsı namazını kılıncaya veya uyuyuncaya kadar kendisine yeme, içme ve cima etmek helal olurdu. Kişi, yatsıyı kıldığı zaman veya iftar etmeden uyur kalırsa, artık uyanınca kendisine yeme, içme ve kadın (yani cima etmek) gibi şeyler, tâ ertesi günün iftar vaktine yani akşamına kadar haram olurdu. Sonra Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) hazretleri, bir gece yatsı namazını kıldıktan sonra eşiyle ilişkide bulundu. Gusül abdestini alıp yıkandıktan sonra kendisini bir ağlamak aldı. Ağladı. Nefsini levmedip kötüledi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. -"Yâ Resûlellah! Ben işlediğim bir hata sebebiyle Allah'dan ve senden Özür diliyorum. Ben yatsıdan sonra aileme (evime) dönünce (eşimde) güzel koku hissettim. Nefsim beni hataya düşürdü. Eşimle cima ettim," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ey Ömer! Sen buna layık değilsin (yani sen böyle bir şey yapacak biri değilsin)." Bunun üzerine birçok kimseler ayağa kalkıp aynı şekilde itiraflarda bulundular. İşte bu âyet-i kerime böyle bir sebeble nazil oldu. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın zellesi, bütün ümmet için bir rahmet oldu. "Onlar sizin için bir libas (elbise ve örtü) siz de onlar için bir libas (elbise ve örtü) mesabesindesiniz." Bu cümle istinaftır. Ramazan-ı şerif gecelerinde kadına ilişmenin helâl olmasını beyan etmektedir. 0 da onlara (kadınlara) muhâlata etmek ve onlarla mülâbeset etmenin yani sürekli onlarla beraber olmanın yanında kadınlara karşı sabretmenin zorluğundandir. Bu âyet-i kerimede Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, erkekler ve kadınlardan herbirini diğerine elbise kıldı. Çünkü erkek ve kadınlar, yattıkları zaman, soyunurlar ve birbirlerini kucaklarlar ve her biri diğerini tümüyle sarar. Veyahut onlardan herbiri arkadaşının (yani eşinin) halini kapatır ve onu fucûr'dan, helâl olmayan şeylerden yani cinsî günahlardan menettiği için, eşlere (kadın ve erkeğe) elbise denilmiştir. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hadîs-i şeriflerinde buyurdular: "Kim evlenirse, dininin yarısını korumuştur, Diğer yarısından dolayı da takvâlı olup Allah'dan korksun "Kim evlenirse, dininin üçte ikisini korumuştur. "Sizden biriniz evlendiği zaman, şeytanı feryad edip şöyle der: "Yazıklar olsun bana! Bu Adem oğlu dininin üçte ikisini benden korudu. "Onlar sizin için bir libas (elbise ve ör¬tü) siz de onlar için bir libas {elbise ve örtü) mesabesindesiniz." Âyet-i kerîmesinin mânası: "Onlar (kadınlar) sizin için sükûn yeri ve siz onlar için sükûnet kaynağısınız," demektir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "O, odur ki, sizi bir tek nefisten yarattı. Eşini de ondan yaptı ki, gönlü buna ısınsın (onda sükûnet bulsun diye). Hiçbir şey, iki eşin (karı-kocanin) birbirlerine sükûn ettiği, birbirleriyle kaynaşıp huzur buldukları gibi sükûn etmez. "Allahü Teâlâ bilmektedir" Yâni ezelde bildiği için. "Muhakkak ki sizlerin nefsinize emniyet edemeyeceğinizi (bildiği için)." Sizin nefislerinize ihanet ettiğinizi ve zulmettiğinizi bilmektedir. Sizler, Ramazan-ı şerifin gecelerinde hanımlarınızla ilişkide bulunmak sebebiyle; hep cezaya sürükleniyorsunuz ve onun, sevaptan nasibini hep eksiltiyordunuz. Hiyânet, emânetin zıddıdır. Allah, kullarına tüm emir ve nehiylerini emânet etmiştir. Kullar, O'na gizlice isyana kalkıştıklarında, Allah'a ihanet etmiş olurlar. Muhakkak ki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne hıyanet etmeyin ki; bile bile emânetlerinize hıyanet etmeyesiniz." Sâib buyurdu: Sana cevherden bir gönü! emânet ettim. O emânetin perdesini kaldırma. "Müracaatınızı kabul buyurdu." Bu cümle, ili "bildi" fiilinin üzerine atıftır. Yâni. sizler yaptıklarınızdan tevbe ettiğiniz vakit, tevbenizi kabul etti ve sizin günahlarınızı tecâvüz etti: "Ve sizden affetti." Yâni onun (günahın) eserini (ve izini) üzerinizden silip giderdi. "Şimdi." Yâni tahrim (Ramazan-ı şerif gecelerinde cinsî ilişkide bulunma yasağı) neshedildiği (hükmü kaldırıldığı) için. Bu kelime, şu kavl-i şerîf için zarftır. "Onlara (eşlerinize) mübaşerette bulunun." "Şimdi" Kelimesinin aslı, dl^ "yaklaştı" manasına olan bir fiildir. Sonra (hâli) hazır (da) olan zamana isim oldu. Lam elif ile ma'rife kılındı ve fetha üzerine kaldı. Mübaşeret, tenin tene temas etmesi ve yapışması de¬mektir. Mübaşeret kelimesiyle tenin tene temas edip yapışmasını gerektiren cima kinaye olundu. (1/299) Cimâ'ya tabi olan her hareket mübaşeret kelimesinin altına girer. Sünnetin Kitab İle Neshi Bu âyet-i kerime'de sünnetin kitab ile neshediliğine delil vardır. (Bu durum yani) eğer, (İslâm'ın başında Ramazan-ı şerifin gecelerinde) yemek, içmek ve cima etmenin haramlığı sünnet ile sabit ise böyledir... Yok eğer Ramazan-ı şerifin gecelerinde yemek, içmek ve cima etmek (sünnet ile sabit değil de) bizden öncekilerin şeriatlerinde haram idiyse; böyle değildir. Onların (âlimlerin) bâzıları bu görüş üzeredirler... "Ve Allah'ın sizler için yazdığını iste¬yin." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size "Levh-i Mahfûz*'da takdir ve tesbit ettiği çocukları isteyin. Bu kavl-i şeriften, mübaşeretin maksadı çocuk sahibi olmak ve nesli devam ettirmek o'ması gerekir. Çünkü şehvetin yaratılması ve nikahın meşru kilınmasmdaki hikmet, sâdece şehveti gidermek demek değildir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hadîs-i şeriflerinde şöyle buyurdu: "Evlenin, neslinizi devam etttirin ve çoğalm. Çünkü kıyamet gününde diğer ümmetlere karşı sizin çokluğunuzla övüneceğim." "Ve yeyin ve için;" Oruç gecelerinde, yeyin ve için. Bu cümle, "Onlarla mübaşeret edin." Kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. "Tebeyyün edip (seçilinceye) kadar/' Zahir oluncaya kadar. "Sizin için beyaz iplik," Günün beyazlığında ilk ortaya çıkan şeydir. Önce, tıpkı ince bir ip şeklinde uzayan ve yayılan bir aydınlıktır. " Siyah iplikten," Gündüzün beyazlığıyla beraber, gecenin karanlığından belirleyen şeydir. Çünkü "Subh-ı sâdık" yani fecri sâdık belirdiği zaman, tıpkı ufukta enine uzayan bir ipmiş gibi görülür. Hiç şüphesiz fecri sâdık ile beraber, gecenin karanlığında bâzı şeyler kalır. Aydınlığın çevresi karanlıktır. Fecir doğduğunda karanlıklar, beyaz ipin yanındaki siyah gibi olurlar. Çünkü sabahın aydınlığı, gecenin karanlığından çevresini yararak çıkar yani doğar. Bunun için aydınlık ve karanlık, beyaz ve siyah ip ve çizgiye benzetildiler "Fecir'den," Yâni sabah'ın ışınlan gecenin karanlıklarını yararak çıkar. Beyaz ipi açıklamaktadır. Sadece beyaz ipin açıklanmasıyla iktifa edildi, siyah ip beyan edilmedi. Çünkü beyaz ip aynı zamanda siyah ipe de delâlet etmektedir. Bu kavl-i şerîfin takdiri Şöyledir: "Ve tâ fecrin beyaz ipliği, gecenin siyah iplikliğinden sizce seçilinceye kadar." "Tâ ki tebeyyün edip (seçilinceye kadar)" kavl-i şerîfı, bu üç işin sonucunu belirtmektedir. Yâni, mübaşeret, yemek ve içmeğin son vaktini beyan etmektedir. Subh-ı sâdık (imsak) vaktine kadar, mübaşeretin caiz olmasından, guslü o zamana kadar te'hir etmenin caiz oduğuna delâlet eder. Cünüb olarak sabahlayan kişinin orucunun sıhhatine de delalet eder. Zira, imsak vaktine kadar mübaşeret caiz olduğuna göre, gusletmek de, zaruretle yani mecburen fecirden sonrasına kalır. Ancak mübaşeret, gecenin sonundan önce olur ve gusledecek kadar da zaman genişlik olur da gusletmezse elbette onun cünüp kalması haram olur. Çünkü bu (durum nihayet bildiren) kelimesine muhaliftir. "Sonra da orucu tam tutun." Yâni, günün bütün vakitlerinde, cima, yemek ve içmekten imsak edip, kendinizi alıkoyun, demektir. (harf-i cerri, kadar manâsına olup) gaye (nihayet) içindir. "Ertesi geceye kadar," 0 da, gecenin girmesidir. Bu da güneşin batmasiyla olur. "Tamamlayın" kavl-i şerîfınde belirtilen tamamlamaktan maksat oruca devam ederek tamamlamak demektir. Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyruldu: "Gündüz geride kalıp, gece girdiğinde ve güneş kaybolup battığında, artık oruçlu orucunu açar." Yâni iftar vakti girmiştir. Bu Hadîs-i şerifte, ikbâl yani karşılama, idbâr yani geride bırakma kelimeleri zikredildi. Bunlar ise ancak güneşin tam olarak kaybolmasıyla yani batmasıyla olur. Bu ifâdeler, güneşin tam batışını beyan etmek içindir. Güneşin bir kısmının batmasıyla, iftar etmenin caiz olduğunu kimse zannetmesin, diyedir. Veya kişi bir vâdîde olursa, bu kişi güneşin batışında ikbâl ve idbâr ile amel etmelidir. (Âlimler) buyurdular ki, bunda Ramazan-ı şerif orucuna gündüz niyet etmenin caiz olduğuna ve visal orucu, yani iftar etmeden iki günün orucunu birleştirmenin nefiy edildiğine yani yasaklandığına delâlet vardır. Birincisi, yani Ramazan-ı şerif orucuna gündüzleri niyet etmenin caiz olması şundandır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fecre kadar, mübaşeret, yeme ve içmeyi helal kılmasından, orucun başlangıcının fecirden sonra olduğu tebeyyün edip açıklanmış oldu. Buna göre, "tamamlayın" kavl-i şerifi, "Sonra oruca başlayın ve orucu ge¬ceye kadar tamamlayın," demektir. Ve böylece oruç tutma emri fecirden sonra olmuş olur. Visal Orucu Ve Oruçta Niyet Oruç sâdece imsak değildir. Yâni oruç sâdece imsâktan ibaret değildir. Belki oruç, imsakla beraber niyetle olur. Buna göre, "Sonra orucu tamamlayın" kavl-i şerîfı, fecirden sonra oruca niyet etmeyi emretmektedir. Amma ikincisi, yani visal orucu: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâla hazretleri, geceyi orucun sonu kıldı. Bir şeyin sonu onu kesen ve sona erdiren demektir. Oruçtan sonra iftar olur. İftar ile visal (iftar etmeksizin iki günün orucunu birbirine birleştirmek) bozulmuş olur. Bâzı âlimler buyurdular ki, gece, orucun vacib olmasının sonudur. Gece girdiğinde, artık oruç tutmak vâcib olmaz. Gecenin girmesinden sonra oruç tutmak caiz olmaz. Çünkü âyeti kerime, gece oruç tutmaya delâlet etmemektedir. Bu emirler ve benzerleri ibâhe (yani o işi yapmanın mübâh olduğunu) beyan etmektedir. Yâni: U Onlarla (kadınlarla) mübaşeret etsinler, "Ve yiyin ve için," ibâhe (yani bu işlerin yapılması¬nın mübâh) ve ruhsat için olmuş olur. Bunlar vucûb ifâde etmez. Bu âyeti kerime visal orucunun nefyi (yasak oluşuna da) delâlet etmez. (Bâzıları), mübaşerette, oruçlu olana mübaşeretin gündüzleri haram olup, geceleri haram olmamasında; itikâf halinin de oruç hali gibi olduğu zannedildiğinde; itikâfta olan kişinin üzerine gece ve gündüz mübaşeretin haram olduğunu beyan etmek için Allah şöyle buyurdu: İtikâf "Ve onlara (kadınlara) mübaşerette bulunmayın!" Yâni onlara cima etmeyin demektir. (1/300) "Ve sizler," "Mescidlerde itikâf eder olduğunuz halde..." İtikâf niyetiyle camilerde ikâmet edip bulunurken hanımlarınızla bir araya gelip ilişki kurmayın. İtikâf, şeriatte mescide bağlanmak, Allah'a tâata bulunmak ve ona yaklaşmak için orada durmaktır. İtikâf, eski şeriatlerde de vardı. Niketim Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ve Hazret-i İsmail'e şöyle buyurdu: "Ve İbrahim ile İsmail'e şöyle ahd verdik: "Beytimi hem tavaf edenler için, hem ibâdete kapananlar için, hem rükû ve sucuda varanlar için tertemiz bulundurun. Bu kavl-i şerif, Mescidde itikâfda bulunanlar hakkında nazil oldu. Kişi itikâfta iken, hanımına ihtiyaç duyunca yanına gider, onunla beraber olur, sonra da gusleder ve mescide tekrar dönüp itikâfa devam ederdi. Bu âyeti kerimeyle bu cima yasaklandı. İtikâf halinde olan kişiye cima etmek haramdır. Cima ettiği zaman, itikâfı bozulur. Burada geçen, "Mescidlerde" kavl-i şerifi, itikâfm bütün camilerde caiz olduğuna delâlet eder. Ancak cuma namazı kılınan camide itikâf etmek daha faziletlidir. Çünkü böyle olunca, cuma namazı kılmak için mescidi terketmek zorunda kalmaz. İtikâfa girmek en şerefli amellerdendir. Eğer itikâf ihlas, samimiyyet ve takva ile olursa, faziletli bir ameldir. Çünkü itikâfta kalbi, Allah'dan gayri her şeyden boşaltmak, yani mâsivâyı kalbinden çıkartmak vardır. Atâ (r.h.) şöyle buyurdu: İtikâfa giren kimsenin durumu, tıpkı büyük birinden bir isteği ve ihtiyacı olan bir kimsenin durumuna benzer. İhtiyaç sahibi kişi, o büyüğün kapısının önünde oturur, bekler ve; "Benim ihtiyacımı karşılayıncaya kadar buradan gitmeyeceğim," der. İşte itikâfa giren kimse de, Allah'ın evinde oturur ve şöyle der; "Beni bağışlayıncaya kadar buradan ayrılıp gitmeyeceğim." Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: "Kim bir Müslüman kardeşinin hacet ve ihtiyacını gidermek için yürürse, sanki yirmi sene itikâf etmiş gibi olur. Kim bir gün itikâf yaparsa, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri onunla cehennem ateşinin arasına handek koyar ki, her hendeğin arası doğuyla batı arasından daha uzaktır." "Her kim bir kardeşinin ihtiyacı yürür ve ona bir hayır ulaştırırsa, ona yirmi senenin itikâfindan daha hayırlı olmuş olur. Ve her kim, Allah azze ve cellenin rızası için bir gün itikâfta bulunursa, Allahü Teâiâ hazretleri onunla cehennem ateşinin arasına üç hendek koyar. Bu hendeklerin arası, doğu ile batı arasından daha uzaktır. İtikâf Ve Halvetin Faydalan Ayrıca halvette, yani yalnız kalmakta ve halk ile bir süre ilgiyi kesmede maddî ve manevî birçok fayda vardır. (1) İtikâfın faydalarından biri şudur ki, İtikâf yapan kişiden insanlar, selâmet bulmuş ve o da insanlardan kurtulmuş olur. (2) İtikâfin faydalarından biri de, dünyânın sıkıntılarından ve tüm aldatıcılığından yüzçevirmek vardır. Bu da doğruluk (sıdk) ve ihlas yolunun ilk basamağıdır. (3) İtikâfta, Allah ile ünsiyet etmek, tevekkül ve kâfî olan rızka razı olmak vardır. (4) Zira insanlarla beraber olmak, insanı günlük geçim sıkıntılarına zorlar ve elbette ona külfet yükler. (5) İnsanların içinde olan ve geçim peşinde koşan kişi, çoğu kere haram ile helâlin arasını tefrik etmez. Ve böylece helake ve tehlikeye düşer. (6) Halvete çekilen bir kişi, aynı zamanda insanları idare etmeye çalışıp ve onlara yağcılık yapmaktan da kurtulur. (7) İtikâfta bulunan kişi, insanlara karışmaktan doğan isyan, hata ve günahlardan kurtulur. Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Tasavvuf, kişinin haram şüphesi bulunan ve tehlikesi olan her şeyden kaçınmasıdır ve dilini boş sözlerden korumasıdır." Halvet ve erbeîn {yani çileye girmek) ancak budur. Halvet, kesrette vahdettir. Yâni çokluğun içinde yalnız olmaktır. Yine halvetten maksat da budur. (Yâni halvet, haram şüphesi olan şeylerden kaçınmak ve dilini muhafaza etmektir). Lakin çoğu kişide olan halvet, bizim anlattığımız ve zikrettiğimiz şekil üzere olandır. Sabit ve sağlam olan da budur. Çünkü insanın halveti 'sırasında kazandıkları, insanların arasına karışmasıyla ortadan kalkabilir. Bizim zikrettiğimiz halvet bu değildir. Yâni yalnızlığa çekilmek değildir. Bizim yolumuz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yoludur ve Ashâb-ı kiram hazerâtının yoludur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, erbeîn (çile) tayin etmediler. Belki Ramazan-ı şerifin son on gününde itikâf yaptılar. Evet, erbeîni (çile'yi) Musa Aleyhisselâm yaptı. Allahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: -"Bir de Musa'ya otuz'geceye va'd verdik ve onu bir on ile tamamladık. Bu suretle rabbinin mîkatı tam kırk gece oldu. Halvetiyye'yi buradan aldılar. Aziz Mahmud Hüdâî (k.s.) hazretlerinin "Vakiât"ında da bu böyledir. "Bunlar" Yâni, oruç âyetinin başından buraya kadar anlatılanlar, "Allah hudududur," "hududlar" kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. O da sınır ve iki şey arasındaki engel demektir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarına koymuş olduğu hükümler için bir sınır yaptı. Çünkü onlar, hak ile bâtıl'ın arasında bulunan engellerdir. Zira bu hükümleri, muhalefet edip çiğnemek memnu' yani yasaktır. "Sakın onlara yaklaşmayın!" Yâni bırakın tecâvüz etmeyi ve aşmayı, yaklaşmayın bile... Bu kavl-i şerifle, hak ile bâtılı ayıran sınıra yaklaşmak nehyedilip yasaklandı. Buna göre bâtıla, değil girmek, ona yaklaşmak bile nehyedildi ve asla caiz değildir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin buyurdukları gibi: "Her Melik'in bir koruluğu (yasak ve kanunları) vardır. Ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin koruluğu (yasakları) ise haram kıldıklarıdır. Kim koruluğun çevresinde otlarsa oraya düşme tehlikesi vardır. Oraya düşmesi muhtemeldir. O yani, "Sakın onlara yaklaşmayın!" kavl-i şerîfı, Sü "Onu tecâvüz etmeyin" sözünden daha beliğ ve daha tesirlidir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu kadarcık az bir ifâde ile orucun ahkâmını tam bir şekilde beyan ettikten sonra, şöyle buyurdu: "Böylece," Yâni Allah, beyan ediyor. Bu misâl gibi, yeterli ve açık bir şekilde hükümlerini açıklıyor, demektir. Buradaki h (Kef) harfi, mahzûf bir masdarın sıfatı olduğu için nasb mahallinde vaki oldu. Beyan edip, ayırdediyor Allah, âyetlerini insanlara..." Âyetler, dinin delilleri ve ahkâmın naslarıdırlar. Yâni Allah, dinle ilgili delilleri, hükümlerle ilgili naslan böylece apaçık ve yeterli bir şekilde beyan eder. Beyandan ve açıklamaktan'maksat. Allah'ın kullarına olan hidâyet ve rahmetidir. Bu beyanda buyuruldu: sakınıp korunsunlar..."187 Allah'ın emir ve yasaklarına muhalefet etmekten uzak dururlar. Takva Takva (bir kaç mertebedir:) 1 - Şirkten korunmaktır; 2- Sonra da ma'siyet, günah ve kötülüklerden korunmaktır. 3- Sonra da şehvetlerden ittikâ edip korunmaktır. 4-Daha sonra boş olan şeyleri terketmektir. (1/301) Yâni dünyâ ve âhiretine faydası olmayan işleri, sözleri ve hareketleri terketmesidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hadis-i şeriflerinde şöyle buyurdular: "Kul. sakıncalı bir işe düşebilirim endişe ve korkusuyla; kendisinden bir beis (yani sakınca) olmayanı bırakmadıkça Müttekîlerin derecesine ulaşamaz. Sa'di buyurdu: Ömrünü zayi etme, yazık olur. Fırsat azizdir, vakit ise kılıç gibi keskin. Allah bizleri ve sizleri uyanık ve takva ehlinden kılsın, amin. Rüşvet "Bir de aranızda mallarınızı bâtıl sebeple yemeyin! Nâsm mallarından bir kısmını bile bile günah ile yemek için o malları hâkimlere sarkıtmayın."188 "Bir de aranızda mallarınızı bâtıl sebeple yemeyin!" Yâni, bâzınız bâzınızın malını Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sevmediği ve meşru kılmadığı bir şekilde yemesin. Bu da gasb, talan, hırsızlık, yalan yere yemin ve habis (çirkin) kazanç gibi. Bu da. kumar, rüşvet ve kâhinlik, teğanni. yas tutmak gibi. Hile ve hıyanetin bütün yollarından diğerinin malını yemesin. lkî-5 kavl-i şerifi, zarfiyyet üzere mensûb'tur, ve ıjLife kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. Yemenin aralarında olmasının manâsı, yemek için aralarında tedavül ve tenâvül'ön meydana gelmesi gerekir. Burada yasak edilen yemek, hususiyetle sâdece yemek işinin kendisi değildir. Çünkü bâtıl üzere kurulan bütün tasarruflar haramdır. Ayrıca örfte yaygın olan mal harcamanın yemek olarak ifadesidir. Çünkü umumiyetle maldan maksat yeme işine yöneliktir. Mala sahib olmanın en büyük sebebi yemektir. "Bâtıl sebebiyle" kelimesi, mezkûr fiile taalluk etmek¬tedir Yâni "Mallarınızı bâtıl bir sebeple yemeyin" demektir. İki Hasmın Güzel Davranışı Bu âyeti kerime, aralarındaki bir toprak melesi yüzünden anlaşamayan iki kişi hakkında nazil oldu. Bunlardan biri. yalan yemin yoluyla diğer kardeşinin toprağına sahip olmak istedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona şöyle buyurdular: "Ben, sizden biriniz gibi bir insanım. Ancak bana vahiy geliyor. Siz anlaşmazlığınızı bana getirirsiniz. Olur ki, bâzınız bâzısına karşı daha güçlü ve kuvvetli bir delil getirir ve daha iyi bir savunmada bulunur, ben de dinlediğim şeylere göre o kimse lehine hüküm veririm. Eğer kimin lehine kardeşinin hakkında (aleyhinde) bir hüküm vermişsem, ben ona cehennemden bir ateş parçasına hükmetmiş olurum. Bunun üzerine her ikisi de ağlamaya başladılar ve birbirlerine: -"Ben hakkımı arkadaşıma helâl ediyorum," dediler. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, şöyle buyurdu: "İkiniz de gidin araştırın, sonra paylaşın, sonra da her ikiniz birbirinizle helâllesin, herbiriniz hakkını diğer kardeşine helâl etsin. Bu Hadîs-i şerifte geçen bâzı kelimelerin manâsı: mübarek sözü, yani arkadaşından (karşı taraftan) daha kuvvetli delil ve delil getirmeye daha gücü yetmek demektir. hakkı kasdetmektedir kur'â çekmek demektir. Bu Hadîs-i şerif, "kâdî'nın zahirî olarak vermiş olduğu hüküm bâtında geçerli değildir" hükmüne delâlet eder. İmam Şafiî hazretlerine göre böyledir. İmam Şafii bu görüştedir. İmam-ı Azam hazretleri, bunu mallar ve mülklere hamletti; nikâh akitlerine değil... Onu feshetti. Bu konunun yeterince açıklandığı yer, fikih kitablanndaki "Kitabü'1-Kazâ" bölümüdür. Daha geniş bilgi için oralara bakınız. "Ve o malları hâkimlere sarkıtmayın." Nehyedilen üzerine atıftır. Bu da haram olmuş oluyor Zikredilen atıf sebebinden dolayı bu cümlenin başına iâ-i nâhiyye yani cümleye menfî manâsını veren V getirilmedi. Çünkü ma'tûf, ma'tûfun aleyhin hükmündedir. vermek, ulaştırmak yani sarkıtmak demektir. de bulunan zamir, mal içindir, yani mala râcîdir. Muzâf takdirindedir. Buradaki, ^ (be harfi cerri) nin misli şu âyeti kerimede vardır: -"Ve Allah yolunda infâk eyleyin -masraf verin- de, kendi ellerinizle (kendinizi) tehlikeye bırakmayın ve güzel hareket edin; çünkü Allah güzellik edenleri sever. Âyet-i kerîmenin ma'nasi: Mal ve hükümet işlerini orada bulunan bir faydanızdan dolayı hâkimlere bırakmayın. "Yemeniz için," hakimlere tahakküm etmek yoluyla. "Bir kısım" Yâni bir taife ve bâzısı, "Nâsın emvalinden (insanların mallarından) bir kısmını günah ile." Burada geçen (be harfi cerri) sebebiyyet için olup, "yemeniz için" kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. Yâni günahı gerektiren bir halde demektir. Yalan yere şahitlik, yalan yere yemin ve kendisinin lehine hükmedilen kişinin zâlim; aleyhine hükmedilen kişinin mazlum olduğunu bildiği halde sulh yapmaktır. Denildi ki, bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsı, rüşvet yoluyla zâlim hükümdarlara ve kötü hâkimlere mal aktarmayın demektir. "Ve siz bildiğiniz halde" Siz kendinizin bâtıl üzere olduğunuzu ve günah irtikâb ettiğinizi yani başkasına zulmettiğinizi ve bunun da çirkinliğini ve bunun çirkinliklerin en çirkini olduğunu bilmektesiniz. Bu tür hareketlerin sahipleri azarlamaların en çirkinini haketmişlerdir. Denilir ki dünyâ üç şeydir. 1-Helal, 2-Haram, 3-Şüpheli şeylerdir. Haram, azabı yani cezalandırılmayı icabettirir. Şüpheli şeyler, kınanmayı icabettirir. Helâl ise, hesabı icabettirir. Hakîm Sinânî buyurdu: Cihan bir misâldir. İnsanlar yaparlar ve yığarlar biner biner. Bâzı adamlara ölçek ölçek, bâzılarına kuş gagası kadar. İŞin sonu hepsini terketmektir. Hepsinden geriye hesabı kalır. Akıllı kişiye, insanların hukukuna tecâvüzden ve zulümden kaçınması gerekir. Kul Hakkı - Hikâye Hikâye olundu. Nûşirevân öldüğü zaman, tabutunu bütün memleketini gezdirdiler. (1/302) Bir münâdî şöyle nida ediyordu: -"Üzerimizde hakkı olan gelsin." Vilâyetin hiçbirinde, bir dirhem kadar bile üzerinde hakkı olan bir kimse bulunmadı. Kul Hakkı - İmâmı Âzam ile Mecûsî Rivayet olundu: lmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerinin bâzı mecûsîlerden alacağı vardı. Alacağını istemek için mecûsînin evine gitti. Mecûsinin evinin kapısına vardığında, ayakkabıları necasete bulaştı. İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife hazretleri, ayakkabılarına bulaşan necaseti yani pisliği temizleyip atarken. pislik mecûsî adamın evinin duvarına sıçradı. Imâm-ı Âzam Ebû hanife hazretleri hayret ettiler. Kendi kendine şöyle düşündü: -"Eğer ben bu pisliği mecüsînin duvannda olduğu gibi bırakırsam, duvarı çirkin görünür. Eğer duvarı kazıp çıkaracak olursam, adamın duvarının toprakları ve boyası dökülür. İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû hanife hazretleri, hemen evin kapısını çaldı. Bir cariye (kadın hizmetçi) kapıyı açtı. İmâm-ı Âzam ona: -"Efendine söyleî Ebû Hanife kapıda kendisini beklediğini söyle, "dedi. Mecûsî çıktı. İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû hanife hazretlerini görünce malını istediğini zannetti. Borcunu ödeyemediği veya ödeyemeceği için özür dilemeğe başladı. İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife hazretleri, -"Burada özürlerden daha evla bir mesele var," der. Ve ayakkabısına bulaşan necaseti ve onu temizlerken duvara sıçramayı anlatır. Ve sonra şöyle der: -"Bunu temizlemenin yolu nedir?" Bunun üzerine mecûsî: -"Şimdi dur! Önce ben kendi nefsimi temizlemeliyim!" der. Ve hemen Müslüman olur. Bu kıssadaki nükte ve incelik: İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife hazretleri, kul hakkına tecâvüz etmemek ve kimseye zulüm etmemek için bu kadar küçük bir konuda titizlik gösterdi ve mecûsinin müslüman olup ebedî şekavetten kurtulmasına sebep oldu. Kim zulüm yapmaktan sakınır ve haksızlıktan uzak durursa, her iki dünyâ saadeti elde eder. Aksi takdirde rezil olur gider. Kul Hakkı - Hikâye Hikâye olunur. Hıristiyanm biri, hanımını bir eşeğe bindirip Müslüman kasabalarından birine geldi. Rindâne hayat yaşayan serserilerden biri eşeğin kuyruğunu kesti. Eşeğin kuyruğunun kesilmesiyle eşek can havliyle ürküp sıçradı. Kadın eşekten düştü, kolu kırıldı ve hamlini (yani karnındaki çocuğunu) düşürdü. Kadın hamileydi. Hıristiyan adam o memleketin kâdı'sına gitti. Mahkemede durumu anlattı. Şikâyetçi oldu. Kadı efendi işi ciddiye almadı. O Rindâneye şöyle dedi: -"Kesmiş olduğun eşeğin kuyruğunu yerine yerleştirip tut. Ta ki kuyruk eski haline gelesiye kadar." Hıristiyan adama : -"Sen de bekle, kadın hamile kalıncaya kadar. Kolu da zaten kendiliğinden iyileşir," dedi. Hıristiyan adam şaşırdı. Kadı efendiye sordu: -"Sizin adaletiniz bu mu? Şeriatınız bunu mu emrediyor?" Hıristiyan adam, kadı efendinin cevab vermesini beklemeden. başını göğe kaldırdı, ellerini açtı ve şöyle dedi: -"Yâ ilâhî! Sen halim'sin; ama buna benim sabrım yok. Ey zaif ve horlananları gören ve zulme uğrayanlara yardım eden (bana yardım et!)" Allah o kadı efendiyi neshetti yani yaratılışını değiştirdi. Hemen o anda taş oluverdi. Bu hikâyede iki şey vardır. 1 - Bu kadı efendi zulmüyle en büyük belâ'ya uğradı. 2- Mazlumlardan mutlaka zulmü kaldırmak lazım. Bu kişi kâfir olsa bile... Çünkü Allah, mazlum olan kâfirin duasını işitir, yani kabul eder. Te'vilât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyeti kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkak ki mal ve mülk, nefsin kıvamının maslahatı (iyiliği) için yaratıldı. Nefs, ibâdetlerin merasimini yani ibâdetleri gereğince yapmak için yaratıldı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Ve ben, cinn u ins'i ancak bana kulluk etsinler diye yarat¬tım; İnsanlar, iyi bilsinler ki mal ve nefisler (canlar) Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinindir. İnsanlar, malda ancak Allah'ın emirleri istikame¬tinde tasarruf ederler. "Bir de aranızda mallarınızı bâtıl sebeple yemeyin!" Yâni nefsin hevâ ve hevesi, hırs, şehvet, gaflet üzere israf ile yemeyin demektir. Mallarınızı hak, kanaat, taata takviye ve ibâdet yapmaya kuvvet olması için yeyin demektir. "Ve asla hakimlere sarkıtmayın!" Bu hakim insanlara kötülüğü emreden "Nefs-i emmâre"dir. "İnsanların malından bir kısmını yemek için."' İbâdet ve taate yardımcı olmak için yaratılan malların bir kısmını yemeyin. "Günah ile" Yâni kesmekle, gafletle ve mallar ile ma'-siyete yani günah işlemede size yardımcı olması için hayvanlar ve behâim gibi yemeyin. Bu durumda sizin haliniz yani elde ettiğiniz şey ve yeriniz cehennem ateşi olmuş olur. Zira Allah şöyle buyur¬du: "0 küfredenler ise zevketmeye bakarlar ve hayvanlar gibi yerler, içerler. Halbuki ateştir ikametgâhı onların!"297 "Ve sizler bildiğiniz halde." İşin özetini ve işten hâsıl olanı bildiğiniz halde onunla amel etmiyorsunuz. Tevilât-i Necmiyyede böyledir. Hilâl Ve Takvim "Sana hilâllerden soruyorlar onlar. De: "insanlara hacc için de vakit ölçüleridir. Bununla beraber erginlik, evlere arkalarından gelmenizle değildir ve lâkin eren, korunandır. Evlere kapılarından gelin ve Allah'a korunun ki felah bulaşınız. Hilâl'in Durumu Nedir? "Sana hilâllerden soruyorlar." Rivayet olundu. Muaz bin Cebel (r.a.) ile Sa'lebe bin Ğanem el-Ensârî (r.a.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: -"Yâ Resûlellah! Hilâl nasıl oluyor da, önce ip gibi ince gözüküyor, sonra giderek büyüyor ve doluyor ve eşit hale geliyor, sonra da tekrar eksilerek başlangıçtaki ilk haline dönüyor?" diye sordular. Bunun üzerine AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyeti kerimeyi indirdi ve: "Sana hilâllerden soruyorlar," buyurdu. kelimesi, hilal'in cemiidir. hilal ise, ayın ilk gecesinden üçüncü geceye kadarki hâlinde sana zahir olan ayın nuruna denilir. Kendisine hilal diye isim verildi; çünkü insanlar, hilali gördüklerinde yüksek sesle zikir ve dua yapmaktadırlar. Arablar, yeni doğduğunda ağlayan bir çocuk için: "Sabi ağlayıp sesini yükseltti" derler. Hacılar, telbiye okurken seslerini yükseltikleri zaman: "Hac sebebiyle kavim (hacılar) seslerini yükselterek telbiye okudular" derler. De: Habibim Ahmed, rasûlüm ya Muhammedi Söyle: 'O" hillâller, "Vakit ölçüleridir." kelimesi, "miykât'ın cemiidir. Bu da vakttan gelmektedir. Vakit ile müddet ve zamanın arasındaki fark şudur: il-. Müddet (yani süre) mutlaktır. Felek (yani gezegenlerin) hareketlerinin başlangıcından sonuna kadar olan hareketlerine denir. Zaman, taksim olunmuş müddettir. (1/303) Zaman, mâzî, hâl ve istikbâle bölünmüş müddet ve süreye denir. Vakit, iş için farzedilen belirli bir zamandır. "İnsanlar için," Yâni insanların işleri ve maslahatlarına taalluk eder. Haccın Belirli Vakit Ve Mikâtı Vardır "Ve hac için (mikâttir)." Haccın işleri, yani haccın yapılışı husûsî mikat ve vakitlere bağlıdır. Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: "Hilâller, insanların bütün işlerini kendisiyle gördüğü mikât yani vakit ölçüleri olduğuna göre, bundan hilâlin hac içinde mikat olduğu bilgisi kendiliğinden ortaya çıkar. Çünkü hac ibâdeti de insanların vakte bağlı olan maslahatların cümlesindendir. Neden burada bilhassa hac zikredildi?" Cevâb: Derim ki; "Bazan önemini belirtmek için hâs (yani özel olan bir şey) umum'dan sonra zikredilir. Bu, bilhassa hac'da mikât ve vaktin çok mühim olduğunu tenbih içindir. Çünkü haccın edâ ve kazasında mutlaka belirli vakte riâyet etmek lazımdır. Ama diğer ibâdetlerin kazalarında belirli bir vakit yoktur. Meselâ kazaya kalmış namaz veya Ramazan-ı şerif orucu her zaman ve her yerde kaza edilir." Kısacası, hilâl, insanların maslahat yani yararlarına uygun olarak ortaya çıkar. Hey'et ilminde de özelliğe işaret vardır. Teysîr tefsirinde buyuruldu: Sonra, güneş hep bir halde görünür. Çünkü o umûmî bir ziya, ışık ve aydınlıktır. Güneş ışıklarıyla insanların ihtiyaçlarını ve yararlarını karşılar. Ay değişkendir. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bizim zikrettiğimiz şeyleri (ibâdetleri, Ramazan-ı şerifin tesbiti ve bilhassa haccın) mikât ve ölçülerini aya bağladığı için ay sürekli değişir. Bu mikât ve vakitler, ayın değişmesiyle bilinir. Allahü Teâlâ azze ve celle hazretleri, insanların ihtiyaçlarının karşılanması için bu tedbiri ortaya koydu. Teysir tefsirinin sözleri bitti. Birr (Erginlik Ve Erdemlik) Takva İle Olur; Evlere Arkadan Girmekle Değii "Bununla beraber erginlik, evlere arkalarından gelmenizle değildir." Ensâr'dan herhangi biri, hac veya umre niyetiyle ihrama girdikten sonra, artık hiçbir avlu, ev ve bahçeye kapısından girmezdi. Eğer bu kişi, medenî hayat (yerleşik, köy, kasaba ve şehir evlerinde) yaşayan biri ise, evinin arkasından bir delik açar oradan evine girip çıkar veya merdiven dayayıp tırmanmak suretiyle içeriye girip çıkardı. Bu kişi eğer göçebeyse, çadırın kapısından değil de, arka tarafından girip çıkardı. Bu durumlarını ihramdan çıkıncaya kadar sürdürürlerdi. Bunu birr yani erginlik. erdemlik ve iyilik sayarlardı. Ancak hums ehlinden olursa o hariç; onlar da Kureyşlilerdi. Yâni Hums ehli böyle davranışlarda bulunmazlardı. Ensâr bunu yapmalarının sebebiyle, ihrama giren kişinin tüm adetlerini ve hayat tarzını değiştirmesi gerektirdiğini zannediyorlardı. Bundan dolayı ihrama girdikleri vakit, giyim, kuşam ve temizlikte olduğu gibi evlerine ve çadırlarına giriş ve çıkışlarındaki âdetlerini değiştirirlerdi. Ve derlerdi ki: "Biz Allah'ın evine girmedikçe kendi evlerimize kapılarından girmeyiz." Hatta onların içinde kimileri, ihrama girdikten sonra hiçbir gölgede gölgelenmez, süzme peynir yapıp yemez ve deve yününü kullanmayı caiz görmezlerdi. Bütün bu şeyleri, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri şeriatte beyan etmediği halde, kendi nefisleri yani kendi düşünceleriyle kendilerine koymuş oldukları birer âdet ve gelenekti. Bu âyeti kerimeyle Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bu zorlukların ve şiddetlerin birr yani erginlik, erdemlik, sevap ve iyilik olmadığını bunların Allah'a yaklaşmaya vesile olmadıklarını bildirip beyân etti. "Ve lâkin birr (iyilik, erginlik ve erdemlik)," (Şu kişinin) birr, iyilik, erginlik ve erdemliğidir ki: "İttikâ eden kimse, yani korunan kimsenin (birridir)." Haram şeylerden, şehvetlerden korunan kişilerin birri, iyilik ve erginliğidir, yoksa evlerde arkadan girenlerin değil... Keşşaf tefsirinde buyuruldu: Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: "Bu kavl-i şerifin bir önceki kavl-i şeriflere bağlantısı nedir? Hill ve mikâttan sözederken neden evlere arkadan girmekten ve birr yani erginlik ve erdemlikten söz etti?" Cevab: Derim ki: Onların hilalin eksilip tamam olmasını ve bunun hikmetini sormaları halinde sanki onlara şöyle denildi: Malumdur ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yapmış olduğu herşeyde büyük bir hikmet ve kulları için maslahat, fayda ve yarar vardır. Ayın hareketlerini değil, onun umûmî faydalarını sorun. Yaptığınız işlere bir bakın? Siz asla iyilik üzerinde değilsiniz. Siz yaptıklarınızın ergenlik ve iyilik olduğunu zannediyorsunuz, ama Öyle değildir. Size faydalı olan şeyleri sorun" Demek istedi. Evlere kapılarından gelin." İhram halinde de evlerinize kapılarından gelin. Bu durumda evlere kapılarından girmeniz birr {iyilik, erginlik ve erdemlikten) yüz çevirmek demek değildir. "Ve Allah'a korunun." Bu hükmün değişmesinden ve onu yapmaya itiraz etmekten kaçının. "ki felân bulaşınız.189 Yâni sizin birr, (erginlik, erdemlik, iyilik) ve hidâyete zafer bulup başarıya ulaşmanız için, Allah'dan korkun ve emirlerine itiraz etmeyin, demektir. Bu âyeti kerimenin başka tevilleri de vardır. Hasan Basri hazretleri buyurdular: Cahiliyet döneminde Arablar, sefere çıktıkları zaman veya kendisine bir şey emredilir de bundan menedilirse yani onu yapamazsa, o işi yapmadıkça evine kapıdan girmezdi. Kureyş ve Arab kabileleri, sefer için veya bir ihtiyaç için yola çıkan kişi, eve döndüğünde eğer bu işinde başarılı olmamış ise bunu uğursuzluk sayarlardı. (Uğursuzluğun geçmesi için de evlerine arkalarından girerlerdi.) Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyeti kerimeyle onları birşeyi uğursuz saymaktan ve evlerine arkadan girmekten nehyetti. Bunun birr (erginlik ve erdemlik) olmadığını onlara haber verdi. Zira birr (erginlik) Allah'dan başka kimseden korkmayan ve Allah'a tevekkül eden kişinin biri. Hikâye Câhiz hikâye ederek anlattı. Konuşuyordum. Ben ve Nezzâm diye bilinen İbrahim bin Seyyar "uğursuzluk hadisini" konuşuyorduk. Nezzâm dedi ki: Sana haber vereyim. Ben birinde acıktım hatta çamur yedim. Buna sabredemedim. Hatta kalbim bunu zikredip anlatmayı uygun gördü. Kendisine sabah ve akşam yemeği isabet eden kimse, Hevezân'a kasdetti. Hevezân Faris'te yani İran'da bir şehirdir. Bu şekilde olan bir kişiyi bilmiyorum. Bu ancak kendisiyle kalb daralan ve insana sıkıntı veren bir şeydi. "Furza" (İran'da bir yer ismi) da kaçırdıklarım gerçekten insana bunalım vermektedir. Sahile vardığımda bir gemi bulamadım. Sahilde gemi bulmamayı uğursuzluk saydım. Sonra bir gemi gördüm. Baş tarafında bir hırka asılıydı ve kırıktı. Bunu da uğursuzluk saydım. Kaptana sordum: -"Adın nedir?" -"Devzâde" dedi. Devzâde farsçada şeytanın ismidir. Bunu da uğursuzluk saydım. Fakat onunla beraber gemiye bindim. Furza'ya yaklaştığım da; -"Ya hammair diye bağırdım. Çünkü beraberimde yorgan, yatak ve kaftan kap-kacak gibi bana lazım olan bâzı eşyam vardı. (1/304) Bana ilk cevâb veren hamal şaşıydı. Bununla da uğursuzluğum arttı. Kendi kendime şöyle dedim: -"Geri dönmek daha sağlam ve daha iyi olur!" Sonra çamur yemeğe olan ihtiyacımı hatırladım. Ve: -"Benim için ölüm nerede?" dedim. Şehrin hanına vardığımda yaptıklarıma hayret ettim. O anda içinde olduğum evin (oda) kapısının çalınma sesini duydum. -"Kim bu?" dedim. O: -"Seni görmek isteyen bir adam!" dedi. Ben ona sordum: -"Ben kimim?" 0: -"Sen İbrahim bin Seyyar Nezzâm'sın" dedi; 0 zaman ben kendi içimden: -"Bu ya bir düşmandır ya da sultan (idarecinin) elçisidir," dedim. Sonra onun elçi olduğuna ihtimal edip, kapıyı açtım. Adam içeriye girdi. Bana: -"Beni İbrahim bin Abdülaziz gönderdi. Sana şöyle diyor: Eğer biz bir makale (ve mesele) de ihtilâf edersek, bundan sonra biz ahlâk hukukuna ve aklın hürriyetine baş vuruyoruz. Gördüğün gibi, sen sevmediğin bir hale uğradın (bir hastalığa yakalandın). Senin rahat etmen lazım. İhtiyaçlarının rahatlıkla karşılanması gerekir. Eğer dilersen bir iki ay mekanında otur. Ömrün boyunca sana kâfi gelip yetecek olan şeyleri göndeririz. Bütün ihtiyaçlarını karşılarız. Eğer sen dönmek istersen bu otuz dinarı al ve geri dön. Çünkü geri dönmek hakkında senin haklı özrün var." Nezzâm buyurdu. -"Kafamı meşgul eden bâzı şeyler hemen aklıma geldi." 1-Bu güne kadar ben üç dinara bile sahip olamamıştım. 2-AiIemden kayboluşum ve yerim uzun sürmedi. Bunların nasıl haberi oldu? 3-Bu zamana kadar aklıma gelen bütün uğursuzların bâtıl olduğunu anladım." İbnü Zeydûn'ün "Risâletü'I-Vezîr" isimli kitabında da bu böyledir. Bu hikâyeden anlaşıldığına göre, nefsin kerih gördüğü ve sevmediği şeylerin çoğu kendisi için hayır olabilir. Şu hikâyede olduğu gibi... Hikâye Bir şeyhin zamanında kıtlık oldu. Şeyh efendi, kendisinin yoluna girmek isteyen herkese yapacakları işler için tefeül ederdi. Birinin tefeülünde "yol kesme işi" yani eşkıyalık çıktı. Bu adam "bu işte de bir hikmet vardır" deyip şeyhin sözünü tutarak toplumdan ayrıldı. Bâzı haramilerin içine katıldı. Haramîler, onunla beraber topluca bâzı tüccarların yolunu kestiler. Tüccarların mallarını aldılar, ellerini bağladılar. Bu adarna bu tüccarları kendilerinden uzak bir yerde kesip Öldürmesini emrettiler. Adam onları alıp uzağa götürdü. Düşündü, şeyhin kapısından neden buraya geldiğini tefekkür etti. Adamın aklına, bu tüccarların ellerini çözüp ellerine silâh vermeyi ve yolu eşkiyâ ve hırsızlardan temizlemek geldi. Eşkiyâların gafil oldukları bir zamanda o tüccarların ellerini çözdü. Ellerine silâh verdi. Gelip eşkıyaları teslim aldılar. Eşkiyâ ve tücccârlar adamın bu yaptıklarına şaşırdılar. Bunun sebebini kendisine sordular. Adam halini onlara hikâye edip anlattı. Hepsi gelip onun şeyhine geldiler. Mallarını Allah yolunda dağıtması için ona teslim ettiler. Ve hepsi o şeyhin dostlarından oldular. Umduğuna kavuşman için, kabul ve teslime sarılmalısın. Saib buyurdu: Bütün makamların başı üstadına rıza ve teslimdir. Te'vİlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf! Manalar Sonra, "Birr (ve erginlik) değildir." Kavli şerifinde şu işaretler vardır. Her şeyin bir sebeb ve girişi vardır. O şeye vâsıl olmak ve ulaşmak için mutlaka o sebeb ve girişe tabi olmak gerekir. Şu gyeti kerime de olduğu gibi: -"Biz onun için arz'da bir müknet hazırladık ve ona her şeyden bir sebep verdik; derken bir sebebi takip etti, Rubûbiyyet hazretine vâsıl olmanın sebebi ve oraya girmenin yolu takvâ'dir. Takva, zahirî amellerden bütün birr (erginlik, erdemlik ve iyilikleri) ve bâtmî halleri içine toplayan bir isimdir. Takvayı ayakta tutmak ise, muvafakat (yani uygun) olan şeylere ittibâ etmek yani uymak, muhalefetlerden kaçınmak, kalbi tasfiye etmek ve sırlarını murakabe etmektir. İşte o zaman kişi, seyr u sülük kaderince takva mertebesinde Mevlâ'nın huzuruna ermiş olur. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "Haberiniz olsun ki Allah yanında en iyiniz en takvalınızdır; her halde Allah alîm'dir, habîr'dir! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hadis-i şeriflerinde buyurdular: "Sana takvâ'yi ve Allah'dan korkmanı tavsiye ederim. Çünkü takva bütün hayırları içine toplayandır. Sana Allah yolunda cihâd etmeni tavsiye ederimi Çünkü cihad Müslümanların ruhbâniyetidir. Sana Allah'ı zikretmeyi ve Allah'ın kitabını okumayı tavsiye ederimi Çünkü zikrüllah ve Allah'ın kitabını okuman senin için yeryüzünde bir nurdur ve semâ'da gökte bulunan melekler tarafından senin hayırla anilmandır. Dilini korumanı ve hayırdan başka bir şey konuşmamanı tavsiye ederim. Zira sen ancak bununla şeytana gâlib olabilirsin." "Bununla beraber erginlik, evlere arkala'rından gelmenizle değildir." Kavli şerifi ise yani, girişlerinin dışında bir yerden girmeyin, demektir. Bu da hallerinin takvâsıyla, bâtınî hukuka riâyet etmeksizin zahirî amellerinizin değerini düşürerek, girişlerin dışında girmeyin demektir. "Ve lâkin eren, korunandır." Yâni takva hakkına eren, demektir. Şu âyet-i kerîmede olduğu gibi: -"Ey o bütün iymân edenleri Allah'a nasıl korunmak gerekse öyle korunun, hakkıyla muttaki olun ve her halde müslim olarak can verin. Bunun manâsında denildi ki: İtaat etmeli, asla âsî olmamalıdır. Zikretmeli ve asla unutmamalıdır. Şükretmeli ve asla nankörlük etmemelidir. "Evlere kapılarından gelin." Bütün işleri medhaline koyun, demektir. Sonra, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine vâsıl olmayanın girişini zikretti: "Allah'dan ittikâ edin, takvâlı olun" Masivâ'dan Allah'a ittikâ edin. "Falanca kişi, örsüyle korundu." Denilir. Yâni, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini sakınma, takva, korunma, kaçınma, korkma, çekinme merkezinizi yapın. Merci'iniz Allah'tan Allah'a olsun. Yâni, dönüş yeriniz Allah'tan Allah'a olsun. Bu hâli Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri beyan ettikleri gibi: "Aliahımî Senden sana sığınırım! "ki felah bulaşınız." Bütün bunlar, Melik ve kuddûs olan Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardımımla nefsin helâklanndan ve büyük tehlikelerinden halâs bulup kurtulmanız içindir. Tevilâtı Necmiyyede de bu böyledir. Allah Yolunda Savaşın "Korunun da size kıtal edenlerle fi-sebîlillâh çarpışın, fakat haksız taarruz etmeyin; çünkü Allah haksız taarruz edenleri sevmez.190 Ve onları nerede yakalarsanız öldürün ve sizi çıkardıkları yerden onları çıkarın. 0 fitne katilden eşeddir. Yalnız Mescid-i Haram yanında onlar size kıtal etmedikçe, siz de onlara kıtal etmeyin; fakat sizi öldürmeye kalkışırlarsa, hemen onları öldürün. Kâfirlerin cezası böyledir.191 Artık şirkten vazgeçerlerse, şüphesiz ki Allah gafur, rahimdir. Hem bir fitne kalmayıp, din yalnız Allah'ın oluncaya kadar onlarla çarpışın; vazgeçerlerse artık husûmet ancak zâlimlere karşıdır. Hürmetli ay, hürmetli aya ve bütün hürmetler birbirine kısastır. O halde kim size tecâvüz ettiyse, siz de ona ettiği tecâvüzün misliyle tecâvüz edin de ileri gitmeye Allah'tan korkun ve bilin ki, Allah müttakîlerle beraberdir."194 "Ve savaşın" cihâd edin. yardım etmek için. Allahyolunda* Ve önu güçlendirmek için savaşın. Allah yolu'ndan murad, Allah'ın dinidir. Çünkü Allah'a varmanın ve onun rızâsına ermenin yolu dindir. "O sizinle savaşanlarla" Yâni Kureyş'lilerle savaşın. (1/305) Bu hüküm, henüz topyekün bütün müşriklerle yani, savaşanlar ve saldırıp Islama engel olanlarla savaş emri gelmeden önceydi. Çünkü bu âyeti kerime, Medine-i Münevvere'de savaş hakkında ilk inen âyettir. Bu âyet-i kerime indiğinde. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendisiyle savaşanlarla savaşır ve kendisinden el çekenlere karşı elini çekerdi, onlara ilişmezdi. Yâni, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendilerine saldıran ve savaş için kendilerine yönelen kişilerle savaşırdı. Kendilerine saldırmayan kişilerle savaşmazdı. Her ne kadar aralarında engeller ve manîler olsa bile... Sebeb-i Nüzul Ibni Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden edinilen şu rivayet bunu desteklemektedir. Bu âyeti kerime, "Hüdeybiye Musalahası" yani Hudeybiye antlaşması hakkında nazil oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashâbiyla birlikte hicretin altıncı yılında umre ziyareti için ZH'l-ka'de ayında yola çıkmıştı. Sahabelerin sayılan 1400 (bindörtyüz) kişiydiler. Hudeybiye'de konakladılar. Hudeybiye. Mekke'ye yakın suyu bol ve ağaçlı bir yerdi. Müşrikler, onların Beytullah'a girmelerini engellediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashâbıyla Hudeybiye'de bir ay kadar kaldılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu sene dönmek ve gelecek sene Mekke'ye gelip umre yapmak üzere, müşriklerle musalaha yani antlaşma yaptı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onların dediklerine razı oldu. Sahabeler, her ne kadar müşrikler, kendilerine engel olsalar bile, haram ayda ve Harem sınırları içinde savaşmayı hoş karşılamadılar. Bunun üzerine Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyi indirdi: "Ve sizinle savaşanlarla siz de Allah yolunda çarpışın, fakat haksız taarruz etmeyin; çünkü Allah haksız taarruz edenleri sevmez." "Fakat haksız taarruz etmeyin;" Harem sınırları içinde, hem de ihramlıyken savaşa ilk başlayan siz olmayın. "Çünkü Allah haksız taarruz edenleri sevmez." Yâni onlara hayır murad etmez. "Ve onları nerede yakalarsanız öldürün." Yâni, ister harem sınırları içinde ve isterse hill (serbest) sınırları içinde ve isterse haram ayları içinde olsun nerede ve ne zaman bulursanız öldürün. Çünkü onlar, hem haram ayın ve hem harem sınırlarının içinde saygınlığına tecâvüz ettiler, bu işi ilk kez onlar başlattılar. Siz de aynı şekilde onlara karşılık verin. Uuü Sekf in aslı ilim veya amel olarak bir şeyi idrâk etmektir. Bu kelime galebe çalmak yani bir şeye galip olmak manâsını içermektedir. "Ve sizi çıkardıkları yerden onları çıkarın." Yâni onları Mekke'den çıkarın. Çünkü Müslümanları Mekke den ilk onlar çıkartmışlardı. Sonra da ikinci olarak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Mekke'yi fethettiği zaman iman etmeyenleri oradan çıkarttı. "Ve fitne (çıkartmak)," Fitne, kendisine karışmış olan diğer maddelerden altını ayırtmak-ve halis bir hale getirmek, ateşe tutmak demektir. Sonra bu asla teşbih edilerek imtihan sebebi olan her şeye isim oldu. Yâni insanların kendisiyle mihnet ve zorluk çektiği şeye isim oldu. Bir kimseyi vatanından çıkarmak büyük bir zorluk ve sıkıntıya düşürmek demektir. "Katilden daha şiddetlidir." Ölümden daha zordur. Çünkü fitnede devamlı bir elem, acı ve zorluk vardır. İnsan bu sebeble hep üzülür durur. Fakat ölümün zorluğu ise bir kere olmaktadır. Bu cümle, "Ve sizi çıkardıkları yerden onları çıkarın.' Kavli şerifine taalluk etmektedir. Onun bir eki ve devamıdır. Vatandan çıkarılmak büyük bir fitne ve zorluktur. Bu cümlenin manâsı şöyledir: Onlara bu, sizin onları öldürmenizden daha ehven değildir. Belki onları öldürmenizden daha şiddetlidir. Bu ceza onların küfür üzerinde isrâr etmeleri, size karşı harbetmeleri ve sizleri öldürmelerine uygun olarak verilen bir cezadır. Bâzı hakîmlere soruldu: -"Ölümden daha şiddetli ve zor olan nedir?" O bilginler: -"Ölümü temenni ettiren hâldir," diye cevap verdiler. Bu cevabla, fitne, mihnet ve zorlukla vatandan çıkarılıp ölümü temenni etme durumu, ölümden daha zor ve beterdir. Bu cümlenin; "Ve onlan nerede yakalarsa¬nız öldürün." Kavli şerifine taalluk etmesi de muhtemeldir. Bu durumda da bu cümlenin manâsı, Harem'in içinde müşriklerle savaşmaya teşvik etmek olmuş olur. Yâni müşriklerin öldürülme¬sine aldırmayın, onlan nerede ve ne zaman bulursanız Öldürün, demektir. Sizin onları Harem'in içinde terketmeniz ve onların haremi ziyaret etmenize mâni olmaları, sizin onları harem'in içinde öldürmenizden daha ehvendir yani daha hafiftir. "Yalnız Mescid-i Haram yanında onlan öldürmeyin." Yâni Mescid-i haram'ın yanında savaş işini siz açmayın. Mescid- haram'ın saygınlığını çiğnemeyin, demektir. "Onlar size kıtal etmedikçe." Mescid-i haram'da onlar sizinle savaşmaya başlamadıkça, siz onlarla savaşmayın. Bu cümle, hasseten bu mescid- haramda yani bu özel yerde müşriklerle savaşmanın keyfiyetini beyan etmektedir. Ve:"Ve onları nerede yakalarsanız öldürün." Hükmün manâsını tahsis etmektedir. "Fakat sizi öldürmeye kalkışırlarsa." Her nerede, "Hemen onları öldürün." Orada onları Öldürün. Onların orada öldürülmelerinin vebaline aldırmayın. Çünkü hürmeti yani Mescid-i Haram'ın saygınlığını yırtan ve çiğneyenler onlardır. Onlar daha şiddetli azabı hakkettiler. "İşte böyledir." Yâni bu ceza gibidir. Burada bulunan, (kef) ibtidâ olduğu i-çin mahallen merfu'dur. "Kâfirlerin cezası." Onların başkalarına yaptıkları gibi onlara yapılır. "Artık vazgeçerlerse," Savaşmaktan ve yine küfürden vazgeçerlerse... Çünkü yalnız savaştan vazgeçmeleri ile, mağfirete ve hele hele rahmete nail olmaya asla hak kazanamazlar. "Şüphesiz ki Allah gafur, rahîm'dir." Onların eskiden yapmış olduklarını bağışlar. "Ve onlarla savaşın." Yâni müşriklerle... "Kalmayıncaya kadar." Yâni bulunmayınca ve kalmayıncaya kadar. "Fitne," Yâni şirk kalmayıncaya kadar. Yâni onlar Müslüman oluncaya kadar onlarla savaşın demektir. (1/306) Çünkü putları kabul edilmez. Eğer onlar, putlara sarılıp İslâmı kabul etmekten imtina ederlerse öldürülürler. "Ve din yalnız Allah'ın olur." Din sâdece Allah'a halis olup, dinde şeytanın bir nasibi kalmayıncaya kadar onlarla savaşın, demektir. "Eğer onlar vazgeçerlerse," Sizin savaşmanızdan sonra şirkten vazgeçer ve Müslüman olurlarsa: "Artık husûmet (ve düşmanlık) ancak zâlimlere karşıdır." Yâni şirkten vazgeçenlere karşı haddi aşmayın. Çünkü zulmedenden başkasına zulmetmek güzel bir hareket değildir. Sanki şöyle denilir gibi: Eğer yaptıklarından ve şirkten vazgeçerlerse, artık onlar hakkında haddi aşmayın. Çünkü düşmanlık yalnızca zalimlere karşıdır. Şirkten vazgeçerlerse, zalim değillerdir. O halde bunlar hakkında haddi aşmak doğru olmaz. Dikkat edilirse, âyeti kerimede kâfirlere karşı yapılan işleme düşmanlık ve zulüm adı verilmiştir. Bu, gerçekten doğrudur, hak ve adaletin ta kendisidir. Çünkü benzerlik sebebiyle zâlimin cezası böyledir. Zira Allahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Kötülüğün cezası da misli kötülüktür; fakat her kim affedip ıslâh ederse, onun da ecri Allah'adır - her halde O, zâlimleri sevmez. "Hürmetli ay," Mukabilidi "hürmetli ayına," Sebeb-i Nüzul Hürmetinin çiğnenmesi bakımından birbirlerine mukabildir¬ler. Hudeybiye yılının Zi'l-Ka'de ayında müşrikler, Müslümanların Ka'be'ye varmalarına engel olmuşlardı. Hatta aralarında taş ve oklarla saldırılar meydana gelmişti. Daha sonra hicretin yedinci yılında umrenin kaza edilmesi için aynı ayda çıkmak icabetti. Ancak söz konusu ayın hürmetinden dolayı Müslümanlar, müşriklerle savaşmak istemediler. Bunun üzerine bu âyeti kerime nazil oldu. Müslümanlara şöyle dedi: "Bu haram ay önceki haram ay'a karşılıktır. Daha önce müşrikler onu çiğnedikleri için bu hareketlerine karşılıktır. Onun için hiç aldırış etmeden yolunuza devam edin." "Ve Bütün Hürmetler Birbirine Kısastır," Yâni kim bu ayın hürmetini çiğnerse, yani hürmetlerinden birini çiğnerse, ihramın hürmetini ve Harem-i şerifin hürmetini çiğnerse, onunla kısas olunur. Çünkü bu haram ve hürmetlere riâyet edenlerin haklarına karşı saygılı davranmak gerekir. Ama kim bu ayların hürmetini çiğnerse, o kişiye aynı kısas edilir ve o kişi aynı muameleye tabi tutulur. Daha açık bir beyan ile oii^Jı hürmetlerden murad, saygı gösterilmesi gereken ve hürmete değer olan her şeydir. Bu kesinlikle korunması ve muhafaza edilmesi gereken can ve ırz gibi hakkında kısas geçerli olan her şeydir. Madem ki müşrikler, sizin oraya girmenizi engelleyerek haram ayının hürmetini çiğnediler, öyleyse, bu da bir saldırıdır. Bu durumda siz de çekinmeden onlara aynısını yapın. Onlara ansızın baskın yapın, yani kahırla onlara saldırıp galip ve üstün gelin. Eğer onlar sizi bu yıl, umre kazasından savaşarak engellerseler, siz de onlarla savaşın; Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrettiği gibi; "O Halde Kim Size Tecâvüz Ettiyse," Haram ayının hürmetini sizinle savaşarak çiğnerse, "Siz de ona ettiği tecâvü¬zün misliyle tecâvüz edin." Yâni onların tecâvüz, taşkınlık ve cinayetlerine karşılık misliyle verilen bir cezadır. Ve bu tecâvüzlere kısas yoluyla bir karşılıktır. Bu onların saldırı ve tecâvüzlerine karşılık verilen bir izindir; yoksa saldırıya başlamak demek değildir. Zira tecâvüz ve saldırı zulümdür, haramdır. tecâvüz edip haddi aşmayın" kavl-i şerifıyle murad edilen manâ budur. Ve Allah'tan korkun," Size zulmedenlere karşı Allah'ın yardımıyla üstünlük ve zafer kazandığınız zaman, hakkınızdan fazlasını alarak onlara zulmetmeyin. Size verilen ruhsatı aşmayın yani size tanınmayan sınırın içine girmeyin. "Ve bilin ki, Allah müttakilerle beraberdir." Bu beraberlik, manevî beraberlik ve yakınlıktır. Bu kavl-i şerîf, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerini koruduğuna, işlerini islâh ettiğine, kendilerine yardım ettiğine ve onlara yardım ve imkan vererek başarıya ulaştırmaya delalet eder. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ashabı, belirtilen yılda Mekke'ye girdiler. Ka'beyi tavaf ettiler. Kurbanlarını kestiler. Müşrikler, Müslümanlara umrelerini kaza ettikten sonra üç gün Mekke'de kalmayı şart koşmuşlardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Burada Meymune binti Harise (r.a.) ile evlendi. Velime (düğün) yemeği vermek için Mekke'de kalmak istedi. Müşrikler, üç gün dolduğu için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden Mekke'yi terketmesini istediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sözleşmeye uydu. Mekke'den çıktı. Şerifte (Şerif denilen yerde) velime yemeğini verdi ve zifafa girdi. Zekat Ve Cihadın Sırrı Bil ki, şüphesiz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bize yolunda savaşmayı emretti. Bu, Allah yolunda varlığını saçan ve çaba gösterenlerin zahir olup ortaya çıkması içindir. Allah bize malı harcamak suretiyle zekat vermeyi de emretti. Zekat, muhabbetüllah yani Allah sevgisini iddia eden kişilerin tebeyyün edip aşikâr olup ortaya çıkması içindir. Savaş, ilâhî sevginin ölçüsü, yani muhabbetüllah'ın mihengidir. Çünkü her insana, hayatı ve malı sevecek bir cibilliyet (yaratılış özelliği) verilmiştir. Allah, böylece kullarını, cihâd ve zekâtla, kendi yolunda olup olmadıklarını ortaya çıkarmak için imtihan etti. Bu, iddia sahiplerinin iddialarının kesin olup olmadığını ortaya çıkaracaktır. Çünkü herkes Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevdiğini iddia etmektedir. Halbuki Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevdiğini söyleyen kişilerin iddiaları, onların Allah yolunda canlan ve mallarıyla cihâd etmeleri ve zekâtlarını hakkıyla vermeleriyle ortaya çıkar... işte cihâd (ve zekâtın) sırrı budur! Bundan dolayı Hazreti Ali (r.a.) Efendimiz şöyle buyurdular; "Bir gençte (yani kişide) en hayırlı hasletler, şecaat ve sehâvet yani secur ve cömert olmaktır. Bu iki haslet ikiz kardeştiler. Cesur olan her kişi aynı zamanda cömerttir. Güzellikleri Özetleyen Bir Hadîs-İ Şerif Abdullah bin Ömer, o da babasından (Allah ikisinden de razı olsun) şöyle rivayet etti: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine soruldu: -"İslâm nedir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Güzel söz, yemek yedirmek ve selâmı yaymaktır." Soruldu: -"Hangi Müslümanlar daha faziletlidir?" buyurdular: -"İnsanların, elinden ve dilinden selâmette olduğu yani zarar görmediği kişidir." Soruldu: -"Hangi namaz daha faziletlidir?" Buyurdular: -"Kıyamı (yani ayakta durulması) uzun olan." Soruldu: -"Hangi sadaka daha faziletlidir? Buyurdular: -"Azlık ve yoklukta vermeye çalışılan sadaka!" Soruldu: -"Hangi iman faziletlidir?" Buyurdular: -"Sabretmek ve müsamaha edip hoşgörmek." (1/307) Soruldu: -"Hangi iman faziletlidir?" Buyurdular: -"Güzel ahlak!" Soruldu: -"Hangi cihât faziletlidir?" Buyurdular: -"Yaralanması ve kanlarının akmasıdır." Soruldu: -"Hangi köleyi azad etmek daha faziletlidir?" Buyurdular: -"Para cihetinden en pahalı olanı!" Soruldu: -"Hangi hicret daha faziltelidir?" Buyurdular: -"Senin, Rabbin azze ve celle hazretlerinin sevmediği şeylerden (fiil söz ve hareketlerden) hicret edip uzaklaşmandır!" Soruldu: -"Hangi saat daha faziletlidir?" Buyurdular: -"Gecenin yarısından sonraki zamandır. Sonra farz ve meşhûd olan (yani meleklerin şâhid olduğu) sabah namazından güneşin doğuşuna kadar devam eden zamandır. Cihât İki Kısımdır Cihât iki kısımdır. 1 -Zahirî cihat, 2-Bâtınî cihat. Zahirî cihat kâfirlerle yapılan cihâttır. Bâtınî cihat ise, nefs-i emmâre ve şeytan ile yapılan cihâttır. Bu, savaşların en zorudur. Çünkü kâfir, muharebe veya sulh ya da can ve mal vermekle, herhangi bir şekilde savaştan geri dönebilir. Ama şeytan böyle değildir. Şeytan, senden, senin dinini ve imanını sıyırıp almadıkça geri dönmez; yani seninle savaşmaktan vazgeçmez Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Gerçi dışarıda hasım ve düşmanı mağlup ettik ama. içimizdeki düşman ondan daha fena ve daha şiddetlidir. Onun öldürülmesi aklın ve idrakin yapacağı bir iş olarak sanma. Nefs aslanı tavşanın maskarası olmaz. Safları dağıtanı aslan sanma. Asıl nefsini ezebilen aslandır. Tevilât-I Kâşâniyye'den Tasavvuf! Manâlar Te'vilât-ı Kâşâniyyede buyuruldu: "Ve sizinle savaş edenlerle fisebîlillâh (Allah yolunda) çarpışın ." Şeytan ve nefsi emmârenin kuvvetleriyle savaşın demektir. "Fakat haksız taarruz etmeyin;" Onunla savaşmakta haddi aşmayın. Bu da, onun haklarını yerine getirmeden, öldürmek ve tefrit, kusur ve fütursuzluğa düşesiye kadar sınırında durmaktır. "Çünkü Allah haksız taarruz edenleri sevmez." Zira onlar, aslında adalet olan vahdet ve muhabbetin gölgesinden çıkmışlardır. "Ve onları nerede yakalarsanız öldürün." Yâni onların hayatını giderin ve onların heva ve heveslerine göre iş yapmalarına mâni olun. Onlar, o ruhu çıkarttıkları yerden: "Ve siz de onları o cihetten çıkarın." Göğüs Mekke'sini istilâ ettiğinizde, onların yaptığı gibi yapın. "Sizi çıkarttılar" Onlar sizi. nefis vadisine indirip yerleştirmekle, sizi kalbin karargâhından çıkarttılar. "Ve fitne" O fitne, onların ibâdeti, hevâ ve heveslerine uymaktır, putların lezzetleridir ve şehvetleridir. ii( "Daha şiddetlidir." Hevâ ve hevesin kıskacından, yani sıkmasından daha şiddetlidir. Külliyyen ölmek veya onun istilası anında, mihnetiniz ve onunla belâ'ya uğramanız, sizin için daha şiddetli ve zordur. "Katl'den." Kati yani külliyyen hayatına son verip öldürmek, mahvetmektir. Ama burada, ziyâde zarar ve elem görmesidir. "Ve yalnız Mescid-i Haram yanında onları Öldürmeyin." O da kalb makamıdır. Yâni kalbin huzuru anında öldürmeyin. Teveccühünüzde size muvafakat ettiklerinde artık seyrü sülükte sizin birer yardımcılarınız olmuş olurlar. Onlar orada sizinle savaşmadıkça." İsteklerde sizinle münazaa etmedikçe; kalbin hayatından ve hak dinden nefsin makamına ve buzağıya tapmak olan dinlerine sizi çekmedikçe, demektir. "Ve hem bir fitne kalmayıncaya kadar on¬larla savaşın." Onların niza, çekişme, davalarını cazibeli gösterme ve nevalarına taptırma tehlikesi kalmayasıya kadar savaşın. "Siz de, ortalıkta bir fitne kalmayıp, din tamamıyla Allah'ın dini oluncaya kadar, onlara cihad edin. Eğer vazgeçerlerse, her halde Allah amellerini görür. Bütün teveccühüyle Kuddûs olan Allah'a yönelinceye ve Hakka teveccüh bütün sırrıyla yayılasıya kadar devam etmelidir. Şeytan, nefis, hevâ ve heveste bir nasîb kalmayincaya kadar manevî cihada devam edilmelidir. öü "Eğer vazgeçerlerse artık husûmet ve düş¬manlık yoktur." Onların üzerine. "Husûmet ve düşmanlık ancak zâlimlere karşıdır. Düşmanlık ve hududu aşanların üzerinedir. Te'vilâttaki sözler burada bitti. Tevilât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufi Manâlar Şeyh Necmeddin (k.s.) hazretleri: "Hürmetli ay, hürmetli aya ve bütün hürmetler birbirine kısastır. O halde kim size tecâvüz ettiyse, siz de ona ettiği tecâvüzün misliyle tecâvüz edin de ileri gitmeye Allah'tan korkun, ve bilin ki, Allah müttakflerle beraberdir." Âyet-i kerîmenin tefsirinde buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime'de şu işaretler vardır. Vakitlerden ve evrâddan nefsin kuvveti ve sıfatlarının galebesiyle kaçırdıklarınızda. Böylece ayı ay ile, günü gün ile, saati saat ile vakti vakit ile ve evradı evrâd ile idrâk ettiler. Kaçırdıklarınızı ve hukuku kaza edin. Nefsin sıfatlarından her bir sıfat, sizin üzerinize galebe çalıp sizi istilâ ettiğinde, onu zıddıyla tedavi edin. Cimriliği cömertlikle, gadabı hilim ile, hırsı terkle, şehvetleri riyazetle tedavi edin. Diğer ahlakî hastalıkları buna kıyâs et. Allah'tan korkun. Çok mücâhede etmekle, nefsi helak etmek konusundaki ifrattan sakının. Bilin ki. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, nefis ile cihâd eden, müttekîlerle beraberdir. Allah Yolunda İnfak Edin, Kendinizi Tehlikeye Atmayın "Ve Allah yolunda infâk eyleyin -masraf verin- de, kendi ellerinizle (kendinizi) tehlikeye bırakmayın ve güzel hareket edin; çünkü Allah güzellik edenleri sever." "Ve Allah yolunda infâk eyleyin -masraf verin" İnfak, salih ve gereken yollara malı harcamaktır. "Yol"dan murad, İslâm dînidir. Dini kuvvetlendirip, sevap ve rahmete ermektir. Dîni kuvvetlendirmek, dîni yaymak, eğitim ve öğretimi için, Allah'ın emrettiği bütün infak ve ikâme (yani dîni ayakta tutup onu yaşama ve yaşatma işi) bu âyet-i kerîmenin hükmünün altına girer. Bu ikâme (-? ibtidâiyye yâni başlangıç için olur. Çünkü illet (sebebiyyet) bir hükmün başlangıcıdır. Veya ölümden sakındırarak, kudretini imâ etti ve hayırlı amellere teşvik etmek için buyurdu: "Allah'ın hesabı da çabuktur." Hesâb ile amellere karşılık verilecek olan cezâ'nin kendisi murad edilmektedir. Çünkü hesâb, birini tutup Cehenneme göndermeye veya ihsan, ikram ve ilâhî atâ ile Cennete gönder¬meye vesîle ve sebeb'tir. Sebep isminin müsebbib mânâsında kullanılması caiz ve şayidir (yaygındır). Yâni insanlar, çok olmalarına ve amelleri fazla olmasına rağmen, hepsi, göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar veya bu süreden milyarlarca daha az bir sürede Allah, kullarının hesaplarını görür. Çünkü kulunu hesaba çekmek. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin eli bağlamaya veya göğsünü daraltmaya ya da, nazar etmeye, tefekkür etmeye veya herhangi bir şeye ihtiyacı yoktur. İşte kudreti bu derece olan zâta tâatı ihlâlden, ibâdetlerde kusurdan sakının. Veya kıyametin kopmasından ve insanların hesaba çekilmesinden asla şüphe etmeyin. Bâzı mütekaddimîn hazarâti (yani Taftazânî'den önce geçen âlimler) hutbe ve sözlerinde şöyle buyurdular: Dünya tartılıp bir hizaya konulsa, bir tencere (veya kabın) içinde kalan az bir artık kadar bile kalmaz. Onun için ey mü'min, ibâdet ve taat'a yönel! Hasenat işlemeye ve sevab kazanmaya çalış. Her hâl ü kârda yâni her durumda Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikredin. Hasan Basrî (r.h,) buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerîmenin mânâsı şudur: Küçük çocuğun babasını zikredişi gibi zikredin. Küçük çocuk, ilk konuşmaya başladığı zaman, ilk söylediği söz: "ya baba, ya baba" der. Her Müslümana düşen, can ü gönülden, "Yâ rab, yâ rab!" söylemesi (ve bu şekilde duâ etmesi) gerekir. Efendimiz (s.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: "Yanımda kendilerine gıbta edilen evliyalarım, yükü hafif olup, namazında büyük bir haz sahibi olan, Rabbinin ibâdeti cihetini en güzel bir şekilde ifâ eden ve gizlilik halinde Rabbine taat eden, insanların arasına karıştığı zamanda parmakla gösterilip kendisine işaret edilmez. Rızkı kendisine kâfî ve vâfı olup buna sabreden kişidir. (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sonra elini bükerek devam etti) İşte ölümleri böyle acele olur. Ardlarında ağlayanları çok azdır. Onların bıraktıkları mirasları da çok azdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, çok kere şöyle duâ ederdi: "Rabbena! Bize dünyâda bir güzellik ver, âhirette de bir güzellik... Ve bizi ateş azabından koru!" Te'vîlât-I Necmiyye'den Tasavvufî Mânâlar "Nihayet menâsikinizi bitirdiniz mi," siz vâsıl olduğunuzda yâni kemâl ehlinden baliğ olan ricâlüllah'ın (Allah dostlarının) vardıkları derecelerine baliğ olduğunuzda, Allah'ın mekrin'den emin olmayın. Zikrüllah'ın vazifelerini ihmâl etmeyin. "Vaktiyle atalarınızı andığınız gibi, Allah'ı anın, zikredin;" Yâni çocukluk halinizde, hacet, ihtiyaç, acziyet. iftikâr ve inkisar ile babalarınızı andığınız gibi, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikredin. Raculiyet (yani büyük adam olma) halinizde ise, hüccet ve muhabbetle ve Allah'ın adını zahir etmek için, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini, büyük bir iftihar ile zikredin. £sşl-if Sf "Hatta daha şiddetli bir zikirle (zikredin)" İftihar ile zikretmeyi te'kid etmektedir. Çünkü çocuk, Allah'tan müstağni görünebilir. Çünkü onun bir velîsi, yâni ona bakan anne ve babası veya bir bakıcısı vardır. Bulûğa eren bir kişi de böyledir. Allah'tan başkasını anmakla iftihar edebilir. Ama âbidler böyle değildir. Âbidlerin, Allah'tan başka ne bir dostları, ne de bir koruyucuları vardır. "Ve insanların içinden bâzıları," Talebe ve sülük eh¬linden bâzıları. "Kimi der:" Nefsin tezyini, vusulün hasebince gururu, nisyan ânında kemâl ve halinin değişmesiyle: "Rebbenâ! (Ey bizim Rabbimiz) bize dünyâda ver." Hasene ver. Yâni nefsi dünyâya meyledip asıl maksadı unutuverir. Mekre uğramış olan tâlib, kendisinin çalışmaktan müstağni olduğunu zanneder. Zikir vazifelerini, nefsin riyazet işlerini, kalbin muhâtaratını (kalbe doğan kötü düşüncelerden kurtulma işlerini) ve seyr ü sulukta murakabe işlerini ihmal ettiği için, nefsi emmâre kendisini kaplar. Üzerine çullanır. Hevâ-ü heves kendisine galebe çalar. Yer yüzünde şeytanlar ona hâkim olup onu esir alırlar. Yeryüzünde o maneviyata teveccüh edemez ve böylece hicran ve firak (ayrılık) vadisine düşer. "Buna âhirette kısmet yoktur." ' "Ve onlardan kimisi de." Vusul ehli ve fütüvvet erba¬bından kimileri de: Kimi der ki: "Rabbena! Bize dünyâ'da bir güzellik ver," Zahirî nimetlerden bir nimet ver. Afiyet, sıhhat, nzık genişliği, feragat, taat, bedenin gücünün yetmesi, vicâhet, irşâd ve güzel ahlak gibi nimetleri bize ver. 'Ve âhirette de bir güzellik ," Hasene ver. Bâtınî nimetlerden nimetler ver. Keşifler, müşahedeler, yakınlık ve vuslat çeşitleriyle bize in'âm ve ihsanda bulun. "Ve bizi ateş azabından koru!" Yâni kesen ateşten ve firakın (ayrılığın) yakıcılığından bizi koru. "îşte bunlar, bunlara bir nasîb vardır." Yâni bu baliğ olan ve vuslata erenler için, büyük ve kâfi bir nasîb vardır. "Kazandıklarından," Yâni makamlardan ve kerametlerden vardır. Hasenat işlemekle istedikleri yüce makamlar vardır. "Allah'ın hesabı da çabuktur." Her iki fırkanın da isteklerinde çabuktur. Yâni onların arzu, himmet ve isteklerinin kaderince; onların niyetleri hasebince onlara çabuk vermektedir. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye de de.bu böyledir. Teşrik Tekbirleri Meali: Bir de sayılı günlerde Allah'ı zikredin -tekbir alın- bunlardan iki gün İçinde avdet (geri dönmek) için acele edene günah yok, teahhur edene de günah yok, amma korunan için; Allah'a korunun ve bilin ki, siz Ona haşrolunacaksınız.203 "Ve Allah'ı zikredin," Yâni tekbir getirin; namazların akabinde (hemen arkasında), kurbanları keserken, şeytanı taşlarken ve bunların gayrisinde tekbir getirin. "Sayılı günlerde" Teşrik günlerinde. Teşrik günleri, "yevmü'n-nahr" nahr günü (yani Zilhiccenin onuncu) gününden sonra üç gündür. Birinci günü: "yevmü'1-karr" yâni istikrar edip yerleşme günü denilen Zilhicce'nin onbirinci günüdür. (1/320) Bu güne. "yevmü'1-karr" yâni istikrar edip yerleşme günü denilmesinin sebebi, o gün insanların Minâ'da istikrar kılmalarıdır. ikinci günü: Nefrilevvel günüdür. Bu güne,"Nefrilevvel günü" denilmesinin sebebi, insanların bâ¬zıları yâni bir kısım hacıların bu gün Minâ'dan ayrılmalarından dolayıdır. Üçüncü günü Nefrüs'sânî günüdür, "yevmü'n-nahr" nahr günü (yani Zilhiccenin onuncu) günü ile beraber, bu üç gün, şeytan taşlama günleri ve namazlardan sonra tekbir getirme günleridir. Hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: "Arafe gününden teşrik günlerinin sonuna kadar (farz) namazlarının arkasından tekbir getirin." Bu günlere "sayılı günler" denilmesinin sebebi, bu günlerin az olmalarındandır. Şu âyet-i kerîmede de olduğu gibi: Değersiz bir baha ile onu birkaç dirheme sattılar, hakkında rağbetsiz bulunuyorlardı. Yâni az demektir. Bilinen günler ise, Allahü Teâlâ'nın Hac süresinin şu âyet-i kerîmesinde şöyle buyurmasından dolayıdır: "Gelsinler, kendilerine ait birtakım menfaatlere şahid olsunlar ve en'âm behîmelerinden kendilerine merzûk buyurduğu kurbanlıklar üzerine malûm günlerde Allah'ın ismini ansınlar da -onlardan yeyin ve yoksulu, fakiri doyurun. Bu günler. Zilhiccenin ilk on günüdür. Bu günlerin sonu nahr günüdür. El-Kevâşî'de buyuruldu: kelimesi, "sayılmış" kelimesinin cemiidir. Çünkü cemiler, bazan müennesler ile sıfatlanabilir. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerîfmde olduğu gibi "Bize sayılı birkaç günden maada asla ateş dokunmaz Dediler bunun şekli şudur: oiSjâJa "sayılmışlar" kelimesi, "günler," lafzının üzerine cereyan etti. Bu da mecazî olarak ceminin cemiyle kâbül edilmesidir. Kevâşînin sözü bitti. "Kim acele ederse," Yâni acele eder ve Minâ'dan çıkmayı dilerse. Yâni nahr gününden sonra iki günü tamamlamak suretiyle Minâ'dan çıkmak isterse. Bu üç günlük zaman içinde şeytan taşlamakla ilgili olarak iki.günle iktifa edip yetinirse, üçüncü günü de şeytan taşlamak için Minâ'da beklemek ve kalmak istemezse, böyle bir acele edenin: "Üzerinde bir günah yoktur," Bu aceleyle... Buna ruhsat verilmiştir. İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife hazretlerinin mezhebine göre, üçüncü günün fecrinin doğmasından önce, Minâ'dan çıkar. Bunun, özeti şudur: Muhakkak ki hacılar, teşrik günlerinde birinci ve ikinci geceyi Minâ'da geçirir. Burada geceler. Her gün zeval vaktinden sonra yirmi bir taşla, şeytanları taşlar. Her cemrenin yanında yedi taş atar. Geceleri Minâ'da kalmamak ve gecelememek için, ancak deve (binek) bakıcılarına ve hacıların su ihtiyacını karşılayan sakalara (suculara) ruhsat vardır. Sonra, teşrik günlerinin ikinci gününde taşını atan, birinci ve ikinci gece Minâ'da geceledikten ve o gecelerin günlerinde taşlarını attıktan sonra Minâ'dan çıkmak isteyene ruhsat vardır. Bu ruhsat: "İki gün içinde avdet (geri dönmek) için acele ede'ne günah yoktur." Kavli şerifinden dolayıdır. Kim, güneş batasıya kadar oradan ayrılmazsa, o geceyi de orada geçirmek (yani Minâ'da gecelemek) gerekir. Üçüncü günün taşlarını da atar, sonra Minâ'dan ayrılır. "Ve kim teahhur ederse (gecikirse)," Minâ'dan çıkmayı geciktirirse. Kim zevalden önce üçüncü günü şeytan taşlamasına kadar kalırsa veya zevaldan sonrasına kalırsa. Şeytan taşlama işinden fariğ olduktan sonra (yani şeytan taşlama işini bitirdikten sonra) Minâ'dan çıkar. Şu anda insanların yaptıkları gibi. Bu İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretlerinin mezhebi ve İmameyn'in (İmam Ebû Yusuf ile İmam Muhammed r.h. hazeratının) içtihadıdır. "Üzerinde bir günah yoktur," Ruhsatı terkettiği için kendisine bir günah yoktur. Ma'nâ şöyledir: Kişi, tacil ve tehir arasında muhayyerdir. Yâni kişi, acele etmekle ve ertelemek arasında serbesttir. Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: "Tehir etmek daha faziletli değil midir?" Cevâb: Ben, Evet! Buradaki muhayyerliğin efdal yani daha faziletli ile faziletli arasında vaki olması caizdir. Müsâfîr (yani yolcu) oruç tutmak ile iftar etmek arasında muhayyer olduğu gibi... Halbuki yolcunun oruç tutması daha faziletlidir. Ama iftar da edebilir... Burada her iki durumda da kişinin günahkâr olmadığının açıkça beyan edilmesi, câhiliyet döneminde, bu konuda ikiye bölünen her iki grubun görüşlerini reddetmek içindir. Câhiliyet döneminde insanların bir kısmı acele etmek yâni ikinci günü Minâ'dan ayrılmak günahtır diyorlardı. Diğer bir kısmı da tehir etmek yâni üçüncü günü Minâ'da kalmak günahtır, diyorlardı. Kur'ân-ı kerim bu konuda: "iki gün içinde avdet (geri dönmek) için acele edene de günah yok, teahhur edene de günah yoktur." Şeklinde vârid olup bunann hepsinden günahı nefyetti. "Amma ittikâ eden (korunan) için;" Bu cümle mahzûf mübtedânın haberidir. Yâni zikredilen bu muhayyerlik ve günah olmama yönü, sâdece ittikâ eden yâni Allah'ın koyduğu yasaklardan korunanlar içindir. Çünkü gerçekten hacı ve haccmdan yararlanacak kimse, yasaklardan sakınan yâni takva ehli kimselerdir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Allah ancak, müttakiierden kabul buyurur. Eğer haccından önce isyanlar ile mülevves olmuş (kirlenmiş) ve haccıyla meşgul olduğu zaman da böyle ise, haca ona hiçbir menfaat sağlamaz ve fayda vermez. Bu kişi farzları zahiren de olsa, yerine getirmişse böyledir... "Allah'a ittikâ edin (korunun)" Yâni hac ibadetiyle meşgul olduğu zamanda ve daha sonrasında, Allah'tan ittikâ edin, korunun. Amellerinizle ittikâ edin. Çünkü tartı ve mizanda ma'siyetler, hasenatı (yani iyi ve güzel amelleri) yer bitirir. "Ve bilin ki, siz O'na haşrolunacaksınız." Yâni dirileceksiniz ve işlediklerinizin karşılığını görmek için toplanacaksınız. Bu, takva emrini te'kid içindir. Takva emrine imtisal edip bağlanmayı gerektirmektedir. Çünkü, hasrı bilmek, muhasebe (yani Allah tarafından hesaba çekileceğini) ve cezâ'yı (yakînen) bilmek (ve inanmak) takvâ'ya sarılmayı gerektiren ana sebepler ve unsurlardandır. İnsanlar, hacdan döndüklerinde Allah'a karşı suç işleme konusunda cesaretli oluyorlardı. Böylece onların uyarılması hususunda şiddetli davranılmıştır. Ebû Âliyye (r.h.) buyurdular. Hacı kıyamet günü getirilir. Eğer hacdan sonra ömrünün geri kalan kısmında takvâlı davranmış ve hac ibâdeti sebebiyle günahları bağışlandıktan sonra herhangi bir günah irtikâb etmemiş ise, üzerinde hiçbir günah olmadığı halde mahşere gelir. Günahlarına isrâr eden kişi, haccettiği zaman, kendisinden kabul edilmez ve daha önce yapmakta olduğu günahlarına geri döndüğü için Allah, ondan kabul etmez. Hacc-ı Mebrûr Haccı mebrûr'un alâmeti şudur: Hacdan, dünyâ'dan zahit ve âhirete râğib eder bir halde dönmesidir. (1/321) Kişi, hacc-ı mebrûr'dan döndüğü zaman, günahı mağfur ve duası müstecâb bir şekilde dönmüş olur. Bundan dolayı, hacc-ı mebrûr eden kişilerin selâm ile karşılanması ve kendisinden istiğfar istenmesi müstehabtır. Hacc-ı mebrûr, İbrahim Edhemin haccı gibi olmalıdır. İbrahim salih ve iyi arkadaşları ki, kendisiyle sohbet edenlerle beraber Belh'ten hacca gider. Hacdan döndükleri zaman, dünyâya karşı zâhid ve âhirete rağbet eder halde döndüler. İbrahim Edhem hazretleri, mülkünü, malını, ehlini, aşîretini ve memleketini terketti. Gurbet şehirlerini terketti. Belh şehrinin emîri olduğu halde, elinin emeğini yemekle kanaat etti. İbrahim Edhem hazretleri, ya ekin biçerek veya bostan (bağ ve bahçe) bekçiliği yaparak geçindi. Bâzıları buyurdular: Hür ve kerim (soylu ve asil) kişi, kadîm olan Allah'ın ahdini bozmaz. Eğer nefsin seni, Mevlâ'nın ahdini bozmaya davet ederse, nefsine şöyle söyle: "Allah'a sığınırım! Doğrusu, o benim efendim. Bana güzel baktı. Hakîkat bu ki, zâlimler felah bulmaz. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Mîsâkı bozmak ve tevbeyi kırmak, ömrün sonunda lanete uğramayı icâbettirir. Ve bâzı âlimler buyurdular: Bir toplulukla beraber hacdan döndüm. Nefsim beni kötülük işlemeye davet etti. Evin bir köşesinden gizliden şöyle bir ses işittim: -"Yazıklar olsun sanal Haccetmedin mi? Yazıklar olsun sana! Haccetmedin mi?" Ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, beni son saate kadar korusun. Hiç şüphesiz bâzı ameller kişiye günah işlemeye karşı bir perde olur; kişi, ona dayanıp, ona itimat ettiği zaman... Hikâye Bâzı Türkler, Şeyhü'İ-İslâm Ahmed Nâmikî el-Câmî (k.s.) hazretlerinin meclisine devam ediyorlardı. Şeyhin kafasının üzerinde kalkan gibi bir nur görünüyordu. Kendisiyle beraber haccetmek üzere anlaşıp ittifak ettiler. Hac'dan döndüğü zaman bu hâl kendisinden zail oldu. Yâni şeyhin başının üzerindeki nur artık görülmez oldu. O kişi bunun sebebini Şeyh'ten sordu. Şeyh buyurdu: -"Hacdan önce sen tazarru ve meskenet sahibiydin. Şu anda haccın sana gurur verdi. Sen aldandın. Sen nefsine kadr-ü kıymet ve bir menzil ve mertebe verdin. Bundan yâni haccınla mağrur olmandan dolayı senin manevî rütben düştü. O nuru görmez oldun." Hacı kişiye gereken, haram şeylerden tamamen uzaklaşması ve harama son vermesidir. Nafakasını asla haram kazançtan elde etmemesidir. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri ancak helâl ve temiz olanları kabul eder. "Ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri ancak helâl ve temiz olanı kabul eder." Hikâye Bâzı hacılardan hikâye olundu. Haccedip dönerlerken arkadaşlarından biri yolda vefat etti. Arkadaşları onu orada gömdüler. Onun kabrinde kazmayı unuttular. O kazmayı mezarından çıkartmak için kabrini açtılar. Birde ne görsünler! Adamın boynu ve iki eli kazmanın halkasından birleşip kazmanın sapına dolandığını gördüler.. Hemen üzerini toprakla kapattılar. Sonra ailesine onun hâlini sordular. Ailesi: -"O biriyle arkadaşlık etti. Onun malını alıp o mal ile haccetti" dediler. Hadîs-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Kim Beytüllahı helâl kazanç ile haccederse, o kişi bir adım attığında mutlaka Allahü Teâlâ kişiye her adımından dolayı yetmiş hasene yazar, onun yetmiş hatasını siler ve onun yetmiş derecesini yükseltir." El-Hâlisa isimli kitabta zikredildi. Kişi helâl, temiz ve içinde şüphe bulunmayan bir mal ile haccetmek istediği zaman, hac için birinden borç alır, o borç para ile hacceder ve sonra o borcu malından öder. Ebûl-Kâsım el-Hakîm'den rivayet olundu: O sultandan caize (bahşiş) alır, bütün ihtiyaçları için de borç yapardı. Sultan'dan almış olduğu caizeyle de borçlarını öderdi. Ebû Yusuf (r.h.)'dan rivayet olundu: Bu cevâbı, benzerinde mübâh görürüm. "Hazânetü'l-Fetâvâ" 'simli kitapta böyledir. Fesat ve Bozgunculuk Meali: Nâs içinden kimi de vardır ki, dünya hayat hakkında sözleri seni imrendirir; bir de kalbindekine Allah'ı şâhid tutar. Halbuki o, İslâm hasımlarının en yamanıdır.204 Ona "Allah'tan kork!" denildiği zaman da, kendisini günah ile onur tutar, Cehennem de onun hakkından gelir. Cidden ne fena yataktır o!206 Yine, insanlar içinde kimi de vardır ki, Allah'ın rızasına ermek için kedini feda eder. Allah ise kullarına çok ra'fetli'dir.207 Tefsir: "Nâs içinden kimi de vardır ki, sözleri seni imrendirir;" Yâni onun sözünün zahirini güzel görür ve sen onu güzel ve makbul bulursun. (hoşuna gitmek), bir şeyi güzel bulmak, ona meyledip eğilim duymaktır ve onu büyük görmektir. Râgıb Isfehânî buyurdu: Taaccüb: Bir şey sebebiyle, bilgi sahibi olmama anında insana ânz onlan hayrettir. "Şu bana taaccub verdi" sözünün hakîkatı,"Bu şey bana tam bir zuhur ile zahir oldu; ama ben onun sebebini bilmiyorum," demektir. "Dünya hayat hakkında," Burası, "söz" kelimesine taalluk etmektedir. Yâni dünyâ¬nın mânâsı ve dünyâ hakkında konuştukları sana sevinç verir, seni sevindirir. Çünkü onun davası, yâni iddiası senin sevgindir. Ama onun bu şekilde konuşması, dünyalık bir haz ve pay içindir. Bun¬dan dolayı onun sözü sâdece dünyâ ile ilgilidir, âhiret ile ilgili de¬ğil. Veya mânâ şöyledir: Onun dünyâ hakkında tatlılıkla, açıklık ve fesâhatla konuşması, senin hoşuna gidiyor; âhiret hakkında ko¬nuşması değil... Çünkü âhiretle ilgili konuşursa, onun yalanı ve kabahati (çirkinliği) hemen zahir olup ortaya çikar. Ve bir de kalbindekine Allah'ı şâhid tutar," Yâni şöyle der: "Benim kalbimdeki sevgi ve İslama, dilimdeki sözüme muvafık olduğuna Allahi şâhidtir." "Halbuki o İslâm hasımlarının en yamanıdır." Yâni, o müslümanlara karşı düşmanlık ve husûmette çok şiddetli ve aşırı giden bir kişidir. Husûmet" kelimesi,"öldürmek," "mücâdele etmek" kelimeleri gibi masdardır. Ve "daha yamandır, daha azılıdır" kelimesi, kendisine muzâf olmuştur. Bu izafet ^ "içinde" manasınadır. îuî "daha yamandır, daha azılıdır" yâni" husûmeti daha şiddetli demektir. Sebib-İ Nüzulü Bu âyet-i kerîme, Ahnes b. Şüreyk es-Sakafî hakkında nazil oldu. Kendisi manzara (fizikî) yönden güzel, tatlı sözlü (güzel ve iyi konuşan) biriydi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine dostluk gösterir ve Islâmı yâni Müslüman olduğunu iddia eder (1/322) ve muhabbet ve ihlâstan dem vururdu. Bu konuşmaları yaptığı halde yâni sevdiği iddiasında bulunup da gereğini yapmamak mulhidlerin ve zındıkların fıillerindendir. Çünkü seven, muhakkak sevgilisinin dediğini yapar. Şair dedi: "İlâha isyan ediyorsun, O'na muhabbetini izhâr ederken. Yemîn ederim bu, işlerin içinde çok alçak bir iştir. Eğer sevgin doğru olsaydı O'na itaat ederdin. Çünkü seven sevdiğine itaat eder." Hafız buyurdu: Doğrulukla Allah verdi nefesi, Fecr-i kâzibin bahtı öldürülür. O gün uğursuz olur. "iş başına geçti mi" Yâni arkasını çevirip, senden sarf-ı nazar ettiği ve senden ayrıldığı zaman veya gâlib olup vali olduğu zaman, "Yeryüzünde sa'yeder (gayret edip çalışır)." "Sâ'y" hızlı adımlarla yürümek ve koşmak demektir. Bu kelime istiare yoluyla amel ve kazançta büyük bir cehd ile çalışmak demektir. Burada "Sa'y" kelimesi, her iki mânâya göre de çalışmak ve kazanç elde etmek, yeryüzünde olduğu halde yine: "yeryüzünde" kelimesiyle beraber geldi. Bu onların yeryüzünde "fesatlıklarının çokluğuna delâlet etmesi içindir. Çünkü "yeryüzü" lafzı umûmîdir. Bütün cüzleri için kullanılır. Zarfin umumîliği, mazrufun umumîliğini icabettirir. Sanki şöyle; denilmektedir. Yâni yeryüzünün neresinde bulunursa bulunsun, onlara oralara girer, bozgunculuk eder. Orada fesat çıkarır ve? fesadının çokluğu ilzam eder. "İçine kadar fesad vermek," Bu sa'yin illetidir. helak etmek (için sa'yeder,) "Helak etmek" zayi etmek demektir. Harsı yâni Ziraatı (toplumların hertürülü maddî ve manevî birikimlerini ifsada uğratıp zayi eder.) "Nesil" hayvanların yâni canlı cinslerinin dişilerinden doğan şeydir. Bir şeyden ayrılıp çıktığı zaman: "nesil türedi" denir. "Hars" ve "nesi" kelimeleri aslında birer masdardırlar. Ama burada kendilerinden mef ûl mânâsı murad edilmiştir. (Yâni masdar bi mânâ'1-mef Oldurlar mef mânâsında masdardırlar.) Çünkü çocuk, ebeveynin (anne ve babasının) neslidir. Yâni onlardan ayrılıp çıkmıştır. Bu (yani hars ve nesle zarar vermek ya) Ahnes'in Sakîf kabilesine yaptığı gibidir. Ahnes onlarda gecelemiş yâni geceleyin onlara gelmiş; onların hayvan ve koyun sürülerini ve ekinlerini helak etmişti. Çünkü Ahnes ile Sakîf kabilesinin arasında düşman¬lık vardı. Veya kötü valilerin ve idarecilerin yaptığı gibidir. Kötü idarecilerin nesilleri katletmeleri ve (değerleri) telef etmeleridir. Ya da kötü idarecilerin halka zulüm etmeleridir. (Bu zulümler sebebiyle) Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri yağmurları keser ve böylece ekin ve nesil helak olur. Hadîs-i şerîfte buyuruldu: "Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, maîşet (geçim) yarattığında, bereketi, hars (Ziraat) ve neslin içine koydu. Hadîs-i şerîfte buyrudu: "Kıyamet günü bir valî (idareci) getirilerek, Cehennem köprüsü üzerine atılacak ve onun atılması sebebiye köprü öyle sallanacak ki. o kişinin bütün mafsalları yâni eklem yerleri birbirlerinden ayrılacak. Eğer amelinde (icrâât ve işlerinde) Allah'a itaat edici ise köprüyü geçerek Cennete doğru devam edecek; (yok) eğer Allah'a âsî ise köprü yarılarak Cehennemin içine doğru elli senelik derinliğe düşecektir." "Allah da fesadı sevmez." Yâni Allah fesada razı olmaz. Bozgunculuktan hoşnut kalmaz. Ona buğzeder ve onu işleyene gazâbta bulunur. Suâl: Eğer denilse ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, nasıl fesadı sevmediğine hükmetti. Halbuki kendisi eşyâ'yı bozmaktadır, (hâşâ) Cevâp: Hakikatte ifsat (bozgunculuk) sahih bir maksat olmadan bir şeyi güzel olan halinden çıkartmaktır. Böyle bir şey Allah'ın fiillerinde yoktur. Allah böyle bir şeyi de emretmez. Allah böyle bir fesadı asla sevmez. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fiillerinden bizim görüp, zahiren fesat ve kötülük sandığımız şeyler, bize ve bizim bilgimize izafeten ve bizim ona itibârımız iledir. Ama işin hakîkatı ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nazarında ise o şey bizim için bir islâh ve iyiliktir. "Ve ona denildiği zaman," Yâni bu münafık ve müfsid kişiye vaaz ve nasihat yoluyla denildiği zaman: "Allah'a ittikâ et (Allah'tan kork!)" Bu kötü işinden dolayı Allah'tan kork. Fesat ve nifaktan, yapmakta olduğun şeyleri terket. "Kendisini günah ile onur tutar," Yâni onun içinde bulunduğu durum ve câhiliyet hamiyyeti onu kendisinden nehyedildiği isyan ve günahı işlemeye sevkedip çeker. Veya mücâdele ve inat ile vaizin sözünü reddetmeye sevkeder. Bu senin, bir kişinin üzerine yapması gerekli olan ve elzem olan bir iş için: ıiio ijli-f "O şunu tuttu ve o kişi şu işi yapmaya başladı" demen gibidir. Jıİu "günah" ile kelimesinin başındaki ^ (b) harfi ta'diyet içindir. Fiilin sılası ise, kendisinden önceki cümledir. Cehennem de onun hakkından gelir." feu cümle, mübtedâ ve haberdir. Yâni Cehennem ateşine girmesi ve orada ebedî kalması ona kâfî ve yeter. Bu onun ameline göre olup şiddetli bir vaîdtir. "Cidden ne fena yataktır o!" Yâni, Allah'a and olsun ki, Cehennem ne kötü bir yatak (ve varılacak) yerdir. İbni Mesûd (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allah katında en buyuk günah, bir kula: "Allah'tan kork" denildiği zaman, onun: "Sen kendine bak! " demesidir. Ömer ibni Hattab (r.a.) hazretlerine, "Allah'tan kork" denildiği zaman. Allah'a tevazu için, yanaklarını yere koydu... Sonra, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, geçen âyet-i kerîmede dünyalık istemek için dînini verenlerin halini zikretti. (1/323) Bu âyet-i kerîmede de, dünyâsını ve nefsini, dînini taleb etmek ve kıyamet günü Allah'ın katında sevap olması için sarfedenlerden söz ederek; şöyle buyurdu: "Yine, insanların içinde kimi de vardır ki, kedini feda eder." Yâni, canını satar ve sarfeder. Çünkü mükellef olan kişi, oruç tutarak, namaz kılarak, haccederek ve cihâd yaparak Allah'a itaat uğruna canını feda edince, sanki sevap elde etmek için canını Allah'a satan kimse gibi olur. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de sanki ona amellerinin karşılığında sevap, fazl ü kerem ve Cennetini vermekle onun nefsini satın almıştır. "Allah'ın rızasına ermek için," Yâni Allah'ın rızâsını taleb etmek için. O "A1Ian ise kullarına raûftur." Bundan dolayı, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri kullarını takva ile mükellef kılar ve onları sevap işlemeye arzeder. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına karşı raûf yâni merhametli olmasının cümlesindendir: Onlardan canlarını ve mallarını satın alıyor. Halbuki bunlar zaten Allah'ın mülkü ve O'nun hakkıdır. Allah, hâlis mülkü olan bu şeyleri, sayılamayacak rahmet ve ihsan karşılığı ile yine kendilerinden satın alıyor. Bu. Allah'ın bir lütfü ve keremidir. Sebeb-i Nüzul Denildi ki, bu âyet-i kerîme, Suhayb bin Sinan er-Rûmî (r.a.) hazretleri nakkında nazil oldu. Suhayb (r.a.) hazretleri, Mekke'den yola çıktı. Medîne'ye Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanına hicret etmek istiyordu. Tam yüz yaşındaydı. Kureyş müşriklerinden bir bölük kişi onun arkasına düşüp peşine takıldlar. Onunla beraber bulunan bir cemaati öldürdüler. Suhayb (r.a.) yanında beylik kabı (okluk) vardı. İçi okla doluydu. Kendisi iyi bir atıcıydı. Attığında mutlaka isabet ettirirdi. Nişan alması kuvvetliydi. Suhayb (r.a.) yüksekçe bir yere çıkıp Kureyşlilere seslendi: -"Ey Kureyşliler" Siz beni çok iyi bilirsiniz ki, içinizde en iyi ok atan adam benim. Vallahi ben okumu attığımda mutlaka adamın kalbine vururum. Allah'a yemin olsun ki, okluğumda (ok torbamda) bulunan tüm okları boşaltmadıkça, sonra da elimde bir şey kalmayıncaya kadar kılıcımla sizleri doğramaçlıkça hiç biriniz beni yakalayamazsınız. Eğer bundan sonra beni yakalarsanız, bana istediğinizi yapın. Kaldı ki beni ele geçirmenizin size bir yararı da olmayacaktır. Ben yaşlı bir adamım. Mekke'deki evimde bir miktar varlığım var. Yolumdan çekilin, geri dönün gidin o malı alın ve beni inandığım İslâmiyetle başbaşa bırakın." Suhayb (r.a.)'ın büyük bir heyecan ve aşkla söylediği bu sözler, Mekkeli müşriklerin içlerine korku verdi. Hemen onun dediği gibi yaptılar. Önünden çekildiler. Bir bölük küfür askeri bir tek mü'mine saldıramadilar. Suhayb (r.a.) Medîneye doğru yürüdü... Suhayb (r.a.) Medîne'ye girdiği zaman. Hazreti Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ile karşılaştı. Ve ona: "Ey Suhayb! Kârlı bir aliş-verişf dedi. Suhayb (r.a.): "Nedir o, ya Eba Bekir?" diye sordu, Ebû Bekir (r.a,) hazretleri, ona onun hakkında inen bu âyet-i kerîmeyi haber verdi. Suhayb (r.a.) çok sevindi. Bu takdirde. "Satın almak" manasınadır. Çünkü hâdisenin şekli, satın alma suretinde cereyan etmiştir. Zîrâ Suhayb (r.a.) malını müşriklere vererek karşılığında, nefsini satın almıştır. Mü'minlerin Canlan Ve Mallarının Bedeli Cennettir Bil ki, muhakkak mü'minier, kendi istek ve arzularıyla canlarını ortaya koyup sattılar. Mü'minin canının karşılığı (olan bedeli) ise Cennettir. Evliya ise, kendi ihtiyar ve arzularıyla canlarını ortaya koyup sattılar. Evliyâullah'ın canlarının karşılığı (olan bedeli) ise Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nzâsıdır. İkisinin arasında çok fark vardır. Seyr ü sülûkün yolcusuna gereken, beşerî vatanlardan çıkıp, yakınların diyarından uzaklaşıp garib olmalıdır; hakikî mücâhid ve manevî şehîd oluncaya kadar... Ne Mutlu Gariblere Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Selâm! (ve) mutluluk garibler içindir." "Din garib başladı ve yine garibe dönecektir. Ne mutlu gariblere! Onlar, insanların sünnetimden ifsat edip bozduklarını islâh edenlerdir. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Garib olarak vefat eden kişi, şehid olarak ölmüştür. Bununla yâni "garib" ve "garibler" kelimesiyle halktan kesilip hâlik'a' yönelmektir. (Burada kastedilen gurbette yaşamak değil; kendi memleketinde garib olmaktır. İnsanların bozduğu sünneti ihya edebilmektir.) Bu da ancak itikad ve amelleri bozuk olan bir memleketin insan yığınlarına ve topluluğun görüşlerine ve bilhassa ibâdet ve şehvetlerde onlara muhalefet edip, Allah'ın emri ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetlerinin doğrultusunda hareket etmekle mümkün olur. Devamlı Abdestli Gezmek Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ey Enesî Eğer senin gücün sürekli abdest üzere yaşamaya yeterse, bunu yap (sürekli abdestli ol). Çünkü Ölüm meleği, kulun ruhunu aldığında, eğer o kul abdest üzere ise kendisine şehâdet yazılır." Bu şundandır: Muhakkak ki abdest, Allah'ın gayrisinden (yani mâsivâ'dan) ayrılmanın işaretidir. Namaz, Allah'a muttasıl olmanın, yâni Allah İle olmanın işareti olduğu gibi... Yine hadîs-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Taharet (temizlik Ve abdest) üzerine devam et. Sana rızkın genişler. " "Taharet (temizlik ve abdest) üzerine devam et; rızkında sana genişlik verilir. Sûrî taharet (temizlik) sûrî rızkın genişlemesine sebebtir. Ve bâtınî taharet, manevî rızkın genişlemesine sebebtir. Maârif, ilhamlar ve varidatın gelmesine yol açar. Ve bu durum anında, güzel hayat ile kalb dirilir ve nefis sıfatlarından ölür. Bu ise ancak hakikî bir cihâdın eseridir. Kim nefsin ipinden (bütün bağlantı ve saplantılarından) kurtulursa, o kişi kendi ihtiyarı ile ölmüştür ama, ebedî olarak canlıdır. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Ey bu dünyâda şehid olan nefis! Sen dünyâdan Öldün ama, ebedî olarak yaşamaktasın! Bâtını Tasfiye Ve Kalbi Parlatmanın Yolu Zikrullahtır. Elbette, halktan halika yükselmek lâzımdır. Tam muhtaç olan t nefisten, tam zengin olan Hakka yönelmek gerekir. Ancak kişi, bu. yol ile bütün hayırları tahsil eder ve bütün serleri defedebilir. Kişi Allahü Teâlâ hazetlerine koştuğu zaman, Cemâlüllah'a vâsıl olur. O'nun Celâlinin müşahedesine gark olur ve o zaman Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavH şerifinin sırrını müşahede eder: "Allah" de, sonra bırak onları, Burada yapılacak iş şunlardır: 1 - İlk iş mâlları terketmek, 2- Sonra evlâdı terketmek, 3- Sonra nefsi terketmektir. Birincisinin yanında tevhid-i ef âl tecelli eder. İkincisinin yanında tevhid-i sıfat tecelli eder. (1/324) Üçüncüsünün yanında tevhid-i zât tecelli eder. Bu da derece¬lerin en yükseğidir. Akıllı kişiye gereken, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini çok zikretmek¬tir. Çünkü zikir, bâtını tasfiye etmenin ve kalbi parlatmanın sebebidir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Bir düşman kümesiyle karşılaş¬tığınız vakit, sebat edin ve Allah'ı çok zikreyleyin ki, felaha erebilesiniz. Talibin matlûba kavuşmasından daha büyük bir felah ve kurtuluş yoktur. Allâhım! Bizleri felaha erenlerden eyle! Âmin. Barışa Girin Ve Şeytana Tâbi Olmayın Meali: Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Kâffeten silm'e (teslimiyete) girin de Şeytan adımlarına uymayın. Çünkü o sizin aranızı açan belli bir düşmandır.208 Size bunca beyyineler geldikten sonra yine kayarsanız, iyi bilin ki, Allah çok onurlu bir hakîm'dir.209 Onlar, sâde gözetiyorlar ki, Allah buluttan gölgelikler içinde meleklerle geliversin de kendilerine, iş bitiriliversin. Halbuki bütün işler Allah'a götürülür.210 Tefsir: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler!" Hitabın münafıklara yönelik olması halinde: Ey o diliyle îmân edenler! "Kâffeten (hep birlikte) silm'e girin," Yâni, hep birlikte zahirî ve bâtını olarak: Allah'a teslim olun ve O'na itaat edin, demektir. "Silm" teslim olmak ve taat etmek manasınadır. (ilmî mütalaa) "Kâffeten" (hep birlikte) kelimesi, "girin" emri hâzırının fail zamirinden hâl'dir. Veya bu hal, cemi zamirinde bulunan umûmî mânâsını tekîd içindir. Çünkü senin: "Kavim hep birlikte kalktı" sözün: "Kavmin hepsi kalktı" menzilesindedir. "Kâffeten"(hep birlikte),"Camian"(topluca) ve "umûmî" (genel) kelimelerin sonundaki u (ta) harfi müenneslik (ta)sı değildir. Her ne kadar u (ta) harfinin aslı müennesiiğe delâlet ediyorsa da burada sâdece bu kelimelerin "hepsi" ve "cemii" mânâlarına nakledilmesi için dâhil oldu. Buna göre bu cümlenin mânâsı şöyledir: Külliyen (yani tümüyle) İslâm'a girin ve İslâm'a başka bir şeyi karıştırmayın. Hitâb, kitap ehlinden îmân edenleredir. Çünkü onlar îmân ettikten sonra eski dinlerinin bâzı hükümlerine riâyet ediyorlardı. Sebeb-İ Nüzul Rivayet olunduğu üzere, Abdullah bin Selâm ve onun bâzı ashabı Tevrâtın bâzı hükümlerine bağlı kalıyorlardı. Meselâ Cumartesi gününe saygı gösteriyorlar, deve etini ve sütünü haram sayıyorlardı. Onlar bu şeylerden kaçınmanın İslâm'da mübâh olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. Kendi eski şeriatlerinde bunlara riâyet etmek vacip olduğundan onlar, bunun İslâm'da helâl olduğunu bildikleri halde itikatları üzerine sabit kalıyorlardı. Âdetlerin ayrılığında istisnaları sormak için, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordular: -"Yâ ResûlellahI Tevrat da gerçekten Allah'ın kitabıdır. Bizi bırak da (bize izin ver de) gece namazlarımızda Tevrâtı okuyalım?" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Nesh olunan ve hükmü kaldırılan hiçbir şeyi tutup ona sarılmayın. Daha önce ülfet edip alıştığınız şeyleri bırakın. Kaldırılan şeyler ile yalnızlığınızı gidermeyin." Hak ile vahşet birlikte olmaz. Bu şeytanın süslemesidir. "Ve şeytan adımlarına uymayın;" adımlar" kelimesi, zamme veya sükûn ile okunan, kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da iki ayağın arasındaki mesafeye söylenir. Yâni, şeytanın yaptıklarına uymayın, onur, çağırdığı bâtıl ve yanlış yollara giderek ona itaat etmeyin. Onun asılsız süslemelerine ve vesveselerine kapılmayın. "Çünkü o sizin aranızı açan belli bir düşmandır." Onun düşmanlığı zahirdir, apaçık ortadadır. O, verdiği vesveseler ile sizin müslümanlığınızi bozmak istiyor. "Eğer siz kayarsanız."kelimesi, aslında ayak sürçmesi demektir. Daha sonrala¬rı, adaletli ve hak olan itikattan sapma ve isabetli ve doğru olan amelden ayrılmak mânâsında kullanıldı. Buna göre bu cümlenin mânâsı şöyledir: Siz haktan ayrıldınız, hataya düştünüz. İlim ba¬kımından olsun, amel bakımından olsun orta yolu çiğnediniz. Ve. hem de: "Size bunca beyyineler geldikten sonra," Yâni, davet edildiğiniz şeyin hak olduğuna dair hüccet ve kesin deliller geldikten sonra saparsanız... "İyi bilin ki, Allah azizdir (gaalibtir.)" Allah, emri konusunda gâlib ve üstündür. Sizden intikam almak konusunda kesinlikle âciz değildir. "Hakîm'dir." İntikam alması ancak hak ve adaletinin gereğidir. Bu âyet-i kerîmede, teslim olmak ve itaat yolundan sapma ehline, belîğ ve kesin bir tehdit vardır. Çünkü baba, oğluna: "Eğer sen bana karşı gelirsen, sen beni bilirsin, benim ne kadar güçlü ve cezalandırmamın ne kadar şiddetli olduğunu da bilirsin!" derse bu sözü, sakındarmada dövmek ve başka şeyleri zikretmesinde yâni: "Seni şöyle döverimi Sana böyle yaparım!" demekten daha tesirli bir söz olur. Bununla beraber bu âyet-i kerîme, vaaddan meydana gelen bir vaîdin üzerine müştemildir. Zîrâ bu tehditten sonra Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri hemen. "(Allah) hatâm'dir." Kavli şerifini getirdi. Hakîm'in hikmetine yakışao da iyi ve kötü kişilerin arasını temyiz ve tefrik etmektir. "HakîrrTden kötü kişilerin cezalandırılması ve iyi kişilerin fatlandınlrnasi beklenir. İşte bunun gibi Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinden de muhsin (iyilik yapan) kişilere ikramda bulunması ve sevaplandırmasi beklenir. Belki hikmete layık olan ve rahmete yakın olan da budur... "Onlar, sâde gözetiyorlar ki," Buradaki istifham nefiy manasınadır "nazar" (yani "bakıyorlar" fiili,"gözetiyorlar, bekliyorlar," manasınadır Yâni, silme (tam teslimiyete) girmeyi terkedip, şeytanın adımlarına uymaktadırlar. Vi "Ancak Allah'ın gelmesini mi?" Yâni Allah'ın gelmesini mi (Allah'ın azabının gelmesini mi) bekliyorlar. Burada muzâf olan "azâb" kelimesi mahzûftur. Yâni:"Ancak Allah'ın azabının gelmesini mi (bekliyorlar)?" demektir. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, hareket ve sükûneti gerektiren gelmek ve gitmekten münezzehtir. Çünkü bunların hepsi mühdestir (sonradan yaratılmıştır). 0 zaman gitmek ve gelmekten Allah'a isnâd edilen ve onun için sahih olan şeyler, mühdes ve onun mahlûkları olmuş olur. Allah, kadîm'dir. Gidip gelmek, onun hakkında muhaldir. Hazreti Ali (r.a.)'a, soruldu: -"Yer ve gök yaratılmadan önce Allah, neredeydi?" Hazreti Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Nerede? Demek bir mekândan sormaktır. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri var iken hiç bir şey yoktu. Bu gün de O, evvelce olduğu gibidir." Mütekaddimîn âlimlerinin, bu âyet-i kerîmede mezhebi şudur: İnsan bunların zahirine îmân etmelidir. Ancak bunun ilmini Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine bırakmalıdır. Çünkü insan bu konuda Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin muradının ne olduğunu gereğince bilmek konusunda hataya düşebilir. (1/325) Bu konuda evlâ olan sükût edip susmaktır. Cümhûr-ı mütekellimînin mezhebi ise, bunun kesinlikle tafsilatıyla anlatılıp te'viline gitmektir. "Gölgelikler içinde," olan "Buluttan" Kelimesi "gölge" kelimesinin cemüdir. Bu da seni gölgeleyen şeydir. kelimesi ise ince beyaz bulut demektir. Bu bulut, bula¬nıklık edip kararttığı yâni örttüğü için, kendisine denilmiştir. Bulut, yığın olduğu ve toplandığı zaman gölge olur. Bulutlarda gölge, bulut parçasının diğer bulut parçalarından ayrılıp gayet kesif ve büyük olmasından ibarettir. Bulutlardan herbir parça bir gölge olmuş olur. "Ve melekler" Yâni onlara meleklerin gelmesini mi bekliyorlar? Çünkü melekler, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerini getirme işinde vasıtadırlar. Aslında meleklerin gelişi, ancak onlara azâb getirmek içindir. Bunun hulâsası şudur: Tüm hüccetler ve deliller ortaya konulmuştur. Artık bundan sonra sâdece azabın gelmesi bekleniyor. Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: Neden, Yunus Aleyhisselâmın kavmine, Âd kavmine ve Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmine daha önce bulutların içinde azâb geldiği gibi onlara da bulutların içinden azâb gelmedi? Cevâp: Ben derim ki: Aslında bulutlar, rahmet kaynağı ve bereketin yağdığı yerlerdir. Bulutlardan azâb yağdığı zaman, iş çok korkunç ve dehşetli oiur. Çünkü umulmadık yerden şer geldiği zaman, daha çok gam, üzüntü ve keder verir. Umulmadık yerden hayır geldiği zaman insana, daha çok sevinç verdiği gibi... Hayrın gelmesi umulduğu yerden nasıl şer gelsin ki? Bundan dolayı azâblardan saika (yıldırım ve heybetli sesler) hayrın yâni yağmurun gelmesinin beklenildiği yerlerden gelecek olan azabın çok dehşetli ve dayanılmaz olduğunu beyan etmektedirler.